Un douloureux secret
by ilianakate
Summary: Alexis fait une découverte qui marque le retour d'une personne appartenant au passé d'un membre de son entourage et qui aura de lourdes conséquences sur leurs vies à tous.
1. Prologue

**Coucou tous le monde! **

**J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma dernière fic. J'en suis assez fière, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. **

**Comme vous le constaterez, c'est une fic Casckett (quoi d'autre?) mais je fais intervenir beaucoup de personnages secondaires, ceux de la série, mais aussi des personnages qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi, ou d'autres qui apparaissent ou sont mentionnés dans la série mais sur lesquels nous n'avons que peu d'informations, et donc j'ai dresser d'eux un portrait qui je l'espère vous paraîtra crédible. **

**Bon sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle histoire, et je précise qu'elle fait 50 chapitres, que je publierais à hauteur de 1 par jour. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prologue **:

Dix ans. Dix ans d'absence. Dix ans de souffrance. Dix ans que ce vide s'était installé en moi que rien ne parvenait à combler. Chaque fois que je repensais à ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, mon cœur s'emballait, mes paumes devenaient moites, et la nausée m'envahissait. Depuis, ma vie s'était transformée en cauchemar. Je donnais l'apparence de maîtriser, d'être épanouie et heureuse, mais ce n'était que façade. Au fond de moi j'étais détruite. Je me sentais vide et inutile. Pas à ma place. Et ce depuis dix ans. J'avais beau lutter, chercher à reprendre le contrôle, à quitter mon Enfer quotidien, je n'y parvenais pas. Et je n'y parviendrais pas tant que les responsables de cette situation contre nature seraient toujours en liberté.

Cela faisait dix ans que j'attendais de les voir payer. Dix ans que je ne vivais que dans l'attente de les retrouver pour les envoyés brûlés en Enfer. Avant ce jour où ils m'avaient volée ma vie, je n'avais jamais voulu la mort de personne. Mon cœur ignorait des sentiments comme la haine, la colère et la soif de vengeance, mais ils avaient tout détruit. Ils avaient tué celle que j'étais alors, détruisant ma foi en l'existence et mes illusions, ne laissant derrière eux que ruines et désespoir. Depuis cette nuit fatidique, mon cœur s'était durci, et je m'étais préparer à les affronter et à leur rendre au centuple les coups qu'ils m'avaient portés.

J'avais côtoyé beaucoup de flics depuis 10 ans, et tous m'avaient assuré que la vengeance ne changerait rien, qu'elle ne me rendrait pas ce que j'avais perdu, et après avoir failli devenir folle à force de chercher vainement ceux qui hantaient mes jours et mes nuits, j'avais fait semblant de me résigner et d'abandonner l'idée de me faire justice, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, parce qu'au fond de moi, la flamme ne demandait qu'à être ravivée, et je savais que le moindre souffle suffirait à transformer l'étincelle en brasier.

Alors, en attendant que l'heure de la vengeance sonne, je repensais avec nostalgie aux années passées, à la vie merveilleuse et sans histoire que j'avais perdue. Parce que cette nuit-là, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir vu ma vie changer du tout au tout. Ma famille aussi avait été meurtrie, détruite. Et cette simple idée suffisait à me rendre folle furieuse. Nous étions une famille sans histoire, et je le pensais, sans ennemi. Pourtant ils avaient décidé de s'en prendre à nous, de nous voler notre bonheur. C'était de leur faute si j'étais devenue celle que j'étais aujourd'hui. Et même si le fantôme de la femme que j'avais été me hanterait éternellement, celle que j'étais devenue était mieux armée pour faire face à ce qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Coonan était mort. Mais il n'avait été que l'instrument de mon malheur et de ma descente en Enfer, pas l'instigateur. Il avait été engagé pour me voler ma vie, et je n'avais pas réussi à découvrir pourquoi. Toutes les personnes que j'avais interrogées m'avaient donné la même réponse insatisfaisante : ils l'ignoraient. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à mes questions. Et un jour, je trouverais ces personnes, et alors je comptais bien leur présenter l'addition, et la facture serait salée, je le leur garantissais sur facture.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? **

**Une petite review? N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voulez découvrir la suite ou pas... **

**Bisous**


	2. Chapter 1 : Faire le propre par le vide

**Voici le chapitre 1. **

**Comme toujours, les personnages de Castle ne m'appartiennent pas! **

**Bonne lecture**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1: Faire le propre par le vide**

**Samedi matin **:

C'était enfin les vacances. J'adorais l'école. Je m'y sentais bien, mais ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes, surtout à cause des examens qui comptaient pour l'examen de fin d'année. Ashley avait beau m'assuré que je n'avais aucuns soucis à me faire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser. Mais je décidais de suivre son conseil et de me détendre. Nos notes arriveraient bien assez vite, inutile de me faire des cheveux blancs avant l'âge.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je remarquais que papa discutait avec Gina dans son bureau. Elle et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers temps, depuis que papa et elle ressortaient ensemble, mais je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas entre eux. Ils n'étaient simplement pas fait pour être ensemble, et plus tôt ils le comprendraient, mieux ça vaudrait pour tout le monde. En soupirant, je gagnai la cuisine, et me préparai un super petit déjeuner. Soudain, des éclats de voix me firent sursauter.

« Bon sang Rick! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à la suivre dans ses enquêtes alors que tu as suffisamment d'informations pour écrire trois romans de plus! » S'exclama Gina d'un ton suraigu qui me fit grimacer.

Et c'était reparti. Gina était jalouse de la relation qu'entretenait papa et le lieutenant Beckett. Et franchement je la comprenais. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'il y avait plus entre ces deux-là que de l'amitié. Mais papa refusait de le reconnaître, tout comme le lieutenant Beckett d'ailleurs. Mais en même temps, Gina savait à quoi s'en tenir quand papa et elle s'étaient remis ensemble, et si elle avait espéré réussir à s'immiscer dans leur relation, c'était raté.

« Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça! » répliqua papa d'un ton glacial.

Ce qui était très mauvais signe. Il n'employait que très rarement ce ton, et quand il le faisait, c'était que son interlocuteur allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Jetant un rapide regard vers l'escalier, j'évaluai mes chances de retrouver l'abri de ma chambre avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Mais en entendant les voix se rapprochées, je sus que j'étais prise au piège.

« Parce que je ne la supporte plus! Avec ses airs de ne pas y toucher, elle te tient totalement sous sa coupe et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte! » Explosa Gina.

Monumentale erreur. Papa ne supportait pas que l'on dise du mal de sa muse. Et sur ce coup, Gina venait de creuser toute seule sa tombe. Parce que je connaissais suffisamment mon père pour savoir qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement ses paroles.

« Laisse Kate en dehors de tout ça! » gronda-t-il en foudroyant Gina du regard.

Tiens! Depuis quand l'appelait-il Kate? C'était Beckett d'habitude.

« Tu l'appelles Kate maintenant? » railla Gina ses yeux étincelants de colère, et faisant involontairement écho à mes pensées.

« C'est son prénom je te ferais remarquer, et le problème ne vient pas d'elle, il vient de toi! Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir remettre le couvert? » Lança papa, et je grimaçai.

Il n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Mais en s'attaquant au lieutenant Beckett, Gina avait déclarée la guerre, et elle n'allait pas sortir victorieuse de ce conflit. Aucunes femmes ne pouvaient rivaliser avec Kate Beckett aux yeux de papa, même s'il niait l'évidence.

« Tu veux que je te dise quel est ton problème Richard Castle? Tu es incapable de tomber amoureux! » cria Gina en serrant les poings de rage.

Quoi? Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille? Ou plus exactement que sous-entendait-elle par-là? Que papa était un être trop égoïste pour ressentir ce genre de sentiment, ou bien que son cœur était déjà pris?

« Je te demande pardon? » s'enquit papa d'un ton plus polaire que jamais.

« Tu es incapable de tomber amoureux pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es déjà éperdument amoureux de Kate Beckett, mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Je préfère en rester là. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle te fera souffrir… » Lança Gina d'un ton venimeux avant de sortir de chez nous d'un pas martial.

Ouf! C'était fini. Et dans tous les sens du terme. Inquiète de ne plus entendre de bruit provenant de papa, je quittai mon abri, fis quelques pas incertains dans le salon et découvris papa figé au milieu du living. Visiblement, la dernière tirade de Gina l'avait secoué. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin compris. Son expression était impayable, et je ne résistai pas à prendre une photo. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je la montrerais au lieutenant Beckett…

« Papa? » appelai-je doucement en m'approchant de lui alors qu'il restait toujours sans réaction.

« Oh pumpkin… » Sursauta-t-il en reprenant ses esprits, même s'il avait toujours l'air hagard.

« Tu vas bien papa? » demandai-je prudemment.

« Tu as entendu? » s'enquit-il en prenant une expression penaude et en se passant une main sur la nuque.

« Oui. » répondis-je simplement, ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je suis désolé pumpkin… » Soupira-t-il en venant me déposer un baiser sur le front avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau alors que son téléphone, délaissé sur la petite table du salon, se mettait à sonner.

Ne le voyant pas faire demi-tour pour répondre, je m'en emparai, et souris en voyant le nom du lieutenant Beckett apparaître sur l'écran. Voilà qui devrait lui remonter le moral.

« Bonjour lieutenant Beckett! » la saluai-je un sourire dans la voix.

« Bonjour Alexis, comment vas-tu? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton doux et joyeux, ton qu'elle évitait soigneusement d'employer avec papa, mais dont elle usait sans même y penser avec moi.

« Pas mal je suis en vacances… » Rigolai-je doucement.

« J'en connais une qui va passer toutes ses journées avec Ashley alors… » Rigola-t-elle à son tour.

« En effet… » Rougis-je avant de reprendre « Vous voulez parler à papa? »

« Oui s'il te plaît… »Acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Il est dans son bureau… » L'informai-je en me dirigeant vers ladite pièce.

« Oh s'il écrit… » Commença-t-elle, mais je l'interrompais.

« Non, il réfléchit.. » déclarai-je en ouvrant la porte sans même frapper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pumpkin? » me sourit-il, mais je remarquai immédiatement que son sourire n'atteignait pas son regard.

« Le lieutenant Beckett pour toi… » Déclarai-je en lui tendant le téléphone.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'empresse de le prendre, mais à ma grande surprise, il n'en fit rien. En fait, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, et une grimace effrayée apparue sur son visage, à croire que je lui tendais une mante religieuse et non pas son IPhone.

« Papa? » m'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils et en plaquant le téléphone contre ma poitrine pour que le lieutenant Beckett n'entende pas notre conversation. Il ne manquerait plus que papa dise quelque chose de stupide et qu'elle l'entende.

« Dis-lui que je dois finir mon roman et que comme je bloque, je vais passer la journée enfermé ici… » Murmura-t-il en me lançant un regard suppliant.

« Ok… mais ça aurait été mieux si tu le lui avais dit toi-même » lui fis-je remarquer avec désapprobation.

« Je sais, mais là… » Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Je soupirai et sortis de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière moi. Comment annoncer à Beckett que pour la première fois depuis leur partenariat, papa refusait de la rejoindre sur les lieux d'un crime? Comment lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas la voir? Après que papa soit revenu des Hamptons, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner sa désertion, mais plus que tout, elle lui en avait atrocement voulu qu'il se soit réconcilier avec Gina. Papa m'avait dit qu'elle-même fréquentait un dénommé Josh, mais je trouvais suspect qu'on en entende jamais parler. Ce mec c'était l'homme invisible ou quoi? Si papa ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, je me demanderais même s'il existait. Papa m'avait raconté en détail la façon dont elle le leur avait présenté, et dont elle était partie avec lui. Elle l'avait enlacé exactement de la même façon que papa l'avait fait avec Gina.

Je n'étais pas psy, mais pour moi c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle avait voulu rendre à papa la monnaie de sa pièce, et si elle avait aussi mal réagit que papa en le voyant avec Gina, ce n'était pas peu dire. Mais si ça se trouvait, papa n'avait vu que ce qu'il voulait voir, et le lieutenant Beckett jouait avec ses nerfs. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie privée sur la place publique, sauf quand elle avait embrassé Demming au commissariat, juste sous le nez de papa. Là encore, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de songer à toutes les fois où c'était elle qui était obligée de regarder papa faire le jolie cœur avec toutes ces filles superficielles. Ils jouaient un jeu très dangereux, et j'espérais qu'ils s'en rendraient compte avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je reportai le téléphone à mon oreille, encore indécise quant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire.

« Castle? » l'entendis-je demander, et je me mordis la lèvre.

« Désolée, Ce n'est que moi. Papa dit qu'il va passer la journée à écrire, ou du moins à essayer. Son agent le harcèle pour qu'il finisse son livre… » expliquaisje d'un ton que j'espérai aussi détendu que possible.

Un long silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne, et l'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'elle avait raccroché.

« Je vois… Dans ce cas à plus tard Alexis » répondit-elle avant de mettre un terme à la conversation.

Même si elle avait voulu paraître indifférente, sa voix avait perdue de sa gaieté, et je sus qu'elle avait été blessée par le refus de papa. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que l'excuse que je lui avais donnée était boiteuse. Et je sentais que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer…

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**Laissez-moi un commentaire... ou pas... **

**A demain pour la suite**

**Bisous et bonne fin de journée**


	3. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborde le vase

**Comme je viens de terminer cette fic, je vous poste deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ce soir...**

**Bisous et bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 2 : La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase…**

**Vendredi soir **:

La journée était enfin terminée soupirai-je en quittant le commissariat et en me dirigeant vers ma voiture. Le moral n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe ces derniers temps, et je savais que tant que Kate et Castle ne seraient pas totalement réconciliés, l'ambiance pesante qui régnait au commissariat persisterait. Après l'affaire du « tueur des trois », j'avais espérée qu'ils allaient enfin se rapprochés, surtout que j'avais vu la façon dont-ils s'étaient réconfortés l'un l'autre, mais c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Même si Castle se permettait quelques taquineries de temps en temps, la plupart du temps, ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, dans un silence gêné, et ils évitaient soigneusement tout contact.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'atteignis ma voiture sans même m'en rendre compte, et je me figeai en entendant Kate crier. Elle avait l'air furieux. Surprise, je tournai la tête en direction des éclats de voix, et mis quelques secondes avant de repérer où elle se trouvait, et surtout avec qui. Je m'attendais presqu'à ce que ce soit Castle, mais dieu merci, ce n'était que Josh. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ça bardait sérieusement. Mue par une impulsion inexpliquée, je me rapprochai sans chercher à être discrète, mais ils ne semblèrent même pas le remarquer. Soudain, je me figeai en entendant le commentaire acide de Josh.

« Tu annules nos rendez-vous, mais dès que c'est Castle qui t'appelle, tu accours comme un gentil petit toutou! »

Ce type était suicidaire. Même Castle ne s'était jamais permis de parler comme ça à Kate. En fait, si jamais il apprenait que Josh se l'était autorisé, il allait lui faire sa fête, même s'il devait essuyer quelques coups.

« Répète un peu… » Souffla Kate d'un ton réfrigérant qui me glaça le sang.

« Non mais regardes comme tu es habillée! » continua Josh sans se calmer « Depuis quand les flics ont besoins de ressembler à des entraîneuses pour courir après des criminels? C'est pour lui que tu te fais belle, que tu veux être sexy! » S'emporta Josh en donnant un coup de poing rageur sur sa moto qui tangua dangereusement.

« Tu es ridicule mon pauvre » le railla Kate, une lueur de mépris dans le regard.

« Non, c'est toi qui l'es. Tu lui cours après comme une adolescente en manque de cul, et … » s'exclama-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par une gifle monumentale qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

« Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça Josh. Tu es pitoyable. La seule raison pour laquelle tu me fais une scène, c'est parce que je refuse de coucher avec toi, alors tu rends Castle responsable de cette situation, sans même te remettre en cause. Le problème, ce n'est pas lui, c'est toi. Tu me fais autant d'effet qu'une pierre tombale. » Siffla Kate en se retenant de lui en flanquer une autre.

A sa place, je n'aurais pas eu autant de retenue, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle se retenait de peur de ne pouvoir s'arrêter de le cogner une fois qu'elle aurait commencé. Et je comprenais totalement. Pour qui il se prenait l'homme à la moto pour parler comme ça à mon amie? Je m'en serais bien mêler pour lui dire de la fermer et de se casser, mais Kate était parfaitement capable de se débarrasser de lui sans aide. Et une chose était sûre, jamais il ne la mettrait dans son lit après un éclat pareil.

« C'est toi qui es frigide! » répliqua Josh, blessé dans son orgueil de mâle.

« Frigide? Je croyais que j'étais trop sexy à ton goût? » Sourit Kate d'un air insolent.

« Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse! » s'exclama Josh en l'attrapant par les épaules, et je vis Kate grimacer de douleur.

Inconsciemment, je me rapprochai, prête à intervenir, mais Kate s'était déjà dégagée, et plaquait fermement Josh contre le mur.

« Écoutes-moi bien Josh. Tu vas grimper sur ta foutue moto, et partir aussi loin de moi que possible. Je ne veux plus te voir ni entendre parler de toi. » Entendis-je Kate déclarer en resserrant la clé qu'elle effectuait sur son bras, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Puis sans le lâcher, elle le poussa violemment vers sa moto, et il faillit se vautrer lamentablement sur le bitume sous la violence de la poussée. Kate arborait un masque glacial qui dissuada Josh de protester, et il grimpa sur sa moto, mais avant de partir, il se tourna vers elle dans un geste empli de défi.

« Ce type va te briser le cœur, et je serais là pour savourer le spectacle »

« Mais moi au moins je vais prendre mon pied, tu ne peux pas en dire autant! » répliqua-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Sa dernière réplique me sidéra. Enfin ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais parler comme ça, mais elle venait d'admettre qu'elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec Castle, et vu la tête que tirait Josh, ça ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. Et Kate avait l'air très fière d'elle-même. Dans une pétarade assourdissante, Josh s'éloigna, et je vis Kate pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Visiblement, elle était ravie d'être débarrassée de Josh. Quand elle m'avait parlé de lui, j'avais tout de suite senti que quelque chose clochait. Son regard ne s'illuminait pas quand elle parlait de lui, elle n'en parlait pas avec la fougue dont elle usait lorsqu'elle mentionnait Castle, même si c'était pour hurler après lui. En fait, je soupçonnais que Josh n'avait été qu'un moyen de montrer à Rick que le fait de le voir avec Gina n'avait eu aucun impact sur sa vie…

Avec malice, je me demandai combien Rick serait prêt à payer pour savoir que Kate et Josh n'avaient pas été amants et surtout, qu'elle venait d'admettre qu'elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui.

« Lanie, si tu répètes ce que tu viens d'entendre à qui que ce soit, et surtout à Castle, je te jure que la prochaine autopsie que tu effectueras sera la tienne » me lança Kate qui s'était approchée de moi sans que je m'en aperçoive.

« Message reçu Kate » grimaçai-je alors que l'image de moi allongée sur ma table d'autopsie me traversait l'esprit. Je la chassai pour me concentrer sur mon amie « Ça va aller? »

« Bien sûr… Ça faisait un moment que je cherchais à me débarrasser de lui. Il m'a rendu service en se comportant comme le dernier des crétins » me sourit-elle, et visiblement elle était sincère.

« Ok! Si tu as besoin de discuter, je suis là » lui souris-je avant de regagner ma voiture et de rentrer chez moi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enfin chez moi soupirai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi. Cette soirée avait été une véritable catastrophe. Josh était bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir en sortant du commissariat. Heureusement que Castle n'avait pas été avec moi. Au moins maintenant, je n'avais plus à me forcer à paraître joyeuse quand je voyais Josh. Je savais qu'entre lui et moi, ça ne collerait jamais, vu que monsieur se prenait pour la septième merveille du monde, mais comme Castle n'arrêtait pas de me demander comment il allait, je m'étais sentie obligée de rester avec lui.

Tu parles d'une excuse. Il faut dire aussi, que le fait qu'il soit chirurgien, le rendait peu disponible, et du coup, je n'étais obligée de supporter sa présence que très rarement, l'idéal. Enfin, sauf quand il essayait de m'attirer dans son lit. Je n'étais pas en manque à ce point. Bien sûr il était craquant, avec son physique de star du cinéma, mais il n'éveillait pas de désir en moi. Pas comme Rick qui pourtant ne possédait plus le physique d'un jeune premier, mais dont un seul regard, un seul sourire suffisait à me faire fondre. Et je ne parlais même pas de ce que je ressentais lorsqu'il me touchait, chose que j'évitais consciencieusement depuis la nuit où j'avais failli le perdre à cause du « tueur des trois ». Ce soir-là, j'avais pour la première fois eu bien du mal à ne pas céder à la tentation qu'il représentait.

Cette nuit-là, j'avais failli craquer et me jeter à son cou, mais son téléphone avait sonné, et il avait lâché ma main pour répondre. A ses réponses, j'avais compris qu'il parlait à Gina, et ça m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il n'était pas libre, et techniquement, moi non plus. Plongée dans mes pensées, je me dirigeai mécaniquement vers mon congélateur et en sortis un plat cuisiné que j'enfournai dans le micro-onde, histoire de contenter mon estomac qui criait famine. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain où je pris une douche chaude avant de passer une tenue confortable.

Pendant que je mangeais, assise sur mon canapé, ressassant les derniers évènements, je songeai à ma vie. Dix ans plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais imaginé mener ce genre d'existence. Comme ma mère, je me destinais au droit, même si moi j'aurais préféré être juge plutôt que prof. D'ailleurs, Castle l'avait parfaitement compris, mais après le meurtre de maman, j'avais choisi d'intégrer la police, révoltée par la façon dont celle-ci avait traité ce meurtre. J'avais détesté le peu de considération que l'on nous avait apportée, et la façon dont l'affaire de maman avait été bâclée. Je m'étais donc à la fois promis de ne jamais traité les familles comme des indésirables dont les sentiments n'entraient pas en ligne de compte, et de résoudre le meurtre de ma mère.

Et aujourd'hui, j'éprouvais un ras le bol général. Mon métier me pesait de plus en plus, ma vie privée était un véritable fiasco, et j'avais envie de tout envoyer en l'air. J'envisageais sérieusement de prendre un congé prolongé. Ça me ferait du bien de m'éloigner pour un temps, de faire le point. Ma vie était si loin de celle dont j'avais rêvé que j'avais l'impression de vivre celle d'une inconnue, et je détestais ce sentiment. Mais quitter le commissariat, c'était quitter Rick aussi, et j'ignorais si j'en aurais la force. Durant les deux mois où il était parti, il m'avait terriblement manqué, et malgré ma colère contre lui, je l'avais accueilli à bras ouvert lorsqu'il était revenu, même si j'avais conservé ce masque d'indifférence auquel je m'accrochais avec obstination en sa présence.

Soudain, un bruit dans le couloir me fit sursauter. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de s'étaler devant ma porte. J'imaginai immédiatement que ma voisine, une charmante vieille dame de 90 ans qui me rappelais beaucoup ma grand-mère avait eu un malaise, et j'ouvris la porte en grand pour inspecter le couloir. Rien. Je tournai la tête à gauche, mais le couloir était désert. Je fis de même à droite, et aperçus une ombre qui s'éloignait rapidement. Mon instinct s'éveilla aussitôt, et je me mis à courir dans cette direction, mais le temps d'arriver à l'angle, je ne pus qu'apercevoir une silhouette qui éveilla un écho dans ma mémoire. C'était une femme, mais impossible de me rappeler où je l'avais déjà vu. Probablement une de mes voisines, songeai-je en retournant à mon appartement. Et c'est là que je remarquai le mot.

Fronçant les sourcils, je m'en emparai, et entrant dans mon appartement, je retournai m'asseoir avant de le lire. Grand bien me pris, parce que je me serais écroulée sous le choc en lisant le mot.

« _**Êtes-vous sûre de connaître la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à votre mère? **_

_**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… **_

_**Suivez toutes les pistes, et vous pourriez bien avoir quelques surprises… **_»

Pas de signature, et le mot avait été tapé sur une machine à écrire, et j'étais sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas d'empreinte. Mon cœur battait incroyablement vite, et je frissonnai. Soudain, des picotements dans la nuque me firent redresser la tête. J'avais l'impression d'être épiée, mais j'ignorais par qui. Probablement la femme qui m'avait laissé ce mot. Fermant les yeux, je cherchai à me rappeler ce que j'avais vu. Elle avait une silhouette élancée, de longs cheveux bruns, mais en dehors de ça, je n'avais rien d'autre. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Coonan, je voulais rouvrir ce dossier, et cette fois, j'étais bien décidée à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il était temps que je tourne définitivement ce chapitre de mon histoire avant de songer à passer au suivant.

Je me dirigeai donc vers mon secrétaire, et ouvrant un tiroir soigneusement fermé à clé, j'en sortis un épais dossier. Il s'agissait du dossier du meurtre de ma mère, ainsi que des trois personnes dont Castle avait trouvé la trace et qui étaient mortes dans les mêmes conditions qu'elle. Que la partie commence…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand j'avais appris qu'elle avait tué Coonan, j'avais compris qu'elle serait à nouveau en danger, et cette fois, j'étais prête à la protéger. Cela faisait dix ans que je me préparais au jour où ils s'en prendraient à elle. Au jour, où elle serait proche de faire le lien avec eux, et de découvrir la vérité, toute la vérité. Aussi avais-je discrètement quitté l'endroit où je me cachais, un parmi tant d'autres, et j'étais retournée à New York. Cette ville où j'avais été la plus heureuse des femmes, cette ville où vivaient les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde mais desquels je devais rester le plus éloignée possible, pour leur propre bien.

J'avais loué un appartement en face de chez Kate, et je la regardais vivre. Mon dieu, comme elle avait changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais elle paraissait plus froide, plus renfermée, et je savais que c'était de ma faute. J'étais sortie beaucoup trop tôt de sa vie. Elle avait du devenir une femme sans moi, et même si j'aimais Jim de tout mon cœur, je savais qu'il n'avait pas dû lui être d'une grande aide. Au bout d'un mois, je m'étais dit que je m'étais affolée pour rien, mais ce soir, j'avais su que j'avais eu raison. Peu après que Kate soit rentrée chez elle, semblant plus lasse et abattue que jamais, un homme que je reconnus comme étant un des hommes de main de ceux qui étaient responsable de mon exil, de mon Enfer était entré dans son immeuble.

Aussitôt, oubliant qu'aux yeux de tous j'étais morte, je quittai mon appartement et pénétrai en courant dans l'immeuble de ma fille. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de la protégée. S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, pas après tout ce que j'avais enduré pour qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à mon mari et à ma fille. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, je m'élançai dans le couloir au moment où l'homme essayait de fracturer la serrure de la porte de son appartement. Je devais faire diversion. Réfléchissant rapidement, je décidai de claquer la porte menant au vide-ordure. Simple, quelque peu désespéré, mais suffisamment efficace pour contrecarrer ses plans. Priant pour que cela fonctionne, j'ouvris la porte avant de la refermer violemment. Le claquement se répercuta dans l'immeuble silencieux et immédiatement, l'homme battit en retraite, et je vis un papier tomber au moment où Kate sortait de son appartement.

En l'apercevant, le visage encadré par des mèches de cheveux rebelles, les sourcils froncés et une moue intriguée sur les lèvres, je sentis mon cœur faire des ratés. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire à quel point elle m'avait manquée, mais je n'avais pas le droit, pas encore, pas tant que justice n'aurait pas été faite. Ce n'est qu'en la voyant scruter le couloir à la recherche de l'origine du bruit, que je m'empressai de m'enfuir en courant vers la porte des escaliers. Elle ne devait pas me voir. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher dans mon dos, et j'accélérai le rythme. Je ne m'arrêtai de courir qu'une fois revenue dans mon appartement, totalement essoufflée. J'avais passé l'âge de ce genre de course-poursuite, même si j'étais en forme pour mon âge. M'adossant contre la porte pour reprendre ma respiration, je fermai les yeux pour mieux me rappeler le visage de ma fille.

Rouvrant brusquement les paupières, je me demandai si elle avait réintégré son appartement sans heurt. Aussitôt, je me précipitai à la fenêtre, et regardai chez elle. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa en la voyant sur le seuil de son appartement, un mot à la main, et je compris qu'il devait s'agir de celui que l'homme de main du commanditaire de ma tentative de meurtre avait dû laisser tomber au moment de sa fuite. Lentement, elle revint s'asseoir sur son sofa, et je la vis pâlir en lisant le mot. Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandai ce qu'il contenait et je me sentis impuissante face à sa détresse apparente que je ne pouvais apaiser. Ensuite, elle prit une profonde respiration, et je la regardai se diriger vers son bureau et en sortir un épais dossier, et avant même qu'elle ne l'ouvre je sus ce dont il s'agissait. Le dossier de ma « mort ». Quoi que contenait ce mot, il venait de la décider à rouvrir l'enquête, et en apercevant son expression déterminée, je sus que cette fois, elle n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir découvert toute la vérité. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et miantenant, je suis sûre que vous voyez mon prologue d'un autre oeil non? **

**Une petite review avant de lire le chapitre suivant?**


	4. Chapter 3 : Faits troublants

**Chapitre 3 : Faits troublants…**

**Samedi matin : **

En m'étirant, je constatai que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. J'avais passé la nuit à relire le dossier de maman et des autres victimes de Coonan, et j'avais établi une liste de pistes à vérifiées. Évidemment, le fait qu'il se soit écoulé dix ans depuis les faits allait considérablement me ralentir. D'autant qu'à l'époque, personne n'avait établi de liens entre les différentes victimes. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, on m'avait toujours dit que le meurtre de maman était un acte isolé. Il avait fallu que Castle s'en mêle pour que je découvre la vérité. Alors qu'à l'époque, j'avais mis fin à notre partenariat en découvrant qu'il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, ignorant ma requête de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire, aujourd'hui je lui en étais reconnaissante et n'imaginais pas une minute poursuivre cette enquête sans qu'il soit à mes côtés. Il avait gagné le droit d'aller au bout de cette affaire avec moi, et je n'imaginais même pas parvenir à la résoudre sans son aide. Il avait cette objectivité qui me faisait parfois défaut tant cette affaire était personnelle.

Et puis sans lui, jamais je n'aurais découvert ces nouvelles pistes qui m'avaient permis de retrouver l'espoir de résoudre le meurtre de maman. D'après le petit mot que j'avais reçu hier, il m'en restait quelques-unes à découvrir. Mue par une impulsion, je décidai d'appeler Castle. Même si je ne pouvais pas rouvrir officiellement le dossier, rien ne m'empêchais de faire ce que je voulais de mon temps libre, et les nombreux contacts que Castle avait noués au cours de ses enquêtes pour ses livres me faciliteraient grandement la tâche, et puis je voulais qu'il soit à mes côtés. D'ailleurs, il me l'avait promis. Il m'avait promis qu'il m'aiderait à coincer le meurtrier de maman, et parce que cette promesse venait de lui, je me surprenais à croire que nous y parviendrons. C'était peut-être irrationnel, mais c'était comme ça. Sans plus réfléchir, je m'emparai de mon téléphone et appuyai sur la touche de raccourci que j'avais attribuée à mon partenaire.

Le téléphone de Castle sonna exactement quatre fois avant qu'il ne décroche, et avant même que la voix mélodieuse d'Alexis ne retentisse à l'autre bout, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Castle répondait toujours immédiatement à mes appels, mais cette fois ce n'était même pas lui qui me répondit. Avait-il un problème ? Etait-il avec Gina ? Je me crispai à cette idée. Mais je n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse. J'étais avec Josh après tout. Enfin c'était de l'histoire ancienne à présent, mais Castle n'en savait rien. Pas encore. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant que j'étais de nouveau célibataire ? Romprait-il à son tour avec Gina ? Je secouai la tête en me moquant de moi-même et sourit en entendant Alexis m'informer que son père était dans son bureau. Je discutai quelques minutes avec Alexis, prenant plaisir à la taquiner à propos de sa relation avec Ashley, puis finalement, elle me demanda si je voulais parler à son père. Évidemment que oui, je n'aurais pas appelé sinon. Mais à mon grand étonnement, ce fut à nouveau la voix d'Alexis que j'entendis après de longues secondes d'attente. Elle me dit que son père devait finir son livre, et je fis semblant d'accepter l'excuse avant de raccrocher.

Cette conversation m'avait laissé un goût amer. Quelque chose clochait, et je devais découvrir ce que c'était. Décidément, j'allais en faire mon leitmotiv! Je décidai donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de me rendre chez Castle. Il lui serait moins aisé de me mentir de vive voix. Jusqu'à présent, rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de prendre un de mes appels. Alors il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il filtre mon appel et qu'il passe par Alexis pour ne pas me parler. Mais s'il s'imaginait que j'allais en rester là, c'était mal me connaître. Une fois face à lui, il serait bien obligé de me parler et de m'écouter. Et puis je savais aussi qu'il ne pourrait qu'être intrigué par le mot que j'avais reçu hier, et excité à l'idée que je reprenne l'enquête sur le meurtre de ma mère. Ma décision prise, je filai prendre une douche bien chaude, m'habillai d'un slim noir et d'une tunique grise, et après avoir attrapé les dossiers sur lesquels j'avais bossé toute la nuit, quittai mon appartement.

En roulant, je réfléchis à ce qui pouvait avoir poussé Castle à me mentir. Ça devait être suffisamment grave pour qu'il coure le risque de voir notre fragile entente volée en éclat. Et brusquement une terrible pensée me traversa l'esprit. Je savais que Gina lui mettait la pression pour qu'il cesse de me suivre dans mes enquêtes, et jusqu'à présent, elle s'était heurtée à un mur. Mais si finalement elle avait eu gain de cause? A cette idée, je crispai les mains sur le volant, et j'en eu des sueurs froides. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Jamais Castle ne se laisserait dicter sa conduite de cette façon. Et pourtant…Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'accélérai, et arrivai à peine dix minutes plus tard en bas de chez l'écrivain. Heureusement que la circulation était assez fluide à cette heure-là. Je sortis de ma voiture et m'apprêtais à pénétrer dans l'immeuble, lorsque je vis Gina en sortir. En grimaçant, je me figeai sur le trottoir, espérant que par miracle, elle ne me verrait pas. Non pas que je la craignais non. Rien que l'idée me fit rigoler.

J'étais capable d'en manger cinq comme elle au petit déjeuner. C'était juste que j'avais beaucoup de mal à rester aimable et polie lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, et je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation, donc je me contenais. Du moins le faisais-je habituellement, mais en la voyant se diriger au pas de charge vers moi, je sus que le statu quo ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter! Vous ne perdez pas de temps à ce que je vois! » M'agressa-t-elle en se postant devant moi dans une attitude qui me hérissa le poil.

Du calme Kate… Ne la cogne pas… Castle ne te le pardonnerait pas…

« Je vous demande pardon? » demandai-je en contrôlant mes pulsions.

« Ne faites pas l'innocente, je sais que vous êtes au courant que Rick et moi venons de rompre! » fulmina-t-elle en me lançant un regard enflammé qui me laissa indifférente.

Que venait-elle de dire? Elle et Castle avaient rompu? A cette idée, un grand sourire naquit sur mon visage. Castle était à nouveau célibataire, et après la façon dont Josh et moi nous étions quittés la nuit dernière, je me considérais également comme célibataire. Cet état de fait ouvrait la voie à un large panel de possibilités. Au moins maintenant je savais ce qui perturbait mon écrivain préféré.

« Et ça vous fait plaisir en plus! » cracha-t-elle hors d'elle.

Mue par un pressentiment, je déposai les dossiers que je tenais sur un banc, et esquivai le coup de poing que cette blondasse essaya de me donner. Je sentis que j'allais bien m'amuser, et maintenant que je savais qu'elle et Castle n'étaient plus ensemble, je n'avais aucune raison de me retenir, d'autant que c'était elle qui avait commencé la première. Je ne faisais donc que me défendre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle était restée pencher sur ces dossiers, cherchant le petit détail, le point qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant, et j'étais restée à l'observer, me repaissant de l'image qu'elle me renvoyait. J'avais si longtemps été privée du droit de la voir que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'espionner. Hier soir, je l'avais vu regarder dans ma direction, comme si elle avait senti ma présence. Ça m'avait fait sourire. Il y avait toujours eu un lien entre nous deux, et Jim en avait souvent été jaloux. En simulant ma mort, j'avais eu le cœur brisé à l'idée d'avoir rompu ce lien, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Pas après avoir lu le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle. Elle avait senti ma présence, j'en étais certaine, et je me demandai combien de temps elle mettrait à découvrir que je n'étais pas morte. J'attendais cet instant avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Elle me manquait tant, tout comme Jim, et plus le temps passait, plus j'étais impatiente de retrouver ma vie d'avant.

Bien sûr, je savais que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme elles avaient pu l'être, mais ça m'était égal. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose. Je voulais simplement avoir le droit de vivre auprès de mon mari et de ma fille. Ce droit dont on m'avait privée dix ans plus tôt et que je comptais bien reconquérir. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par un mouvement dans son appartement. Elle s'étirait, et je souris fièrement de la voir si belle. Je retrouvais beaucoup de moi en elle, et cela me remplissait de joie, mais elle avait aussi héritée de quelques traits physiques de son père. Elle était magnifique. J'étais surprise qu'elle soit encore célibataire. Enfin, elle fréquentait quelqu'un c'était déjà ça. Au début, j'avais cru que c'était cet homme qui arrivait à la faire sourire presqu'à chacune de ses phrases, et qui la suivait partout où elle allait, mieux qu'un garde du corps, mais j'avais compris que j'avais tout faux en la voyant embrasser un très sexy motard.

C'est qu'elle savait s'entourer ma fille. Pourtant, je n'appréciais pas cet homme. Comme le disait le dicton, il paraissait « trop beau pour être vrai », et je devais avouer que j'avais un faible pour l'autre homme. Il paraissait plus naturel, plus drôle. Tout à fait le genre d'homme qui plaisait à Kate. Päs trop sérieux, mais pas trop voyou non plus. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui apporter la stabilité dont elle avait besoin mais aussi lui rappeler que la vie pouvait être amusante, sans prise de tête. Oui, cet homme était celui qu'il lui fallait, j'en étais certaine. Je me demandais ce qu'elle penserait de mon analyse de sa vie amoureuse. Elle criserait, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Elle avait toujours eu un tempérament de feu, et j'avais l'impression que ça ne s'était pas arranger avec le temps, bien au contraire. En la voyant se diriger vers sa chambre, je décidai d'aller prendre une bonne douche et de déjeuner. Mon estomac criait famine, ce qui me fit penser que j'allais avoir une discussion avec Kate à propos de l'importance de prendre un bon petit déjeuner le matin.

Tout ce qu'elle avalait, c'était un café ! J'ignorais avec qui elle avait discuté au téléphone, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne comptait pas en rester là. Je m'activai donc, et terminai mon toast au moment où elle enfilait une veste de cuir marron avant de sortir de son appartement, et je m'empressai d'en faire autant. Discrètement, je la filai, et compris rapidement qu'elle se rendait chez son ombre. Et elle avait l'air pressé d'y arriver vu la vitesse à laquelle elle roulait. Je souris en constatant qu'elle passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec son petit ami officiel. C'était très révélateur. Même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, ma fille était amoureuse de cet homme, mais pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, elle préférait l'ignorer. Encore une chose dont il faudrait que je m'occupe. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer aussi bêtement sa chance d'être heureuse en s'enlisant dans une relation vouée d'avance à l'échec.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, je remarquai une femme blonde, assez jolie sortir de l'immeuble. Elle avait les yeux rougis et paraissait être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mais dès qu'elle avisa Kate qui s'était figée, son expression se transforma et je lus de la haine dans son regard. Qu'avaiT bien pu lui faire Kate pour qu'elle ressente des sentiments aussi violents à son encontre ? Elle fonça droit sur ma fille et se mit à la houspillée, une vraie harpie. Hummm… ce n'était jamais une bonne idée d'attaquer Kate de front. Même si pour le moment, elle se contrôlait si cette femme continuait sur ce ton, Kate allait vite répliqué, et pas de la plus aimable des façons. Soudain, je vis la jeune femme blonde serrer les poings de colère, et dans un mouvement fluide, Kate posa ses dossiers sur un banc pour se libérer les mains, et esquiva le coup que cette femme tenta de lui donner.

Et je me rappelai enfin où j'avais déjà vu cette femme blonde. Elle était la petite-amie de l'ombre de ma fille, et elle le collait comme le chewing-gum la chaussure. Il devait y avoir de l'orage au Paradis, et elle en rendait responsable Kate. Et je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Je ne devais pas être la seule à m'être rendu compte du lien spécial qui unissait ces deux-là. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas encore s'être rendu à l'évidence. Mais en agressant ma fille comme elle venait de le faire, elle venait de faire une monumentale erreur. Ne savait-elle pas que ma petite guerrière était flic et donc armer? Une chose était sûre, plus rien n'empêchait Kate de se défouler. En esquivant le coup de poing, Kate pivota, et je pus voir son visage, et ce que je vis me fit éclater de rire. Ma fille s'amusait. Elle jouait avec cette femme comme le chat la souris, et y prenait grand plaisir. Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres, et cela ne fit que renforcer la rage de la blonde qui se jeta sur ma fille, toutes griffes dehors.

Une nouvelle fois, Kate para facilement le coup et d'un geste précis plaqua son adversaire contre le capot de sa voiture, lui maintenant fermement le bras replié dans le dos. N'y tenant plus de ne rien entendre de ce qui se disait, je sortis de ma voiture, et d'un pas tranquille, m'avançai vers elles. Je savais Kate trop occupée pour faire attention à moi, et si par malheur, elle me repérait, le foulard et les lunettes que je portais me garantissaient un semblant d'anonymat. Lorsque je fus assez proche, je pus percevoir des bribes de conversation, et je sus que j'avais visé juste.

« C'est de votre faute si Rick et moi avons rompu! » s'exclama la blonde en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de Kate.

Alors comme ça l'ombre de ma fille s'appelait Rick. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse des recherches sur lui. En entrant sa photo dans mon moteur de recherche, je devrais pouvoir trouver ce qu'il me fallait sans trop de problème. La voix de Kate me ramena à la discussion.

« Non, la seule responsable c'est vous Gina, vous et votre volonté de contrôler sa vie! » répliqua Kate avec une moue méprisante.

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à contrôler sa vie, je voulais seulement l'éloigner de vous! » répliqua Gina avec un regard effrayant qui n'eut aucun effet puisque Kate ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Je vis un sourire ravi naître sur le visage de Kate, et je pouffais intérieurement. L'air de rien, Kate poussait cette femme à lui révéler tous les détails de cette rupture. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si bon flic si elle parvenait à manipuler ses suspects de la même façon. Avec nostalgie, je songeai qu'elle aurait fait une brillante avocate, mais je me refusai à m'engager plus avant sur cette voie. Les dés avaient été pipés, et je n'y pouvais malheureusement plus rien. Et puis quand on voyait ce que le droit m'avait apporté comme désillusion et malheur, ce n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose. Mais encore une fois je m'égarais. Je me focalisai de nouveau sur la scène, et remarquai que le concierge de l'immeuble de Rick était sorti pour voir ce qui se passait, et visiblement, il appréciait le spectacle.

« Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, _Rick_ m'attends… » Entendis-je Kate déclarer, un sourire réjouis sur le visage.

A la façon dont elle prononça le prénom de cet homme, en insistant bien dessus, je compris qu'elle ne devait pas souvent utiliser le dit prénom, mais en tout cas, ça ne fit qu'accroître la colère de l'autre. En tant que mère, j'étais horrifiée par un tel comportement, mais en tant que femme, je ne pouvais qu'être admirative devant tant d'adresse à provoquer de si violentes réactions juste avec des mots.

J'entendis Kate poursuivre « Donc vous avez deux possibilités. Soit vous rentrez gentiment chez vous et vous évitez à l'avenir de croiser ma route, soit je vous arrête pour agression… »

Je vis Gina pâlir, et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus presque pitié d'elle. Elle venait enfin de comprendre qu'attaquer Kate comme elle venait de le faire n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Doucement, Kate la relâcha, et je compris que je devais partir, et vite. J'accélérai l'allure, que j'avais considérablement ralentie pour profiter du spectacle, et sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'engageai dans l'immeuble de Rick. Heureusement pour moi, le concierge était trop occupé à regarder ce qui se passait pour faire attention à moi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dès que j'eus avalé mon petit-déjeuner, et pris ma douche, je téléphonai à Ashley, et il me donna rendez-vous dans une heure à Central Park. Prestement, je m'habillai, et optai pour un pantacourt blanc, un débardeur bleu ciel et des ballerines de la même couleur. Un peu de maquillage, le parfum préféré d'Ashley, et j'étais prête. Je me précipitai gaiement à l'étage, et enfilai ma veste en cuir blanc. J'hésitai à déranger papa, puis finalement lui laissai un mot que je posai sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je savais que lorsqu'il était dans cet état, mieux valait le laisser seul quelques temps. Surtout qu'il devait déjà culpabiliser et s'en vouloir d'avoir refusé de parler à Kate. Vérifiant le contenu de mon petit sac à mains de la même couleur que mon débardeur, je sortis enfin de l'appartement. Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, la tête dans les nuages, je me heurtai à une femme, et me retrouvai les fesses par terre. En me relevant, je me répandis en excuses, rouge de honte.

« Je suis vraiment désolée madame, je ne vous avais pas vu! » m'excusai-je vivement, mortifié par mon étourderie.

« Ce n'est rien petite, j'aurais pu faire plus attention moi aussi » me sourit-elle avec douceur, et ce sourire éveilla quelque chose en moi.

Je regardai plus attentivement cette femme. Elle tenait dans sa main un foulard et des lunettes de soleil. Elle était habillée simplement, mais avec classe. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns qui me rendirent jalouse, et des yeux verts semblables à ceux du lieutenant Beckett à qui elle ressemblait étrangement. Je chassai bien vite cette idée, me moquant intérieurement de moi-même. Papa commençait à déteindre sur moi.

« Vous êtes sûre que je ne vous ai pas fait mal? » lui demandai-je en rougissant un peu plus lorsque je remarquai qu'elle avait l'air amusée par mon examen.

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, c'est vous qui vous êtes retrouvée par terre… » Rigola-t-elle doucement, et à nouveau son sourire me titilla l'esprit.

« Non, ça va… » lui souris-je à mon tour.

« Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas mort d'homme » lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

J'aimais bien cette femme décidai-je. Elle avait le sens de l'humour et une gentillesse qui vous mettait tout de suite à l'aise.

« Ne parlez pas de malheur, mon père pourrait vous entendre! » clamai-je en roulant des yeux.

« Ton père? » s'étonna-t-elle en me regardant avec un froncement de sourcils interrogateur.

« Oui. Il écrit des romans policiers, et il suit un lieutenant du 12th district dans ses enquêtes, et chaque fois qu'il y a un meurtre, il se comporte comme un gamin qui a eu exactement ce qu'il voulait pour Noël » expliquai-je avec malice.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase, que je la vis se raidir, et marmonnant une vague excuse, elle fit demi-tour, et se précipita vers les escaliers. La porte de ceux-ci venait à peine de se refermer derrière elle, que celle des ascenseurs s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à une Kate toute guillerette. En m'apercevant, elle me lança un grand sourire rayonnant, et je sentis ma respiration se coupée. Ce sourire. C'était le même que celui de cette femme mystérieuse. Voilà pourquoi il m'avait semblé familier. Mais qui était cette femme?

« Eh Alexis! Tu vas quelque part? » S'enquit-elle en me rejoignant, et en m'embrassant tout naturellement sur la joue.

J'allais quelque part? Oh bon sang Ashley! J'allais être en retard!

« Oui, rejoindre Ashley à Central Park, et si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard! » m'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers l'ascenseur, appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel.

« Du calme Alexis, ça ne leur fait pas de mal d'attendre un peu! » rigola doucement Kate, et à nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire le lien avec la femme de tout à l'heure.

Devais-je lui en parler? Mais pour lui dire quoi? Que j'avais rencontré une femme dont je ne connaissais ni le nom, ni l'adresse, et qu'elle lui ressemblait tellement qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour une mère et sa fille? Je savais que la mère du lieutenant Beckett était morte, et que c'était un sujet sensible chez elle, et je refusais de lui faire inutilement de la peine. Alors non, je ne lui dirais rien.

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète » expliquai-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur avant de crier « La porte est ouverte, pas la peine de frapper! Papa est dans son bureau! »

Kate m'adressa un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir et me sourit avec amusement avant que les portes ne se referment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir!**

**Comme toujours j'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**La suite demain! **

**Bonne soirée, bisous**


	5. Chapter 4: Révélations

**Merci à toi Rafiki de prendre à nouveau le temps de commenter ma fic, et tes réactions me font toujours autant rire. Et effectivement, le fait de connaître la fin te fait poser un regard nouveau sur l'histoire, j'ai hâte de connaître tes réactions futures. **

**Donc voici les deux chapitres du jour!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations…**

Ça commençait à devenir une habitude de m'enfuir dans les escaliers. Mais quand cette jeune fille avait parlé de son père qui suivait un lieutenant de police, la lumière s'était faite dans mon esprit. Elle ne pouvait parler que de Kate. Je savais que le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle, dont ma fille était une fan inconditionnelle, avait décider de s'inspirer d'elle pour créer la nouvelle héroïne de ses livres, mais ce que je n'avais pas compris, c'est que pour cela, il allait la suivre partout, aussi bien dans ses enquêtes qu'ailleurs. A force, il devait avoir appris à la connaître mieux que personne, et être au courant pour moi. Cependant sa fille n'avait pas semblé me reconnaître, mais j'avais préféré couper court, d'autant que je savais Kate sur le point d'arriver, et elle ne devait pas me voir, pas encore. Je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait pour toutes ces années de souffrance, pour mon abandon, mais pour le moment, c'était encore le plus sûr pour elle et pour Jim. Être loin de mon mari était un vrai supplice, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Je devais les protéger, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Quelques semaines avant ma mort présumée, j'avais reçu des photos de Kate et de Jim avec des cibles autour de leurs têtes. Le message était clair. J'avais contacté le FBI qui avait immédiatement mis en place leur programme de protection des témoins. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas agi assez vite, et Coonan m'était tombé dessus le premier alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma famille pour leur annoncer que nous devions disparaître de la surface de la terre. A cause de lui, j'avais dû renoncer à faire intégrer ma famille au programme. S'ils disparaissaient également, ceux qui me traquaient sauraient que je n'étais pas morte. Au départ, je n'avais pas voulu en entendre parler, refusant que nous soyons séparés, d'infliger cette douleur à ma famille, et puis je m'étais peu à peu ranger aux arguments du FBI. Je n'avais pas le droit de mettre leurs vies plus en danger qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Coonan ne m'avait pas raté, et j'aurais dû mourir, mais je m'en étais miraculeusement sortie. Bien sûr, j'étais restée dans le coma un peu plus d'un an, et quand j'en étais sortie, j'avais appris que j'étais morte aux yeux de tous, y compris de ma famille. J'avais été choquée d'apprendre que Jim et Kate me croyaient morte, et j'avais voulu leur faire savoir qu'il n'en était rien, mais l'agent Cooper charger de ma sécurité, avait réussi à me persuader de n'en rien faire. Et il m'avait achevée en me montrant mon rapport d'autopsie plus vrai que nature. Tout y était. Les photos de mes blessures, leurs descriptions détaillées, et les causes de ma mort. Et ça avait été effectué par un légiste au-dessus de tous soupçons. Tout le monde y avait cru. Johanna Beckett était morte et enterrée. Je devais me faire une raison, surtout que même si j'étais vivante, j'étais loin d'être sortie d'affaire. Mes blessures étaient très graves, et certaines m'avaient laissées de graves séquelles.

Il m'avait fallu presque deux ans pour me remettre totalement des conséquences de mon agression. Deux ans passés à essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'étais devenue la cible d'un tueur professionnel. J'étais prof de droit pour l'amour du ciel. La dernière fois que j'avais plaidé remontait à tellement loin que j'avais du mal à m'en souvenir. Rien dans mes activités des mois précédents mon agression ne laissait penser que je pourrais me retrouver mêlée de près ou de loin à une histoire louche. Pourtant, ça avait été le cas. Et c'est là que l'agent Cooper m'avait parlé des autres victimes, qui contrairement à moi, étaient bel et bien mortes. La première était greffier à la cour, et un de mes amis. La seconde, était un de mes plus brillants étudiants. Mais là encore, en dehors du fait que je demandais parfois à mon ami d'intervenir dans mes cours pour leur donner un petit côté un peu plus réel, rien ne nous reliait entre nous. Du moins, n'avions nous rien trouver de probant.

Et pendant sept ans, je m'étais coulée dans la peau d'une secrétaire juridique. Mais plutôt que de rester sans réagir, je m'étais préparée au jour où je pourrais me venger. Je m'étais mise au sport, ce qui m'avait été conseillé par mon thérapeute, m'étais inscrite à différents cours de self défense, et avait appris à me servir d'une arme. Je m'étais fixé pour but de reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Pour cela, je devais m'en remettre physiquement. Cela avait été dur, mais j'y étais parvenu, et même si j'en gardais d'horribles cicatrices, en me regardant, personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui m'était arrivé. Me remettre psychologiquement avait été plus délicat. L'absence de ma famille me pesait atrocement. Au point que j'avais fait une dépression. J'avais même chercher refuge dans l'alcool durant un moment, puis un soir, en découvrant que Jim en avait fait autant, et que Kate luttait avec acharnement pour le détourner de cette voie sans issue, la honte m'avait envahi, et j'étais redevenue sobre.

J'imaginais sans peine la déception de ma merveilleuse petite fille en me voyant tomber aussi bas, et cela me donna la force de résister à l'appel de la boisson. De loin, j'avais regardé Kate devenir une femme. Forte et courageuse, elle était devenue un excellent flic, mais cela ne m'avait pas étonnée. J'avais été triste qu'elle sacrifie sa carrière d'avocate pour intégrer la police, mais son choix ne m'étonnait pas. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions, et puisque la police n'avait pas été en mesure de lui en fournir, et pour cause, elle avait décidé de les trouver par elle-même. Elle s'était donc lancée dans une quête effrénée, et j'avais craint qu'elle ne sombre à son tour, mais elle avait su s'arrêter avant de ne perdre totalement la raison. La mort dans l'âme, je l'avais vu renoncer, se renfermer un peu plus sur elle-même, ne laissant que peu de gens pénétrer sa carapace. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabilisée.

C'était ma faute si elle arborait ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence perpétuel. Ma faute si elle ne se laissait pas approcher. Ma faute si elle était seule. Mais à présent, les choses avaient évoluées. En découvrant que Coonan était celui qui m'avait « tuer », et en le tuant, Kate avait sans le savoir relancées les choses. Cooper m'avait à nouveau rappelé l'importance de rester cachée, mais cette fois, je ne l'avais pas écouté. Je sentais qu'il était temps pour moi de sortir de l'ombre et de retourner à New York. Il s'y était opposé, mais en voyant que rien ne me ferais changer d'avis, il s'était incliné, et m'avait laissé faire, à l'unique condition que je le contact trois fois par jours, et à heures fixes. J'avais accepté et était partie pour New York avant qu'il ne change d'avis. En dix ans, j'avais changée, beaucoup changée, mais je restais tout de même reconnaissable, et je pris soin de ne pas aller dans des endroits que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter, même si l'envie et le besoin de revoir Jim et Kate se faisait de plus en plus forts.

L'heure des retrouvailles n'avaient pas encore sonnées, mais bientôt, très bientôt, je m'en faisais le serment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je couru presque pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui me séparaient d'Ashley. Dès que je l'aperçu, mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine, ma gorge s'assécha, et mes mains devinrent moites. C'était chaque fois la même chose. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, Ashley se tourna vers moi, et un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage. Il retira ses mains de ses poches, et m'ouvrit les bras, dans lesquels je me jetai en riant. Il me serra contre lui, me faisant doucement tourbillonnée, et je ris un peu plus. Avec délicatesse, il me reposa à terre, et je m'éloignai légèrement pour plonger dans ses grands yeux chocolat qui me faisaient littéralement fondre. Il me sourit avec tendresse, repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, et lentement, se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un frisson me traversa, et alors que je lui ouvrais ma bouche dans une invite à approfondir ce baiser, je me pressai contre lui.

Son baiser était à la fois tendre et passionné, délicat et fougueux, et je me laissai aller à son étreinte, oublieuse du monde qui nous entourait, me laissant enfermer dans une bulle de bonheur que rien ne semblait pouvoir faire exploser. J'étais heureuse, tout simplement. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, je le sentis s'éloigner de moi, et haletante, je finis par ouvrir les yeux, replongeant aussitôt dans la douceur de ses prunelles dorées. Il me sourit tendrement, m'embrassa sur le front, puis passant son bras autour de ma taille, me guida sur un chemin ombragé. Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous. Comme bien souvent, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Sentir l'autre près de nous nous suffisait pour être bien. Posant ma tête sur son épaule, je laissai mes pensées me ramener à la femme dont j'avais fait la connaissance et qui m'avais tant rappelé le lieutenant Beckett.

Elles avaient le même sourire, les mêmes yeux. Et mon intuition me soufflait que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Et puis la façon dont cette femme avait réagi lorsque je lui avais parlé de papa et de Kate. Elle avait eu l'air secouée, effrayée, et s'était sauvée avant que j'ai le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Quelque chose me disait que je devais la retrouver. Que c'était important. Mais comment m'y prendre? Je ne pouvais pas demander de l'aide au lieutenant Beckett sans avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi je voulais retrouver la trace de cette femme. Demander à papa? Non, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de vendre la mèche auprès de sa « muse » comme il aimait l'appeler, sachant qu'elle détestait qu'il le fasse. Soudain, j'eus une illumination. Il y avait des caméras de sécurité dans l'immeuble. Si j'arrivais à me procurer la vidéo du couloir, je pourrais obtenir une photo de cette femme.

Depuis mon stage au commissariat, il m'arrivait d'y retourner pour y faire du bénévolat. Il y avait toujours de nouveaux objets à répertoriés, et à envoyer à la centrale, donc personne ne trouverait bizarre que j'utilise les ordinateurs. En plus, comme le lieutenant Beckett m'avait ouvert un compte, j'avais mon propre mot de passe pour accéder aux archives de la police. C'était parfait. Me sentant plongée dans mes pensées, Ashley s'arrêta, et se plaça face à moi, me regardant avec interrogation.

« Qu'y a-t-il Alexis? Quelque chose ne va pas? » S'enquit-il en me fixant avec attention.

« Non, je t'assure, je repensais juste aux évènements de la matinée » m'excusai-je, gênée de l'avoir quelque peu négligé.

« Tu veux m'en parler? » voulut-il savoir en me souriant gentiment.

« Papa et Gina se sont disputés à cause du lieutenant Beckett » soupirai-je en allant m'asseoir sur un banc, mon regard se perdant sur le lac artificiel qui miroitait doucement.

« C'est grave? » s'intéressa-t-il en prenant place à mes côtés, passant son bras sur mes épaules et m'attirant naturellement contre lui.

« Ils ont rompus. Gina lui a reproché d'être amoureux du lieutenant Beckett » déclarai-je en penchant ma tête qui trouva naturellement sa place au creux de son épaule.

« C'était prévisible, mais elle savait qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre eux avant de se remettre avec ton père, ce n'est pas loyal qu'elle lui reproche un fait dont elle était déjà consciente… » L'entendis-je déclarer après un court moment de silence.

« Oui, mais je pense qu'elle espérait que ça passerait à papa… » Admis-je, amusée de voir que même Ashley avait conscience de ce qui liait papa et le lieutenant Beckett.

« Alors elle s'est bercée d'illusions! C'est comme si on me demandait de cesser de t'aimer, c'est impossible! » Déclara fermement Ashley avant de se figer, comme s'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait d'admettre.

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. Je savais qu'Ashley tenait à moi. Et c'était réciproque, mais c'était la première fois qu'il mettait clairement des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Et le fait qu'il l'ait fait de façon aussi spontanée, sans même qu'il en ait véritablement conscience voulait dire tellement. Parce que c'était la preuve qu'il le pensait vraiment, et non pas qu'il avait prémédité son coup dans l'espoir de m'attirer dans son lit. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre. Même papa avait reconnu qu'Ashley était le genre de garçon qu'un père serait heureux d'avoir pour gendre. J'avais été très touchée par cette remarque. L'avis de papa avait toujours eu beaucoup d'importance pour moi, et le fait qu'il semble accepter Ashley m'avait profondément réjouie.

« Ashley? » l'interrogeai-je, le cœur battant en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« Désolé… » Marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur la nuque, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Regrettait-il ce qu'il venait de dire? « Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que je comptais te le dire… » soupira-t-il avec un petit sourire penaud qui me fit littéralement fondre.

« Ce n'est pas la pire des façons non plus.. » murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse du monde, puis m'écartant sans pour autant trop m'éloigner de lui, laissant nos souffles se mélangés, je soufflais à mon tour « Je t'aime aussi Ashley ».

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira nos deux visages, et nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment, comme seuls les amoureux savent le faire. Puis, dans un même élan, nous nous penchâmes l'un vers l'autre, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En voyant Alexis partir rejoindre Ashley, je me revoyais au même âge courir rejoindre mon premier grand amour, sous le regard amusé de maman. Je savais qu'Alexis n'avait pas sa mère pour discuter de sa relation avec le jeune homme, et je me fis la promesse de lui proposer de jouer le rôle de confidente si elle en ressentait le besoin. Ce serait à elle de décider si elle acceptait de me laisser jouer un rôle dans sa vie ou pas. Mais j'espérais qu'elle me laisse faire. Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à elle, et j'apprécierais beaucoup de passer plus de temps avec elle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai devant la porte de chez Castle, et me rappelant de ce qu'Alexis m'avait dit, je tournai la poignée après une légère hésitation. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté, et je fis quelques pas incertains dans l'entrée. Un calme presque inquiétant régnait à travers les pièces, et je fronçai les sourcils. Si je n'avais pas été certaine qu'il était là, j'aurais pensé que l'appartement était désert.

Refermant silencieusement la porte derrière moi, je m'avançai dans le salon, et déposai mes dossiers sur la petite table avant de me diriger vers la porte fermée du bureau de Castle. C'était son antre, l'endroit où il avait écrit chacun de ses romans, et je me sentais presque intimidée d'y pénétrée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je toquai à la porte, essayant de dissimuler mon trouble.

« Entre pumpkin! » l'entendis-je s'exclamer, et je grimaçai.

En entrant je remarquai qu'il fixait son écran sans le voir, et j'étais persuadée que si je faisais le tour du bureau pour regarder, la page serait vierge. Surpris par mon silence, il releva enfin les yeux, prêt à interroger sa fille sur sa présence dans son bureau, mais quand il m'aperçut, les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, et son expression s'assombrit. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de me voir, et je me sentis blessée, rejetée. C'était la première fois qu'il me donnait l'impression de ne pas souhaiter ma présence, et j'eu un mouvement de recul. Sans un mot, il me dévisagea longuement, et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Soudain son regard acéré se fit interrogateur, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Que vous est-il arrivé? » s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

Je fronçai à mon tour les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, et avec un sourire moqueur qui me réchauffa le cœur, il me montra le mur derrière moi. Surprise, je me retournai et aperçut un petit miroir. Intriguée, je m'en approchai, et une exclamation horrifiée m'échappa. Mes cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, à croire que j'avais mis les doigts dans la prise en partant de chez moi. Pourquoi Alexis ne m'avait-elle rien dit? Me servant de mes doigts comme d'un peigne, je tentai de me redonner figure humaine, et je roulai des yeux en entendant Castle étouffer ses rires derrière mon dos. Aucune chance qu'il laisse passer une telle occasion de se moquer de moi. Une fois à peu près présentable, je me tournai lentement vers lui, m'attendant à tout instant à faire les frais d'une de ses plaisanteries, mais rien ne vint, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Alors? » insista-t-il alors que le silence se faisait plus pesant que jamais.

J'hésitai à lui répondre, me demandant s'il était judicieux de lui expliquer mon altercation avec Gina, et surtout de lui dire à quel point j'avais pris plaisir à la malmener, même si je ne l'avais pas frapper, bien que l'envie s'en était fait sentir.

« Disons que Gina peut-être une vraie furie parfois… » Marmonnai-je en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes BATTUES? » s'enquit-il en se redressant sur son siège.

Le ton accusateur qu'il venait d'employer me hérissa le poil. A l'entendre, on dirait que c'était moi qui l'avait attaquée, alors que c'était elle qui s'était jetée sur moi! Non mais, il ne fallait pas tout inverser. C'était moi la victime dans cette histoire ! Ouais, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais réellement quelque chose!

« C'est elle qui m'a agressée en me voyant! » me rebiffai-je en serrant les poings de colère en repensant à cette confrontation.

« Gina n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi insensé » répliqua-t-il en me fixant avec scepticisme, et je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez.

« Parce que bien sûr c'est mon genre! » l'interrogeai-je en adoptant un ton glacial.

« Oh je vous en prie lieutenant, ne jouer pas les victimes, ça ne vous va pas du tout! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton tout aussi glacial qui acheva de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

« Vous savez quoi Castle? Oubliez-moi! En ce qui me concerne notre collaboration s'arrête ici. J'en ais par-dessus la tête de subir vos sautes d'humeur! » M'exclamai-je en lui lançant un regard venimeux avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte derrière moi, sans même attendre sa réaction.

Comment osait-il m'agresser alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était m'assuré qu'il allait bien? Moi qui m'étais inquiétée pour lui! Il ne le méritait pas. Et dire que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, non mais quelle idiote ! Je me figeai soudain au beau milieu du salon, un halètement s'échappant de ma gorge sous le poids de cette prise de conscience. Comment avais-je pu me convaincre que ce qui me liait à lui se résumait à une simple attirance physique? Même quand j'avais été sur le point de lui parler avant qu'il ne s'en aille avec Gina, je n'avais pas pris conscience de la profondeur de mes sentiments. Tout ce que je savais à l'époque, c'est que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, mais je pensais que c'était simplement parce qu'il m'attirait physiquement, puis j'avais rencontré Josh, et j'avais cessé d'y penser, mettant cela sur le coup du discours d'Esposito qui m'avait parasité temporairement le cerveau.

En tout cas, c'était bel et bien fini. Je me débrouillerais sans lui. Je savais que me passer de sa présence quotidienne serait une vrai torture, mais je ne supportais plus de m'en prendre plein la tête chaque fois que monsieur se faisait larguer, comme si c'était de ma faute. L'espace d'un instant, je me rappelais que je voulais également lui parler du dossier de maman, mais je repoussai cette idée. Pour ça aussi je me passerais de lui. Il venait tout seul comme un grand de me pousser à le rayer de mon existence, et il était hors de question que je fasse comme si de rien était. Ce serait peut-être plus long et plus difficile sans son aide, mais j'y parviendrais. A présent, Richard Castle était devenu persona non grata à mes yeux. Ignorant le violent pincement au cœur que j'éprouvai à cette sordide constatation, je retrouvai l'usage de mes jambes, et m'avançai vers la table basse pour récupérer mes dossiers, puis à grandes enjambées pris le chemin de la sortie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous penser?**

**A tout de suite pour la suite...**


	6. Chapter 5 : Mise au point

**Chapitre 5 : Mise au point**

Après le départ de Gina, je m'étais enfermer dans mon bureau, ressassant notre dispute, et quand Kate avait appelé, j'avais refusé de lui répondre, de peur de dire quelque chose de stupide qui la mettrait en colère, ou pire qui pourrait la blessée. Même la possibilité qu'il y ait eu un meurtre n'avait pas réussi à me dérider. Et même si Alexis n'avait fait aucun commentaire, j'avais bien vu qu'elle désapprouvait mon comportement. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Gina? Je n'avais pas prévu de m'énerver, mais dès qu'elle avait commencé à insulter Kate, j'avais perdu le contrôle. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête, je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, et je devais absolument faire le point avant de revoir Kate de peur de faire une bêtise. Lorsqu'un coup hésitant retentit sur la porte de mon bureau, je pensai que c'était Alexis qui venait pour me sermonner, et l'idée me fit sourire intérieurement.

Faisant semblant de travailler à mon livre, je l'invitai à entrer sans relever la tête dans sa direction. Je me préparai à entendre ses reproches, mais à ma grande surprise rien ne vint. Je relevai donc la tête, et faillit avoir une attaque en avisant l'identité de mon visiteur. Je perdis mon sourire moqueur, et mon expression s'assombrit. Kate se tenait devant moi, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres, sourire qui s'envola lorsqu'elle avisa mon expression revêche. Une lueur de tristesse assombrit son regard, et je me sentis minable de lui faire de la peine, mais je ne contrôlais plus mes émotions. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas la voir, parce que je savais que j'allais me conduire comme un crétin. Mes entrailles se nouèrent à la pensée de la catastrophe qui allait se produire incessamment sous peu. Je ne m'aperçus que je la fixais intensément que lorsqu'elle se dandina légèrement. Je me concentrai de nouveau lorsque je remarquai que ses cheveux étaient dans un état épouvantable.

Elle s'était coiffée avec un pétard ou quoi? Malgré moi, un sourire moqueur éclaira mon visage, et je l'interrogeai sur sa nouvelle coiffure. Elle parut étonnée, et je l'invitai à se regarder dans une glace, et gloussai en l'entendant pousser une exclamation horrifiée et se recoiffer à l'aide de ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle évita mon regard, et je me braquai immédiatement, mon mauvais pressentiment se confirmant. Catastrophe droit devant ! Comme j'insistai, elle finit par m'avouer ce qui s'était passé avec Gina, et je perdis le peu de sang-froid qu'il me restait, et comme Gina n'était pas là pour que je passe mes nerfs sur elle, je fis la seule chose à ne pas faire, je criai des horreurs à Kate. Et sans surprise, elle me renvoya dans les cordes. Tétanisé, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais fait une chose pareille. Comment avais-je pu rendre Kate responsable de la situation, alors que tout était ma faute?

Mais quand elle avait parlé de Gina, j'avais repensé aux paroles de cette dernière, et je m'étais braqué. Parce qu'elle avait visé juste et que mes sentiments pour Kate ne seraient jamais payés de retour. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle avait même parfois du mal à me supporter, et j'avais cherché à la faire souffrir comme je souffrais chaque jour de la voir heureuse avec un autre que moi. Gina avait eu raison de rompre au bout du compte. Je n'en étais pas fier, mais je m'étais servi d'elle pour rendre jalouse Kate, mais ça l'avait laissée indifférente. Pourquoi se soucierait-elle d'avec qui je sortais après tout ? Elle n'était pas ma compagne. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte de mon bureau claquer que je repris pieds dans la réalité. J'avais été trop loin cette fois. Kate venait de me rayer de sa vie, et je savais que cette fois, elle ne me pardonnerait pas. Que lorsqu'elle serait sortie de mon appartement, ce serait pour toujours. Je n'aurais pas de seconde chance.

Enfin de troisième chance. En grimaçant, je me rappelai de la difficulté que j'avais eu à ce qu'elle accepte de me laisser revenir après l'été, et pour rien au monde je ne voulais revivre ça. Me levant si brusquement que j'envoyai ma chaise s'écraser contre le mur, je me précipitai vers la porte de mon bureau que j'ouvris à toute volée. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque je constatai qu'elle était encore là, même si elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Je devais l'empêcher de partir, de me quitter. Je ne le supporterais pas. Autant j'avais été dévasté par le départ de Kyra, autant je savais que si je perdais Kate, j'en mourrais. Je m'empressai donc de la rejoindre, et refermai brutalement la porte avant qu'elle ne sorte. Et je la verrouillai pour plus de sûreté. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se tourne vers moi et m'incendie, mais elle n'en fit rien, restant obstinément dos à moi. Je déglutis, priant pour ne pas commettre un nouveau faux pas, et délicatement, je l'obligeai à se retourner, et enfin je croisai son regard.

Celui-ci était vide, sans émotions apparentes, exactement comme le jour où je lui avais appris que j'avais fouillé dans le dossier sur la mort de sa mère malgré son interdiction. Et j'eus peur. Peur d'avoir une fois encore tout gâcher, de l'avoir perdue à cause de ma stupidité.

« Kate, je… » Commençai-je mais elle me stoppa d'un geste de la main, et je déglutis difficilement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Non. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux pas vous entendre dire que vous êtes désolé, que vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous disiez. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid et indifférent.

Je me sentis complètement démuni, et pourtant, je devais réussir à lui faire comprendre, je devais me faire pardonner. Je refusais de renoncer. Pas cette fois. C'était ma dernière chance, et je ne la gâcherais pas, aussi, sans tenir compte de son refus, je me lançai malgré tout.

« Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais Gina m'avait mis hors de moi, et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur vous, j'en suis désolé. Kate, vous êtes la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue, et j'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que jamais vous n'auriez attaqué Gina, même si vous en aviez terriblement envie… » la taquinai-je, et je sentis l'espoir m'envahir en voyant un léger frémissement de sa lèvre supérieure.

« Castle… » Soupira-t-elle d'un ton las, mais je repris, ne la laissant pas finir.

« S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi… J'accepterais de faire n'importe quoi pour que vous me pardonniez… » La suppliai-je presque, mais ça m'était égal. J'étais prêt à me mettre à genoux s'il le fallait.

« C'est tout ce que je suis? Votre amie? » S'enquit-elle en m'observant intensément, et je soupirai de soulagement en voyant que la froideur avait désertée son regard.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça? Elle sortait avec Josh, mais lui mentir n'était pas une option…

« Non. Vous êtes plus que juste mon amie. Vous êtes ma source d'inspiration, mon ange gardien, ma raison et ma conscience… » Répondis-je prudemment, me retenant de lui déclarer ma flamme.

Elle m'observa un long moment, comme si elle cherchait à évaluer ma sincérité, puis elle détourna le regard, et je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure et froncer les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines minutes. Je m'étais mis à nu pour elle, mais je savais que ça en valait la peine. Même si elle ne me pardonnait pas totalement, au moins espérai-je qu'elle me laisse continuer à faire partie de sa vie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'ouvris la porte, le cœur au bord de l'explosion quand une main surgit devant moi et la referma avec violence. L'odeur de Castle m'enveloppa, et je me figeai, incapable de me retourner pour le fustiger. Il était capable de me dévaster avec des mots, mais en même temps, rien que l'idée de le quitter m'était insupportable. Jamais je n'avais laissé à un homme l'occasion d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi, et ça me rendait dingue. Alors dans un vain effort pour garder le contrôle de la situation, je refusai de me retourner. C'était peut-être puéril, mais je m'en moquais. Je devais me recomposer un visage impassible avant de croiser son regard. Je devais être forte. Cette fois, hors de question que je lui pardonne aussi facilement que la dernière fois. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes bras, et un frémissement me traversa. J'adoptai une expression froide et distante, et je vis son regard s'assombrir et s'emplir de culpabilité.

Mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre s'excuser. Il passait son temps à le faire, mais finissait toujours par recommencer. Aujourd'hui, de simples mots ne suffiraient pas à effacer l'ardoise. Pourtant il insista et s'excusa, comme toujours, et mon cœur se serra en l'entendant me dire que je n'étais que sa meilleure amie. C'était flatteur, mais je voulais plus que son amitié. Pourtant, ses mots me réchauffèrent le cœur, et même si je ne lui avais pas pardonné, mon expression se radoucit.

« C'est tout ce que je suis? Votre amie? » lui demandai-je en le fixant intensément, guettant un signe, la preuve que ses sentiments pour moi n'étaient pas morts.

Il me fixa avec perplexité, et une myriade d'émotions traversèrent son regard, faisant bondir mon cœur.

« Non. Vous êtes plus que juste mon amie. Vous êtes ma source d'inspiration, mon ange gardien, ma raison et ma conscience… » L'entendis-je déclarer, et je fermai les yeux, dépitée.

Bon sang, même si c'était très flatteur, c'était loin d'être ce que j'avais espéré entendre. Et brusquement, je ressentis la furieuse envie de le frapper. Et avant que j'ai pu contrôler mes gestes, je posai mes dossiers sur le bord de la tablette près de l'entrer, et mon poing heurta violemment la joue de Rick. Il recula légèrement sous la force de l'impact, mais il resta droit, me fixant intensément. Je lui portai un second, puis un troisième coups, et plus il restait impassible, plus je sentis ma colère grandir. J'armai à nouveau mon poing lorsqu'il me saisit par les poignets et me plaqua violemment contre la porte d'entrée, plaquant son corps contre le mien avec une force que je ne lui aurais jamais suspectée.

« Lâchez-moi Castle » grondai-je en me débattant, mais il resserra son emprise sur mes poignets, m'immobilisant un peu plus.

Nos respirations étaient saccadées, et nos regards plus sombres que jamais. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'humectai les lèvres, et je vis le regard de Castle se poser sur celles-ci, et son regard se voila de convoitise. Il se pressa un peu plus contre moi, et mon corps me trahit. Mais ma conscience se rappela à moi sous forme de sirène d'alarme, et je tentai à nouveau de me dégager, mais Castle m'en empêcha. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, et un gémissement m'échappa.

« Kate… » Soupira-t-il en caressant de son nez le lobe de mon oreille.

« Castle… non… » Murmurai-je d'une voix étouffée alors que j'en mourrais d'envie.

Mais je ne voulais pas que notre premier baiser ait lieu dans une atmosphère aussi malsaine, que ce soit le fruit de notre colère. Parce que c'était bien nos émotions refoulées brusquement libérées qui avaient engendrées cette situation. Castle m'avait blessée avec ses mots, et moi avec mes poings. Chacun de nous avait utilisé les armes dont il disposait pour faire souffrir l'autre, et je ne voulais pas que nous franchissions cette étape de notre relation dans cette optique de punition.

« Oubliez Josh… » Marmonna-t-il, et je réalisai qu'il était jaloux.

A cette idée, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, et Castle, qui s'en rendit compte me lança un regard colérique qui me fit déglutir.

« Josh est de l'histoire ancienne… » Murmurai-je en le regardant avec douceur.

Il se figea contre moi, et plongea son regard dans le mien comme s'il cherchait à me sonder. Je lui rendis son regard, et nous communiquâmes silencieusement. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Nous nous étions enfin compris. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas oublier et pardonner, mais pour le moment, cela nous suffisait. Le reste viendrait avec le temps, et puis maintenant que nous avions conscience que nos sentiments étaient partagés, les choses allaient être plus simples. Il fallait juste laisser du temps au temps.

« Vous restez? » me demanda-t-il en m'aidant à me redresser et en lâchant mes poignets, mais refusant de me laisser m'éloigner, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je ne songeai même pas à me dégager. J'avais tout autant besoin que lui de ce contact. Pour me rassurer, me convaincre que ce lien particulier qui nous unissait n'était pas rompu comme je l'avais craint, mais qu'il était bien plus fort qu'avant.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… » Soufflai-je en pensant qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je parte pour laisser les choses reprendre d'elles-mêmes leur place.

« Restez s'il vous plaît… et puis vous ne m'avez même pas dit pourquoi vous étiez venue… » me supplia Castle en me lançant son regard de chien battu qui me faisait toujours craquer.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Je devais lui parler des derniers rebondissements concernant le meurtre de ma mère. C'est à ses côtés que je voulais résoudre cette affaire.

« D'accord. Laissez-moi prendre mes dossiers » acceptai-je finalement en me détachant de lui.

Il acquiesça, mais au lieu de me lâcher, il fit glisser son bras le long de mes hanches, et me guida vers l'endroit où j'avais abandonné les dits dossiers avant de m'entraîner vers le canapé. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres en constatant qu'il ne semblait pas décider à me lâcher, mais mon sourire disparut lorsque je réalisai qu'il avait le visage tuméfié. Je ne l'avais pas raté.

« C'est douloureux? » m'enquis-je en passant une main tendre et caressante sur sa pommette abîmée.

« Moins que l'idée de vous avoir blessée » rétorqua-t-il en attrapant ma main sur laquelle il déposa un baiser.

« Laissez-moi vous soigner » murmurai-je en me détachant de son étreinte, et en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« La trousse de secours se trouve sous le lavabo » l'entendis-je dire derrière moi, et ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher, je sursautai.

Je la pris et me tournant vers lui, lui faisait signe de s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Il obéit, et je me faufilai entre ses cuisses écartées pour pouvoir atteindre son visage que je commençai à soigner. C'était moins grave que ce que j'avais pensé. A part un bleu sur la pommette gauche, et la lèvre entaillée, il n'avait rien.

« Voilà, vous êtes tout beau! » clamai-je après avoir étalé de la pommade sur sa joue.

« Et mon bisou magique alors? » me taquina-t-il avec un sourire qui avait tout de la grimace.

« Castle! Vous avez quel âge? » Soupirai-je, même si je trouvais l'idée tentante, très tentante.

« L'âge qu'il faut pour vouloir la version pour adulte » chuchota-t-il en m'attirant plus fermement contre lui.

Je le dévisageai un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de me baffer mentalement. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je simplement pas profiter de l'instant? J'en avais envie, et lui aussi, alors qu'attendais-je? Doucement, je me penchai vers lui, posant mes mains sur son torse, et mon souffle caressa sa joue alors que mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur sa pommette tuméfiée. Puis avec lenteur, je laissai mes lèvres descendre jusque sa lèvre endolorie, et j'y déposai un baiser si léger que Castle grogna de frustration. Il essaya d'approfondir le baiser, mais je me dérobai, décidant de jouer avec ses nerfs. Fière de moi, je me dégageai en riant doucement, et retournai m'asseoir sur le canapé sans tenir compte des protestations de mon compagnon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oui, je sais que c'est frustrant pour vous... **

**La suite demain... **

**Merci de me laissez un commentaire...**


	7. Chapter 6 : Un début de réponse?

**Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de commenter, et à ceux qui ne font que lire. **

**Voici les deux chapitres du jour, bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6 : Un début de réponse?**

Cooper m'avait donner rendez-vous. Il paraissait nerveux au téléphone, et par précaution, j'avais emporter le pistolet à impulsion électrique que je lui avais emprunter sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. De toutes façons, il avait d'autres jouets, il ne m'en voudrait pas. Et puis c'était pour assurer ma protection, et même lui ne pouvait nier que j'en avais grand besoin. En m'approchant du lieu du rendez-vous, je sentis mon mauvais pressentiment se confirmer. C'était la première fois qu'il me donnait rendez-vous dans un endroit aussi désert. Je décidais donc de me garer un peu avant l'endroit où nous devions nous retrouver, et coupais à travers les entrepôts pour plus de discrétion.

En arrivant devant l'entrepôt désaffecté où j'étais censée retrouver Cooper, je constatais qu'un gros 4x4 était garer devant, mais ce n'était pas la voiture de Cooper. Bien trop cabossée et sale pour ça. J'avais eu raison de me méfier. C'était un piège. Et pour que Cooper m'ait trahie, celui qui était derrière ça avait du être particulièrement… persuasif. Réfléchissant rapidement, j'évaluais la situation. Si je partais, Cooper était mort, si ce n'était déjà le cas. C'était grâce à lui si j'étais encore en vie. C'est lui qui m'avait trouver ce soir-là et qui m'avait empêcher de me vider de mon sang. C'est lui qui veillait sur moi depuis dix ans. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, même s'il y avait des chances pour qu'il me hurle dessus après.

Contournant le bâtiment, je remarquais la présence d'une échelle qui menait à l'étage supérieur de l'entrepôt. Agilement, je l'escaladais et enjambais la fenêtre, atterrissant sans bruits de l'autre côté. Qui a dit que j'étais vieille? Je laissais mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre environnante, puis je me faufilais vers la porte de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais en évitant les obstacles. Heureusement, elle était ouverte, et l'entrebâillant suffisamment pour me glisser à l'extérieur, je m'avançais prudemment vers la rambarde, et jetais un œil en bas. J'aperçus immédiatement Cooper.

Il était suspendu par les bras au plafond, retenu par des menottes elles-mêmes reliées à un système de poulie. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, l'obligeant à se maintenir sur la pointe des pieds. Son corps entier était devenu une plaie béante. A certains endroits, comme ses jambes et ses bras, le sang avait coagulé, signe que ces blessures lui avaient été infligées depuis plusieurs heures, mais à d'autres dont son torse notamment, le sang continuait de couler. Je portais mon attention sur son visage, et retenais une exclamation horrifiée. Ses arcades sourcilières étaient explosées, ses pommettes saignaient abondamment et ses yeux étaient à peine visible tant son visage était boursouflé.

Soudain, le son d'une porte qui claque me fit sursauter, et je me reculais prudemment. Je ne devais pas me faire repérer. Je vis un homme, d'allure très élégante s'approcher d'un pas faussement nonchalent vers Cooper. Si j'avais croiser cet homme dans la rue, je ne m'en serais pas méfier une seule seconde. C'était souvent le cas. Combien de fois avais-je répéter à mes élèves de ne jamais se fier aux apparences, qu'avant d'émettre un jugement sur un suspect, il fallait éplucher sa vie de fond en comble. C'était une partie du travail de la police, mais c'était également le notre. Le rôle d'un avocat était de se baser sur les faits pour monter une plaidoirie, et non pas sur nos émotions. Et c'était plus que jamais vrai pour cet homme. Même s'il donnait l'impression d'être sans danger, il suffisait de l'observer plus attentivement pour remarquer l'aura menaçante qui émanait de lui.

« Vous seriez-vous moquer de moi agent Cooper? » l'entendis-je s'enquérir d'une voix suave qui me fit frissonner.

Cooper ne répondit même pas, utilisant ses dernières forces pour ne pas s'écrouler.

« Elle devrait déjà être là. En fait non, dans un monde parfait, elle devrait être morte, mais c'est un problème que je réglerais dès qu'elle sera là, et mon employeur m'en sera plus que reconnaissant. » sourit-il presque joyeusement.

S'il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire bien gentiment, il rêvait. Je ne serais pas aussi facile à abattre que dix ans plus tôt. En le voyant retirer sa veste puis sa chemise, je me demandais s'il comptait faire un striptease, mais il retira ensuite sa montre, et je compris qu'il ne voulais pas tâcher son beau costume. Il allait à nouveau torturer Cooper. Je devais intervenir et vite, mais je me figeais en entendant sa voix retentir de nouveau.

« Le plus amusant, c'est que vous n'avez toujours pas compris pourquoi elle était devenue la femme à abattre. Dix ans et rien. Et si cet imbécile de Coonan ne s'était pas fait descendre par cette jolie poulette, vous n'auriez toujours rien. Et il faut dire que la faire passer pour morte était une excellente idée. Et nous y avons cru, surtout en voyant les larmes de sa fille chérie le jour de l'enterrement, et la pauvre loque qu'étais son mari. Elle ne simulait pas sa peine, tout comme le mari qui est devenu alcoolique le pauvre… » rigola-t-il alors que je devais me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et lui faire ravaler ses mots.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Cooper m'avait raconter ce qui s'était passer. Les larmes de Kate et le chagrin de Jim, inconsolables tout les deux. Trop abattus par ma mort, Jim avait choisi de fermer le cercueil, ne supportant pas l'idée de voir mon visage sans vie. Ce qui avait bien arranger le FBI qui avait rempli mon cercueil de sac de sable pour faire croire qu'un corps s'y trouvait. J'aurais probablement réagit comme lui à sa place. J'aurais voulu préserver mes souvenirs de lui, riant, heureux et éternellement vivant dans ma mémoire. Son choix ne m'avait pas étonnée.

« Mais avec la mort de Coonan, mon boss a commencer à devenir nerveux, et il m'a demander de faire une petite vérification…et je vous ait découvert… le brillant agent du FBI qui s'était fait discret depuis dix ans. Ça aurait pu être une coïncidence mais ça n'aurait pas été professionnel de ma part de ne pas vérifier. Mon boss ne va pas être heureux d'apprendre qu'elle est toujours en vie, voilà pourquoi je ne lui ais pas encore dit. Je lui annoncerais la nouvelle lorsque j'aurais mis la main sur elle et que je lui aurais personnellement régler son compte comme ça aurait du être le cas il y a dix ans. » poursuivit-il indifférent à la haine que je sentais monter en moi.

Cet homme était une pourriture. Il prenait plaisir à observer la souffrance des gens. Il s'en repaissait, s'en délectait et aimait par-dessus tout la provoquée. Je devais trouver comment le neutraliser sans le tuer. Il avait les réponses à mes questions, et je comptais bien les obtenir. Soudain, mon avant-bras effleura mon sac, et je sentis un objet dur et froid. Le pistolet. Je le sortis précautionneusement et le chargeait à pleine puissance. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse se relever. En essayant de ne pas me faire repérer, j'entrepris de contourner la passerelle sur laquelle je me trouvais pour rejoindre l'escalier qui se trouvait derrière lui, mais au moment où je l'atteignais, une main se posa sur ma bouche et me tira violemment en arrière.

Instinctivement, je relâchais ma prise sur mon pistolet, et me laissais traîner. Résister ne servirait à rien tant que j'ignorais à qui j'avais affaire. Je fus projeter en arrière, et allait me cogner brutalement contre le mur. L'oxygène contenu dans mes poumons s'expulsa violemment, et j'haletais sous le choc. Ma tête se mit à tourner, et je mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Lorsque je réussis à me focaliser, je pus enfin observer mon agresseur. Il s'agissait d'une femme, vêtue d'un baggy et d'un petit top vert. Les cheveux hérissés sur le sommet du crâne, elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille, mais son regard froid et son expression menaçante montrait clairement qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimée.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Visiblement, elle ne me voyait pas comme une menace. Grossière erreur. Je n'avais peut-être jamais tuer personne, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'en étais pas capable, mais avant que je puisse lui répondre, elle exécuta une rotation sur elle-même et m'envoya son pied dans la figure. L'impact m'envoya à terre, et je crachais du sang. Elle enchaîna en me donnant un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, comme si elle shootait dans un ballon, et à nouveau je sentis mes poumons se vidés. A ce rythme là, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Profitant de ce qu'elle s'arrêtait, me pensant KO, je m'emparais du pistolet, et l'actionnais. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, je vis son corps tressauter sous l'intensité de la décharge, puis elle s'écroula avec un bruit sourd. Je me figeais, craignant que le bruit n'ait attirer l'attention de l'autre taré en bas, mais après plusieurs longues minutes, je relâchais ma respiration.

En m'appuyant sur le mur, je me redressais péniblement. Cette sale garce m'avait probablement cassé une côte ou deux. Avant de me diriger vers elle, je rechargeais le pistolet qui émit un léger vrombissement. Ensuite, en trébuchant légèrement, je m'avançais vers elle, et la retournais d'un coup de pied. Elle resta sans réaction, mais je restais sur mes gardes. C'est que c'était fourbe ces petites bêtes là. Avisant un sac à dos, je m'en approchais, et regardais ce qu'il y avait dedans. Alors que j'en sortais une corde, je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou et entraver ma trachée. Lâchant sac et corde, je cherchais à me défaire de cette mortelle étreinte, mais je commençais à manquer cruellement d'oxygène. Refusant de me laisser aller, je faisais appel à mes dernières forces, et effectuait une légère rotation des hanches pour faire basculer mon adversaire par-dessus mon épaule, l'envoyant s'écraser dans un craquement de mauvais augure contre le mur.

Tombant à genoux, je portais la main à ma gorge, et prenais de grandes goulées d'air. J'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher ce matin. En même temps, je ne m'étais pas coucher, alors… Une fois ma respiration redevenue normale, je m'emparais de la corde et m'approchais de mon attaquante. Elle était sonnée, mais je décidais de l'attachée solidement. Je liais ses mains à ses pieds à l'aide de nœuds coulissants qui se resserreraient chaque fois qu'elle bougerait. Pas question qu'elle me retombe dessus sans prévenir. Entendant soudain des bruits de coups sourds au rez-de-chaussée, je m'empressais de sortir, oubliant la douleur de mes côtes. Je vis instantanément que Cooper était redevenu le puching ball de son tortionnaire. Le bon côté, c'est qu'il était trop occupé pour faire attention à moi. Le mauvais, c'est que si je n'intervenais pas rapidement, Cooper était mort. Silencieusement, je descendais l'escalier en fer, et m'avançais suffisamment près pour pouvoir l'atteindre avec le pistolet à impulsion. Vérifiant qu'il était charger à bloc, je faisais encore quelques pas.

« Désolée pour le retard, un rendez-vous imprévu à l'étage supérieur! » déclarais-je d'un ton moqueur.

Ma voix retentit dans tout l'entrepôt, et Mr élégance se tourna dans ma direction surpris. Avant qu'il comprenne vraiment qui j'étais, je lui tirais dessus, regrettant de ne pas avoir un glock entre les mains en voyant dans quel état il avait mis Cooper. Son visage était un masque sanglant, et par endroit ses blessures étaient si profondes que je pouvais presque voir les os. Sans perdre de temps, je saisissais des menottes, et attachait solidement ma victime avant de libérer Cooper qui s'affala contre moi.

« Cooper? Que dois-je faire maintenant? » lui demandais-je alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient.

« Mon téléphone… touche 3... » souffla-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Je l'allongeais doucement et cherchais son téléphone du regard. Il était forcément là vu que c'était de son portable que j'avais reçu le message me fixant rendez-vous. La veste de Mr élégance! Je me précipitais dessus et fouillais les poches.

« _Eurêka! _» clamais-je en repérant enfin le petit objet.

Fébrilement, j'actionnais la touche, et attendais impatiemment que la personne au bout du fil décroche.

« Agent Shaw » retentit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

« l'agent Cooper est grièvement blessé » déclarais-je sans prendre de gants.

« J'arrive » déclara-t-elle après quelques minutes avant de raccrocher.

En attendant, je m'assurais que mes deux prisonniers ne pouvaient pas s'échapper. Puis ayant trouver un lavabo, je nettoyais sommairement les blessures de Cooper, priant pour que l'agent Shaw arrive rapidement.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? » maugréais-je après une heure d'attente.

Comme si elle m'avait entendu, j'entendis le bruit de pales des hélices d'un hélicoptère. Sortant en courant, j'attendis que l'appareil se pose, et je vis une femme rousse sauter à terre et courir dans ma direction, alors qu'une ambulance privée arrivait sur les chapeaux de roue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Désolée pour les shippeuses, mais pas de Casckett dans ce chapitre! **

**J'espère malgré tout que ça vous a plu, et puis il faut bien que je développe un peu le personnage de Johanna non? **

**Une petite review?**


	8. Chapter 7 : Eclaircissements

**Chapitre 7 : Éclaircissements  
><strong>

Elle avait accepté de rester. Je savais qu'il me faudrait faire preuve de patience avant qu'elle me pardonne, mais au moins avait-elle renoncer à me chasser de sa vie. C'était plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer une demie heure plus tôt. En plus, j'avais l'impression que notre relation avait évoluée d'une certaine façon. Ne venait-elle pas de m'embrasser? Je pouvais encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma peau, et je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser pleinement, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui servir à nouveau de punching-ball. L'expérience était suffisamment douloureuse comme ça.

« Castle? Vous rêvez ou quoi? » m'appela-t-elle depuis le salon.

En la rejoignant, je décidais de tester sa réaction en la taquinant sur ce qui venait de se passer. Je voulais savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Devais-je espérer que cela se reproduirait dans un avenir proche ou bien étais-ce à classer parmi les faits à oublier rapidement sous peine de mort violente et brutale?

« J'imaginais à quoi ressemblerais notre prochain baiser… » déclarais-je en la fixant intensément.

Elle rougit légèrement, et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Elle se mordilla sensuellement la lèvre, et je déglutis en la voyant faire. Elle me rendait fou. Pourtant, je savais que rien ne se passerait entre nous pour le moment. Pas si rapidement après nos ruptures respectives. Bientôt, mais pas tout de suite, c'était trop tôt. Par contre, si elle continuait comme ça, j'allais avoir besoin d'une sacrée diversion pour ne pas envoyer valser mes bonnes résolutions et lui sauter dessus.

« Arrêtez de rêver et venez vous asseoir, j'ai des choses à vous dire » déclara-t-elle finalement.

Tout en parlant, je vis son regard s'égarer sur mes lèvres, et un sourire satisfait les étira. Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir apprécier l'expérience et à être impatient de la revivre. Préférant ne pas provoquer à nouveau sa colère, je m'asseyais près d'elle, prenant plaisir à frôler sa cuisse gauche de la mienne. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'il était hors de question que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient. Nous nous étions fait assez de mal comme ça. Et même si je comptais y aller doucement, rien ne m'empêchait de flirter et de jouer avec ses nerfs, comme elle jouait avec les miens.

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler? » m'enquis-je en affichant une expression sérieuse.

Elle sursauta et me regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Je la fixais, sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait. Qu'avais-je bien pu dire pour la mettre dans cet état? Elle me regardait comme si une seconde tête venait de me pousser, et je me retenais de me lever pour aller vérifier.

« Quoi? » voulus-je savoir en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Vous m'avez tutoyer, c'est tout… » déclara-t-elle en se ressaisissant.

« J'ai fait ça? » m'étonnais-je avant de réfléchir à la question.

Pourquoi pas après tout? Le vouvoiement avait toujours été un moyen pour elle de me maintenir à l'écart de sa vie, d'ériger un obstacle de plus entre nous afin que je n'empiète pas trop sur son espace personnel, mais cette barrière ne venait-elle pas de s'effondrer? Et si je voulais que les choses évoluent dans le bon sens entre nous, il fallait bien commencer quelque part, alors pourquoi pas par-là justement?

« Et ça te poserais un si gros problème que ça que l'on se tutoie? » demandais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle hésita avant de me répondre, et mon cœur rata un battement.

« Plus maintenant non, mais si on en est à se tutoyer, autant utiliser nos prénoms non? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Et si on le faisait en privé, et qu'au travail on continuait comme avant? » proposais-je en comprenant son malaise.

Les gars passaient leur temps à nous chambrer sur notre relation. S'ils croyaient que je ne les entendaient pas quand ils nous appelaient « papa et maman », ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil. Alors si jamais nous débarquions demain en nous appelant par nos prénoms et en nous tutoyant, ils allaient devenir intenables.

« Ça me va… Rick… » me sourit-elle avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

Kate Beckett était la tentation faites femme, songeais-je alors que sa poitrine effleurait mon bras, et que ses lèvres soyeuses rencontraient bien trop brièvement les miennes. Je me récitais un passage de mon dernier roman pour éviter de me jeter sur elle et lui montrer à quel point elle me faisait de l'effet, et la sentit enfin se reculer, les joues légèrement rougies. Au moins n'étais-je pas le seul à être affecté par notre toute nouvelle intimité. Et dire que nous n'avions encore jamais échanger de vrai baiser. Ça promettait!

« Et ces dossiers? » lançais-je, désireux d'amener la conversation sur un sujet neutre.

Mais en voyant son expression se voilée, et son regard s'attrister, je craignais le pire. Alors, sans attendre son autorisation, je me penchais et m'emparais du premier dossier. Le nom de sa mère me sauta au visage. Surpris et inquiet, je relevais vivement la tête vers elle et l'interrogeais silencieusement.

« Hier, j'ai reçut ce petit mot… » souffla-t-elle en me tendant le dit message que je lisais à haute voix.

« _**Êtes-vous sûre de connaître la vérité sur ce qui est arriver à votre mère? Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… Suivez toutes les pistes, et vous pourriez bien avoir quelques surprises… **_» incrédule, je restais silencieux un long moment avant de reprendre la parole « Comment ce mot est-il entrer en ta possession?»

« On l'a déposé devant ma porte » répliqua-t-elle simplement.

« Une idée de l'identité de l'expéditeur? » voulus-je savoir en fronçant les sourcils en apprenant que cette personne s'était trouver si près d'elle.

« Non. J'ai bien aperçu une femme qui s'enfuyait en courant, et même si j'ai eu l'impression de la connaître, je ne l'ai pas reconnue. » m'expliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

« Ça finira bien par te revenir, comme toujours » souris-je en ne comptant plus le nombre de fois où tout d'un coup, elle avait trouver la réponse au problème sur lequel nous nous acharnions depuis des jours.

« J'espère… » soupira-t-elle songeuse.

« Que comptes-tu faire? » lui demandais-je doucement, même si je pensais connaître la réponse.

Elle ne serait pas venu me trouver avec ces dossiers si elle ne comptait pas reprendre l'enquête là où elle l'avait abandonner sept ans plus tôt.

« Je veux découvrir la vérité » me répondit-elle en plongeant un regard déterminé dans le mien.

« Je t'aiderais » l'assurais-je simplement, heureux et fier qu'elle ait assez confiance en moi pour me parler de ses intentions.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… » me sourit-elle en serrant ma main dans la sienne en signe de gratitude.

« Je te l'ais dit. Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça toute seule » répliquais-je en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens avant de poursuivre « Tu as des pistes? » continuais-je pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

« Pas vraiment, et puis après dix ans… » soupira-t-elle défaitiste.

« Eh! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut trouver de nouveaux indices après dix ans, c'est bien toi, et puis à l'époque personne n'avait fait le lien avec les deux autres victimes, on a qu'à commencer par là… » suggérais-je en pressant sa main pour la réconforter.

Elle acquiesça et ouvrit les dossiers, m'expliquant ce qu'elle avait déjà trouver. Elle avait abattu un travail de titan en une nuit, et l'observant attentivement, je remarquais qu'elle avait l'air épuisée. C'était le milieu de la journée, et je songeais à lui suggérer d'aller se coucher, mais y renonçais, sachant qu'elle refuserait. Elle m'expliqua également que l'on ne pouvait rouvrir le dossier à moins d'avoir de nouveaux éléments à présentés.

« Je serais aussi muet qu'une tombe, je te le promets… et puis je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec ton glock » lui promis-je avec une pointe de malice.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux, mais elle ne put retenir cette adorable petite moue qu'elle faisait quand elle se retenait de sourire.

« C'est-ce qui fait mon charme! » fanfaronnais-je en bombant le torse.

Elle éclata de rire et se laissa aller contre moi, ce qui me fit sourire. Ne voulant pas qu'elle cesse de rire, j'aimais bien trop ce son pour ça, une idée diabolique me traversa l'esprit. Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, je faisais glisser mes mains sur son ventre, et alors qu'elle se figeait, je me mis à la chatouiller.

« Rick! » cria-t-elle en se tortillant, cherchant à m'échapper entre deux hoquets de rire « Arrête! »

« Hummm….non! » répliquais-je en continuant de plus belle.

Elle se tortillait tellement que nous nous retrouvâmes à terre sans trop savoir comment. Mon corps pressé contre le sien, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Nos rires s'étranglèrent dans nos gorges, et nos respirations se firent plus saccadées. Subjugué par sa beauté et son léger sourire presque timide, je me penchais lentement vers elle, mais lorsque nos souffles se mêlèrent, un choc contre la porte me fit me relever d'un bon. Kate m'imita plus lentement, et elle se rasseyait à sa place lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Alexis qui tenait un DVD à la main.

« Salut pumpkin! Tu rentre tôt dis-moi » claironnais-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Ashley devait rejoindre ses parents pour un dîner chez son oncle » m'expliqua-t-elle en posant un regard intrigué dans notre direction.

Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux, et une exclamation choquée franchit ses lèvres.

« Papa! Ton visage! Que t'es-t-il arrivé? » s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

J'échangeais un regard embarrassé avec Kate qui rougit violemment. Je ne pouvais pas dire à ma fille que Kate m'avait frapper, elle lui en voudrait bien trop. Trouver une excuse, et vite….

« Hummm… en fait en sortant dans le couloir, j'ai bousculé un homme qui venait rendre visite à Mr Thomson, et il était vraiment très baraqué, et comme je ne me suis pas excusé assez vite pour lui… » grimaçais-je en posant une main sur ma pommette tuméfiée.

« Mon dieu! J'espère que tu l'a arrêter Kate! » s'écria Alexis révoltée.

« Ton père m'en a empêchée… » marmonna Kate en fixant ses dossiers du regard, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire.

« Mais enfin papa! » soupira Alexis en roulant des yeux, excédée par ma désinvolture.

« C'est quoi ce DVD? » demandais-je pour faire diversion.

Alexis hésita à me répondre, et je fronçais les sourcils. Finalement, elle déclara en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Ashley a fait un montage des vidéos qu'il a tourné de nous deux, et il me l'a donner » expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

« Oh » me contentais-je de dire en me renfrognant.

Kate gloussa, amusée par ma réaction, et je lui adressais un regard blasé qui la fit baisser précipitamment les yeux sur le dossier poser sur ses genoux. Alexis nous observa avec suspicion, puis haussa les épaules.

« Je vais dans ma chambre » déclara-t-elle finalement avant de s'élancer précipitamment dans les escaliers.

Quoiqu'Ashley ait mis sur cette vidéo, elle avait l'air presser de la visionnée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, un chapitre 100% casckett, j'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez penser! **

**La suite demain**

**Bisous**


	9. Chapter 8 : Découvertes surprenantes

**Coucou tout le monde, merci pour vos gentils commentaires, je suis vraiment contente que cette idée de faire que Johanna soit toujours en vie vous plaise. **

**Voici le chapitre suivant et un autre ce soir**

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 8 : Découvertes surprenantes**

Cette femme avait un sacré sang-froid. Elle aurait fait une bonne recrue pour le FBI. En fait, lorsqu'elle m'avait expliquer ce qui s'était passer, je m'étais demander si elle n'avait pas suivi l'entraînement de Quantico. J'avais du penser à voix haute, parce qu'elle avait sourit et m'avait dit que c'était effectivement le cas. Elle m'avait alors avouer qu'elle en avait fait la demande à Cooper qui avait fini par accepter. Elle avait voulu pouvoir se défendre en cas de nouvelle attaque, elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir le sentiment d'être une victime, et je la comprenais parfaitement. Plus je l'observais, et plus j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Je connaissais cette femme, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à me rappeler comment.

Elle était un des témoins protégés dont Cooper avait la charge, et c'est tout ce qu'à priori j'avais besoin de savoir. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui me donnais envie de m'investir dans cette affaire, et si on rajoutait à cela que Cooper, qui était un très bon ami de la famille, nos filles étant les meilleures amies du monde, avait été blessé, j'étais plus que jamais déterminée à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je décidais donc d'interroger cette femme.

« Qui êtes-vous? » finis-je par lui demander.

« Je m'appelle Elizabeth Carter » me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

Au moins elle connaissait la procédure, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle avait du quitter sa vie. Dix ans qu'elle vivait loin de ceux qu'elle aimait et chérissait, dix ans qu'elle avait endosser une fausse identité. Dix ans que… et c'est là que je compris qui elle était. Je la fixais intensément, et mon pressentiment se confirma. Elles avaient les mêmes yeux, le même sourire, la même intelligence vive et affûtée.

« Vous êtes la mère du lieutenant Beckett n'est-ce pas? » voulus-je savoir.

Elle sursauta en m'entendant parler de sa fille, et son regard se voila. J'avais la réponse à ma question. J'aimais bien Beckett. C'était une femme forte et qui malgré les difficultés qu'elle avait traversé avait su se relever et faire quelque chose de sa vie. Telle mère telle fille.

« Oui, Katerine est ma fille » soupira Johanna en détournant le regard.

Comme pour sa fille, c'était un sujet douloureux. Aucune d'elles ne s'étaient remises de cette séparation forcée. Je me surpris à espérer que cette situation connaisse une fin heureuse. Renouer ne serait pas chose aisée, mais au moins, elles auraient la possibilité de le faire. Le tout était de découvrir qui avait commanditer le meurtre de Johanna et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais pour ça, il fallait que j'obtienne l'autorisation de prendre en charge le dossier maintenant que Cooper était provisoirement hors service. J'allais rester à New York plus longtemps que prévu. En soupirant je sus qu'une fois encore j'allais manquer le spectacle de danse de ma fille. Me concentrant, je m'emparais de mon téléphone, et appelais mon patron.

La discussion fut brève mais productive. Sans surprise, je fus autorisée à reprendre l'affaire. Je savais que l'on attendais de moi que je la résolve enfin. Durant toute la conversation, je sentis le regard perçant de Johanna poser sur moi. Elle me faisait décidément penser à Beckett. Elle semblait m'analyser, comme si elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi ou pas.

« J'ai réussi le test? » m'enquis-je lorsqu'elle détourna le regard.

Seul un léger rire me répondis, et je sus que je m'entendrais bien avec elle. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas de paroles inutiles et ne se perdait pas dans de longs monologues ineptes pour cacher sa nervosité. En l'observant discrètement, je remarquais qu'elle se massait les côtes, et je fronçais les sourcils.

« Vous êtes blessée? » demandais-je en m'insultant mentalement. J'aurais du le remarquer immédiatement, mais j'avais été trop occupée à m'assurer que Cooper était bien pris en charge.

« J'ai les côtes un peu douloureuses, mais rien de grave » tenta-t-elle de me rassurer en se tournant vers moi.

Mais la grimace que ce simple mouvement lui arracha me prouva qu'elle souffrait vraiment. Ses côtes devaient être cassées. En jurant, j'ordonnais au pilote de se rendre à la clinique privée dans laquelle Cooper avait été transférée. Elle devait être examinée le plus rapidement possible. Inutile de prendre le risque que ses blessures ne s'aggravent. Même si elle souffrait, elle ne se plaignait pas. Décidément, la mère et la fille se ressemblaient de manière frappante. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt.

« Elle vous ressemble beaucoup » m'entendis-je déclarer d'un ton pensif.

« Vous la connaissez personnellement? » me demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Oui. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsqu'elle est devenue la cible d'un psychopathe qui a fait exploser son appartement » répondis-je sans y penser, et l'expression horrifiée qui se peignit sur son visage me fit instantanément regretter mes paroles.

« Elle était dedans? » voulut-elle savoir avec effarement.

« Oui, mais Castle l'avait prévenu, et elle a eu le temps de sauter dans sa baignoire, ce qui l'a protégée » la rassurais-je en me maudissant.

Je savais pourtant qu'il y avait certains faits que les familles des policiers n'avaient pas besoin de connaître, et ce genre de détails en faisaient indéniablement parti. Même si Johanna donnait l'impression d'être une des nôtres, ce n'était pas le cas, et je ne devais pas l'oublier.

« Richard Castle… » murmura-t-elle d'un ton pensif.

Le ton sur lequel elle prononça le nom de l'auteur m'intrigua. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ce partenariat. Une chose était sûre, je ne m'étais pas trompée en leur prêtant une liaison, même s'ils avaient démenti. D'ailleurs Beckett avait balbutier en niant ressentir quoique ce soit pour son partenaire. Quant à lui, il ne cachait même pas son attirance pour elle. Suffisait de lire son livre pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. J'étais donc impatiente de savoir si la mère de Beckett avait eu la même impression que moi.

« Ma fille en est amoureuse » déclara-t-elle.

Et il y avait un tel océan de certitude dans sa voix que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête de Beckett si elle entendait sa mère affirmer une telle chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire? » me demanda Johanna avec un froncement de sourcils.

« La réaction de votre fille si elle vous entendait » expliquais-je en essayant de reprendre mon calme.

« Elle piquerait une crise, sans aucun doute » admit-elle avec amusement.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle nie ses sentiments pour lui alors qu'il n'attends qu'un geste de sa part » lançais-je en roulant des yeux.

« C'est ma faute je pense. En sortant si brutalement de sa vie, j'ai pousser ma fille à prendre conscience que plus on aime une personne, plus on souffre en la perdant, et la connaissant comme je la connais, elle a du se blinder contre cet genre d'attachement, même si elle ne peut pas lutter contre… » répondit tristement Johanna.

Elle se sentait coupable de la situation alors qu'elle était tout autant que son mari et sa fille victime. Elle n'avait pas souhaité cette situation, et je me promis de tout faire pour permettre qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer chez elle, auprès des personnes qui l'aimait le plus au monde. Ce serait ma façon de remercier Beckett et Castle pour m'avoir sauver la vie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'Ashley avait reçu l'appel de son père lui demandant de rentrer plus tôt, j'avais été déçue. Moi qui avais espérer passer toute la journée avec lui. Puis je m'étais consolée en pensant que cela me laisserais le temps d'obtenir l'enregistrement que je voulais et de découvrir l'identité de cette femme mystérieuse. J'avais donc pris un taxi, papa m'interdisant de prendre le métro, et je retournais à la maison. Lorsqu'il me vit entrer, James, un des deux gardiens de l'immeuble, me sourit immédiatement. Je savais que les gens m'aimaient bien. Et même si habituellement je n'en jouais pas, cette fois, je décidais de me servir de ce fait pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

Et ce fut plus facile que ce que j'avais imaginer. Dès que j'expliquais qu'une femme rodait dans le couloir menant à notre appartement, James me donna de lui-même l'enregistrement en question. Lorsque je lui appris l'heure à laquelle je l'avais vu, il soupira de soulagement. Visiblement, ce n'était pas lui qui était de garde à ce moment là. Je le remerciais et regagnais l'appartement en me retenant de courir. Cependant, dans ma précipitation, je lâchais mes clés devant la porte, et cognais mon sac contre elle en me penchant pour les ramasser. Bonjour la discrétion. En pénétrant dans le loft, j'eus la satisfaction de voir papa et le lieutenant Beckett en pleine conversation, et visiblement ils s'étaient réconciliés.

En m'apercevant, papa me sourit, et je remarquais son visage. Choquée, je lui demandais ce qui s'était passer, et il m'expliqua qu'il s'était heurter à une armoire à glace. Décidément, c'était le jour des rencontres étranges, et je remerciais le ciel que ce ne soit pas moi qui ait bousculer cet homme. Puis, ce fut au tour de papa de m'interroger sur le DVD que je tenais à la main. Je bafouillais une vague excuse à propos d'un montage vidéo et d'Ashley. Kate rit doucement en voyant la tête de papa, et je fronçais les sourcils en les voyant agir l'un avec l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose de différent entre eux, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

En haussant les épaules, je m'empressais de regagner ma chambre et allumais mon ordinateur. Une fois les différentes applications lancées, j'insérais le disque dans le lecteur, et attendais que l'enregistrement charge. Je passais le début de la bande en accéléré, et arrêtait lorsque je reconnus la silhouette de ma mystérieuse inconnue. Pendant de longues minutes, elle n'apparut que de dos sur la bande, à croire qu'elle savait où se trouvait les caméras, et qu'elle s'était arrangée pour ne pas être filmer. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille?

Soudain, j'appuyais sur le bouton pause. Après sa fuite, elle avait été moins vigilante, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte des escaliers, la caméra avait capter son visage. Je zoomais et améliorais l'image, et une fois satisfaite, je l'enregistrais sur ma clé USB. Maintenant, ne me restais plus qu'à découvrir son identité. Remettant le disque dans le boîtier, et rangeant la clé USB dans mon sac, je décidais de faire un saut au commissariat. Le lieutenant Beckett étant ici, j'étais tranquille. Elle était la seule à venir régulièrement voir si je m'en sortais. Au départ, j'avais cru qu'elle voulait simplement s'assurer que je ne déclenchais pas de catastrophe, puis j'avais compris qu'elle voulait avant tout s'assurer que je n'en faisais pas trop.

En descendant, je remarquais que papa et le lieutenant Beckett était assis l'un contre l'autre. Bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient en temps normal. Ils étaient penchés au-dessus d'un dossier, et discutaient à voix basse. Hésitant à les déranger, j'avançais silencieusement vers eux, mais ils ne me remarquèrent pas.

« Papa? » appelais-je finalement pour attirer son attention.

« Oh pumpkin! Je ne t'avais pas entendu! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant mais sans s'éloigner du lieutenant Beckett.

« Je vais faire un tour… il me manque des livres pour un exposé sur l'Edit de Nantes » déclarais-je.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il me fallait absolument ces livres pour terminer mon exposé, mais je ne devais pas le rendre avant deux semaines, mais c'était la seule excuse qui m'était venue à l'esprit.

« Oh d'accord… » acquiesça-t-il en me souriant.

« Vous serez encore là pour le dîner lieutenant Beckett? » demandais-je en sentant son regard posé sur moi.

« Oui » répondit papa sans même la consulter, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Et Alexis, peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu m'appelle par mon prénom tu ne crois pas? » me lança Kate alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

« Avec plaisir Kate. Cela fait un moment que j'en avais envie, mais je n'osais pas sans votre autorisation » lui souris-je, ravie.

« Et profites-en pour passer au tutoiement pendant que tu y es » rigola-t-elle en me fixant avec tendresse.

J'aimais la façon dont elle me regardait. Comme papa en fait. J'avais l'impression d'être importante à ses yeux, qu'elle se souciait vraiment de moi. Et j'espérais vraiment qu'on tisserait une relation forte elle et moi, surtout qu'elle tenais déjà une place à part dans la vie et dans le cœur de papa. Et je ne demandais pas mieux qu'elle occupe cette même place dans la mienne.

« D'accord, alors à ce soir vous deux, et soyez sages » m'exclamais-je en m'éloignant.

Un rire amusé m'échappa lorsque je les vit se lancer un regard gêné et rougir comme deux ados surpris par leurs parents à flirter sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà pour ce matin! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimer. J'essayerais de ne pas poster la suite trop tard ce soir**

**Bisous et bonne journée**


	10. Chapter 9 : Travail de fourmis

**Chapitre 9 : travail de fourmis **

En arrivant au commissariat, je fus soulagée de ne croiser aucun des collègues de papa. Ça allait m'éviter d'avoir à mentir de nouveau. Discrètement, j'entrais dans la salle des archives et m'asseyais devant « mon » ordinateur. J'accédais aux archives, et après avoir brancher ma clé USB, lançais une recherche. Comme cela risquait d'être assez long, je décidais de profiter de ma présence pour classer quelques dossiers. Au moins comme ça, si quelqu'un entrait, il pourrait confirmer que je faisais bien du rangement.

Après plus d'une demie heure, l'ordinateur émit une série de bips qui me fit accourir. Le cœur battant, j'ouvrais la fenêtre. Ma déception fut à la hauteur de mes espérances. La recherche n'avait rien donnée. L'ordinateur avait comparer la photo à tout les fichiers présents, et rien. Cette femme n'apparaissait pas dans les archives de la police. Cela pouvait être une bonne nouvelle puisque je pouvais l'interpréter comme le signe qu'elle n'était pas une criminelle évadée de prison. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ignorais toujours qui elle était. Dépitée, j'éteignais l'ordinateur et rempochais ma clé USB. Ou devais-je chercher à présent?

Ressortant du local, je me heurtais à un torse, et seraits tomber à la renverse si une poigne ferme ne m'avait pas retenue. Décidément, ce n'était pas ma journée.

« Désolé Alexis, je ne t'avais pas vu! » s'excusa Esposito, et je grimaçais. « Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins? » s'inquiéta-t-il en avisant ma grimace.

« Non, ça va… » le rassurais-je en lui souriant timidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? » s'enquit-il avec intérêt.

Vite une excuse, une BONNE excuse. Il était flic et repérerait rapidement si je lui mentais…

« Je fais un exposé sur l'Edit de Nantes, et j'étais curieuse de savoir si la police conservait des archives de l'époque… » expliquais-je ravie de l'idée.

Comme ça, si Esposito disait à papa que j'étais venu, celui-ci ne se poserait pas trop de question, et en plus, j'obtenais des informations sur l'endroit où je pourrais peut-être trouver ce que je cherchais.

« Si c'est le cas, ce ne sera pas consigner sur ordinateur. Pour le moment, seuls les dossiers datant des cinq dernières années ont été compilées sur ordinateur. Le reste se trouve dans la salle des archives au sous-sol. Mais il faut une accréditation pour y accéder » m'expliqua Esposito avec un sourire amusé.

En entendant la nouvelle, je souriais avant d'afficher une moue déçue. Je ne pourrais pas y aller. Il fallait que je trouve autre chose.

« Que se passe-t-il? » entendis-je soudain le capitaine Montgomery s'enquérir derrière mon dos.

« La petite aurait besoin d'accéder à nos archives papiers pour un exposé » répondit Esposito.

« Normalement, elles sont fermées au publique, mais je vais faire une exception pour toi » me sourit le capitaine, et je me retenais de lui sauter au cou.

« Merci capitaine, je suis sûre qu'avec ça j'obtiendrais un A+ à mon exposé! » m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire enthousiaste qui amusa beaucoup les deux hommes.

« De rien Alexis, je vais dire à un sergent de t'accompagner en bas, mais il ne pourra pas rester, ça ira toute seule? » s'enquit-il avec un regard paternaliste.

« Je suis une grande fille vous savez, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur dans le noir » rigolais-je en roulant des yeux.

« D'accord, d'accord » sourit le capitaine en secouant doucement la tête.

Je le regardais s'éloigner en souriant, ravie de pouvoir accéder aux archives de la police. Si je ne trouvais pas mon inconnue là-bas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas ficher et donc que je devrais chercher ailleurs, mais où? Et soudain, je me frappais le front. J'avais eu une illumination. Comment n'y avais-je pas penser plus tôt?

« Un problème Alexis? » me demanda Esposito à qui mon geste n'avait pas échapper.

« Oh non, je viens juste de me rappeler que je devais passer chercher un livre que j'avais réserver à la bibliothèque . Si je ne le récupère pas avant cinq heures, il sera remis en rayon » expliquais-je en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

J'étayais mon alibi. Papa ne se poserait définitivement pas de question si Esposito lui racontait notre discussion, et si papa m'interrogeait pour savoir pourquoi je ne lui avais pas parler de mon intention de me rendre au commissariat, je pourrais toujours lui répondre que l'idée m'était venue sur la route tout simplement.

Le capitaine revint accompagner d'un jeune sergent.

« Alexis, voici le sergent Peters, c'est lui qui va te conduire aux archives. Quant tu auras fini, tu n'aura qu'à venir me déposer les clés dans mon bureau. » m'expliqua le capitaine avec un sourire.

« Très bien, merci encore capitaine, je vous promets de ne rien déranger et de faire aussi vite que possible » lui souris-je avec reconnaissance.

Je me sentais un peu coupable d'abuser ainsi de leur confiance, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent la raison de ma présence ici, pas tant que je n'étais pas sûre que mes soupçons étaient fondés.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre Mlle Castle » me demanda poliment le jeune flic, et avec amusement, je constatais qu'il m'observait avec un mélange de respect et de curiosité.

En m'éloignant, j'entendis le capitaine poser une question à Esposito « Elle vous a dit sur quoi portait son exposé?»

« Sur un certain Eddy de Nantes… » répondit Esposito, et je pouffais dans ma main.

« Un criminel français d'après son nom… » souligna le capitaine, accentuant ma gaieté.

Je devrais songer à parler à papa du quiproquo, il pourrait peut-être le caser dans un de ses bouquins… J'avais quatre heures devant moi pour trouver l'information tant convoitée. Mais par où commencer? Je n'avais qu'une photo de cette femme. Et il était hors de question que je demande de l'aide, sauf si je m'y prenais habillement.

« Excusez-moi? Mais existe-t-il des archives photos des criminels que vous avez arrêtés? » demandais-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

Papa disait toujours qu'on me donnerait le bon dieu sans confession avec un sourire pareil. Il était temps de vérifier s'il avait vu juste ou pas.

« Oui. Je crois que les photos les plus anciennes remontent au début du siècle. Mais il n'y a pas que des portraits. Il y aussi des photos de scènes de crime. Les rapports sont sur la gauche, et les classeurs contenant les photos sont sur la droite. On avait commencer à tout numériser, mais comme on manque de main-d'œuvre… » soupira le jeune flic en me conduisant dans une petite partie des archives.

« Et une fois que j'ai trouver la photo qui m'intéresse, comment est-ce que je m'y prend pour localiser le dossier correspondant? » demandais-je en lui souriant de nouveau.

« C'est simple. Au dos de la photo, se trouve un numéro. » déclara-t-il.

Et pour illustrer son propos, il sortit une photographie et la retourna avant d'ajouter « Le premier chiffre correspond à la rangée, le second à l'étagère, le troisième à la date du crime, et le dernier est la date à laquelle le dossier a été boucler »

« Je vous remercie pour vos explications, j'irais plus vite comme ça » m'exclamais-je avec enthousiasme.

« Je vous en prie mademoiselle. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à appeler. Il y a un téléphone interne à l'entrée des archives, et si vous avez besoin de faire des photocopies, une imprimante se trouve dans la petite salle du fond » me sourit Peters, visiblement satisfait d'avoir pu m'aider.

Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête, et après son départ, je retirais ma veste et commençais à feuilleter les classeurs. Je commençais par les plus récents. Rien dans les quatre premiers classeurs. J'attrapais le cinquième et le feuilletais mollement. Je tournais une page lorsque je me figeais. Je venais de reconnaître la femme. Revenant à la page que je m'apprêtais à tourner, mon cœur fit un bond. Je l'avais trouver. Elle souriait sur la photo. Une photo vieille de dix ans. En l'observant, je remarquais qu'elle n'avait rien d'une criminelle endurcie. Rabattant le classeur, je regardais ce qui était inscrit dessus : « _Photos des victimes - meurtres non résolus _».

Meurtres non résolus? Tu m'étonnes! Ils auraient eu du mal à élucider un meurtre qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Cette femme était vivante! Sortant la photo, je me retournais et déchiffrais les chiffres inscrit en pâte de mouches au dos : « _25-03-... _» Frustrée, je n'arrivais pas à décryptée le reste. Bon tant pis. J'aurais peut-être une illumination une fois devant la bonne rangée. Je m'y précipitais, la précieuse photo toujours à la main, et freinais en arrivant devant. A chaque boîte en carton, le même code, sauf pour les derniers numéros. Je lisais chaque nom avec attention. Peut-être que l'un d'eux me dirais quelque chose..

« Newman, Stevens, Parker, Robinson, Beckett, Steward, Polia… » je cessais de lire les noms à voix haute lorsqu'un nom en particulier me fit tilter « BECKETT? » revenant sur mes pas, je m'emparais de la boîte d'une main tremblante et revenais la posée sur la table.

Alors j'avais vu juste. Même si cette idée m'avais paru stupide sur le coup, je commençais à me dire que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi fou que ça. La maman de Kate était en vie. Mais que s'était-il passer pour qu'elle fasse croire à sa mort, et surtout pour qu'elle revienne après dix ans? Mais d'abord, je devais m'assurer que je ne me trompais pas, que la mère de Kate et cette femme mystérieuse était bien la même personne. Je pris une profonde inspiration, m'excusant silencieusement auprès de Kate de faire ce qu'elle avait reprocher à papa, mais je devais savoir. Lentement, comme pour retarder ce moment, je soulevais le couvercle et le posais sur le côté. Et encore une fois, je tombais de haut. Le dossier n'était plus là. Papa ne devait pas l'avoir remis après qu'il ait mis son nez dedans. C'est Kate qui devait l'avoir.

Dépitée, je rangeais la boîte à sa place, remettait les classeurs dans l'ordre et quittais la pièce. Remontant à l'étage du bureau du capitaine, je soupirais. Je n'avais même pas envie d'aller fouiller dans les archives de la bibliothèque. Mais je devais tout de même m'y rendre pour aller emprunter un ou deux livres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. De toutes façons, cet exposé était terminer depuis plusieurs jours. Profitant de ce que le capitaine était au téléphone, je déposais ses clés sur son bureau, et avec un sourire, m'esquivais rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait des heures que nous épluchions ces dossiers, et je commençais à avoir les yeux qui se croisaient. Je sentais le regard de Rick poser sur moi, et une douce chaleur se répandait en moi sous l'intensité de son regard. Un bâillement retentissant m'échappa, ce qui fit rire mon compagnon.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller faire dodo mademoiselle » me sourit-il tendrement en me retirant le dossier de ma mère que je lisais pour la millionième fois.

« Rick ne dis pas de bêtises, il est cinq heure de l'après-midi, je ne vais pas aller me coucher maintenant! » protestais-je en essayant de reprendre le dossier.

« C'est vrai. Avant tu va aller prendre une douche, et pendant ce temps, je nous prépare une collation soupante, et après tu va te coucher » répliqua-t-il en mettant le dossier hors de portée.

« Rick, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi » soufflais-je en baissant les yeux.

« Pas question que je te laisse conduire dans cet état de fatigue, et si tu a peur pour ta vertu, il y a une chambre d'ami qui n'attends plus que toi » me taquina-t-il en me regardant avec douceur et compréhension.

Je lui souriais timidement, embarrassée par la situation. J'avais l'impression de me comportée comme une adolescente, et encore, je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir à ce point été intimidée par un homme. Non, j'avais toujours été du genre directe et sûre de moi, mais avec Rick… Il me faisait perdre tout contrôle. Quand il était près de moi, mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais les mains moites, et j'avais affreusement chaud. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me blottir contre lui et laisser le désir que je sentais s'éveiller en moi nous emporter sur les plages de la passion. Mais en même temps, je ne voulais rien précipiter. Je voulais que l'on prenne notre temps, que l'on soit sûr de nous avant de sauter le pas. Et j'étais rassurée de constater que Rick semblait partager cette décision.

« Allez lieutenant, à la douche, c'est un ordre! » me lança-t-il en souriant, mais je remarquais qu'il s'éloignait prudemment de moi, ce qui me fit doucement rigoler.

« A vos ordres monsieur Castle » déclarais-je en me levant.

« Hummm…. Ça pourrait devenir intéressant… » l'entendis-je murmurer, et pour faire bonne mesure, je lui lançais un regard noir qui le fit déglutir.

« Prendre une douche je veux bien, mais je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange… » lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire triomphal.

« Pas de problème, je devrais te trouver ce dont tu a besoin dans les affaires de mère » répliqua-t-il en me guidant à l'étage.

Décidément, il avait réponse à tout. Cessant de protester, je lui emboîtais le pas, et même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, je savais qu'il souriait.

« Arrête de sourire comme un idiot! » m'exclamais-je d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Il ne me répondis pas, mais je savais que son sourire au lieu de disparaître, s'était élargie, et je souriais à mon tour. J'étais soulagée de constater que notre relation ne changeait pas.

« Je t'apporte des vêtements propres dans quelques instants » me sourit-il en m'ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Merci » lui souris-je avant de me glisser entre lui et le chambranle de la porte, frissonnant lorsque nos corps se frôlèrent.

Une fois qu'il eut refermer la porte, j'hésitais à attendre qu'il soit revenu avec mes vêtements pour me dévêtir et pénétrer dans la douche, puis, me traitant de poule mouillée, je laissais mes vêtements choir au sol, et ouvrait le robinet d'eau chaude. Dès que l'eau fut à une température parfaite, je me glissais sous le jet d'eau, savourant la caresse bienfaisante sur ma peau. Je m'emparais d'un gel douche à la rose, et souriait en me demandant si Rick remarquerait le changement. Un courant d'air froid m'avertit qu'il était entrer dans la pièce. Décidant de l'ignorer, je continuais de me laver, passant sensuellement mes mains le long de mon corps. De l'autre côté de la paroi de verre, je perçus un halètement étouffé, et tournant légèrement la tête, je vis la silhouette brouillée de Rick déposer prestement les vêtements qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le panier à linge, et sortir précipitamment de la pièce. C'est donc en souriant comme une idiote que je finissais de me doucher.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! J'espère que l'enquête d'Alexis ne vous a pas trop ennuyée.. **

**La suite demain, à moins que je décide de vous poster un autre chapitre ce soir... je verrais...**


	11. Chapter 10 : Confirmation

**Pour remerciez Rafikis, Sarah d'Emearude et Solealuna, mais aussi tous les autres de leur si gentils commentaires je vous poste deux nouveaux chapitres ce soir. **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 10 : confirmation**

Chaleur. Intense, bouillonnante, irrésistible. J'avais vraiment eu l'intention de déposer ses affaires et de ressortir sans la regarder, mais elle avait poser la main sur la porte en verre, et je n'avais plus rien contrôler. Même déformée par le verre, elle était renversante. Et j'avais été hypnotisé par les mouvements sensuels de ses mains sur son corps de déesse. J'en avais eu un vague aperçut lorsque son appartement avait explosé, mais la gravité de la situation m'avait empêché de vraiment en profiter. Ça et le fait qu'elle me hurlait dessus pour cacher sa gêne, sans parler de sa nudité. Mais là, pas de hurlements, juste le bruit de l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau douce et soyeuse. Subjugué par le spectacle qu'elle offrait, je restais planter au milieu de la pièce, incapable de détourner le regard. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis mon corps réagir, que je compris que je devais sortir. Maintenant, avant de faire quelque chose de stupide qui pourrait bien me faire tuer.

Je quittais donc la pièce avec la rapidité d'une fusée, comme si j'avais eu le diable aux trousses. Je faillis tomber dans les escaliers en les descendant en trombe, et m'arrêtais essoufflé dans la cuisine. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et j'étais en feu, littéralement. Elle me rendait fou. La savoir si près de moi sans pouvoir la toucher, l'aimer comme j'en mourrais d'envie était un vrai supplice. Mais je savais que je devais me contrôler. Il m'aurait été facile de monter la rejoindre pour laisser libre court à mes pulsions, mais il y avait bien plus en jeu dans cette histoire que la satisfaction de besoins primaires. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était spéciale à mes yeux, que ce qui nous liait l'un à l'autre était plus profond qu'une simple attirance physique, et pour ça, je devais la séduire, la courtisée.

Ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide de l'évier, je me passais le visage sous le jet, désireux de calmer mes ardeurs. Une fois mon corps sous contrôle, je m'attelais à la préparation du dîner. J'optais pour des lasagnes végétariennes. Je savais que Alexis les adorait, et j'espérais que Kate apprécierait également. M'absorbant dans mes préparatifs, je me calmais complètement, et c'est en sifflotant joyeusement que je cuisinais. Dès que le four eut précuit, j'y enfournais le plat, et regardais l'heure. Lorsque je m'aperçus que cela faisait une heure que Kate était monter, je fronçais les sourcils d'inquiétude. Enlevant mon tablier, je grimpais les escaliers, et voyant que la porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte et que la lumière était éteinte, j'effectuais un tour sur moi-même pour localiser Kate. Je remarquais enfin que de la lumière filtrait de sous la porte de ma chambre.

Surpris, je m'y dirigeais et ouvrait lentement la porte. Kate se tenait dos à moi, devant la fenêtre et semblait perdue dans la contemplation de New York by night. Je souriais de la voir porter les vêtements de ma mère qui lui allait à ravir. J'avais choisi un survêtement d'intérieur en velours gris qui lui donnait une allure sportive et décontractée. J'hésitais à la dérangée dans ses pensées, et m'apprêtais à faire demi tour lorsque sa voix me parvint comme un murmure.

« J'aime New York la nuit venue » soupira-t-elle sans me regarder.

« C'est vrai que la ville est splendide le soir… » approuvais-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Je me plaçais derrière elle, suffisamment près pour ressentir la chaleur de son corps, mais pas assez pour que nos corps entrent en contact. Je ne voulais pas la bousculée. Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous dans l'avenir, je voulais que ce soit elle qui le décide. Je lui avait fait part de mes envies, à elle de décider de la suite des évènements.

« Avec ma mère, on sortait dans le jardin pour observer les étoiles. Je pouvais passer des heures à l'écouter me raconter les mythes liés aux différentes constellations… » murmura-t-elle avec nostalgie.

« Ce doit être de merveilleux souvenirs » chuchotais-je en ressentant la furieuse envie de la serrer contre moi pour la réconforter.

Mais elle me devança en se laissant aller contre mon torse, et délicatement, comme si j'avais peur de la voir disparaître comme un songe, je l'encerclais entre mes bras et posais ma tête contre la sienne. Dans un silence complice et serein, nous observâmes le jeu des lumières de la rue.

« Tu crois qu'on va réussir? » me demanda-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête pour pouvoir croiser mon regard.

« J'en suis sûr. Je te promets qu'on trouvera les responsables, et qu'ils paieront pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait à ta famille et à toi » déclarais-je avec une foi inébranlable en nos capacités.

« Je te fais confiance » me sourit-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire, et soudain, je vis son regard passer de nostalgique à malicieux, avec une pointe de désir. Un frémissement me parcourut, et mon pouls s'accéléra.

« Il y a une chose que je me suis toujours demander… » murmura-t-elle en me fixant intensément.

« Quoi donc? » voulus-je savoir, intrigué par l'expression de son visage.

« Si tu es aussi douer dans l'art du baiser que ta réputation le laisse entendre » déclara-t-elle en se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

« Méfie-toi, mes baisers pourraient bien te faire perdre la tête… » susurrais-je d'un ton rieur.

« Hummm… je crois que je vais prendre le risque » me provoqua-t-elle en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, s'offrant sans ambages.

Avec douceur et fermeté, je la retournais complètement dans l'étreinte de mes bras, collant nos deux corps l'un à l'autre. Avec une lenteur délibérée, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, je me penchais lentement vers elle, jusqu'à mêlés nos deux souffles au rythme saccadé. Mais je ne l'embrassais pas. Je voulais la faire languir, rendre cet instant inoubliable. Notre premier baiser devait être transcendant, parfait. Je m'amusais donc à effleurer ses lèvres, puis m'éloignais lorsqu'elle cherchait à approfondir le contact. Je souriais en l'entendant gémir de frustration.

« Castle, si tu ne m'embrasse pas maintenant, je te jure que.. » explosa-t-elle en me lançant un regard assombri par la frustration.

C'était le moment. Sans la laisser finir sa phrase, je m'emparais tendrement de ses lèvres, absorbant ses mots. Je la sentis frémir de plaisir, et son frisson se répercuta dans mon corps, devint mien. Ma langue s'égara sur la douceur velouté de ses lèvres, les redessinant, les apprenant par cœur. Je plongeais avec délice mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et profitant de ce qu'elle m'ouvrait l'entrée de sa bouche, plongeais à l'intérieur, l'explorant et la goûtant. Même ses baisers avait un goût de cerise, et cette simple constatation décupla la ferveur de mes baisers. Ce n'est que lorsque je la sentis sur le point de participer que je décidais de mettre un terme à notre étreinte parce que je savais qu'il ne me fallait plus grand-chose pour l'entraîner vers mon lit et poursuivre ceci, mais pas ce soir, c'était trop tôt. Je m'écartais légèrement, avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, et attendis qu'elle comprenne que c'était fini. Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et le sourire qu'elle m'adressa fit exploser mon cœur de félicité. L'air crépitait d'électricité entre nous, et je compris qu'il fallait qu'on quitte ma chambre maintenant.

« J'étais monter te dire que le dîner de madame était servis » soufflais-je en repoussant une mèche soyeuse derrière son oreille, caressant au passage le velouté de sa joue.

« Dans ce cas descendons » souffla-t-elle en retrouvant le contrôle de ses émotions.

Lui saisissant la main, je l'entraînais à ma suite dans l'escalier, et un sourire heureux naquit sur mes lèvres en la sentant entrelacés nos doigts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois à la bibliothèque, je m'étais retrouver sans trop savoir comment devant les ordinateurs. Étant une habituée des lieux, j'avais un compte qui me permettait d'accéder à tout les services proposer, y compris l'accès aux archives. Je m'en voulais d'avoir faillit baisser les bras. Kate elle ne laissait jamais tomber. Elle cherchait encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve. Et je décidais de faire comme elle. Je l'admirais et la respectais beaucoup, et je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour moi. Papa était le seul jusqu'à présent dont j'ai jamais rechercher l'approbation en sachant qu'elle m'était acquise de façon inconditionnelle, mais Kate… Kate était le genre de femme que je rêvais de devenir. Brillante, forte, courageuse et respectée par ses pairs. C'était la première fois que j'avais un modèle féminin à suivre, sans vouloir vexer les différentes conquêtes de papa, maman y compris.

Retrouvant ma détermination de ce matin, j'accédais aux archives médiatiques, et entrais le nom de famille de Kate dans le moteur de recherche. Soudain, une liste d'article rattachés apparut, et je la fis défilée jusqu'à ce qu'un titre me saute aux yeux, je cliquais dessus et commençait à lire l'article « Johanna Beckett, professeur de droit à l'université de New York a été retrouvée morte… » Alors que je faisais défiler l'article, le survolant, mon regard s'arrêta sur une photo. Et mon cœur explosa d'exaltation. C'était bien elle. Ma femme mystère était bel et bien la maman de Kate. Rapidement, je téléchargeais l'article sur ma clé USB et fermait ma cession. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. La mère de Kate était vivante. Lorsqu'elle le saurait, elle allait avoir le choc de sa vie. A cette idée, je me figeais. Devais-je lui en parler maintenant ou attendre de l'avoir retrouver?

Je ne pouvais pas dire à Kate que sa mère, qu'elle croyait morte depuis dix ans, était ici à New York sans pouvoir lui dire où exactement. Ce serait trop cruel, surtout si celle-ci décidait de disparaître à nouveau de la surface de la terre. Pour Kate, ce serait comme la perdre une seconde fois. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire subir ça une seconde fois. Et puis rien ne me disais que sa mère voulait être retrouver. Même si je commençais à croire que sa présence dans notre immeuble n'était pas une coïncidence. Suivait-elle Kate? Si oui, cela allait me faciliter la tâche. Le premier endroit où je devais chercher semblait être le quartier de Kate. A sa place, je me serais installer à proximité de chez Kate pour pouvoir garder un œil sur elle.

Devais-je m'y rendre immédiatement où attendre le lendemain? Jetant un regard à ma montre, je remarquais qu'il était presque sept heures. Papa allait s'inquiéter. J'irais donc demain. Inutile d'éveiller ses soupçons. Et Kate était également à la maison. Si jamais elle soupçonnait quoique ce soit, elle ne me lâcherait pas tant que je ne lui aurait pas tout déballer. Aussi décidais-je donc de rentre à la maison. Comme la soirée était douce, je décidais de rentrer à pieds en coupant par le parc. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne pris conscience que quelqu'un me suivait que lorsque je sentis un objet métallique et froid s'enfoncer dans le bas de mon dos.

« Continue d'avancer, toi et moi allons discuter » retentit une voix sans timbre dans mon dos, m'arrachant des frémissements d'inquiétude.

Dans quel guêpier m'étais-je fourrée, et surtout comment allais-je faire pour m'en sortir? Réfléchissant, je jetais des regards désespérés autour de moi. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, l'homme enfonça un peu plus son arme dans mon dos, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Si tu bouges, je te descends » grogna-t-il d'un ton lourd de menaces avant d'ajouter « On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de fourrer ton joli petit nez dans les affaires des autres? »

Je déglutissais, cherchant à chasser le sentiment de panique qui m'envahissait. Je devais garder mon calme. Je paniquerais quand je me serrais débarrasser de mon agresseur. Nous passâmes devant un kiosque de glace, et je jetais discrètement un regard dans le miroir qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir, et mémorisais les traits de l'homme. Une énorme balafre traversait son visage du front jusqu'au menton, et il avait une seconde cicatrice au travers de la bouche, lui donnant un air encore plus effrayant. Il avait les cheveux oxygéné, et des yeux d'un gris métallisé et froid qui semblait transpercé la foule. C'était le genre de type que tu préférais ne pas croiser dans une ruelle sombre. Et il avait choisi de venir me tenir compagnie. C'est que j'en avais de la chance… J'étais bien la fille de mon père. Je faisais de l'ironie au pire moment, comme pour dédramatiser la situation.

Mon esprit continuait d'analyser les options qui s'offraient à moi lorsque des cris et des rires sur fond de musique jazzy me parvinrent. Nous avancions tout droit vers un spectacle de rue comme il y en avait tant dans ce parc. Et visiblement, nous allions traverser cet attroupement. Et je sus que c'était ma chance de semer mon assaillant. Si je ne lui faussais pas compagnie maintenant, j'étais presque sûre que le prochain meurtre que Kate et papa auraient à élucider serait le mien. Heureusement, l'homme, visiblement persuadé que j'étais trop terrifiée pour tenter quoique ce soit, ne me tenait pas, et je savais que je n'aurais qu'une seule chance. J'attendais donc le meilleur moment pour agir.

Soudain, le rythme de la musique changea, et des danseurs entrèrent en piste. Ils se mouvaient parmi les spectateurs, enchaînant les acrobaties et les mouvements compliqués, et lorsque l'un d'eux s'immisça entre mon «garde du corps » et moi, je saisissais l'occasion, et me faufilais rapidement parmi les spectateurs enthousiastes, et me perdais dans la foule. Me faisant la plus petite possible, je me dirigeais aussi rapidement que possible vers la sortie la plus proche du parc et sautais littéralement dans un taxi. Au moment où le chauffeur démarrait, je vis l'homme qui m'avait aborder dans le parc en sortir en jurant. Je l'avais échapper bel. J'allais devoir faire une nouvelle incursion dans les archives de la police et découvrir l'identité de cet homme. Ça pourrait peut-être aider Kate à comprendre qui avait chercher à tuer sa mère dix ans plus tôt qui sais…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'espère que le baiser vous a plu... **

**A tout de suite pour le chapitre suivant...**


	12. Chapter 11 : Incertitudes

**Chapitre 11 : incertitudes**

En sortant de l'ascenseur, la première chose que j'entendis fut un son mélodieux et cristallin comme le murmure d'une cascade par un bel après-midi d'été. Saisie, je me figeais dans le couloir, me demandant d'où ce son pouvait bien venir. Lorsqu'il retentit de nouveau, je dus bien admettre qu'il provenait de chez nous. Intriguée, je m'avançais précipitamment vers la porte que j'ouvris à la volée. Incrédule, je découvris papa qui tenait Kate pressée contre son torse, la chatouillant sans merci. Elle se débattait mollement, riant beaucoup trop pour échapper à papa qui la tenait fermement contre lui, un grand sourire rieur sur le visage. En les voyant tout les deux aussi heureux, je compris que je ne leur parlerait pas de ce qui venait de se passer.

Souriante, je m'approchais d'eux et me racla la gorge pour leur faire part de ma présence. Je m'attendais à les voir s'écarter l'un de l'autre comme des enfants pris en faute, mais ils se contentèrent de me sourire avec gaieté sans se séparer. J'avais du rater un épisode. En fronçant les sourcils, je les observais, cherchant à comprendre leur toute nouvelle attitude, et j'ouvris des yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsque je vis Kate se tourner légèrement vers papa et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter pour finir de mettre la table. Papa eut un large sourire, et je le regardais sortir un plat de lasagne végétarienne du four en sifflotant joyeusement.

« Tu vas bien Alexis? » me demanda Kate en remarquant mon immobilité.

« Euh… » balbutiais-je encore sous le coup de la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister.

« Ça te déranges? » me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

Était-elle sérieuse? Ignorait-elle que j'attendais ça depuis la première fois que papa m'avait parler d'elle? Que j'avais eu si souvent envie de lui crier que papa était fou amoureux d'elle que j'en devenais presque folle de frustration? Que je voulais qu'elle fasse partie de notre famille de façon permanente et définitive? Visiblement oui. En riant doucement, je venais déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et les informais que je montais dans ma chambre quelques instants.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises en m'attendant hein! » leur criais-je du haut des marches.

J'entendis papa rigoler et déclarer avec amusement « Je crois que la réponse est non »

Le rire de Kate, teinté de soulagement se joignit au sien, et un sourire ravi éclaira mon visage. Mais dès la porte de ma chambre refermée, mon sourire s'estompa, alors que les évènements de la journée me revenait tel un boomerang. J'aurais pu mourir. A cette pensée, je fus saisie de tremblements, et m'écroulais sur le bord de mon lit alors que mes jambes flanchèrent. Cet homme ne plaisantait pas, et je savais qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir une seconde fois. Parce qu'il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il tenterait à nouveau de m'enlever, et cette fois, je ne pourrais pas lui échapper. Il avait commis l'erreur de me sous-estimée, mais c'était une erreur qu'il ne renouvellerait pas.

Je ne pouvais rien dire à papa et à Kate, pas sans trahir les raisons qui avaient pousser cet homme à s'intéresser à moi. Il devait penser que je savais où se trouvait Johanna, et il voulait que je la lui livre. Je ne m'étais pas seulement mise en danger, j'avais aussi exposée Johanna. Je devais la protéger. Mais comment faire? Je n'étais qu'une adolescente après tout! Je ne pouvais pas impliquer Esposito, Ryan et Montgomery. Ils ne pourraient pas dissimuler la vérité à Kate. Alors qui? Qui devais-je prévenir? A qui devais-je demander de l'aide?

« Pumpkin! Le dîner va être froid » entendis-je papa hurler du rez-de-chaussée, me tirant de mes sombres pensées.

En descendant, ma gaieté revint en voyant Kate et papa assis l'un en face de l'autre, se souriant comme deux ados amoureux, et je me demandais si Ashley et moi avions l'air aussi bête lorsque nous étions ensemble. Cette pensée me fit glousser, m'attirant les regards interrogateurs de Kate et de papa.

« Quoi? » s'étonna papa avec un regard confus.

« Rien, c'est juste que… » commençais-je en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas me remettre à rire lorsque je croisais le regard de Kate.

Je lui lançais un regard moqueur, et une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard.

« Je pense que ta fille trouve que nous nous conduisons comme des ados amoureux » expliqua-t-elle en riant doucement.

« Oh! Et bien c'est ce que nous sommes… » sourit-il à son tour avant d'ajouter « amoureux je veux dire! »

Sa déclaration nous fit glousser encore plus, et il nous fallut de longues minutes pour nous calmer. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance détendue, et je savourais la plénitude de l'instant. J'espérais que ce genre de soirée se reproduirait très souvent à l'avenir. C'était agréable d'avoir l'impression d'avoir une famille complète pour une fois, et imaginer Kate dans le rôle de ma mère ne me déplaisais pas le moins du monde, et je savais que contrairement à Gina et à toutes celles qui avaient traverser sa vie, papa la laisserait jouer un rôle dans ma vie. Perdue dans mes pensées, je reprenais pieds dans la réalité en entendant le commentaire de papa.

« N'empêche, l'agent Shaw avait des supers gadgets! » déclara-t-il en lançant un grand sourire taquin à Kate.

Je sursautais en l'entendant parler de l'agent du FBI. C'était ça! C'était à elle que je devais parler de mes découvertes et de mon agression. Elle pourrait m'aider, et elle aurait les moyens de répondre à mes nombreuses questions. J'avais souvent entendu parler d'elle depuis qu'elle avait aider papa et Kate à coincer le type qui avait faillit tuer Kate. Comme chaque fois que je pensais à ce qui était arriver, des frémissements d'angoisse rétrospective me secouait. Pour la première fois, j'avais réaliser à quel point je m'étais attacher à Kate, et à quel point sa mort me dévasterait. Kate était devenue un des piliers de mon existence, et je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans elle, et maintenant qu'elle sortait avec papa, j'espérais que nous deviendrions beaucoup plus proches toutes les deux.

Mais pour ça, je devais rester en vie. Et j'avais besoin de l'agent Shaw. Mais comment la contacter? Ce n'était pas comme si je la connaissais personnellement… Et tant que l'autre fou était dans les parages, je préférais éviter de me promener dans les rues de la ville. J'allais devoir la faire venir ici. Si seulement j'avais un numéro où la joindre! Mais oui! Kate ou papa devait avoir garder son numéro de portable en cas de besoin. Il me suffisait de consulter leur répertoire pour l'obtenir. Je me décidais donc pour le téléphone de papa. Si ça ne donnait rien, j'emprunterais celui de Kate.

« Papa est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone s'il te plaît? » lui demandais-je à la fin du repas alors que Kate m'aidait à débarrasser la table.

« Bien sûr pumpkin, mais où est le tien? » demanda-t-il surpris tout en sortant son Iphone de sa poche.

« Je ne sais pas… » soupirais-je en cherchant une explication plausible « J'espère que c'est Ashley qui l'a, je le lui avait prêter cet après-midi pour qu'il puisse appeler ses parents. Il a du oublier de me le rendre »

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-le moi que je prenne les mesures nécessaires pour bloquer ta ligne » lança papa en me donnant son téléphone.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement et montais prestement dans ma chambre, serrant le précieux téléphone contre mon torse. Une fois à l'abri de ma chambre, je m'asseyais sur mon lit, et fit défiler la liste des contacts de papa. Soudain, je tombais sur les initiales J.S. et mon cœur fit une embardée. J'hésitais puis appuyais sur la touche d'appel. Je devrais penser à l'effacer du journal d'appel juste après. La sonnerie retentit une fois avant que l'on ne décroche.

« Agent Shaw » entendis-je une femme déclarée.

Je restais silencieuse un long moment, ne sachant pas comment lui demander son aide.

« Castle? Vous êtes-là? » s'inquiéta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« En fait je suis Alexis, sa fille » murmurais-je timidement.

« Il y a un problème? » s'enquit-elle de nouveau, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

« J'aurais besoin de votre aide… » déclarais-je en priant pour qu'elle accepte sans autres explications.

Je voulais attendre qu'elle soit là pour tout lui expliquer. Elle sembla comprendre mes angoisses, parce qu'elle accepta de me rencontrer. Je lui fixais donc rendez-vous le lendemain matin, juste après le départ de papa et Kate pour le commissariat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Johanna avait deux côtes fêlées. Et d'après la grimace qu'elle n'avait pu retenir lorsque le médecin l'avait ausculter, elle devait souffrir énormément. Pourtant, elle ne se plaignait pas. Le médecin lui banda la poitrine et lui recommanda de rester tranquille ce qui la fit doucement rigoler. Cette femme forçait l'admiration. Beaucoup se serait écrouler face aux évènements qui avaient bouleverser sa vie, mais elle s'était servi de ça pour aller de l'avant et ne pas se laisser détruire. Je l'observais encore étonnée de ne pas avoir remarquer tout les détails qui maintenant me sautaient au visage et me faisait voir Beckett en elle. Je fus tirer de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je m'en emparais et arquais un sourcil surpris en découvrant que l'appel émanait de Castle.

« Agent Shaw » répondis-je d'un ton formel en souriant d'avance.

Mais seul le grésillement de la ligne me répondit. Un froncement de sourcils inquiet barra mon visage. Castle n'était pas du genre à rester silencieux.

« Castle? Vous êtes là? » m'enquis-je, laissant transparaître mon inquiétude dans ma voix.

Ma surprise s'accentua en entendant la douce voix d'une adolescente. Elle paraissait inquiète, et lorsqu'elle me demanda mon aide, je compris que quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit. Sinon pourquoi ferait-elle appel à moi plutôt qu'à son père et à Beckett? J'acceptais donc de venir chez elle le lendemain matin, et elle m'indiqua qu'elle m'attendrais après 8h30, heure à laquelle son père devrait être parti pour le commissariat, ce qui accrut mon pressentiment. Elle ne voulait pas que son père et sa partenaire aient vent de cette histoire. Cette jeune fille m'intriguait. Sa voix dénotait une détermination sans faille malgré sa nervosité et son angoisse, et je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien ressemblée. Je le saurais bien assez tôt.

« Que voulait-il? » me demanda Johanna avec curiosité.

« En fait c'était sa fille Alexis » répondis-je en rangeant mon téléphone dans la poche de mon blaser.

« Une gentille petite » commenta Johanna à ma plus grande surprise.

« Vous la connaissez? » m'exclamais-je surprise.

« Je l'ai rencontrer par hasard, mais elle ignore qui je suis » répondit-elle en détournant le regard, gênée.

« Elle semble avoir des ennuis. Elle veut me rencontrer demain » déclarais-je en scrutant la réaction de Johanna qui ne tarda pas.

« Vous croyez que c'est ma faute? Que ceux qui veulent me tuer ont découverts que nous nous étions rencontrer et qu'ils ont essayer de s'en prendre à elle? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en pâlissant.

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une possibilité. J'en saurais plus demain » me bornais-je à dire, mais je commençais à croire que c'est-ce qui s'était produit.

Je vis Johanna pâlir et fermer les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres. Je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir involontairement mis la vie de cette jeune fille en danger. Pourtant, elle n'y était pour rien. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était devenue la cible de tueurs professionnels. Et à nouveau je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour découvrir qui se trouvait derrière tout ça et permettre à cette famille de recouvrer la sérénité de l'esprit. Car pour moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que les Castle et les Beckett formeraient bientôt une seule et même famille, même si d'une certaine façon, c'était déjà le cas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me sentais mieux. Jordan Shaw m'inspirait confiance. Je sentais qu'avec elle je serais en sécurité. Papa disait d'elle qu'elle était la « Beckett des fédéraux », ce qui voulait tout dire. S'il avait confiance en elle, j'en ferais autant. Me sentant plus légère, j'effaçais l'appel du journal du téléphone pour que papa ne se pose pas de question. Difficile de lui faire croire à une erreur de manipulation alors que la conversation avait durer près de cinq minutes. Une fois cela fait, je composais de mémoire le numéro d'Ashley et attendit qu'il décroche.

« Allo? » s'enquit-il d'un ton hésitant.

« C'est moi » lançais-je en souriant en imaginant son froncement de sourcils à la vue de ce numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Tu a un nouveau numéro? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non. C'est le téléphone de papa. Je n'arrive plus à mettre la main sur le mien, et je voulais savoir si tu ne l'avais pas vu par hasard » déclarais-je en m'en voulant de lui mentir, et je me fis la promesse de tout lui raconter dès que j'y verrais plus clair.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton téléphone, tu le mettais dans la poche intérieure de ta veste. Il n'y est plus? » répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Merci, j'avais complètement oublier. Je pensais l'avoir ranger dans mon sac, et quand je ne l'ai pas trouver j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu! » souris-je en me rappelant l'avoir effectivement changer de place après avoir regarder l'heure sur l'écran de mon téléphone.

« En fait tu cherchais une excuse pour me téléphoner avoue! » me taquina Ashley en souriant doucement.

« Malheur! Je suis découverte » rigolais-je en m'installant confortablement contre mes oreillers.

Nous discutâmes un long moment, et nous aurions continuer ainsi encore longtemps si des coups à ma porte ne m'avaient pas fait me redresser.

« Entrez! » criais-je en couvrant le téléphone d'une main.

« Ton père m'envoie voir si tu a terminer » me sourit Kate avec un regard d'excuses.

« Entre, tu ne me déranges pas » rigolais-je en roulant des yeux avant de reporter mon attention sur ma conversation « Ashley je vais devoir te laisser. Papa veut récupérer son jouet préféré »

« D'accord. On se voit toujours demain n'est-ce pas? » s'enquit-il avec espoir avant de s'exclamer « Eh c'est le lieutenant Beckett qui est là? »

« Oui aux deux questions. Par contre, pas avant le début de l'après-midi, je dois voir une amie demain matin. Tu n'auras qu'à venir ici » répondis-je un sourire dans la voix.

« Ok. Tu me manques déjà » soupira-t-il, réticent à mettre un terme à la conversation.

« Tu me manques aussi, je t'aime » soufflais-je en rougissant sous le regard rieur de Kate.

« Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit » me répondit-il avec un ton tellement tendre que j'en frémis.

« Bonne nuit » le saluais-je en retour avec de couper la communication avec un regret évident.

« Alors ce téléphone? » s'enquit Kate avec malice, comme si elle savait que ça n'avait été qu'un prétexte.

« Ashley m'a rappelé que je l'avais mis dans la poche de ma veste qui se trouve dans le placard en bas » répondis-je en lui donnant le téléphone de papa.

Pour toutes réponses, Kate éclata d'un rire joyeux et se leva avec grâce. Je voyais bien qu'elle aurait aimer continuer de discuter avec moi, mais elle hésitait, comme si elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et puis papa devait l'attendre. Je décidais donc de prendre les devants.

« Kate? Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on passe un après-midi ensemble, ou bien une soirée pour discuter toutes les deux? J'aime beaucoup grand-mère, mais ses conseils en matière de relations amoureuses laissent un peu à désiré, quant à maman… » lançais-je d'une voix incertaine.

« J'aimerais beaucoup ça Alexis » me répondit simplement Kate en s'approchant de moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le front lorsqu'elle sentit la peine qui m'avait envahit en évoquant ma mère et son désintérêt pour ma vie.

« Merci » murmurais-je en lui adressant un grand sourire ravi.

Peut-être que finalement j'allais enfin savoir ce qu'avoir une maman voulais dire. J'avais une mère bien sûr, mais pas de maman. Et peut-être que grâce à Kate je saurais ce que ça faisait d'avoir une personne qui s'inquiétait pour vous, qui s'intéressait à vous, qui était là pour vous écouter, vous conseiller et vous guider. Une personne qui partagerait vos joies et vos peines, une personne sur qui compter en toutes circonstances. Cette pensée me fit sourire un peu plus. J'espérais vraiment que Kate serait cette personne spéciale pour moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voià, cette fois c'est tout pour ce soir. **

**Si ça vous a plu, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez moi un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça m'aidera à améliorer mes histoires**

**Bonne soirée**


	13. Chapter 12 : Une nuit agitée

**Comme promis voici la suite. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant**

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 12 : une nuit agitée**

Je quittais la chambre d'Alexis avec un sourire épanoui sur le visage. J'étais heureuse qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec moi, qu'elle recherche ma compagnie, et tellement soulagée qu'elle ne s'oppose pas à ma relation naissante avec son père. Je savais que si elle s'y était opposée, cela aurait sonner le glas de notre histoire d'amour. Pas tout de suite, mais sur le long terme. Rick avait beaucoup de défauts, que je trouvais adorables et craquants même si je préférerais mourir que de le lui dire, mais rien n'importait plus à ses yeux que le bonheur de sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire? » s'enquit-il alors que je venais m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé du salon.

« Les projets de vacances de ta fille » le taquinais-je, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait démarrer au quart de tour.

« Quels projets? » voulut-il savoir en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ceux qui incluent Ashley et un chalet dans les Hampton bien sûr! » répliquais-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Quoi? Je vais étriper ce petit… » s'insurgea-t-il en se levant brutalement, près à aller dire sa façon de penser à Ashley.

L'expression de son visage était impayable et je ne pus contenir plus longtemps mon hilarité. J'en riais tellement que des larmes d'euphorie se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller ainsi. Avec Rick je pouvais être moi-même sans craindre d'être jugée. Il me faisait me sentir libre et à ses côtés je retrouvais l'adolescente taquine et malicieuse que j'avais été. Et j'aimais ça.

« Hilarant lieutenant, vraiment très amusant… » grogna-t-il en comprenant que je m'étais jouer de lui.

« Désolée, mais c'était tellement tentant » hoquetais-je en essayant de me calmer ce qui était très difficile alors que Rick avait croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et arborait la moue dépitée d'un enfant de cinq ans.

« Je me vengerais Kate, tu peut en être sûre » marmonna-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

« Vraiment? Et que comptes-tu faire? » riais-je amusée par son comportement immature.

« Hummmm… Laisses-moi réfléchir… » souffla-t-il en se tapotant le menton de l'index, une expression pensive sur le visage.

Ça ne présageais rien de bon pour moi. Généralement, ses idées étaient toutes plus foireuses les unes que les autres, et j'en prenais pour mon grade. Légèrement inquiète, je vis son visage s'éclairer et une expression triomphale se peindre sur son beau visage.

« J'ai trouver! » déclara-t-il simplement en me lançant un regard plein de malice qui fit battre mon cœur d'anxiété.

« Et? » m'enquis-je en faignant une désinvolture que j'étais loin de ressentir.

Je sentais qu'il allait me faire payer cher mes taquineries. Et le regard plein de satisfaction qu'il me lança ne fit que confirmer mes soupçons. Oh oui, sa vengeance allait être terrible.

« Castle! Dis-moi ce que tu manigance » m'agaçais-je devant son silence.

« Ce ne serait pas amusant » répliqua-t-il en se levant du canapé.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça? » m'exclamais-je en me levant à mon tour, lui emboîtant le pas dans les escaliers.

« Faire dodo, c'est que j'ai sommeil tout d'un coup! » me sourit-il en arborant l'air innocent d'un angelot.

« Tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas? » fulminais-je en comprenant son manège.

Je décidais donc de le prendre à son propre jeu. Et j'étais bien décidée à le battre à plate couture. D'une démarche sensuelle, je m'approchais de lui jusqu'à l'effleurer, et me penchais vers lui jusqu'à atteindre son oreille que je caressais du bout du nez. Un sourire éclaira mon visage lorsque je l'entendis déglutir bruyamment.

« Méfis-toi mon cœur, la vengeance peut-être à double tranchant… » susurrais je d'une voix de gorge, et cette fois il gémit carrément.

Satisfaite, je me reculais et observais son visage. Un frémissement m'échappa en voyant son regard briller de convoitise. A force de jouer avec le feu, nous allions finir par nous brûler les ailes aux flammes ardentes de notre passion. Mais l'idée apparaissait de plus en plus plaisante. Je décidais qu'un repli stratégique était de mise.

« Bonne nuit Rickky, à demain » soufflais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Du moins étais-ce mon intention, parce que dès que nos lèvres entrèrent en contact, un courant électrique nous traversa, et je me retrouvais pressée contre le mur du couloir, partageant ma respiration et ma salive avec Rick. Notre étreinte s'était enflammée tellement vite que mon cerveau peinait à enregistrer les derniers évènements. Un toussotement dans notre dos nous fit nous séparer d'un bon. Et c'est rougissants que nous affrontions le regard moqueur d'Alexis.

« Dites… il y a suffisamment de chambre dans cet appartement pour que je n'ai pas à assister à ce genre d'effusion! » sourit-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain d'où nous parvinrent des éclats de rire.

Sans un mot, je me précipitais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte derrière moi comme si j'avais eu le diable aux trousses. Ce qui était le cas d'une certaine façon. Rick était un envoyé de Satan, et j'irais sûrement en Enfer à cause de toutes les choses que je voulais faire avec lui et qui envahissaient mon esprit en un kaléidoscope de sons et d'images plus qu'explicites.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je souriais devant le repli stratégique de Kate. Qui aurais cru qu'un jour moi, Richard Castle, parviendrait à faire fuir la grande Kate Beckett? Je gloussais de contentement et me dirigeais d'un pas guilleret jusque ma chambre. Savoir Kate de l'autre côté du mur intensifia mon sourire, et même si j'aurais préférer passer la nuit dans ses bras, je savais que ça arriverait bien assez tôt. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps. Ne surtout rien précipiter, même si c'est-ce qui se serait passer si Alexis n'avait pas eu la bonne idée d'aller se brosser les dents à ce moment précis.

C'est en pensant à Kate que je me préparais pour la nuit, et c'est son visage qui m'accompagna dans mes rêves. C'est un hurlement qui me tira d'un rêve agréable dans lequel Kate tenait le premier rôle. Hagard et perdu, je mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce qui m'avait tirer du sommeil, lorsqu'un autre cri étouffé me parvint, suivit de lourds sanglots et de gémissements. Soudain parfaitement réveillé, je me précipitais dans la chambre d'Alexis et ouvrait la porte à la volée. Elle dormait encore, mais son sommeil était agité. Elle pleurait et gémissait, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible. Les médecins appelaient ça une terreur nocturne. Alexis en faisait lorsqu'elle était petite, et la voir à nouveau dans cet état me fendit le cœur.

« Rick? Que se passe-t-il? » demanda une voix ensommeillée dans mon dos.

« C'est Alexis. Elle fait un cauchemar » répondis-je en m'approchant précautionneusement de ma fille.

Je sentis Kate contourner le lit et attendre mes instructions.

« Fait attention. Quand elle était petite, elle développait une force extraordinaire pendant ces terreurs. Une fois, quand elle avait douze ans, elle a envoyer mère à terre. » lui déclarais-je en attendant le bon moment pour prendre Alexis dans mes bras.

« Est-ce que les médecins ont déterminés ce qui provoquaient ces cauchemars? » demanda Kate en étudiant attentivement les mouvements désordonnés d'Alexis, attendant une opportunité d'intervenir.

« Pas vraiment. » soupirais-je alors que la culpabilité m'étreignait « Mais je sais que c'est ma faute. La première fois que c'est arrivé, c'était juste après mon premier divorce. Il lui a fallut longtemps pour comprendre que je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Ensuite, chaque fois qu'un événement venait bouleversé son quotidien, elle faisait des cauchemars durant plusieurs nuits. »

« Rick ce n'est pas ta faute. Alexis sait que tu l'aimes et que tu sera toujours là pour veiller sur elle. » déclara Kate avec certitude et je me sentis miraculeusement moins coupable. « Et cette fois, que crois-tu qu'il se soit passer pour la bouleversée à ce point? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Je l'ignore, mais ce n'est pas l'annonce de notre relation. Elle en est bien trop heureuse » répliquais-je immédiatement et je la vis se détendre.

Au même moment, les cris d'Alexis s'atténuèrent, et elle s'apaisa. Aussitôt, dans un bel ensemble, Kate et moi grimpâmes à ses côtés, et nous saisissant de ses mains, entreprirent de la réveillée en douceur. Je la berçais dans mes bras, pendant que Kate lui caressais tendrement les cheveux. Après quelques minutes à geindre, Alexis se calma et émergea enfin de son cauchemar.

« Papa? Kate? Que faites-vous dans ma chambre? » s'étonna-t-elle en nous découvrant pencher au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu a fait un cauchemar Pumpkin » soupirais-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Oh! Désolée de vous avoir réveiller! » s'excusa Alexis mal-à-l'aise.

« Ne t'excuses pas ma chérie voyons, nous sommes juste inquiet de savoir ce qui a pu te mettre dans un tel état » répliqua Kate sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux, geste qui semblait apaiser un peu plus Alexis.

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment mais je crois qu'il y avait un homme qui me traquait. Il me menaçait d'une arme, et même si j'essayais de lui échapper, il finissait toujours par me retrouver… » murmura Alexis en se blottissant contre moi en tremblant.

Je remarquais que même si elle s'était blottie contre moi, elle tenait serrer la main de Kate entre les siennes, la pressant contre sa poitrine. Habituellement, j'étais le seul à pouvoir la calmer après une crise, le seul dont elle acceptait la présence, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, la présence de Kate lui était tout autant nécessaire que la mienne, et je réalisais que partager Alexis avec Kate ne me dérangeais pas. Au contraire, j'en étais très heureux. Je voulais que Kate prenne une part importante dans l'éducation d'Alexis, même si ma fille était presqu'une femme maintenant.

« C'est fini maintenant Alexis, tu es en sécurité maintenant » la rassura Kate en lui caressant tendrement le visage. « S'est-il passer quoique ce soit d'inhabituel cet après-midi qui pourrait expliquer ton cauchemar? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et cajoleuse.

« Et bien… » hésita Alexis, et je me tendais sentant que je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'allais entendre.

« J'ai eu l'impression qu'un homme me suivait cet après-midi. Chaque fois que je me retournais, il était là. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais… il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui me faisait vraiment peur. J'ai donc pris un taxi et suis rentrer à la maison » expliqua Alexis en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais le reconnaître? » voulut savoir Kate.

Je remarquais que sa voix était rester douce et paisible, mais son regard s'était durci l'espace d'un instant. Que cet homme ait bel et bien suivit ma fille ou pas, elle allait vérifier.

« Oui. Je n'oublierais pas son visage, ni ses cicatrices » grimaça Alexis en frissonnant de peur.

« Alors demain on fera faire un portrait robot » déclara Kate d'un ton ferme et je la remerciais d'un sourire.

Alexis approuva d'un hochement de tête, et vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kate, sans pour autant quitter l'étreinte de mes bras.

« Vous restez avec moi? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, et l'espace d'un instant, je crus revoir la petite fille effrayée qu'elle avait été.

« Bien sûr » répondit Kate en s'allongeant sur le dos, permettant à Alexis de mieux se caler contre elle, et je suivais le mouvement, ma tête venant reposer près de celle de Kate, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je rabattais la couette qu'Alexis avait rejeter au pied du lit sur nous trois, et déposais un doux baiser dans les cheveux de ma fille qui s'était rendormie sereinement, puis redressais la tête et embrassais tendrement Kate.

« Merci » soupirais-je en mettant un terme à notre baiser.

« Quand tu veux » me répondit-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Je mis longtemps à m'endormir, trop occupé à admirer les deux femmes de ma vie. Elles étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, et je remerciais le ciel d'avoir mis Kate Beckett sur ma route. J'aurais tellement aimer l'avoir connu vingt ans plus tôt. Parce qu'une chose était sûre, jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais commis l'erreur de divorcer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors? Encore un baiser, même s'ils ont été interrompus... **

**Un petit commentaire?**


	14. Chapter 13 : Suspicion

**Chapitre 13 : suspicion**

Je m'éveillais lentement et tentais de m'étirer, mais un poids inhabituel sur ma poitrine me fit baisser les yeux. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en découvrant qu'Alexis dormait paisiblement, la tête poser sur ma poitrine. Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas fait d'autres cauchemars durant la nuit. Ça m'avait fait un choc de la découvrir si effrayée et vulnérable, elle qui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille forte et courageuse. Et à nouveau, je me fis la promesse de tirer les choses au clair. Délicatement, pour ne pas la réveillée, je m'extirpais du lit, et un nouveau sourire étira mes lèvres lorsqu'elle grommela et se tourna pour se blottir contre Rick. Ils étaient si mignons tout les deux que je ne résistais pas à l'envie d'immortaliser cet instant.

Je pris ensuite le chemin de la douche, et descendais finalement dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Je ne pourrais pas le prendre avec eux, mais je pouvais au moins m'assurer qu'ils n'avaleraient pas n'importe quoi. Une fois mes pancakes avalés, ainsi qu'une tasse de l'excellent café de Rick ingurgité, je laissais un mot à Rick lui «ordonnant » de venir me rejoindre au commissariat dès qu'il serait débout, je quittais l'appartement de mon homme avec le sourire. J'aimais penser à Rick comme étant à moi. Je n'avais jamais été possessive avec mes anciens amants, mais Rick éveillait en moi un instinct primaire qui me donnait envie de marquer mon territoire, et de le déclarer chasse gardée. Je me demandais s'il apprécierait l'idée avant de devoir admettre qu'il y avait des chances pour que ce soit le cas.

Dans la voiture, je repensais à ce qu'Alexis nous avait avouer, et fronçais les sourcils. Un détail m'échappait, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle nous avait menti, ou tout du moins qu'elle ne nous disais pas toute la vérité. Et si c'était bien le cas, que cherchait-elle à nous dissimuler? Pourtant son angoisse avait été bien réelle. Je me posais toujours des questions en me garant sur ma place de parking devant le commissariat et en sortant de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre mon bureau où m'attendais une pile de dossiers à terminer de remplir. L'inconvénient majeur à mon statut de lieutenant. J'avais toujours de la paperasse à faire.

« Salut Boss! » s'exclama Esposito en prenant place à son bureau, une tasse de café à la main avant d'ajouter «J'espère qu'Alexis a trouver ce qu'elle voulait dans les archives »

« Les archives? Pourquoi y est-elle aller? » m'étonnais-je alors que mon intuition se réveillait.

« Elle fait un exposé sur un criminel français, un certain Eddy de Nantes, et elle voulait savoir si on avait un dossier sur lui en bas » m'expliqua Esposito avant de se tourner vers son écran d'ordinateur qui venait de le biper.

La méprise d'Esposito me fit sourire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alexis avait voulu accéder aux archives pour un exposé sur l'Édit de Nantes. C'est vrai, quel était le rapport entre un édit de tolérance signé, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, par Henri IV en 1598, et le commissariat? A moins qu'elle n'ait utilisé ce faux prétexte pour accéder à un autre dossier, mais lequel, et pourquoi avoir fait tant de mystères? Pourvu qu'elle ne se soit pas attirer des ennuis, même si ça expliquerait pourquoi elle avait été suivie…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En me réveillant, je sentais une odeur de café flotter dans l'air. En souriant, je tendais la main, espérant rencontrer le visage de Kate, mais je ne frôlais qu'un oreiller vide et déjà froid. Elle devait déjà être parti au commissariat soupirais-je en avisant l'heure. Désireux de ne pas déranger le sommeil d'Alexis, je quittais le lit avec entrain et filais sous la douche. Une fois préparer, je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuner, souriant comme un idiot en constatant que Kate avait veiller à ce que nous nous nourrissions convenablement. C'est quelque chose à laquelle je pourrais facilement m'habituer. Avoir Kate à la maison et veillant sur nous. Elle avait été parfaite cette nuit avec Alexis, la rassurant tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres mauvais rêves.

Je pouffais comme un gamin en découvrant son petit mot. J'étais heureux de voir que notre nouveau statut ne changeait rien à nos habitudes. Et j'espérais que nous passerions l'épreuve du commissariat haut la main. Mais cela ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment. Ce qui m'inquiétais bien plus, c'était de devoir passer toute une journée sans pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrassée. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir tenir. Peut-être que si aucune affaires ne nous tombait dessus, nous pourrions nous échapper à midi pour un déjeuner en amoureux…

A cette idée, un sourire éclaira mon visage, et je m'empressais de regarder dans le frigo s'il y avait de quoi nous préparer un repas digne de ce nom, mais abandonnais l'idée, préférant finalement commander chez un traiteur. Je refermais donc l'appareil, et avisant l'heure, m'empressais de quitter mon appartement, direction le Starbuck préféré de Kate. Une fois son café en main, je gagnais le commissariat d'un pas allègre en sifflotant joyeusement. Mais je perdais mon air guilleret dans l'ascenseur. Je ne devais pas attirer l'attention des gars sur moi, même si je pouvais toujours leur dire que j'avais passer la nuit dans les bras des deux plus belles femmes de New York, ce qui était la stricte vérité. D'ailleurs, en parlant des plus belles femmes de la ville, l'une d'elle me regardait approcher un air revêche peint sur le visage. Je me serais inquiété si son regard n'avait pas exprimé de la tendresse et de l'amour quelques instants plus tôt.

« Vous faites une de ces têtes! Vous avez passer une mauvais nuit ou quoi? » la taquinais-je avec un grand sourire en venant m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« En fait pas du tout… J'ai passer la nuit auprès d'un homme incroyable… » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Incroyable vraiment? Il vous a fait une sacré impression dites-moi » souris-je fièrement.

« C'est vrai… Pour une fois qu'un homme attend autre chose de moi que mon corps… » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Oh mais je veux tout de vous lieutenant Beckett… Absolument tout… » répliquais-je en la dévorant du regard et en me penchant vers elle pour qu'elle seule entende ma réplique.

Elle se troubla sous l'intensité de mon regard, et ses pommettes prirent une teinte rosée. Je lui souris tendrement, mais décidais d'orienté la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant avant que la situation ne nous échappe.

« Votre café boss! » claironnais-je en lui tendant le gobelet encore chaud.

« Castle! » grogna-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle tendit la main pour saisir le précieux nectar, et ses doigts frôlèrent les miens, nous faisant tout deux frissonner. Cette journée allait être un vrai supplice. Heureusement, l'arrivée d'Esposito nous obligea à rester impassibles.

« Alors Boss, la petite a trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ou pas? » s'enquit-il en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

« C'est d'Alexis que vous parler? » m'étonnais-je en me focalisant immédiatement sur la discussion.

« Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut appeler le dessinateur. Alexis dit qu'un homme l'a suivit hier. Elle en a été très effrayée. » lança Kate sans répondre à la question d'Espo, et je me demandais ce qu'elle me cachait.

« Tout de suite Boss. Si la petite est en danger, on fera tout pour s'assurer que ce type comprenne sa douleur » répliqua Espo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Merci bro » souris-je touché, comme chaque fois que mes amis prenaient autant les intérêts de ma fille à cœur.

« Pas de quoi vieux » me sourit Espo en s'éloignant.

Immédiatement, je me tournais vers Kate, attendant des explications.

« Ta fille a fait une blague aux gars à propos de l'Edit de Nantes. Ils ont cru qu'il s'agissait d'un criminel français et l'ont laisser accéder aux archives » m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

J'éclatais de rire en comprenant le malentendu et déclarais « c'est la digne fille de son père! »

Kate rit à son tour, et le reste de la matinée se passa dans cette ambiance bon enfant. De temps en temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la dévorée des yeux, ou bien je la surprenais à me dévisager avec un mélange de tendresse et de désir, mais dans l'ensemble nous gérions assez bien la situation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je fus réveillée par le claquement d'une porte. Je mis quelques secondes à émerger totalement, puis je me remémorais la nuit dernière. Un frisson me traversa au souvenir de mon agresseur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait de crise pendant mon sommeil, mais cette affaire m'avait plus perturbée que je ne l'avais penser. Avisant l'heure, je me dépêchais de me préparer. Jordan Shaw devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je sortais tout juste de la douche lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit. Je me précipitais dans les escaliers, et c'est essoufflée que j'ouvris la porte pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme rousse. Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment avant que les règles élémentaires de la politesse ne me reviennent en mémoire.

« Je vous en prie, entrez Agent Shaw » déclarais-je en m'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

« Merci Alexis » me sourit-elle en faisant quelques pas dans l'appartement.

Je la suivais du regard, cherchant à la sondée. Elle était telle que papa me l'avait décrite. L'invitant à s'asseoir, je lui proposais un café qu'elle accepta, avec une petite moue amusée. Elle attendit que je revienne et que je m'assois à ses côtés pour déclencher les hostilités.

« Alors Alexis que puis-je faire pour toi que ni Kate ni ton père ne puissent faire? » s'enquit-elle en me fixant attentivement.

« Je sais que la mère de Kate est en vie » délirais-je en la scrutant à son tour.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de demander « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? »

« Je l'ai rencontrer, et non ce n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination » la coupais-je voyant qu'elle allait objecter, et j'enchaînais de peur d'être interrompue « J'ai fait des recherches dans les archives de la police à partir d'une photo tirée de la vidéo surveillance du couloir de l'immeuble et j'ai fait le lien avec la mère de Kate. Malheureusement, quelqu'un a découvert que j'enquêtais sur cette affaire, et hier un homme m'a menacer d'une arme » terminais-je d'une petite voix.

« Ton père et Kate sont au courant? » voulut savoir Jordan, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.

« Je leur ais simplement parler d'un homme qui m'avait suivit. Ils ne sont pas au courant du reste. Je ne veux pas parler à Kate de sa mère avant de savoir où la trouver, et puis je crois que c'est à Johanna de lui dire la vérité, pas à moi, même si c'est très dur de mentir à Kate » déclarais-je encore incertaine du bien fondé de ma décision.

« Tu as bien fait » me rassura Jordan, comme si elle avait perçu mes doutes. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me décrire cet homme? » demanda-t-elle en se saisissant d'un ordinateur portable si petit et fin que je ne l'avait même pas remarquer.

« Grand, environ 1,90 mètres, baraqué, genre catcheur, les cheveux oxygénés, très court, les yeux gris et un regard glacial. Son visage était marqué de deux balafres une sur les lèvres, et l'autre sur la joue droite, du menton jusqu'au front. » déclarais-je sans réfléchir, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Silencieuse, j'observais Jordan entrer les données dans son ordinateur, et intriguée, je m'approchais pour constater qu'elle exécutait un portrait robot de mon agresseur. Je frissonnais en reconnaissant son visage, et Jordan n'eut même pas besoin de me demander si c'était bien lui. Ma réaction instinctive parlait d'elle-même. Jordan enregistra le portrait et referma son ordinateur.

« Comment as-tu fait pour lui échapper? » me demanda-t-elle d'un air intrigué.

« Nous étions dans le parc. J'ai profiter que nous traversions une foule de danseur de rue pour lui fausser compagnie. J'ai couru jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche et ais sauter dans un taxi » expliquais-je brièvement avant de lui poser une question à mon tour « Pourrais-je la rencontrer s'il vous plaît? »

A nouveau Jordan hésita avant de marmonner « De toutes façons, si je dis non, c'est elle qui viendra te voir pour s'assurer que tu vas bien. Elle se sent coupable de t'avoir mis en danger »

« Ce n'est pas sa faute. Je me suis mise en danger toute seule! » protestais-je en me redressant.

Jordan se contenta de secouer la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres avant de déclarer « Je vais organiser votre rencontre, mais il va falloir faire preuve d'une extrême prudence. Je vais y aller maintenant, et en attendant, j'ai placer des hommes près de chez toi. Ils sont chargés de veiller sur toi. Tu ne devrais même pas te rendre compte qu'ils te suivent, mais ils seront là » ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en renfilant son manteau tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Merci » soupirais-je soulagée avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me figée.

Kate se tenait sur le seuil, le poing levé comme si elle s'apprêtait à toquer.

« Kate? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demandais-je en sentant la panique m'envahir.

« Je voulais te parler à propos de l'homme d'hier… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre alors que son regard se braquait derrière moi.

« Bonjour lieutenant Beckett » entendis-je Jordan déclarer tranquillement dans mon dos, comme si la situation était on ne peut plus normale.

« Agent Shaw, que faites-vous ici? » s'étonna-t-elle alors que son regard passait entre nous avec suspicion.

« Je vous cherchais. J'ai appelé le commissariat, mais ils m'ont dit que vous étiez ici, mais quand je suis arrivée, cette jeune fille m'a appris que vous étiez déjà partis » expliqua-t-elle nonchalamment.

« Je vois… et pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir? » demanda Kate en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Je recherche quelqu'un en fait, et comme j'ai suivi sa trace jusqu'à New York, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à le coincer » répondit-elle avec détachement.

« Qui est votre homme? » voulut savoir Kate en fixant Jordan du regard.

Je connaissais ce regard. Même si elle faisait semblant d'avaler cette histoire, Kate ne la croyait pas, et je savais que tôt ou tard, Kate chercherait à me tirer les vers du nez. Sauf si j'étais hors de portée. Maman m'avait proposer de venir passer quelques jours avec elle à Los Angeles. J'avais eu l'intention de refuser pour ne pas quitter Ashley, mais cette histoire me faisait réexaminer la question. Mais je n'irais pas avant d'avoir vu Johanna. Je voulais vraiment faire sa connaissance et entendre son histoire. Perdue dans mes pensées, je revenais à la conversation entre Kate et Jordan au moment où cette dernière ouvrait son ordinateur et lui montrait le portrait robot qu'elle venait de réaliser à partir de la description que je lui avait faite de mon agresseur. Du moins le supposais-je, parce que Jordan s'arrangea pour que je ne puisse voir l'écran, et je compris que cet après-midi, lorsque j'irais établir à nouveau ce portrait robot, je devrais avoir l'air surprise en voyant ce portrait sur le tableau blanc de Kate.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà. Je posterais peut-être deux nouveaux chapitres ce soir, ça dépendra de vos commentaires... **

**Bonne journée tous le monde**


	15. Chapter 14 : Culpabilité

**Voilà les deux chapitres du soir**

**Bonne lecture et merci de continuer de me lire**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 14 : Culpabilité**

Jordan était aller trouver Alexis. Je priais pour que rien de grave ne soit arriver à la petite. Je ne l'avais rencontrer qu'une seule fois, et encore très brièvement, mais elle m'avait fait une excellente impression. En fait, par certains côtés, elle me faisait beaucoup penser à Kate au même âge. Vive, intelligente, douce et malicieuse. Le genre d'adolescente à laquelle on s'attachait rapidement et irrémédiablement. Et si elle m'avait fait cet effet là au bout de cinq minutes, je n'osais imaginer la réaction de Kate s'il devait lui arriver malheur. Ma fille ne s'en remettrait pas.

Sentant la culpabilité m'envahir, je tentais de penser à autre chose, et décidais de rendre visite à Cooper. Là encore je me sentais coupable. C'était de ma faute s'il se retrouvait sur un lit d'hôpital, dans un état critique. Même si les médecins nous avait assurer qu'il se remettrait, je ne pouvais chasser de mon esprit l'idée qu'il avait faillit mourir. Par ma faute. S'il n'avait pas été charger de ma protection, il ne se serait pas retrouver dans cette situation. Il n'aurait pas été enlevé par un tandem de tueurs à gage et été torturé. S'il était mort…

A cette idée, des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et j'haletais, ma poitrine se comprimant sous l'intensité de la culpabilité qui m'étouffait littéralement. Je ne faisais que blesser les personnes qui m'entouraient. D'abord Jim et Kate, et maintenant Cooper et Alexis qui pourtant ne me connaissait même pas! Pour la énième fois depuis ces dix dernières années, je me surprenais à penser qu'il aurait mieux valut que je meurt réellement cette nuit-là. Ça aurait éviter bien des douleurs. Et je savais que ma mort résoudrait tout. Si je mourrais ces gens, qui qu'ils soient, n'auraient plus aucunes raisons de s'en prendre à mes proches et à leur entourage. Si je mourrais, tout s'arrêterait, une bonne fois pour toute. Plus de souffrance, plus de tristesse, plus de larmes et surtout, plus de culpabilité.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je racontais? Je ne devais surtout pas me laisser aller et sombrer à nouveau dans la dépression. C'était normal que je ressente ces émotions. Cela prouvait que j'étais toujours humaine, que je n'étais pas devenue un monstre de froideur et d'indifférence en dépit des évènements. Et puis je n'allais pas abandonner maintenant alors que j'entrapercevais enfin le bout du tunnel. Pas question. Je devais me battre et remporter la guerre. Je le devais, pas seulement pour moi, mais pour toutes les victimes de ces monstres qui s'étaient octroyé le droit de jouer avec nos vies comme s'il s'était agit de vulgaire pièces sur un échiquier.

Douter était une chose, se laisser aller en était une autre. Remontée à bloc, je me garais devant la clinique privée, et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Cooper. J'eus la bonne surprise de le trouver éveillé lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce.

« Justement, je pensais à vous » déclara-t-il d'un ton bourru dès qu'il m'aperçut.

« Ne le dites pas à votre femme, elle risquerait de ne pas comprendre! » rigolais-je en venant m'asseoir près de son lit.

« Très drôle! Votre mari devait s'arracher les cheveux avec vous » soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Ses cheveux se portent très bien, merci pour lui » répliquais-je du tac au tac.

« Que faisiez-vous dans cet entrepôt? » demanda-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

« Du shopping? » lançais-je innocemment.

« Vous saviez que ce n'était pas moi qui avait fixer ce rendez-vous, alors pourquoi être venu quand même? » s'enquit-il en s'agitant.

« Parce que je savais que vous étiez en danger et que je n'allais pas vous laisser tomber » répondis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« Vous auriez du le faire. » lança-t-il avec brusquerie.

« Vous ne m'auriez pas abandonner vous! » répliquais-je outrée.

« Mais c'est mon rôle de vous protéger, vous n'êtes pas flic Johanna! » s'emporta-t-il en levant les mains au ciel, mouvement qu'il regretta aussitôt.

« Non, le flic c'est ma fille, et elle est très douée, mais je refuse de me complaire dans le rôle de victime, et puis je vous ait sorti de là non? » le défiais-je en colère.

« Ouais… et merci au fait… » grommela-t-il en se radoucissant.

« De rien… vous m'avez fait peur… » admis-je en lui souriant timidement.

« N'empêche que vous n'êtes qu'une emmerdeuse » lança-t-il pour avoir le dernier mot.

« L'agent Shaw m'aime bien elle! » répliquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

« Shaw est là? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je l'ai appeler. C'est elle qui vous a conduit ici, et elle reprend mon dossier » lui appris-je scrutant sa réaction.

Il se contenta de siffler longuement, une étincelle d'admiration dans les yeux avant de lancer « C'est la meilleure dans sa partie… Les choses vont peut-être enfin avancée »

« Elle connaît ma fille… » murmurais-je doucement.

« Je sais que votre famille vous manque, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que vous puissiez reprendre une vie normale, sans avoir à fuir et vous cacher » me rassura-t-il en me serrant la main.

« Et si Jim et Kate ne voulaient plus de moi dans leurs vies? S'ils ne pouvaient pas me pardonner de leur avoir menti durant toutes ces années? » soufflais-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Ils seront bien trop heureux d'avoir à nouveau la chance de vous serrez dans leurs bras pour ça… » me répondit-il avec conviction.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il avait raison. Je pouvais supporter n'importe quoi tant que j'avais l'espoir de pouvoir à nouveau vivre auprès de ma fille et de mon mari, mais la possibilité qu'ils me rejettent, qu'ils ne veuillent plus de moi m'était intolérable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après le départ de l'agent Shaw, je sentis le regard de Kate poser sur moi. Mal-à-l'aise, je gagnais le salon et remettais les coussins en place sans regarder vers Kate. Je savais qu'elle se posait des questions, et je me demandais quand la première allait me tomber dessus. Je décidais donc de prendre les devants.

« Ma mère a appeler ce matin. Elle veut que j'aille la rejoindre à LA pour quelques jours. Je pense que je vais accepter, ça me fera du bien de m'éloigner quelques temps » déclarais-je en feintant un enthousiasme que j'étais loin de ressentir.

« Si c'est-ce que tu veux… » répondit lentement Kate.

Je vis un éclair de tristesse voilé son regard, et je me sentis coupable de lui faire de la peine de cette façon. Hier soir encore, je lui confiais que je me sentais plus proche d'elle que je ne l'avais jamais été de ma mère, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je donnais l'impression que voir ma mère était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Je me détestais de blesser ses sentiments ainsi, mais je devais garder le secret, et cela m'étais de plus en plus difficile. Alors je mentais comme un arracheur de dent. Et je m'apercevais que je devenais presque crédible.

« Oui. Même si elle et moi ne sommes pas particulièrement proches, elle reste ma mère, et puis peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle m'accordera vraiment toute son attention… » murmurais-je en baissant la tête honteuse.

« Peut-être… » marmonna Kate en serrant la mâchoire.

« Kate… cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas que l'on se fasse cette fameuse sortie entre filles, j'en ais toujours envie, mais… » commençais-je ne supportant pas de la voir comme ça.

« Ce n'est rien Alexis, tu ne me dois rien. Va voir ta mère, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille » m'arrêta-t-elle avant de s'emparer de son téléphone et de s'éloigner vers le bureau de papa.

J'avais le cœur au bord de l'explosion, et je sentis les larmes sur le point de coulées. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui courir après et tout lui expliquer. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle soit triste ou fâchée contre moi. Je faisais ça dans son propre intérêt, mais j'avais peur que le remède ne soit pire que le mal, et que je finisse par la perdre. Et cette idée m'était insupportable. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me déteste. La culpabilité était un sentiment pernicieux. Il s'insinuait lentement en vous, d'abord indétectable, puis il grandissait lentement, s'enroulant autour de vos émotions jusqu'à prendre toute la place, et vous harceler perpétuellement. C'est-ce que je ressentais en cet instant précis. Je me sentais mal et nauséeuse. Je cherchais à protéger Kate, mais je n'avais réussi qu'à lui faire de la peine.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, je montais les escaliers d'un pas lourd, et m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Attrapant un oreiller, je me roulais en boule sur mon lit, et fermais les yeux, cherchant à me vider l'esprit, mais le regard triste de Kate dansait devant mes yeux, comme pour me narguée. En bas, j'entendis la porte de l'appartement claquée, et la voix de papa retentir. Il discuta avec Kate, et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter. Sûrement que j'étais l'adolescente la plus horrible de la terre. Je m'attendais à voir papa débarquer dans ma chambre pour obtenir des explications, mais il ne vint pas, et je ne descendais pas non plus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Apprendre qu'Alexis avait décider d'aller à LA rejoindre sa mère m'avait fait un choc, même si j'avais essayer de le cacher. Elle avait l'air si enthousiaste et impatiente que j'avais sentit de l'amertume m'envahir. Quel genre de personne étais-je pour ne pas me réjouir de voir une fille et sa mère se rapprocher? J'étais bien placer pourtant pour savoir que rien ne remplaçais une mère dans la vie d'une adolescente, mais en égoïste que j'étais, je ne voulais pas que Meredith tienne cette place dans la vie d'Alexis, pas quand elle ne semblait pas consciente de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une fille comme elle.

Meredith ramenait toujours tout à elle. Elle vivait sur une planète dont elle était le centre, et pour elle, Rick et Alexis n'étaient que des satellites dont la trajectoire croisait de temps en temps la sienne. Au moins n'était-ce pas elle qui débarquait cette fois. Je savais trop bien comment ça se terminait généralement. Rick l'avait comparer à une brioche au beurre, et je me demandais à quel genre de pâtisserie il me comparerait moi. Je ne préférais pas savoir. Bref, je ne voulais pas que Meredith fasse partie de nos vies, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en vouloir à Alexis de désirer entretenir de bonnes relations avec sa mère.

Je sentis la culpabilité élire domicile dans ma cage thoracique, et enflammer tout mon être, embrasant mes joues. La culpabilité arrivant souvent avec sa fidèle compagne la honte, ce cocktail explosif pris ses quartiers en moi, et je me trouvais à bouillir comme une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser. Je me sentais minable d'avoir fait culpabiliser la petite lorsque soudain, une idée folle me traversa l'esprit.

Alexis n'avait aborder le sujet de sa mère que lorsqu'elle avait senti que j'étais sur le point de lui poser des questions. Elle aurait voulu faire diversion qu'elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement. Décidément, plus je réfléchissais au comportement de la jeune fille, plus je sentais qu'un élément important m'échappais. Mais l'arrivée de Rick mit un terme à mes soupçons. Il avait l'air guilleret, clama mourir de fin, et à cet instant, je choisissais de ne pas lui faire part de mes interrogations. Je ne le ferais que s'il venait à aborder le sujet, même si je savais que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alexis, Rick pouvait être particulièrement aveugle, mais lui aussi finirait bien par se rendre compte du comportement étrange de sa fille

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**La suite dans un instant, laissez-moi un commentaire!**


	16. Chapter 15 : Le côté obscur

**Chapitre 15 : le côté obscur **

J'avais une vie que beaucoup m'enviait. J'étais riche et influent, et comme souvent dans ces cas là, toute la haute société new-yorkaise recherchait ma compagnie. En apparence j'étais un homme bien. Je défendais des valeurs telle que la famille, et m'opposais à la violence et ce genre de thèmes porteurs qui soulevaient les foules. J'étais un modèle en qui les gens pouvaient se reconnaître. Ma femme était mon plus fervent défenseur. Elle se donnait totalement pour me permettre d'atteindre mes objectifs. Et ceux-ci étaient simples. Devenir maire de New York. J'avais beau être extrêmement influent, je voulais tellement plus. Je voulais le pouvoir, devenir intouchable.

Ma position sociale enviable m'ouvrait bien des portes, et cela m'avait mener sur des voies dont peu de personnes soupçonnaient que je les aient empruntées. Mais je n'avais pas assis ma richesse et mon influence sur ma seule réussite en affaire. Peu de personnes connaissaient cette autre facette de ma personnalité. Du moins quiconque qui soit encore en vie pour en témoigner. D'ailleurs peu de personne pouvait faire le lien entre moi et le criminel connu sous le nom du _Démon Noir_. Ce nom m'allait comme un gant tant j'étais sans pitié envers ceux que je considérais comme mes ennemis. J'aimais voir la police se heurter aux murs que j'avais dresser pour protéger mon identité.

Depuis plus de dix ans, je faisais la loi dans quasiment tout les secteurs du crime organisé de la belle cité de New York. Rien ne se décidait sans que j'en sois informer et les rares malfrats qui s'étaient risqués à monter un coup sans mon autorisation s'étaient vu rayer de la surface de la terre. Il fallait tuer la rébellion dans l'œuf. J'avais beau être craint par les pires raclures de la ville, je savais que le moindre relâchement pourrait m'être fatal. Comme ça avait faillit être le cas dix ans plus tôt. J'étais en tête des sondages pour gagner les élections mais tout était tomber à l'eau à cause de cette maudite avocate. Et encore avocate était un bien grand mot. Elle ne l'était que de formation puisqu'elle avait choisit de devenir enseignante pour pouvoir se consacrer à sa famille.

Mais voilà, comme tout les enseignants consciencieux, elle demandait à ses étudiants de s'investir dans un dossier et d'essayer de le traiter comme le ferait un avocat, et il avait fallu qu'un de ses étudiants enquêtes sur des affaires toutes liées les unes avec les autres, mais que la police avait jugés secondaire par rapport aux autres dossiers. Et il avait progressivement mis à jour l'un de mes trafics les plus rentables. Celui du trafic d'enfants. Heureusement, la police n'avait jamais découvert les véritables ramifications de cette affaire. Pour eux, il ne s'était agit que d'enlèvement de jeunes femmes qui avaient été retrouvées droguées et errant dans les rues quelques jours plus tard. La consigne avait été simple. Ne s'en prendre qu'à des femmes que personne ne viendrait réclamer si les choses devaient mal tournées.

Mais un de mes hommes avaient merder, et cela m'avait coûter cher, d'autant que le bébé en question je l'avais adopter. Non pas que cela me réjouissait particulièrement, mais ma femme voulait absolument un bébé, et pour être tranquille, je lui avais dit que j'étais stérile. Résultat, elle avait voulu se tourner vers l'adoption. Mais cela prenait beaucoup trop de temps par voix légales, d'où mon idée de monter ce réseau. Vous n'imaginez pas les sommes faramineuses que les gens étaient prêts à débourser pour devenir parents. Et c'est comme ça que j'avais presque été découvert. Cet étudiant, bien trop brillant pour son propre bien, avait retrouver la mère biologique de mon fils, d'après une déposition qu'elle avait faite à la police. Celle-ci était rester sans suite, mais grâce à l'aide du greffier du tribunal, il l'avait exhumée. Et il avait lentement mais sûrement remonter la piste. J'avais encore des sueurs froides en me rappelant comme il avait été proche de me confondre.

J'avais donc charger mon homme de confiance d'engager Koonan, le meilleur tueur à gage de la ville. Lui et moi étions de la même trempe, nous dissimulant tout deux derrière un masque de respectabilité et d'altruisme pour commettre nos crimes. Mais derrière cette façade se cachait une nature pervertie et cupide. Rien ne nous arrêtait, et nous étions tout deux attirés par l'argent facile et le pouvoir q'il nous apportait. La seule différence notable entre nous était le fait que je ne m'étais jamais salis les mains, je savais délégué. Koonan prenait plaisir à tuer. Il avait même tuer son propre frère parce que celui-ci avait eu le malheur de se mettre en travers de sa route. Moi je prenais plaisir à regarder les gens mourir. Et j'engageais des hommes comme Koonan pour faire le sale boulot.

Il s'était tout d'abord chargé de la mère biologique de Billy. Propre et sans bavure. Puis ça avait été le tour du greffier et celui de ce sale fouineur d'étudiant. Je pensais que les choses étaient à nouveaux sous contrôle jusqu'à ce que j'entende parler d'elle. Johanna Beckett. Une femme selon mes goûts. La mort de son étudiant l'avait révolter, et elle avait commencer à fouiner dans ses dossiers, cherchant une explication à sa mort malgré le fait que la police avait aboutie à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'un crime crapuleux. Elle n'avait pas acheter l'histoire. Pour elle, il était impossible que le gamin ait été mêler de près ou de loin à une affaire de drogue. J'avais essayer de faire pression sur elle en menaçant sa famille, mais cela n'avait fait que la conforter dans l'idée que la mort de son étudiant et de son ami n'étaient pas des faits isolés.

J'avais donc envoyer Koonan régler le problème. Et jusqu'à ces derniers jours, je pensais qu'il avait réussi. Le chagrin et la détresse de son mari et de sa fille étaient bien trop vivaces et tangibles pour être feints. Pourtant, j'avais garder un œil sur eux, juste au cas où. Et quand la fille était entrer dans la police, j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment. Heureusement, en dix ans, j'avais eu le temps de faire le ménage derrière moi, et elle avait fini par abandonner avant d'y laisser sa raison. Au lieu de s'acharner à me retrouver, elle s'était acharner sur les enquêtes les plus difficiles et les plus inexplicables. Celles dont personne ne voulait. Elle en avait fait sa spécialité et excellait dans son domaine.

Je savais que d'une certaine façon, j'étais responsable de ça. C'est parce que je lui avais pris sa mère qu'elle avait abandonner la fac de droit pour l'école de police. J'avais éliminer sa mère, mais je me retrouvais à devoir surveiller la fille pour l'empêcher de me causer des problèmes. Je ne laisserais pas une autre Beckett me priver de ma chance d'accéder à la mairie encore une fois. Et c'est pourtant ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser comme les choses avaient basculées si vite. Tout ça parce que Koonan avait tuer son frère et que c'était elle qui s'était retrouver charger de l'enquête. Et grâce à Castle qui avait rouvert le dossier de Johanna, elle avait compris que Koonan était l'homme qui avait tuer sa mère. Et cet imbécile avait laisser entendre qu'il avait été payer pour ça. Il lui aurait suffit de dire que c'était une affaire personnelle, et l'affaire aurait été définitivement close, mais non, il avait parler de moi, et je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

J'avais donc engager une équipe de tueurs venue des quatre coins du pays. Il y en avait dix en tout. Et je m'étais arranger pour qu'ils ignorent qu'ils travaillaient sur la même affaire. Ils étaient libres de mener leur barque comme il le voulait. Tout ce que je leur demandais, c'était de l'efficacité et de la discrétion. Je ne voulais avoir aucun contact direct avec eux, et tout passait par mon homme de confiance. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il arrivait, et vu son expression, il ne venait pas m'annoncer que le cas Beckett était définitivement boucler.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles? » demandais-je lorsqu'il pénétra sans bruit dans mon bureau.

« Pas bonnes. Deux d'entre eux sont entre les mains des fédéraux. Ils ont eu la bonne idée d'enlever et de torturer l'agent charger de la protection de Johanna Beckett. » m'expliqua-t-il sans broncher.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Charger les autres de s'occuper d'eux. Je ne tolèrerais pas l'échec. Promettez leur une prime de cinquante milles dollars chacun s'ils arrivent à les supprimés avant qu'ils ne révèlent le peu d'informations en leur possession » déclarais-je d'un ton froid.

Je me détournais, attendant qu'il s'en ailles donner les nouvelles instructions, mais il resta là, et je compris qu'il avait autre chose à m'apprendre.

« Quoi encore? » grognais-je en sentant mon sang-froid s'effriter dangereusement.

« L'un d'eux s'en est pris à la fille de Richard Castle » m'avoua-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Mais bon sang! J'avais demander de la DISCRETION! Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris au juste?» m'exclamais-je furieux.

Skyhawk garda un silence prudent. Il me connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas tenter de discuter quand je perdais mon calme. Il attendit donc que je recouvre mon sang-froid pour reprendre la parole d'un ton serein et détaché. C'est-ce que j'appréciais chez lui, outre sa loyauté sans failles. Il ne perdait jamais son calme légendaire. Je me demandais si ses origines indiennes y étaient pour quelque chose.

« Voulez-vous que je charge les autres de s'occuper de lui aussi? »

« Oui. Et interdiction de s'approcher à nouveau de la fille. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, la presse ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant de savoir ce qui lui est vraiment arriver, et j'aurais tout les flics de la ville à mes trousses. Fait passer le message. Je ne tolèrerais plus ce genre de débordements » ordonnais-je en me tournant vers la fenêtre.

Je fixais sans le voir le magnifique jardin de ma propriété dont ma femme était si fière. J'avais l'impression d'être à Versailles. Le jardin était un véritable labyrinthe pour ceux qui n'en connaissais pas l'agencement, ce qui pourrait s'avérer très utile si jamais je devais m'enfuir. Si les flics parvenaient à remonter jusqu'à moi, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de quitter le pays, abandonnant femme et enfant sans le moindre état d'âme. D'ailleurs cela faisait plusieurs années que je transférais discrètement une partie de mon argent sur un compte offshore domicilié en Suisse. Ma retraite était assurée. Quant à ma destination, ensoleillée de préférence, et un pays où l'extradition n'avait pas lieu.

Dans le jardin, mon regard fut attiré par l'arrivée de ma femme et de mon fils qui allaient se baigner. Je ne ressentais rien de particulier pour ma famille. Ils n'étaient que des faire-valoir dans ma course aux élections. Les électeurs accordaient plus facilement leur confiance à un père de famille plutôt qu'à un célibataire coureur de jupon. Ils n'étaient là que pour faire bien dans le décor. Même si je devais bien admettre que le corps de rêve de ma délicieuse épouse ne me laissait pas de marbre. Avec une femme pareille, pas besoin d'avoir de maîtresse, elle me satisfaisait pleinement sur le plan sexuel. D'ailleurs, de la voir dans ce petit bikini qui ne cachait rien de son appétissante plastique me mit immédiatement au garde à vous.

Sans la quitter du regard, j'appuyais sur l'interphone, et ordonnais à la nourrice d'aller s'occuper du gamin et de dire à ma femme de venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Je relâchais le bouton et un sourire satisfait naquit sur mes lèvres lorsque la nourrice arriva et que je vis ma femme s'empresser de se diriger vers mon bureau. Elle y pénétra par la porte fenêtre, et me sourit amoureusement en m'apercevant.

« Que se passe-t-il? » me demanda-t-elle de sa douce voix mélodieuse.

Sans lui répondre, je la contournais et allait fermer les portes avant de baisser les stores. Elle me regarda faire, surprise, avant que ses grands yeux de biches ne s'écarquillent, et qu'elle ne se passe une langue gourmande sur les lèvres. Un sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres lorsque je m'approchais d'elle d'une démarche de prédateur. Je ne l'aimais peut-être pas , mais j'étais fou de son corps, et j'aimais la soumettre à mes désirs les plus sauvages. Quant à elle, je la savais amoureuse de moi, ou du moins, de l'homme qu'elle pensais connaître, et elle s'offrait à moi en toute confiance, me laissant faire de son corps mon terrain de jeu préféré. Je me demandais si elle serait aussi confiante si elle découvrait ma véritable personnalité, si elle m'aimerait toujours autant. Mais je connaissais la réponse à cette question. Non, définitivement.

« Gary… » soupira-t-elle alors que je l'allongeais sur le canapé, partant à la conquête des milles et un secret de son corps affolant.

Je comptais bien profiter jusqu'à la lie de ce qu'elle m'offrait de si bon cœur. Elle était à moi, et je comptais bien disposer de son corps comme je le désirais. Lorsque je l'avais épouser, j'avais penser que je me lasserais d'elle rapidement, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. C'était une amante passionnée et inventive, et elle éveillait un désir insatiable en moi. Et cette situation me convenait. Cela parfaisait mon image d'homme comblé en ménage et fidèle. L'infidélité était bien la seule chose répréhensible dont je ne m'étais jamais rendu coupable, songeais-je ironiquement.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle dormait sur le canapé, le corps marqué par la passion qu'elle m'inspirait, je retournais m'asseoir à mon bureau et l'observait pensivement. C'était une très belle femme. Elle était douce et intelligente. Je savais que lorsqu'elle découvrirait le pot aux roses, elle serait dévastée. Elle perdrait tout si jamais la vérité éclatait. Y compris le gamin, sauf si le juge était clément et qu'il lui en laissait la garde. J'étais peut-être un salaud et un père minable, elle à l'inverse, était une mère épatante. Elle était faite pour ça. Mais je savais que mon argent ne l'intéressait pas. Non, ce qu'elle pleurerait c'était la perte de son époux, de l'homme qu'elle pensait avoir épouser.

Pourtant, même si j'avais parfaitement conscience de cet état de fait, je m'en moquais. L'idée de la blessée me laissait indifférent. Elle m'était utile, et j'appréciais sa compagnie comme on apprécie la présence d'un animal domestique, mais sans plus. La satisfaction sexuelle qu'elle m'apportait me manquerait, mais je trouverais bien d'autres bras de femmes dans lesquels assouvirent mes besoins, même si je doutais que ces femmes soient aussi bandantes qu'elle pouvait l'être.

« A quoi est-ce que tu pense? » me demanda-t-elle en se redressant, la voix rauque de sommeil.

« A toi » avouais-je en songeant que ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

Elle me sourit et se leva, marchant d'une démarche chaloupée jusqu'à moi avant de venir se blottir contre moi. Je la serrais avec indifférence, mon esprit se perdant à nouveau vers celle qui m'obsédait depuis maintenant dix ans. Johanna Beckett. Je savais qu'elle était morte, mais mon instinct me soufflait que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Et une chose était certaine, j'étais loin d'en avoir fini avec cette femme. En soupirant, je songeais que peut-être que cette fois, j'allais devoir me salir les mains. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que l'on est jamais mieux servis que par soit même? Mais je n'en viendrais à une telle extrémité qu'en dernier ressort. Pour le moment, j'allais attendre et voir dans quel sens le vent allait tourner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! J'espère comme toujours que vous avez aimer. J'essayerais de vous poster une suite demain matin avant de partir travailler, sinon nous devrez patientez jusqu'à demain soir que je rentre du travail (et oui, je travail toute la journée, j'en ais de la chance!)**


	17. Chapter 16 : Coïcidence?

**Coucou tous le monde, j'espère que vous avez passer une bonne nuit**

**Alors, qu'avez vous penser de Gary? Crédible comme méchant? **

**Ban allez, j'arrête de vous embêter sinon je n'aurais pas le temps de relire et de vous postez les deux nouveaux chapitres. **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Chapitre 16 : Coïncidence?**_

Je fus réveiller par une douce caresse sur ma joue. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je découvrais Kate assise à mes côtés, me souriant timidement. Péniblement, je me redressais, et m'asseyais en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Je suis désolée Alexis » soupira-t-elle en passant une main sous mon menton pour m'obliger à la regarder.

« De quoi? » m'étonnais-je en songeant que c'était plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

« De t'avoir fait te sentir coupable de vouloir passer du temps avec ta mère. Je suis bien placer pour savoir que rien ne remplace une mère, mais j'ai été jalouse, et je m'en excuse » m'expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard, gênée.

« Jalouse? Mais de quoi? Tu me connais depuis moins longtemps qu'elle, mais tu me comprends mieux qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait! Je me sens plus proche de toi que je ne l'ai jamais été d'elle!» la rassurais-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Nous nous sourîmes un long moment, avant qu'elle ne se lève en m'entraînant avec elle.

« Allez, descendons avant que ton père ne vienne voir s'il y a du sang sur les murs! » rigola-t-elle doucement.

« Ou allons nous? » m'enquis-je en souriant à sa plaisanterie.

« Au commissariat. Tu dois donner la description de l'homme qui te suivait hier » me rappela-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule en me voyant grimacer.

« J'ai peur… » avouais-je en tremblant légèrement, et en me rapprochant de Kate, comme pour rechercher sa protection.

« Je sais, mais je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, et que temps que j'aurais mon mot à dire, personne ne te fera de mal » m'assura-t-elle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer à elle.

« Merci Kate » soupirais-je en me mordillant la lèvre, me demandant si elle serait aussi gentille avec moi lorsqu'elle découvrirait la vérité. Probablement pas.

J'avais hâte que grand-mère rentre. Elle me dirait ce que je devais faire. Mais pour le moment, elle était partie pour une pièce à Seattle, et ne devait pas rentrer avant deux jours. Et il pouvait s'en passer des choses en deux jours.

« Vous voilà enfin! » s'exclama papa en nous voyant descendre l'escalier.

Je lui souriais doucement, et remarquais que de nous voir aussi proches Kate et moi semblait le ravir. C'était bien la première fois que papa ne piquait pas une crise parce qu'une de ses aventures essayait de s'immiscer dans ma vie. C'était la preuve évidente que pour lui, sa relation avec Kate était sérieuse, et je m'en réjouis.

« Prêtes? » s'enquit-il en venant se mettre entre nous deux, et en nous passant un bras autour des épaules.

Fermement, j'acquiesçais, et nous quittâmes l'appartement. J'espérais simplement que Jordan en aurait appris suffisamment sur mon agresseur pour que Kate et papa n'aient pas de soupçon lorsque je reconnaîtrais en lui l'homme que Jordan était censé rechercher.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**  
><em>

Dans la voiture, un silence pesant se fit. Je jetais des regards inquiets dans le rétroviseur de façon régulière, sentant ma fille tendue. Cet homme avait vraiment dû lui faire peur pour la mettre dans un tel état. Une vraie pelote de nerfs. Pourtant, je sentais que ce n'était pas la seule raison à sa nervosité. J'avais bien remarqué que depuis quelques jours, son comportement était étrange. Normal pour une adolescente de 16 ans, mais étrange pour Alexis. Non, même si je n'en disais rien, je sentais bien que ma fille me cachait quelque chose, et que Kate le soupçonnais. Mais j'avais choisis de ne pas harceler Alexis. Tôt ou tard, elle finirait par venir me confier ce qui la préoccupait, et quand les doutes de Kate seraient devenus certitudes, elle aussi viendrait m'en parler, surtout si la vie d'Alexis était en danger.

_P_our le moment, la seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'était de découvrir l'identité de l'homme qui suivait ma fille. Je voulais découvrir qui il était et savoir s'il était une menace pour elle, et si s'était le cas, lui faire avaler son bulletin de naissance. Je ne laisserais personne mettre sa vie en danger sans rien faire. J'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour protéger ma fille. Voilà pourquoi, j'étais impatient qu'elle nous en dresse le portrait robot. Une fois qu'on saurait à quoi il ressemblait, il ne devrait pas nous être très difficile de découvrir son identité et de le débusquer. En arrivant au commissariat, je prenais la main d'Alexis dans la mienne, et lui sourit d'un air confiant pour la rassurer.

« Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps pumpkin » lui soufflais-je en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le front.

Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête tout en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Emmène-la à mon bureau, je vais chercher le dessinateur » déclara Kate alors que l'ascenseur nous déposait à l'étage de la criminelle.

J'hochais affirmativement la tête, et guidais Alexis vers le bureau de Kate, la laissant s'asseoir sur la chaise de Kate. Silencieusement, je m'assis à ma place habituelle, et observais avec inquiétude le visage pâle de ma petite princesse. Ses yeux balayaient nerveusement la pièce, comme si elle craignait de voir son agresseur surgir brusquement devant elle. Soudain, le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, et je me tournais pour voir qui arrivait, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Jordan Shaw.

Bien sûr, Kate m'avait dit qu'elle était de retour à New York et qu'elle avait demander qu'on l'assiste dans notre enquête, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle devait passer cet après-midi. Je la vis fouiller la pièce des yeux, et un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle me repéra. Aussitôt, elle s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers moi, et à nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de la comparer à Kate. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux. La même détermination, la même force de caractère et la même intelligence.

« Bonjour Castle, heureuse de vous revoir » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à notre hauteur.

« Plaisir partager Jordan » lançais-je en lui souriant sincèrement.

« Alexis, contente de te revoir » lança-t-elle en se tournant vers ma fille.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Jordan » sourit Alexis, et je remarquais surpris, qu'elle avait l'air plus sereine maintenant que Jordan était là.

Intrigué, je les observais, et remarquais qu'une sorte de dialogue silencieux semblait s'être instauré entre elles. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que Jordan en savait bien plus que nous à propos de cet homme. Se pourrait-il qu'Alexis se soit confier à elle? Mais pourquoi? L'idée qu'elle fasse plus confiance à une quasi inconnue qu'à Kate et moi me brisa le cœur. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Kate accompagnée du dessinateur, me tira de mes sombres pensées.

« Agent Shaw? Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi tôt! » remarqua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau, ses jambes touchant mon bras.

« J'ai eu de nouvelles informations sur l'homme que je recherche, et je voulais les partagés avec vous, mais si je dérange, je pourrais repasser plus tard » déclara-t-elle négligemment.

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Si vous pouvez patienter le temps qu'Alexis donne le signalement d'un homme qui l'a suivit hier, nous écouterons ce que vous avez à nous dire » rétorqua Kate en se tournant vers Alexis avant d'ajouter « Tu va aller avec Jim. Et lui dire tout ce dont tu te souviens à propos de cet homme, d'accord? »

« Vous ne venez pas avec moi? » s'étonna-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Non. Ce sera plus facile pour toi, si tu es toute seule, mais nous serons ici si jamais tu ressens le besoin de faire une pause » lui annonça Kate en se penchant pour presser tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

« D'accord… » soupira Alexis avant de se lever et de suivre Jim.

« Ça va aller Rick, nous ne la perdrons pas de vue, elle ne risque rien » me rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis un sourire entendu apparaître sur le visage de Jordan, et je grimaçais. Nous qui voulions être discret, c'était plutôt raté. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Kate grimaça et retira précipitamment sa main. Elle se racla la gorge pour cacher sa gêne, et se tourna vers Jordan qui nous regardait en souriant, même si elle se garda de tout commentaire.

« Alors, ces nouvelles informations? » voulut savoir Kate désireuse de détourner l'attention de Jordan.

« Et bien nous avons été obliger de lancer une recherche internationale pour trouver des informations sur cet homme. Il s'agit d'un tueur à gage professionnel. Il a plus d'identités qu'un caméléon, et ses prestations sont assez onéreuses. Pas moins de 100 000 dollars par contrat. Du haut de gamme. Autant que l'on sache, sa véritable identité est Treyton Paris. Il est né ici aux Etats-Unis, mais après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de la route, il a été recueillit par un oncle en Russie. Il bénéficie donc de la double nationalité. On a une trace réelle de lui jusqu'à sa majorité, et son dossier est assez gratiné. Il a été arrête à 15 ans pour avoir tuer un homme qui l'avait traité de bâtard. Mais grâce à son avocat, il échappe à la prison et se retrouve dans un foyer pour jeunes délinquants. A 18 ans, il tue à nouveau, cette fois sans raison apparente. Et ensuite, il s'évapore et devient l'un des tueurs à gage les plus demandés sur le marché. » résuma Jordan sans compulsé le dossier qu'elle tendit à Kate.

« Que fait-il aux Etats-Unis? » demandais-je impressionner par le CV de cet homme.

« Il est là pour un contrat, c'est évident, mais nous ignorons encore qui. Il n'y aucune visite officiel d'un chef d'état étranger de prévue dans les prochains jours, et le président n'a pas prévu de discours officiel non plus. Donc sa cible est moins célèbre. Quant à son employeur, pour autant que l'on sache, ça pourrait être n'importe qui.. » soupira Jordan avec un froncement de sourcils.

« N'importe qui qui aurait les moyens d'allonger 100 000 $ cash! » rétorqua Kate en feuilletant le dossier avant de s'arrêter sur le portrait robot de notre homme.

« Exact, ce qui réduit considérablement la liste de nos suspects, mais on ne peut pas aller trouver ces personnalités influentes de la haute société newyorkaise, et leur demander s'ils ont engagés un tueur professionnel récemment! » répliqua Jordan en grimaçant à cette idée.

« Non, mais on pourrait profiter d'une vente de charité pour éliminer quelques suspects » déclarais-je alors qu'une idée me traversait l'esprit.

« De quoi parlez-vous Castle? » voulut savoir Kate en me scrutant attentivement.

« Le maire organise chaque année une vente de charité afin de récolter des fonds pour les orphelins de la police. Toutes les plus grosses fortunes de la ville s'y rendent. Nous pourrions nous fondre dans la foule et sonder le terrain » expliquais-je, surpris qu'elle ignore ça.

« Mince, j'avais oublier que c'était dans trois jours. Surtout que cette année, c'est à moi de m'y coller » grimaça-t-elle avec dégoûts.

« Quant à moi, vu que je fais partis des lots mis en vente, je me dois d'y assister » soupirais-je avec une grimace qui arracha un rire amusé à Jordan.

« Quoi? » s'étouffa Kate en me regardant avec suspicion.

« Une idée du maire. Proposer une soirée en ma compagnie comme lot. Bien sûr, quand il me l'a demander j'étais célibataire, mais maintenant… » soufflais-je en posant un regard inquiet sur elle.

« Ne change rien. Ça va nous être utile pour expliquer notre présence. Je me ferais accompagner d'Esposito, et toi de Jordan. Quant à Ryan… » réfléchit Kate à voix haute.

« J'appel le maire pour lui demander un billet supplémentaire. Je pense que Jordan doit connaître un agent qui pourrait lui servir de cavalière » déclarais-je en me saisissant de mon téléphone pour appeler le maire.

Amusé, je vis Kate rouler des yeux. Je savais que le fait que j'use de mes relations pour l'aider dans ses enquêtes la gênait, même si elle avait reconnu que cela l'avait souvent aider, elle était mal-à-l'aise de bénéficier de passe droits par rapport à ses collègues. Je lui souriais tendrement, et elle me rendit mon sourire, incapable de m'en vouloir. Je revins m'asseoir près d'elle, m'installant sur son bureau, nos corps se touchant des épaules à la taille. Jordan continuait de nous observer avec amusement, et je me demandais combien de temps elle tiendrait avant de nous balancer un « je vous l'avais dit! » retentissant.

« Il nous envoie ça rapidement » souris-je fièrement.

« Bon, en espérant que cette soirée nous apprenne quelque chose » soupira Jordan, visiblement peu ravie de devoir assister à cette soirée.

J'allais répliquer lorsque j'entendis la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrir, et Alexis en sortir en souriant. Visiblement, elle avait réussi. Jim apparut juste derrière elle et tendis le portrait à Kate qui s'empressa de l'observer. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Surpris par sa réaction, je me penchais au dessus de son épaule et observait à mon tour le visage de cet homme.

« Bon d'accord, il est plutôt effrayant mais bon c'est pas Elephant Man non plus! » la taquinais-je.

« Ce n'est pas ça Rick, c'est juste que cet homme qui suivait Alexis, c'est Treyton Paris! » s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier que Jordan lui avait remis.

« Oh bon sang! » hurlais-je en me raidissant.

« Quoi? » s'enquit Alexis, en fronçant les sourcils.

Kate et moi échangeâmes des regards inquiets. Que devions-nous lui dire? La vérité? Mais comment lui dire qu'elle avait un tueur professionnel sur les talons? C'est Jordan qui nous tira de l'embarras.

« Nous savons qui est l'homme qui te suivais Alexis, alors ne t'inquiète plus. » décalra-t-elle d'un ton apaisant avant de s'adresser à nous « Je dois m'absenter quelques heures pour aller informer mes supérieurs. Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de ramener Alexis? »

Kate et moi échangeâmes un regard. Maintenant que nous savions ce qu'il en était, nous devions découvrir si Alexis était sa cible, ou bien si c'était moi. Inutile de préciser que je préférais la seconde option.

« Merci Jordan, mais j'aimerais que temps que l'on ignore ce dont il retourne, Alexis soit placer sous protection policière » finis-je par déclarer.

« C'est normal, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la laisserais seule que lorsque des agents seront en planque devant chez vous » me rassura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais, rassuré de savoir que des agents veilleraient à la protection de ma fille.

« Va avec l'agent Shaw pumpkin. Kate et moi essayerons de rentrer tôt ce soir » déclarais-je à Alexis en venant la prendre dans mes bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Tu dis toi-même que Jordan est la Beckett des fédéraux, donc je suis autant en sécurité avec elle que je le serais avec Kate » me sourit ma fille avant d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de Kate qui s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte.

Je souris en entendant le commentaire de ma fille, mais je ne parvenais pas à combattre mon inquiétude. Je sentis Kate passer une main apaisante dans mon dos, et je baissais les yeux vers elle.

« On va le trouver avant qu'il ne l'approche Rick, je te le promets » me sourit-elle, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était tout aussi inquiète que moi.

« Je l'espère Kate, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi un tueur à gage en aurait après ma fille, ça n'a pas de sens… » soupirais-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Alexis soit la cible de ce tueur… » murmura-t-elle en se raidissant à cette idée.

« J'y ais penser aussi, mais là encore, ça ne colle pas… Il y a un élément qui nous échappe » soupirais-je en m'écartant d'elle, me rappelant de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

« Je sais, et j'ai l'impression qu'Alexis en sait plus que ce qu'elle veut bien nous en dire » remarqua Kate en scrutant anxieusement ma réaction.

« J'en suis arriver aux mêmes conclusions, et tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange entre Jordan et Alexis. C'est pas normal » approuvais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Kate approuva, puis, se dirigeant vers le tableau blanc, y afficha les deux portraits robots, et y inscrivit toutes les informations dont nous disposions. Je la regardais faire, me demandant, quel lien pouvait unir ma fille de 16 ans avec un tueur à gage. Le seul tueur à gage que j'avais rencontrer était Koonan, mais Kate l'avait tuer. Est-ce que ça avait un lien? Peut-être que Paris connaissait Koonan et qu'il voulait le venger? Ou bien venait-il terminer ce que Koonan avait commencer? Et si finalement, c'était Kate la cible, et l'employeur, le même que celui qui avait engager Koonan pour tuer Johanna?

« Kate? Et si tout ça était lier à Koonan et au dossier de ta mère? » m'empressais-je de lui demander, sachant que je me rapprochais du but.

Je la vis se raidir, et se redresser lentement. Au ralentit, elle se retourna vers moi, blanche comme un linge. Et je sentais qu'elle aussi commençait à faire le rapprochement avec le fait qu'elle avait décider de rouvrir le dossier de sa mère. Patiemment, je la laissait faire le tri des informations, attendant qu'elle en tire les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

« C'est possible. Ça fait un peu trop de coïncidences à mon goût. Cette fois, il faut avertir le capitaine. Mais je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que maintenant j'ai une bonne raison de rouvrir le dossier de ma mère » déclara-t-elle avec détermination.


	18. Chap17:Eliminer une partie du problème

**Chapitre 17 : Éliminer une partie du problème**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment une simple adolescente avait réussi à m'échapper. Elle m'avait ridiculiser. J'avais perdu toute crédibilité professionnelle à cause d'elle. Mais je me vengerais, et elle allait s'en mordre les doigts. Encore fallait-il qu'elle soit seule. Mais elle était constamment entourée de flics. Elle avait du leur parler de moi, mais je me demandais si elle leur avait expliquer pourquoi je m'intéressais à elle. J'en doutais. D'ailleurs elle-même ne devait pas le savoir. Comment l'aurait-elle pu? Au départ, je ne m'étais même pas intéresser à elle, du moins jusqu'à ce que je la découvre en train de faire des recherches sur Johanna Beckett à la bibliothèque.

Quoi qu'elle sache, elle allait me le dire, et ensuite, je lui ferais passer l'envie de me faire passer pour un débutant. Elle était mignonne la petite, et j'étais sûre que je pourrais bien m'amuser avec elle. Mais pour ça, il fallait que j'arrive à l'isoler. Parce que l'enlever alors qu'elle était entourer de flics, c'était suicidaire. Donc j'attendais le bon moment. Je crus ce moment arriver lorsque je la vis sortir du commissariat seule. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à la suivre, je freinais des quatre fers en la voyant se tourner vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, discutant avec une femme que je reconnus aussitôt. L'agent Shaw. Tout le monde la connaissait dans le milieu. Un vrai pitbull. Dès qu'elle t'avait dans son viseur, c'était fini pour toi. Elle finissait toujours par t'avoir. Exactement comme cette femme flic, le lieutenant Beckett. C'était le genre de personne qu'il valait mieux éviter d'affronter de front.

Dépité et agacé, je les suivais de loin lorsque mon téléphone vibra. Avec un grognement, je jetais un regard au nom qui s'affichait et grimaçais en découvrant l'identité de celui qui m'appelait. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer cet appel. Je décrochais et écoutais silencieusement ce que mon employeur me disait. En raccrochant, je remarquais qu'elles venaient de s'arrêter en bas de chez le lieutenant Beckett. Au moins je savais où trouver la gamine tout à l'heure. Sans ralentir, je poursuivais ma route, direction un parking souterrain du centre ville. J'avais compris à la voix de Skyhawk qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je vienne aussi vite que possible. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Une des premières choses que tu apprenais en te lançant dans le métier, c'était à assurer tes arrières. Et j'avais assez rouler ma bosse pour savoir reconnaître un problème quand j'en rencontrais un. Aussi, avant de me rendre à ce rendez-vous, m'arrêtais-je à la gare routière, et louais une consigne pour le mois. C'était un vieux truc, mais ça fonctionnais toujours. Justement parce que c'était un vieux truc, et que les gens cherchaient toujours compliqué quand parfois il suffisait de faire simple. A l'abri des regards, je déposais un disque dur externe à l'intérieur. Ce disque contenait la liste de tout mes clients et donc de mes cibles. Il y avait pour chaque clients un dossier complet avec photos et tout le tremblement. Y compris concernant l'affaire qui m'avait mener à New York.

Je n'avais jamais rencontrer mon véritable patron, juste son homme de main, dont j'avais vite découvert l'identité grâce à ses empruntes digitales. J'avais fait des recherches sur ce type avant d'accepter ce job, et tout ce que j'avais trouver se trouvait sur ce disque. Et si jamais il m'arrivait quoique ce soit, et bien la police aurait de quoi s'occuper pour les prochaines semaines. Refermant le casier, je me demandais où dissimuler la clé. Un endroit où personne ne penserait à chercher. Finalement, je décidais de la mélanger à mes autres clés. Je n'avais pas choisit cette gare au hasard. Les clés de consigne n'avait rien de particuliers. Seul un numéro gravé dessus indiquait la consigne à laquelle elle était rattachée. Une assurance de plus que ce disque dur ne tombe pas entre les mains de n'importe qui.

Ensuite, je vérifiais que mon arme était chargée, et je me rendais à ce fameux rendez-vous. Je m'engageais au pas dans le souterrain, enregistrant différentes informations. L'endroit était quasiment désert, à part quelques voitures disséminées par ci par là. Presque toutes les ampoules étaient éteintes, sauf une ou deux qui diffusaient une lumière blafarde et inquiétante sur les places vides, donnant un aspect inquiétant aux lieux. Pas étonnant que ceux-ci soient vides. Peu de personne devait oser s'y risquer, de jour comme de nuit. Je me garais près de la sortie, juste au cas où, et sortait de la voiture. L'endroit étant vide, le moindre son se répercutait sur les murs en un bruit assourdissant. Bonjour la discrétion. En grimaçant, j'essayais au maximum d'atténuer le bruit de mes pas, mais c'était peine perdue. J'avais l'impression qu'une armée défilait entre ces murs.

Soudain, le bruit d'une bouteille en verre vide roulant sur le sol me fit me figer sur place. Les sens aux aguets, je guettais le moindre bruit suspect, mais seul le silence me répondit. Reprenant ma route, je sursautais en entendant une porte claquée dans mon dos. D'un mouvement brusque, je me tournais vers l'origine du bruit, et me détendis en voyant un couple monter dans une des rares voitures et quitter le parking. Je devenais parano. Me détendant, je replaçais mon arme dans son holster, et c'est à ce moment précis que je l'entendis. Le bruit caractéristique que faisait la détente d'une arme juste avant le coup de feu. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu. Ça devenait une habitude ironisais-je. Le son étouffé d'un coup de feu me parvint aux oreilles quelques secondes avant qu'une violente douleur ne traverse mon épaule gauche, suivit d'un second puis d'un troisième.

Sans bruit, je m'écroulais à terre, essayant d'atteindre mon arme, mais mon assaillant ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi et s'emparer de mon arme. Ensuite, il vint s'agenouiller à mes côtés, et je le reconnus. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle se faisait appeler Eva Gun, c'était une tueuse de haut vol. J'aurais du me sentir honorer d'être descendu par elle, mais je ne comprenais pas. Mon incompréhension dû se lire sur mon visage, parce qu'elle me sourit avec condescendance.

« Tu a vraiment merdé mon cher Treyton. Et ça va me rapporter la coquette somme de 50 000 $. Ça n'a rien de personnel, ce sont les affaires, tu sais ce que c'est… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Cette femme avait la beauté et la douceur trompeuse d'un ange, mais avait l'âme noir d'un démon.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu a perdu ton temps avec cette gamine… enfin, je ne commettrais pas la même erreur que toi… » ajouta-t-elle en se redressant après m'avoir pris mon porte-monnaie.

Je savais que j'étais fini. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. En me tuant, ils mettaient une croix sur les informations que je détenais. Et mon sourire s'accentua en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas pris mes clés. Pas très maligne la fille. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je rendis mon dernier souffle alors qu'elle me tirait froidement une balle dans la tête.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Et de un songeais-je avec satisfaction. J'avais penser que le tuer serait plus difficile étant donné sa réputation, mais il s'était laisser avoir comme un débutant. C'était assez décevant en fait. J'espérais m'amuser un peu plus avec mes « clients » suivants. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de chasser parmi mes « collègues de travail », mais qui cracherait sur 50 000$ par tête? Et à raison de trois cibles, je n'avais pas été difficile à convaincre. Et puis j'avais un compte à régler avec mes cibles suivantes. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'un homme me dise non. Et celui-là, non content de me repousser, m'avait préférer cette pimbêche mal fringuée et mal coiffée, qui ressemblait à une adolescente en pleine crise de rébellion.

Non, je ne pouvais ni oublier ni pardonner un affront pareil. Et là, ils allaient me le payer. J'aurais accomplit cette tâche gratuitement, mais le fait d'être payer pour ça ne rendait cette action que plus jouissive. Mais d'abord, je devais les sortir de prison. Je devais trouver une source susceptible de me renseigner. Un jeune flic de préférence. Un vieux routard ne se laisserait pas rouler dans la farine. Alors qu'un bleu… Je décidais donc d'attendre le soir et de me rendre dans un bar de flic. Je savais que j'y trouverais un pigeon, et si en plus je pouvais m'envoyer en l'air, j'y gagnerais deux fois plus. Je trouvais amusant de coucher avec des flics. D'autant qu'ils n'avaient aucunes idées de qui j'étais. Une fois, je m'étais amusée à sortir avec un flic pendant 3 mois. C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour découvrir qui j'étais. Évidemment, j'avais été obligée de le tuer, mais bon. C'était dommage parce que c'était un assez bon amant, mais bon même s'il me faisait grimper aux rideaux presque chaque fois, je n'allais quand même pas le laisser m'arrêter.

J'informais donc Skyhawk que le cas Paris était régler et que je m'attelais à la seconde partie du contrat. Il m'assura que 50 000$ étaient transférés sur mon compte, et que j'aurais le reste lorsque j'aurais terminer la mission. Avec satisfaction, je regagnais l'hôtel cinq étoiles dans lequel j'étais descendu. Je m'y faisais passer pour une jeune veuve richissime à la recherche d'un peu d'aventure. Et richissime, je l'étais. Je gagnais ma chambre, et me dévêtais machinalement en gagnant la salle de bain. Et je passais deux bonnes heures à me prélasser dans l'immense jacuzzi qui occupait la quasi-totalité de la pièce. Avant de ressembler à un vieux pruneau tout racorni, je sortais du bain, et me baladant en tenue d'Eve dans ma somptueuse suite, prenant plaisir à sentir le moelleux de la moquette sous mes pieds, je laissais l'air chaud me sécher.

Gagnant ma chambre, je m'arrêtais devant mon armoire, hésitant sur la tenue à adopter. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air trop sophistiquée. Je devais avoir l'air abordable. Je n'avais pas toute la vie non plus pour mettre la main sur les informations qui m'intéressait. Je choisis donc d'enfiler une petite jupe en cuir marron clair, des cuissardes à talon aiguille, un bustier sans bretelle blanc, mettant mes seins en valeur, et je complétais la tenue par une veste en cuir de la même couleur que ma jupe. Ensuite, je décidais de lisser mes cheveux et de les laisser libre sur mes épaules. Je me maquillais soigneusement, rien de tape à l'œil, et me vaporisais quelques gouttes d'un parfum français légèrement fruité. Attrapant un sac assorti à ma tenue, j'y glissais un tube de gloss, de l'espèce, mes faux papiers, et la carte de ma suite, et je quittais ma chambre d'une démarche assurée.

Je choisis le _McGinty's_. C'était un bar à flic par excellence, mais c'était surtout les jeunes recrues qui s'y retrouvaient, les anciens préférant l'ambiance plus soft du _Pacificator_. Je devrais bien trouver un flic sexy et possédant les informations que je désirais. Je m'installais au bar et commanda un whisky frappé. Je scrutais la foule à travers le miroir accroché au-dessus du bar,et mon attention se porta soudain sur deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer dans le bar. Sur l'un d'eux en particulier. Il était à tomber. Pourvu qu'il sache également quelque chose d'intéressant priais-je en le dévorant du regard dans la glace. Il était grand et baraqué, des cheveux épais et bruns, un regard azur à vous briser le cœur, et un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Parfait. Avec satisfaction, je les vis s'asseoir près de moi, et Mr perfection me lança une œillade appréciatrice que je feignis de ne pas remarquer.

Même si la tentation était grande d'en faire mon nouveau jouet sexuel, je n'oubliais pas ma mission. Et aussi appétissant soit-il, cela m'étonnerait fort qu'il valles 100 000$ et c'était bien dommage. Je ne devais pas l'encourager avant de savoir s'il possédait tout ce que je recherchais chez un homme ce soir. Ensuite seulement, je pourrais allier l'utile à l'agréable. Me détournant légèrement, je m'accoudais au bar, et écoutais leur discussion.

« Alors Matt dis-moi c'est vrai qu'un de vos agents a été salement amoché? » s'enquit le deuxième homme avec un mélange d'excitation et de curiosité après qu'ils aient commander deux bières.

« Ouais, Cooper. Il est en mission, donc je ne connais pas tout les détails, mais il a faillit y passer. Heureusement que Shaw était là, elle lui a sauver les fesses » approuva mon apollon.

« Et vous avez chopper ceux qui ont fait le coup? » continua l'autre pour mon plus grand contentement.

« Ouais, Shaw les a ramener ligoter comme des saucissons, c'était assez comique à voir. » rigola Matt, et son rire fit naître une douce chaleur dans mon estomac.

Je fronçais les sourcils fâchée contre moi. Je devais rester concentrée et ne pas me laisser distraire. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de m'approcher de ce type. Si son rire me faisait cet effet là, qu'est-ce que ce serait si jamais il me touchait. Sa voix chaude et vibrante de sensualité me ramena à leur conversation.

« Elle les fait transférer demain. Direction le 12th district, où ils seront interrogés par le lieutenant Beckett » ajouta-t-il en terminant sa bière avant d'en commander une autre.

Son ami siffla longuement, une étincelle admirative dans le regard qui attira l'attention de Matt.

« Tu sais qui est-ce lieutenant? » s'enquit-il avec intérêt.

« Au 12th, tout le monde la connaît » répliqua l'autre, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

« La? C'est une femme? » s'étonna Matt, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

Ça lui posait un problème une femme flic?

« Et quelle femme! » s'exclama l'autre avec un sourire libidineux.

Avec exaspération, je me demandais s'il oserait adopter cette expression si cette fameuse Beckett se trouvait dans les parages. Quelque chose me disait que non…

Ils continuèrent de vanter les mérites de la plastique de leurs supérieures respectives, enchaînant les commentaires grivois, et je commençais à m'impatienter lorsque Bozzo le clown réorienta la conversation sur le sujet qui m'intéressait.

« Quel itinéraire demain? » s'enquit-il en vidant sa troisième bière.

« Ils vont emprunter la 56th, puis prendre la 33th, et pour finir la 72th. C'est le chemin le plus sûr, et pour éviter la circulation, ils décollent à 5h du mat' » répondit-il nonchalamment.

« J'aimerais pas être de ceux chargés d'assurer le transfert! » grogna l'autre en secouant la tête.

« Ouep, surtout que pour être discret, ils utilisent une voiture banalisée, alors… » renchérit Matt.

La conversation repartit en vrille après qu'une jeune femme ait fait son entrée, attirant le regard de tout les hommes présents, et l'ami de Matt s'excusa précipitamment et alla la rejoindre. Visiblement ils se connaissaient lorsque après avoir discuter quelques instants, ils ressortirent enlacés du bar. Il était temps pour moi d'en faire autant. J'avais toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Je déposais quelques billets sur le bar pour payer mes consommations, et sautais au bas de mon tabouret. En me retournant, je me heurtais à un mur. Prête à injurier celui qui me bloquais le passage, je levais les yeux vers lui. Et les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. Matt. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, et je fus incapable de le lâcher du regard. La tête légèrement rejetée en arrière tant il était grand, j'étais totalement sous le charme.

Et lui aussi visiblement. Son sourire séducteur avait disparu, et il me dévorait du regard. Un frisson me traversa, et il resserra l'emprise de son bras autour de ma taille, m'obligeant à m'arquer contre lui pour ne pas rompre le contact de nos regards. Sans que nous n'échangions la moindre parole, nous prîmes la direction de la sortie, et je le laissais me conduire jusqu'à sa voiture. Il conduisait bien, et fascinée je regardais le mouvement de ses mains sur le volant, les imaginant sur mon corps, et à nouveau je frissonnais. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais je mis ma conscience en veille et me laissais guider par l'attirance qu'il m'inspirait. La nuit allait être longue songeais-je alors qu'il se garait en bas d'un immeuble dans le centre ville, à deux pas de la prison où se trouvait mes cibles en fait. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça…

Lentement, j'émergeais de la bienfaisante torpeur dans laquelle je baignais. Cette nuit avait été tout simplement incroyable. Matt était le meilleur amant que j'avais jamais eu. Moi qui me vantais d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie, il m'avait prouver que j'avais encore des choses à apprendre sur mon corps et sur le plaisir qu'un homme et une femme pouvait s'offrir mutuellement. M'étirant, je tournais la tête et grimaçais en découvrant qu'il était presque 3 heures du matin. J'allais devoir y aller. J'avais deux ou trois choses à mettre au point avant de passer à l'action. Mon plan était simple. Faire évader mes cibles pour ensuite les éliminées.

Prudemment, je quittais son lit et gagnais sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche revigorante. Je n'avais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, et pourtant je me sentais pleine de vitalité. Retournant dans la chambre en tenue d'Eve, je ramassais mes vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce avant de me rhabiller. Je terminais de fermer mes cuissardes lorsque je sentis des fourmillements dans ma nuque. Je me retournais et découvrit que Matt m'observait, le regard lourd de sommeil. Malgré moi, je souris à cette vision. Décidément, cet homme était dangereux, très dangereux.

« Est-ce que je vais te revoir? » s'enquit-il en s'adossant contre ses oreillers.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre… Je ne suis ici que pour quelques jours, ensuite je devrais retourner en Espagne… » rétorquais-je en arrangeant mes cheveux.

« Ok… » soupira-t-il en cachant sa déception.

Il était vraiment craquant. Et je n'étais pas contre le fait de renouveler régulièrement l'expérience de la nuit. Mue par une impulsion incontrôlée, je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais fougueusement. Il répondit instantanément à mon baiser, et m'attira contre lui jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve allongée sur lui. Comprenant que je devais couper court avant de perdre à nouveau le contrôle, je mettais un terme à notre étreinte et me relevais.

« Écoutes, ne nous faisons aucune promesse, mais si jamais je suis de retour à New York, je passerais dans le bar où nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai cru comprendre que tu y allais régulièrement » lui souris-je en reculant prudemment lorsqu'il tenta de m'attirer de nouveau à lui.

« Tout les soirs » acquiesça-t-il en me dévorant du regard, le désir les obscurcissant.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai un avion à prendre et je dois repasser à mon hôtel avant » soupirais-je.

Surprise, je constatais que je ne voulais pas le quitter. Et je compris à quel point j'aurais du écouter mon intuition. Parce que j'avais senti que cet homme me ferait faire des bêtises. Sans plus attendre, j'attrapais veste et sac et me précipitais dehors sans un regard en arrière. Une fois dans la rue, j'hélais un taxi, et lui demandais de me déposer dans un petit bar/restaurant qui servait aussi de repère à un trafiquant d'arme. J'avais besoin de quelques petites choses pour réussir à faire évader Packer et Landers. Mon contact grogna un peu d'être tiré du lit à une heure pareille, mais il se calma lorsque je lui proposais 10 000 $ pour me fournir des fumigènes, trois masques et un Smith et Wesson. Je ne voulais pas m'encombrer d'armes inutiles. Si tout se passait comme prévu, les flics seraient sous contrôle avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ensuite, je me rendais dans une boutique et achetais une tenue plus passe-partout, composée d'un jean slim noir et d'un pull gris. Je conservais ma veste et mes cuissardes. J'achetais également un immense fourre-tout dans lequel j'entassais mes vêtements et mon sac. Prête, j'achetais un café, et allais ensuite dans un parking où j'empruntais une voiture pour l'opération. Son vol ne serait pas déclarer avant quelques heures, et d'ici là, j'aurais accomplit la seconde moitié de mon contrat. Tranquillement, je m'engageais dans la circulation, et allais me garer près de la sortie du parking souterrain des bureaux du FBI. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir une Mercedes grise en sortir, avec à son bord Mark Packer et Dusty Landers. La partie pouvait commencée.

Je leur laissais un peu d'avance, connaissant leur itinéraire, avant de les suivre. Pour passer de la 56th à la 33th, ils allaient devoir emprunter une petite rue quasi déserte, et c'est là que j'avais choisi de passer à l'action. Je me mettais donc à leur hauteur, et alors qu'ils allaient s'engager dans l'allée, je profitais de ce que la vitre côté conducteur était ouverte pour balancer les fumigènes sur les genoux du chauffeur, qui surpris, sursauta et le fit tomber à terre. Ensuite, je les laissais me dépasser, et stoppais la voiture, attendant que tout le monde descende lorsque la voiture devant moi s'immobilisa dans un crissement de pneu. Descendant lentement, je m'approchais et assommait le conducteur de la voiture avant de contourner la voiture et de faire subir le même sort à son collègue. J'aurais pu les tuer, mais je ne tuais jamais sans bonnes raisons, et ils ne faisaient pas parti de mes cibles.

Désactivant la fermeture des portières arrières en prenant soin de ne pas laisser d'empreintes, je libérais Mark et Dusty qui toussaient misérablement.

« Grouillez-vous, il faut se barrer » déclarais-je en m'élançant en courant vers ma voiture alors que des sirènes se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Sans poser de questions, ils m'emboîtèrent le pas et grimpèrent dans la voiture, en toussant encore légèrement.

« Qui t'envoie? » me demanda finalement Mark après avoir retrouver une respiration à peu près régulière.

« Skyhawk » répondis-je laconiquement.

Le silence s'installa pendant que je m'éloignais de la scène du crime, sans pour autant rouler trop vite. C'était le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer.

« Où allons-nous? » voulut savoir Dusty.

Sans répondre, je lui lançais un regard dans le rétroviseur, et souris en constatant qu'elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. En la regardant, je ne comprenais pas qu'un homme l'ait préférer à moi. C'était comme préférer du mousseux à du champagne hors de prix. Incompréhensible. Matt lui m'aurait choisi sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. A cette pensée, je me baffais intérieurement. Je devais arrêter de penser à lui. Me concentrant de nouveau sur ma mission, je m'engageais dans le parking où j'avais éliminer Paris. Autant faciliter la tâche à la police. Je savais que son corps n'avait pas encore été trouver. Je me garais, et attrapant mon sac, je descendais de voiture. Mark m'imita mais sa compagne resta dans la voiture.

« Et maintenant? » s'enquit Mark en me lançant un regard spéculateur et méfiant.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à Cooper » déclarais-je en m'appuyant nonchalamment au mur derrière moi.

« Ça ne te regarde pas! » rétorqua Dusty depuis le siège arrière.

Agacée, je pointais mon arme vers elle et lui logeais une balle entre les deux yeux, et avant que Mark n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, je le menaçais à son tour.

Si la mort de sa moitié le toucha, il eut le mérite de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Sale pute » cracha-t-il en m'évaluant, se demandant s'il avait une chance de s'en sortir.

« Alors, toujours pas décidé à me répondre? » l'interrogeais-je avec un sourire étincelant.

« Si tu veux le savoir, découvre le par toi même » me défia-t-il crânement.

« Imbécile » rétorquais-je avant de l'abattre à son tour d'une balle dans la tête.

Puis, je rangeais l'arme dans mon sac, inspectais la place que j'avais occuper pour m'assurer que je ne laissais rien derrière moi, comme des cheveux par exemple ou des empreintes, et satisfaite, quittais les lieux pour la dernière fois. De retour dans ma chambre, j'informais Skyhawk que tout était régler. Il parut surpris, et je lui proposais d'attendre que la police retrouve les corps avant de me virer l'argent. Je savais que je serais payer, donc attendre un peu ne me dérangeais pas. Dès que j'eus raccrocher, je me précipitais dans ma salle de bain et me fit couler un bon bain. Je me sentais toujours sale après l'exécution d'un contrat. Je n'avais pas choisit ce métier parce que j'en avait eu envie, mais parce que je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix, et que c'était la seule chose que je savais faire.

Mais de plus en plus, je songeais à prendre une retraite bien méritée. Personne ne connaissais mon véritable visage. Je n'acceptais de contrat que par boîte mail, et ne rencontrais jamais mes employeurs. S'ils avaient besoin de me joindre régulièrement, je leur donnais un numéro qui était désactivé dès que mon contrat était rempli. Le flic qui m'avait percer à jour n'avait en fait pas compris qui j'étais réellement. Il avait seulement suspecté que j'étais lié au meurtre sur lequel il enquêtait, et comme il avait vu mon visage, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de le tuer. En soupirant, j'allais m'allonger sur mon lit, laissant mes pensées s'évadées, et inévitablement, elles me ramenèrent à Matt. Un jour, lorsque ma mère était encore en vie, avant qu'elle ne soit assassinée et que je ne décide de traquer son meurtrier qui avait été libéré pour vice de procédure, avant que je ne devienne une tueuse, elle m'avait dit qu'un jour, je rencontrerais un homme qui me donnerais envie de tout envoyer en l'air, de changer radicalement de vie. Et après avoir rencontrer Matt, je savais qu'il pourrait bien être cet homme. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

Je n'émergeais qu'en fin d'après-midi, fraîche et dispose. Préférant ne pas descendre, j'appelais le service d'étage pour commander mon repas, et m'asseyant sur le canapé, j'allumais la télévision pour écouter les informations. Et je tombais sur un flash spécial annonçant que le corps de deuxpersonnes avait été retrouvés dans le parking d'un immeuble d'affaire en centre ville. Skyhawk n'allait pas tarder à appeler. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, mon téléphone vibra, et je constatais qu'il m'avait envoyer un message. « Argent viré, bon travail. Reprenez la mission » lus-je avec un sourire triomphal. Reportant mon attention sur l'écran, j'écoutais la journaliste raconter succinctement les faits. Mais je n'apprenais rien que je ne savais déjà.

Impulsivement, je me levais et allais enfiler un jean bleu clair, une tunique marron clair, des bottes en cuir souple de la même couleur, et renfilant ma veste, je quittais ma chambre, direction le _McGinty's_. Et alors que le taxi m'y conduisait, je tentais de me convaincre que si je voulais revoir Matt, ce n'était absolument pas parce que j'en mourais d'envie, mais parce que j'espérais qu'il pourrait m'apporter des informations sur les pistes qu'avait la police. Pourtant, alors que je poussais la porte et que mon regard le trouva instantanément, la moiteur de mes mains n'étaient pas dues à ma peur d'être reliée à ce triple meurtre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà. Encore une fois, un chapitre qui ne tourne pas autour du casckett, mais bon... **

**Comment trouvez-vous mon nouveau personnage? **

**Une petite review?**


	19. Chapter18:Quand Alexis rencontre Johanna

**Voici une rencontre que vous avez été quelques-uns à me réclamer. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 18 : Quand Alexis rencontre Johanna**

Je ne tenais plus en place. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure que Jordan m'avait prévenue, et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Rencontrer cette jeune fille, c'était faire un peu plus partie de la vie de Kate. J'avais conscience que mêler un peu plus Alexis à cette histoire n'était pas une bonne idée, mais Jordan m'avait assurer que c'était Alexis elle-même qui avait demander à me rencontrer. J'en avais été surprise. Pourquoi voulait-elle faire ma connaissance? Je n'étais rien pour elle, pas même sa grand-mère, même si ça risquait fort de changer. Cette confrontation m'angoissait. J'avais l'impression de passer un entretien personnel pour être jugée. Et quelque chose me disait que sous ses dehors avenants, cette jeune fille pouvait se montrer inflexible si elle estimait que ceux qu'elle aimait risquaient de souffrir.

Regardant à nouveau ma montre, je continuais à faire les cents pas dans mon appartement. N'y tenant plus, je m'approchais des fenêtres. Et mon regard fut attirer par l'appartement de Kate. La décoration de celui-ci me rappelait beaucoup sa chambre d'adolescente. C'était à la fois confortable et chaleureux. Féminin et fonctionnel. Du Kate tout cracher. En souriant, je me demandais si elle avait enfin la baignoire à pieds dont elle rêvait. Combien de fois l'avais-je entendu se plaindre parce que nous n'avions qu'un sabot dans la salle de bain. Il faut dire que son père et moi préférions prendre une douche et en avions fait installer une spacieuse, ce qui ne laissait plus beaucoup de place pour une baignoire, au grand damne de Kate.

Soudain, je vis la voiture de Jordan se garer en bas de chez Kate, et mon cœur fit une embardée, lorsque je vis une chevelure rousse émergée du côté passager. Elles étaient enfin là. Je souris en voyant Alexis se diriger vers l'immeuble de Kate avant d'être stoppée par Jordan qui l'entraîna de l'autre côté de la rue. J'étais trop loin pour voir la tête que devais faire Alexis, mais je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer l'expression perplexe de son regard, et la tonne de question qu'elle devait poser à Jordan. Dès qu'elles quittèrent mon champ de vision, je gagnais la cuisine et mettais les cookies que j'avais fait sur une assiette, puis sortait l'orangeade du frigo et posais le tout sur la petite table du salon. Au moment où je me redressais, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Jordan fit son apparition, suivit par une Alexis perplexe.

Dès que son regard se posa sur moi, l'adolescente se figea sur le seuil de l'appartement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle m'observait avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'excitation, et lentement un sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres. Je lui souriais à mon tour, sentant mon angoisse s'apaiser quelque peu. Alexis fit quelques pas hésitants dans ma direction sans me quitter du regard, comme si elle craignait de me voir m'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte se refermée, que je m'aperçus que Jordan était partie, nous laissant seule toutes les deux. Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

« Bonjour Alexis, je suis heureuse de te revoir » déclarais-je en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé.

« Moi aussi j'en suis heureuse » approuva-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi, me scrutant attentivement avant d'ajouter « Vous lui ressembler beaucoup »

« Merci » souris-je avec amusement.

« C'est ce qui m'a troublée lors de notre rencontre. Vos yeux et votre sourire m'étaient familiers, mais je savais que je ne vous avais encore jamais rencontrer, et puis quand Kate est arrivée et qu'elle m'a sourit, j'ai fait le rapprochement » m'expliqua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Jordan m'a expliquer comment tu étais remonter jusqu'à moi, c'est très impressionnant, mais tu a pris de gros risques en faisant ça » la grondais-je légèrement.

« Je sais, mais… » souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, rougissante.

« Mais quoi? » m'enquis-je attendrie par les mimiques de la jeune fille.

« Quand j'ai penser à ce que Kate ressentirait à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau serrer sa maman dans ses bras, à sa joie, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner parce que c'était trop dangereux… » expliqua Alexis en me coulant un regard timide par en dessous.

« Merci pour elle » déclarais-je, touchée de voir que ma fille avait su s'entourer de personne qui l'aimait sincèrement.

« Elle en ferait autant pour moi, même si elle n'aime pas beaucoup ma mère » rigola doucement Alexis, une étincelle d'humour dans le regard.

« Pourquoi? » m'étonnais-je.

« Disons que ce n'est pas la mère de l'année et que Kate n'approuve pas la façon dont elle me traite » m'expliqua-t-elle avec fatalisme.

« Ma fille a toujours été très protectrice avec les personnes qu'elle aime » remarquais-je en souriant.

Alexis m'adressa un grand sourire ravi, et ses grands yeux bleu se mirent à briller de plaisir. Aucuns doutes que cette jeune fille aimait sincèrement ma fille.

« Est-ce que je peux vous posez une question? » s'enquit-elle timidement, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Si je peux y répondre » répondis-je en sachant inconsciemment ce qu'elle désirait savoir.

« Pourquoi avoir fait croire à Kate et à Mr Beckett que vous étiez morte? » demanda Alexis en me regardant avec crainte.

Un soupir m'échappa, et le chagrin et la culpabilité m'étreignirent de nouveau, comme chaque fois que je repensais à ce par quoi ma famille était passer depuis ces dix dernières années.

« Je suis désolée, ça ne me regarde pas » entendis-je Alexis déclarer en posant une main réconfortante sur mes mains glacées.

« Non, c'est juste que c'est assez compliqué… et que je me sens coupable d'avoir infligé un tel chagrin à ma fille et à mon mari » expliquais-je en pressant sa main et en lui souriant pour la rassurée « Il y a encore beaucoup de blanc dans cette histoire, mais je vais te dire ce que je sais avec certitude » ajoutais-je avant de marquer une pause, rassemblant mes pensées.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée vous savez… » déclara-t-elle en me souriant gentiment.

« Je sais, mais ça me fera du bien de vider mon sac » soupirais-je en prenant une profonde inspiration « Deux mois avant cette nuit fatidique, j'ai commencer à recevoir des lettres de menace. Au départ, j'étais la seule visée, mais rapidement, ils ont commencer à menacer Kate et Jim. Comme je soupçonnais que la mort de mon ami et d'un de mes étudiants n'étaient pas des accidents comme la police l'avait conclut, j'ai contacter le FBI qui a repris l'affaire, et ils en sont arrivés à la même conclusion. Même si nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi j'étais devenue une cible, le FBI a décider de me faire intégrer le programme de protection des témoins. J'ai accepter à condition que ma famille en fasse partie. Je ne voulais pas les abandonner, ça aurait été trop difficile. » commençais-je en me replongeant dans ces souvenirs.

« Mais? » demanda Alexis suspendu à mes lèvres.

« Il était prévu que le FBI nous fasse disparaître à la sortie du restaurant. Kate et Jim m'attendaient là-bas, mais avant de les rejoindre, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublier quelque chose dans mon bureau, et j'y suis retourner. Quand je suis ressortie, j'ai entendu quelque un derrière moi, et avant que je puisse me retourner, j'ai ressenti une violente douleur dans le bas du dos, suivit d'autres. Je me suis écroulée à terre, agonisante. Si Cooper ne m'avait pas retrouver, je serais morte cette nuit-là. » continuais-je en frissonnant.

« Mon Dieu! Ça du être une expérience terrifiante » s'exclama Alexis en frissonnant et en resserrant son emprise autour de mes doigts.

« En fait je n'ai que de vague souvenirs de tout ça. J'ai sombrer dans le coma et n'en suis ressortis qu'un an plus tard, et c'est là que Cooper m'a appris que tout le monde me croyais morte. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre complètement, et même si ça m'a briser le cœur, je savais que temps que l'on me croyais morte, ma famille était en sécurité. » soupirais-je la gorge nouée.

« Alors pourquoi prendre le risque de revenir maintenant? » s'étonna Alexis avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Parce que Kate a tuer Koonan, et qu'en faisant ça, elle a attirer l'attention de celui qui est derrière toute cette histoire. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés alors que ce type allait envoyer des tueurs à ses trousses » m'écriais-je d'un ton farouche.

« L'homme du parc? » demanda-t-elle en frissonnant.

« Oui, et je suis désolée pour ça. Je suppose qu'ils ont du découvrir que l'on s'était croiser et qu'ils espéraient que tu pourrais les conduire jusqu'à moi » marmonnais-je avec colère.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous êtes une victime dans toute cette histoire. » lança Alexis en pressant à nouveau mes doigts.

« Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cette histoire se termine bientôt » soufflais-je avec lassitude.

« Moi aussi! Je n'aime pas mentir à papa et à Kate, surtout à votre sujet. Elle va être tellement heureuse quand elle va apprendre que vous êtes toujours en vie! » s'enthousiasma Alexis avec entrain.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre… » marmonnais-je en pinçant les lèvres.

« Bien sûr que si voyons! Ça va lui faire un sacré choc, et elle aura besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, mais elle comprendra que vous n'avez pas eu d'autre choix, et elle vous laissera à nouveau faire partie de sa vie, tout comme Mr Beckett! » déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

« Je l'espère… » souris-je amusée par l'attitude confiante de cette jeune fille.

Nous continuâmes de discuter encore un peu de ce qu'avais été ma vie durant ces dix dernières années, lorsqu'une question me brûla les lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il exactement entre ton père et ma fille? » m'enquis-je avec curiosité.

« Oulàlà! Vous avez combien de temps? » rigola franchement Alexis en roulant des yeux.

« C'est si compliquer que ça? » m'étonnais-je.

« Disons qu'ils ont rendu une situation assez simple extrêmement compliquée » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Je suis tout ouïe » lui assurais-je en me calant contre l'accoudoir du canapé, un verre d'orangeade dans une mains et un cookie dans l'autre.

« Je me souviens de la première fois que papa m'a parler de Kate. Il avait une lueur dans le regard que je ne lui connaissait pas, et j'ai été intriguée. Puis j'ai rencontrer Kate, et j'ai compris à la façon dont il la regardait, dont il la taquinait sans arrêt, qu'il en était amoureux, et j'ai vite réaliser que c'était réciproque. Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Mais je crois qu'ils avaient peur de souffrir, alors ils n'ont rien fait. Au lieu de ça, ils fréquentaient d'autres personnes, mais chaque fois, ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre, comme une évidence. Enfin, pour tous le monde sauf pour eux apparemment, parce que papa est ressortis avec Gina, son ex, et Kate fréquentait un médecin de son côté. Ça me rendait folle, de les voir s'acharner à fuir le bonheur, mais je savais qu'ils ne m'écouteraient pas, alors j'ai attendu, espérant qu'ils finiraient par ouvrir les yeux » m'expliqua-t-elle avec un mélange de tristesse et d'exaspération.

« Et ils ont fini par comprendre? » l'encourageais-je à poursuivre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer entre eux, mais quand je suis rentrer à la maison hier, papa avait le visage tuméfié. Il m'a raconté qu'un homme l'avait agressé, mais à mon avis, c'est Kate qui l'a frappé… » maugréa-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils, et je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

« Ma fille l'a frappé? » m'étouffais-je choquée.

« Quelque chose me dit que c'était mériter » énonca-t-elle, même si l'idée qu'elle l'ait frapper ne lui plaisait visiblement pas.« Je sais aussi que papa peut passer les bornes, et que c'est un vrai miracle que Kate ne l'ait pas cogner plus tôt. Bref, ça a visiblement permis de débloquer pas mal de choses entre eux, parce que maintenant ils sont enfin ensemble » conclut-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« Tant mieux. J'observe Kate depuis un moment maintenant, et je me suis souvent demander pourquoi elle sortait avec ce motard alors qu'elle était amoureuse de son partenaire, même si je pense savoir pourquoi elle a fait une chose aussi insensée » lançais-je avec un soupir de culpabilité.

« Ah oui? » voulut savoir Alexis en attrapant son verre d'orangeade.

« Après ma disparition, je sais qu'elle a eu le cœur brisé, et pour éviter de souffrir de nouveau en perdant quelqu'un qu'elle aime, elle a choisit de fermer son cœur pour se protéger de cette souffrance » expliquais-je avec un sourire désabusé.

« Mais ça n'a pas marcher, parce que même si elle s'interdisait d'aimer papa, on ne choisit pas de tomber amoureux, ça nous tombe dessus sans prévenir, et après on ne peut plus rien y faire, et c'est justement en refusant de vivre ces sentiments que l'on souffre » répliqua Alexis avec le ton docte d'une personne qui savait exactement de quoi elle parlait.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra, et elle lut le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Mince Ashley! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Qui est Ashley? » demandais-je même si le sourire niais qu'elle arborait me suffisait pour connaître la réponse à ma question.

« C'est mon petit-ami. Il m'attend chez moi et commence à s'inquiéter » m'expliqua-t-elle tout en lui répondant.

Comme si elle avait eu des antennes, Jordan choisit ce moment pour revenir, et après nous avoir fait promettre de la laisser revenir me voir, Alexis me serra dans ses bras et suivit Jordan hors de l'appartement. Je la regardais partir en souriant, soulagée par l'issue de cette rencontre. J'avais eu tors de m'inquiéter. Alexis avait été compréhensive, et elle ne m'avait pas juger. Au contraire, elle avait compris sans que j'ai à l'exprimer à quel point je me sentais coupable, et comme j'angoissais à l'idée de retrouver ma fille et mon mari, et elle avait trouver les mots justes pour me rassurée, et je me sentais plus sereine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors cette rencontre? **

**Un petit commentaire?**


	20. Chapter 19 : Découvertes en tout genre

**Chapitre 19 : Découvertes en tout genre**

Jordan et Alexis étaient partis depuis une heure maintenant, et nous n'avions pas beaucoup avancés. Ce Paris était une véritable anguille, et en dehors du nom d'autres tueurs à gage professionnels tout aussi insaisissables, nous n'avions rien. Pourtant, en parcourant à nouveau la liste du Top dix des tueurs les plus recherchés, mon regard accrocha l'un d'eux. Eva Gun. Cela me fit sourire. En voilà une qui avait de l'imagination. Ça me changeait des autres qui avaient des noms à faire pleurer d'ennui. Cette Eva m'intriguait. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu, à tel point que le FBI se demandait si elle existait vraiment ou bien si c'était le pseudonyme d'une des tueuses à gage de la liste qui s'amusait avec eux. Une chose était sûre, qui qu'elle soit, son histoire devait valoir la peine d'être entendu. Je me demandais ce qui poussait une femme à se lancer dans une telle carrière. L'argent? La vengeance? Kate était devenue flic, Eva tueuse à gage. Ça aurait pu être l'inverse. En imaginant Kate dans la peau d'une tueuse à gage professionnelle, un frisson d'excitation me traversa. Voilà une mission intéressante pour Nikki. J'allais devoir creuser l'idée.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçus que Kate me parlait que lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur mon bras, m'observant d'un air intrigué.

« Un penny pour vos pensées Castle » lança-t-elle avec une petite moue mutine.

« Voyons lieutenant, mes pensées sont hors de prix » m'exclamais-je en affichant une expression indignée.

Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux sous le regard intéressé de Ryan et d'Esposito qui écoutaient notre discussion l'air de rien, me tirant un sourire moqueur. Il est vrai que malgré nos bonnes résolutions, nous n'avions pu nous empêcher d'avoir certaines attitudes, d'échanger certains regards qui nous avaient trahi auprès des Dupont et Dupont. Déjà que Jordan avait vu clair dans notre attitude. Pourtant, l'idée que tous soient au courant ne me gênait pas, au contraire. J'en serais même extrêmement fier. Fier que les gens sachent que de tout les crétins de la Terre, j'étais celui que la merveilleuse Kate Beckett avait choisi. Cette idée me fit sourire, m'attirant des regards de plus en plus soupçonneux d'Esposito et Ryan. Pas de doutes qu'à la moindre occasion, ils me feraient subir un interrogatoire en règle.

Soudain, le téléphone de Kate sonna, et en l'observant, je compris que nous avions une nouvelle affaire. Je m'en serais bien passer. Savoir qu'il y avait un tueur à gage dans la nature, et qu'il avait ma fille dans sa ligne de mire ne me plaisait pas, et pour la première fois depuis que je faisais équipe avec Kate, j'eus envie de leur dire d'y aller sans moi, préférant continuer à chercher Paris. Mais je savais aussi que Kate ne me laisserait pas faire. Alors en soupirant, je refermais le fin dossier que Jordan nous avait remis sur Paris, et attendais qu'elle mette un terme à sa conversation téléphonique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a cette fois? » m'enquis-je alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi.

« Un couple a trouver le corps de deux personnes dans un parking du centre ville » déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas plus ravie que moi que cette affaire nous tombe du ciel. Je savais que tout comme moi, elle aurait préférer se concentrer sur Paris et sur le meurtre de sa mère. Le capitaine n'avait pas encore accepter qu'on rouvre le dossier, mais les arguments que nous lui avions présenter étaient suffisamment solides pour que ce ne soit qu'une question de minutes.

« Leur rendez-vous coquin a tourner cours, les pauvres! » clamais-je en me levant pour attraper nos manteaux.

J'enfilais le mien et l'aidait à se glisser dans le sien sous le regard d'Esposito, aussi résistais-je à l'envie de laisser mes mains s'attarder sur la peau soyeuse de son cou, et me reculais avec une petite moue dépitée. Vivement ce soir que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras sans avoir à surveiller mes arrières. Le regard qu'elle me lança était sombre. Pour un observateur extérieur, cela aurait pu passer pour un regard menaçant, mais je savais que ce regard signifiait qu'elle partageait ma frustration.

« Espo, Ryan, partez devant et faites les premières constatations. Lanie est déjà sur place » leur ordonna Kate alors que nous nous dirigions vers le parking.

Ils acquiescèrent et gagnèrent rapidement leur voiture, non sans nous lancer un regard spéculatif. Visiblement, ils se demandaient pourquoi nous n'y allions pas avec eux, mais le regard noir de Kate suffit à les faire partir rapidement. Je retins un éclat de rire en les voyant déguerpir comme des lapins. Au moins, je n'étais pas le seul que les regards assassins de Kate faisait trembler.

« Pourquoi on ne les suis pas? » lui demandais-je en la suivant jusqu'à sa voiture.

Sans me répondre, elle monta en voiture et je l'imitais. Surpris, je la vis prendre la direction de son appartement.

« Kate? Ou allons-nous? » lui demandais-je intrigué par son comportement.

« Une voisine m'a appeler pour m'informer qu'elle avait aperçut un homme d'allure suspecte roder autour de mon appartement. J'aimerais aller vérifier » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu pense qu'il s'agit de la même personne que celle qui t'a laisser ce petit mot? Je croyais que c'était une femme? » lançais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Peut-être que cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, ou bien elle a vu l'homme en question et s'est enfuie pour une raison ou une autre » réfléchit-elle alors que l'on arrivait dans la rue de son appartement.

Comme il n'y avait pas de place devant chez elle, nous dûmes nous garer dans une petite rue latérale, et nous revînmes à pieds jusque chez elle. Dans l'ascenseur, je réalisais soudain que nous étions seuls, sans personne pour nous espionner. Mais par prudence, je décidais d'attendre d'être chez elle pour tenter quoique ce soit. Il ne manquerait plus que nous soyons surpris par cette voisine trop curieuse. Soudain impatient, je fixais les chiffres lumineux comme si j'espérais leur faire atteindre plus rapidement l'étage de Kate par l'unique force de ma volonté. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, j'allais m'élancer à l'extérieur, mais Kate me stoppa, et surpris je l'interrogeais du regard. Pour seule réponse, elle sortit son arme et avança prudemment dans le couloir. Et je me rappelais la raison pour laquelle nous étions venu ici. Cet homme mystérieux. La porte de son appartement était close, et je l'observais vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été forcée.

« Alors? » m'enquis-je lorsqu'elle se redressa enfin.

« Pas de signe d'effraction, mais ça ne veut rien dire. » déclara-t-elle en sortant ses clés et en ouvrant la porte.

Nous entrâmes, et Kate fit le tour des pièces, vérifiant que nous étions seuls.

« RAS? » lui demandais-je alors que je l'attendais sagement dans l'entrée, comme elle me l'avait demander.

Soyons logique. Comment l'embrasser si elle était furieuse contre moi? Il était dans mon intérêt d'obéir à sa requête.

« Non… si ça se trouve ce n'était qu'une fausse aler… » commença-t-elle avant de se figer, fixant le miroir sur ma droite.

Surpris, je suivais son regard, et fixais à mon tour la glace sur laquelle quelqu'un avait écrit un message avec ce qui ressemblait fort à du rouge à lèvres. Sans m'en rendre compte, je déchiffrais le message à voix haute.

« _**La vérité est plus proche que vous ne le penser, soyez attentive et vous comprendrez **_»

« J'appel le capitaine » soupira-t-elle en sortant de sa torpeur.

Je reportais mon regard sur elle, et remarquais son air troublé. J'ignorais qui était celui qui s'amusait avec elle de la sorte, mais je comptais bien lui dire ma façon de penser dès que nous l'aurions trouver. M'approchant d'elle, j'attendis qu'elle termine sa conversation avec le capitaine avant de l'attirer contre moi en une étreinte réconfortante. Toute envie de l'embrasser avait été reléguée au second plan. Ce n'était pas le moment. Mais comme pour me contredire, elle se redressa, et passant ses mains autour de ma nuque, s'empara tendrement de mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi un long moment, savourant la douceur de cette étreinte, avant qu'elle ne mette un terme au baiser pour poser sa tête contre mon torse.

« Merci Rick… » chuchota-t-elle en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ma taille.

« De quoi? » m'enquis-je en lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux, fronçant les sourcils en sentant une odeur de mûre.

C'était fruité et agréable, et ça lui allait bien. J'inhalais profondément, et je l'entendis rire contre moi.

« Pour rien » souffla-t-elle avec amusement.

« Oh! Et bien c'est toujours un plaisir de ne rien faire » répliquais-je avec amusement, le nez toujours enfouis dans ses cheveux « Tu sens bon » ajoutais-je en prenant une nouvelle inhalation.

« La cerise ne te manque pas? » voulut-elle savoir en relevant la tête, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Pas vraiment, surtout si tu la remplace par cette odeur de mûre… » rigolais-je en venant à nouveau m'emparer de ses lèvres.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir le baiser que des bruits de pas dans le couloir nous firent nous séparer. Et grand bien nous prit car à peine cinq secondes plus tard, l'appartement de Kate était envahit par une équipe scientifique. Le chef d'équipe vint nous poser quelques questions, puis ils se répartirent dans l'appartement et procédèrent à des analyses minutieuses.

« Allons rejoindre les gars, nous ne leur seront d'aucunes utilités ici » déclara Kate avant d'aller prévenir de notre départ, et de remettre le double de ses clés avec l'ordre de les redéposer à son bureau lorsqu'ils auraient fini.

Nous quittâmes donc l'appartement, et je remarquais que Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de relire le message.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis? » lui demandais-je alors que nous reprenions l'ascenseur.

« Je l'ignore, mais une chose est sûre, cette fois, je ne laisserais pas tomber » répondit-elle en serrant les poings de détermination.

« Qui que soit la personne qui tire les ficelles, on la trouvera, et elle payera Kate. » lui assurais-je en saisissant sa main et en entrelaçant nos doigts.

« Je l'espère… » soupira-t-elle en m'adressant un pauvre sourire.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ce monstre serait déjà six pieds sous terre, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. J'aurais aimer pouvoir lui promettre qu'on trouverait cette ordure, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Après tout, cela faisait dix ans qu'il poursuivait tranquillement sa vie sans être inquiété, alors non, je ne pouvais pas lui promettre une telle chose. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était d'être à ses côtés et de l'appuyer de mon mieux. Dans la rue, je voulu lâcher sa main, mais elle resserra l'emprise de ses doigts autour des miens, et je compris qu'elle se moquait que l'on nous voit. Cette idée me fit sourire, mais mon sourire disparu lorsque j'apercevais Alexis sur le trottoir d'en face en compagnie de Jordan. Elles ne devraient pas être là.

Je m'apprêtais à les interpellés pour leur demander des explications lorsque Kate me stoppa, me faisant signe de me cacher. Surpris, j'obtempérais, et elles passèrent devant nous sans nous voir, et nous surprîmes des bribes de conversation.

« Merci de m'avoir emmener la voir » déclarait Alexis, et au son de sa voix, je savais qu'elle souriait.

« De rien. Je savais que ça te tenait à cœur, et elle mourrait également d'envie de te rencontrer » répondit Jordan avec amusement.

« Ça me gêne quand même de mentir à papa et à Kate » soupira Alexis alors que leurs voix s'éloignaient vers la voiture de Jordan garée un peu plus loin.

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais pour le moment, c'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, du moins temps qu'on aura pas retrouver l'homme qui t'a agresser hier » retentit la voix de Jordan.

J'étais tétanisé. Alexis m'avait menti. Mais pourquoi? Et que venait faire Jordan là-dedans? Et qui était cette mystérieuse femme qu'Alexis tenait tant à rencontrer? Décidément, il allait falloir que j'ai une conversation sérieuse avec cette jeune demoiselle. Pourtant, un sentiment de fierté m'envahit à l'idée que ma si sérieuse petite fille se conduisait enfin comme une adolescente normale et se mettait à me mentir. Finalement, je l'avais bien élever cette petite!

« Une idée de ce que ça cache? » me demanda Kate lorsque la voiture de Jordan eut disparue au coin de la rue.

« Aucune, mais je compte bien faire en sorte qu'Alexis me raconte tout » répliquais-je en me redressant et en retournant vers la voiture.

« Et comment? » sourit Kate avec scepticisme.

« Pas de révélations, pas d'Ashley » lançais-je comme une évidence.

Kate lâcha un petit cri outré, mais j'aperçus du coin de l'œil un petit sourire amusé, et je gloussais en imaginant la tête d'Alexis.

Nous grimpâmes dans la voiture et prirent enfin la direction de la scène de crime.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je détestais les bouchons. Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que l'on roulait à une allure de limace, et encore, j'étais sûre que les escargots devaient se bidonner en passant à côté de nous. Finalement à bout de patience, j'enclenchais mon gyrophare et sirènes hurlantes, m'engageais sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et fonçais. A mes côtés, Rick me lança un regard goguenard, mais je m'en moquais. Au moins, si Esposito et Ryan nous demandaient ce qui nous avait pris autant de temps, nous pourrions toujours avoir matière à réponse.

« Vous vous êtes arrêtez dans un hôtel ou quoi? » s'exclama Esposito en nous voyant arriver.

« Non, je signais juste vos papiers de transfert pour plouckville! » grognais-je avec un tel sérieux que Ryan et Esposito se figèrent, ne sachant plus sur quel pied dansé.

Ils se tournèrent vers Rick, attendant qu'il démente, mais visiblement, il avait envie de s'amuser à leurs dépends, et surenchérit « J'espère que vous avez des vêtements chauds dans votre garde-robe, parce qu'il paraît que le soleil se fait rare là-bas »

« Mais… » balbutia Ryan qui avait dangereusement pâlit, et je décidais finalement de mettre fin à leur supplice en éclatant de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a? » demandais-je en évitant de croiser le regard de Rick pour ne pas craquer de nouveau.

« Ce sont les évadés de ce matin » commença Ryan, pas toujours rassuré, mais moins pâle que tout à l'heure.

« Ils ont été exécutés. C'est du travail soigné. Une balle dans la tête chacun… » continua Esposito qui venait de comprendre qu'on s'était fichu de lui.

En l'écoutant, je remarquais que Rick faisait le tour du propriétaire, une expression que j'avais appris à connaître sur le visage. Il imaginait Nikki dans un tel environnement. Il emprunta une passerelle et il disparut de mon champ de vision. L'endroit pullulant de flics, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour sa sécurité, et me concentrais sur ce que les gars m'expliquait. Mais en dehors du fait qu'ils avaient été exécutés, on ne saurait rien de précis tant que Lanie n'aurait pas fait d'autopsie.

« Pas de témoins? » demandais-je avec un soupir.

« Nop. Personne n'a rien vu ni entendu, mais bon rien d'étonnant dans ce genre d'endroit » répondit Ryan avec un regard éloquent sur le parking.

Je m'apprêtais à rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un bruit de course sur ma gauche me fit tourner la tête, et je vis Rick revenir en courant vers moi, une expression étrange peinte sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait comme bêtise » marmonnais-je entre mes dents, faisant glousser les gars.

« C'est pas moi j'étais avec toi! » s'exclama-t-il en freinant devant moi.

« Mais de quoi tu parles? » m'étonnais-je en le tutoyant naturellement.

« Eh! Depuis quand vous vous tutoyez? » s'exclama Esposito avec un regard perçant.

« Depuis qu'Alexis nous a demander de le faire » répliqua Rick en haussant les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, et se tourna de nouveau vers moi « Viens avec moi, j'ai découvert un nouveau corps »

Je le fixais un moment incrédule, me demandant s'il se moquait de moi, mais visiblement, il était sérieux. Et voilà! Je le quittais des yeux cinq minutes, et il trébuchait sur un cadavre. Avec fatalisme, je lui emboîtais le pas, tentant d'ignorer les chuchotements excités des gars dans notre dos.

« Regarde » me lança Rick en s'arrêtant et en me montrant une forme sombre un peu plus loin.

Intriguée par son comportement, je m'approchais du corps suffisamment près pour apercevoir son visage, et lorsque j'y parvins, je ne pus retenir une exclamation de stupeur.

« C'est Paris! » m'écriais-je en fixant le corps criblé de balles du tueur à gage.

« J'ai rien fait! » lança Rick en fixant lui aussi le corps de l'homme.

« Esposito, fait venir Lanie. Elle a un nouveau client » déclarais-je en sentant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

Voilà que les tueurs à gage se faisaient descendre, et trois d'un coup, c'était un peu gros pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus j'étais persuadée que ces meurtres avaient un lien avec le dossier de ma mère. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver lequel. J'observais Lanie faire ses premières constatations, décrétant que Paris avait été abattu avant les deux autres.

« Quelqu'un a été charger de faire le ménage apparemment » déclara Rick en s'approchant de moi.

« Oui, et je n'aime pas ça, parce que ça veut dire que celui qui est derrière tout ça ne veut pas de témoin » soupirais-je en me frottant l'arrête du nez.

« Et si on rentrait? On n'apprendra rien de plus avant demain maintenant, et je veux m'assurer qu'Alexis est à la maison cette fois » proposa-t-il en posant un regard tendrement inquiet sur moi.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, et me tournais vers les gars qui venaient de revenir après avoir été vérifier le périmètre, et interroger les éventuels témoins.

« Rentrez chez vous les gars. On se retrouve demain à la première heure pour faire le point. Bonne soirée » déclarais-je en voyant leurs mines réjouies, même si Esposito grimaça en voyant Lanie partir avec les corps.

« Lanie? » la rappelais-je mue par une impulsion soudaine.

« Un problème Kate? » s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers moi, et je remarquais que son expression était aussi sombre que celle d'Esposito.

« Les autopsies peuvent attendre demain matin. Faits simplement les rapports préliminaires, et on attendra pour le reste » déclarais-je en lui souriant.

Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire, et échangea un regard avec Esposito qui hocha discrètement la tête avant de s'éloigner vers sa voiture, accompagné de Ryan. Je souriais, sentant que Lanie et moi allions devoir très vite nous programmer une soirée entre filles.

« Allons-y » soupirais-je en me tournant vers Rick, et remarquais que lui aussi avait suivi l'échange silencieux entre Lanie et Esposito.

« Tu veux aller chez toi? » me demanda-t-il en feignant la désinvolture.

« Juste pour récupérer des affaires. Mon appartement doit être dans un état déplorable après le passage de la scientifique, et puis j'ai aimer dormir avec toi la nuit dernière » lui souris-je avec un grand sourire taquin.

« Tu oublies Alexis! » me rappela-t-il en me rendant mon sourire.

« Non, mais elle ne dormira pas avec nous cette nuit » répliquais-je en montant dans la voiture, souriant de le voir rester figer à côté du véhicule.

Je venais de lui faire comprendre que je comptais bien partager son lit cette nuit. Je ne me sentais pas encore prête à faire l'amour avec lui, mais je voulais m'endormir dans ses bras, et j'espérais qu'il l'avait compris. Après une rapide escale chez moi, nous rentrâmes chez Rick, et découvrîmes un mot d'Alexis nous informant du fait que Martha était rentrer plus tôt, et qu'elle l'avait inviter à venir passer la nuit à l'hôtel pour une soirée entre femmes. Nous dînâmes rapidement, puis profitant du fait qu'Alexis n'était pas là, j'empruntais sa salle de bain pendant que Rick utilisait la sienne, et nous en sortîmes quasi simultanément.

Dans un silence confortable, nous nous glissâmes sous les draps, et Rick m'attira contre lui. Complètement détendue, je me laissais aller contre lui, et soupirais de plaisir en sentant ses lèvres s'égarées sur mon visage avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, ses mains me caressant délicatement le dos, et pas une fois il n'eut un geste déplacé. Finalement, il mit un terme à son baiser, et m'embrassant sur le front, s'allongea sur le dos, me laissant me caler contre lui, et c'est dans cette position que Morphée vient nous cueillir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. **

**Comme toujours, j'espère que vous avez aimer... **

**N'oubliez pas le commentaire...**


	21. Chapter 20 : Echec

**Chapitre 20 : Échec…**

J'avais été réticent à accepter cette mission. Dès le départ, j'avais senti que ça finirait mal. Koonan avait été un des meilleurs, pourtant cette femme lieutenant l'avait descendu comme s'il avait été un débutant. Et voilà que maintenant, un employeur mystérieux nous engageait pour nous assurer qu'elle ne venait pas rouvrir de vieux dossiers. Mais j'avais besoin d'argent, et cette mission paraissait simple. Trop me soufflait mon instinct, mais j'avais choisi de l'ignorer. Je ne faisais qu'observer pour le moment. Enfin, je faisais plus que ça pour tout dire. Je jouais avec ses nerfs. Elle avait tuer l'un des nôtres, et c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pardonnait pas. Alors j'avais décider de m'amuser avec elle avant de l'achever.

Le premier mot que je lui avais laisser n'avait pas eu l'effet escompter. Bien sûr, elle avait eu l'air secouée, mais finalement la détermination avait pris le pas sur le chagrin, et elle avait rouvert le dossier de sa mère. Si mon boss apprenait que c'était moi qui était à l'origine de cette décision, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Surtout que j'avais faillit me faire pincer, mais heureusement, un bruit de l'autre côté du couloir avait détourner son attention, et j'avais pu m'enfuir. Et comme j'aimais vivre dangereusement, j'étais retourner chez elle pour lui laisser un second message. J'avais pris grand plaisir à farfouiller dans son tiroir à sous-vêtement, gardant même un petit souvenir, et je m'étais caresser sur son lit. Il faut dire qu'elle était ultra sexy la poulette, me donnant envie de m'amuser avec elle un long moment avant de l'abattre. Rien que de penser à ce que je pourrais lui faire subir, un frisson d'excitation me traversa.

Et à présent, j'attendais en bas de chez elle, me demandant comment elle réagirait face à ce second message. Pour tuer le temps, ignorant quand elle arriverait, j'allumais la radio, et me branchais sur la radio de la police. C'était encore mieux qu'une émission humoristique. Leurs conversations étaient à mourir de rire, surtout quand vous étiez la proie, et qu'ils vous cherchaient à l'opposé de l'endroit où vous vous trouviez. Mais lorsque j'entendis le sujet du jour, je me raidis. Alors que ce matin, les appel paniqués m'avaient fait hurler de rire, je riais jaune à présent. Dusty et Mark étaient morts. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Mon mauvais pressentiment revint en force, et décidant de ne pas assister au spectacle divertissant que ma petite poulette pourrait m'offrir, je décidais de me rendre sur les lieux, afin de trouver des réponses à mes questions.

Durant le trajet qui me conduisait au parking du centre-ville où les corps avaient été retrouvés, je réfléchissais. Il fallait être du métier pour réussir à abattre des pointures comme ces deux-là sans qu'ils n'opposent de résistance. Donc, c'était l'un des nôtres qui avait fait le coup. Mais qui? Plusieurs noms me vinrent à l'esprit. Eva Gun et le Virus. Mais autant que je sache, Eva n'était même pas aux Etats-Unis. Donc ne restait plus que le Virus. Arrivé sur place, j'exhibais une fausse plaque de presse, et m'approchais aussi près que possible de la scène de crime, juste à temps pour assister à l'arrivée du coroner, et profitant de la bousculade qui s'ensuivit, je me glissais sous le ruban jaune, et pénétrais dans le parking. Je m'approchais de l'endroit qui pullulait de flics, et jetais un regard sur les corps. C'était bien eux. Exécutés d'une balle dans la tête. C'était pas la technique habituelle du Virus, mais en même temps, il aimait bien varier les plaisirs, et puis peut-être qu'il avait voulu être sympa et en finir rapidement avec eux.

M'éloignant avant d'être repérer, je ressortais du parking et retournais à ma voiture. Je bouillonnais de rage. Ce crime ne resterait pas impuni. Qui que soit le responsable, je le retrouverais et lui ferais payer. Je me moquais de la poulette à présent. Il y avait plus important. En regagnant mon motel, je passais en revue les différents endroits où je pourrais mettre la main sur le Virus. Autant commencer par lui. Pourtant, je devais être prudent. L'homme était un sadique. Je devais donc mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et veiller à ce qu'il ignore que j'étais après lui. Il était donc grand temps que je prenne contact avec mon cher cousin, Mr Perfection. Déjà tout petit, j'avais eu une folle envie de l'étrangler.

Chaque fois que mes parents me traînait chez lui, j'avais droit à un « si seulement tu étais plus comme ton cousin » ou encore « regarde ton cousin, il est tellement poli et bien élevé ». Je le détestais. Et ce qui m'avait fait accepter cette mission, c'était le fait que cette jolie poulette était à lui. Et encore, aux dernières nouvelles, elle l'avait jeter. Pour un peu, j'aurais renoncer à ce contrat juste pour la remercier d'avoir humilié cet idiot. Et rien qu'à l'idée de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, un sourire ravi illumina mon visage, et inconsciemment, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur. Après être passer au motel récupérer mes affaires, je prenais la direction de son appartement huppé. J'hésitais à le prévenir de mon arrivée, mais renonçais, sachant qu'il trouverait une excuse pour ne pas m'héberger, comme il le faisait toujours. Si je le mettais au pied du mur, il serait obliger de m'accueillir, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il était trop bien élever pour me dire en face que j'étais indésirable.

Ça et le fait qu'il avait bien trop peur que je ternisse sa précieuse réputation de fils parfait. Monsieur le grand cardiologue de renommée internationale ne voulait pas que j'ailles crier sur tout les toits qu'il refusait d'accueillir chez lui son cousin de passage. J'allais adorer lui pourrir l'existence, comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Déjà tout petits, il avait été la première victime de mes penchants pour la violence. Combien de fois l'avais-je cogner ou menacer des pires sévices. Et puis, il pourrait me fournir de précieuses informations sur son ex. Il devait bien connaître quelques-unes de ses habitudes. J'aurais adorer être là pour voir la façon dont elle l'avait jeter. Ça avait du valoir le détour.

Je connaissais son planning de la semaine, et savait qu'il devait être chez lui, ce que me confirma la présence de sa chère moto. Monsieur se prenait pour un rebelle parce qu'il conduisait une moto. Non mais je vous jure, ça payait ses factures à temps, n'avait jamais eu de contraventions de sa vie et sortait avec une poulette, et ça jouait les gros durs. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait rigoler! J'adorerais voir sa tête s'il apprenait que j'étais devenu un des tueurs à gage les plus rechercher par le FBI. Dix contre un qu'il ferait dans son pantalon avant d'aller s'empresser de me dénoncer, exactement comme il le faisait lorsque enfant il courait prévenir nos parents chaque fois que je chapardais dans le champ des voisins. Sale petite fouine.

Bon sang, je ne l'avais même pas encore vu, et j'avais déjà envie de l'étriper. Ça allait être gai! Heureusement pour moi, je n'aurais pas à le supporter longtemps. En affichant un sourire que j'espérais avenant, je sonnais à la porte de l'appartement qu'il avait acheter dans les beaux quartiers de la ville, et attendais qu'il vienne m'ouvrir la porte.

« Salut Josh » le saluais-je en me retenant de rire devant l'expression de son visage.

« Bonsoir Tom » répondit-il finalement en retrouvant sa langue.

« Tu me laisses entrer ou on reste là à se regarder comme deux ronds de flan? » m'enquis-je alors qu'il tardait à m'inviter chez lui.

En retenant un nouvel éclat de rire, je constatais combien l'idée de m'accueillir chez lui semblait lui coûter. Il s'effaça à contrecœur, dissimulant à peine sa grimace ennuyée. Pénétrant chez lui comme en terrain conquis, je jetais un regard circulaire sur l'endroit, et grimaçais de dégoût. On aurait dit la double page d'un magasine de décoration d'intérieur. Les meubles étaient luxueux, mais tout était froid, impersonnel. Je m'attendais presque à voir débarquer une superbe blonde décérébrée prenant la pause en annonçant le prix de cet appartement témoin d'une voix de crécelle . Mais bon, venant de ce m'as-tu vu, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner.

« Joli intérieur » remarquais-je en feignant un intérêt tout juste poli.

« Merci. » répondit-il avec fierté avant de s'enquérir « Tu es là pour combien de temps? »

« Pressez de te débarrasser de moi p'tit cousin? » m'enquis-je en lui flanquant une grande claque dans le dos qui faillit lui faire embrasser le mur.

Il grogna sous la force de l'impact, et rétablit son équilibre avec autant de dignité que possible, ce qui dans son cas était assez difficile, et me lança un regard agacé. Je lui répondis par un regard féroce qui le fit déglutir, et il s'éloigna prudemment, comme le ferait un animal sentant venir le danger.

« Je suis là pour signer un important contrat avec une boîte d'import/export. Ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus d'une semaine » déclarais-je, amusé devant sa mine déconfite.

Et oui, parce que je n'étais peut-être pas devenu médecin comme môssieur, mais aux yeux de ma famille, j'étais devenu un brillant homme d'affaire qui malgré l'absence de diplôme avait réussi à percer dans le métier et à faire fortune, et ça mon cher cousin avait du mal à le digérer. Et à nouveau, j'eus envie de lui apprendre que ce que lui gagnait en un an à sauver des vies, moi je le gagnais en une journée à tuer des gens. C'était ce qu'on appelait l'ironie de la vie je supposais.

« Tu a une chambre d'amis au moins dans ton palace? » lui demandais-je avec un sourire carnassier.

« Évidemment! » s'exclama-t-il outré.

« Tu me la montre ou bien c'est juste pour la déco? » répliquais-je en sentant mon calme s'envolé.

Il dut sentir que je commençais à perdre patience, parce qu'il se précipita dans le couloir, me guidant vers une pièce qui me donna envie de vomir. Elle était décorée dans des teintes marrons ternes, qui donneraient des envies de suicide à un saint, ou dans mon cas, qui me donna des envies de meurtre. Je n'osais même pas imaginer à quoi devait ressembler sa chambre. Pas étonnant que lorsqu'il voyait la poulette, ils allaient chez elle, enfin, s'ils avaient atteints cette étape d'une relation avant qu'elle ne le jette. Ce qui me faisait penser qu'il était temps que je le torture un peu.

« Alors dis-moi p'tit cousin, comment ça va la vie? » lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le matelas trop dur du lit.

« Ça va… » marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant prestement vers la porte.

Oh non, pas question! Songeais-je en me frottant intérieurement les mains.

« Et les amours? Tu sors toujours avec ce canon? » demandais-je innocemment et exultais en le voyant se figer la main sur la poignée.

« Non, nous avons décider d'arrêter de nous voir pendant quelques temps » déclara-t-il sans me regarder.

« Donc c'était une décision commune? » demandais-je en roulant des yeux.

« Absolument » approuva-t-il rapidement avant de s'enfuir de la chambre sans me laisser le temps de l'interroger de nouveau.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi! » criais-je avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Jetant un regard désespéré sur la pièce, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, me douchais rapidement, et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette, m'asseyais sur mon lit muni d'un petit calepin. J'y notais tout ce que je savais du Virus. Et une chose me frappa. Il aimait fréquenter les bars de flics. Pas étonnant pour un tueur de flics. C'est dans ces bars qu'il choisissait ses proies. C'était peut-être un tueur à gage, mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était tuer des flics. Il en avait fait sa spécialité. Voilà pourquoi je savais qu'il devait également être sur cette affaire. C'était trop tentant pour lui. Je devais donc chercher le bar de flics de la ville où une femme comme Kate Beckett pouvait apprécier aller après une dure journée de travail.

Me levant, je me dirigeais vers mon sac et en sortais mon netbook. Retournant sur le lit, j'ouvrais l'ordinateur et attendais patiemment que la connexion internet s'établisse. Une fois que ce fut fait, je lançais ma recherche sur google, et trouvais en quelques clics ce que je cherchais. Me rhabillant, je quittais ma chambre et allais frapper à la porte de la chambre de Josh. Il vint m'ouvrir vêtu d'un pyjama en flanelle, et je me retins juste à temps de lui demander s'il ne voulait pas une verveine avant d'aller faire dodo. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit fait larguer, il devait être aussi passionnant que le bottin.

« Je vais rejoindre des amis dans un bar… Je t'aurais bien proposer de m'accompagner, mais tu es déjà prêt à aller faire dodo, alors… » déclarais-je en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

« Je me lève tôt demain » répondit-il sèchement avant d'ajouter « Il y a un double des clés à côté de la porte, bonne soirée »

Et sur ces mots, il referma la porte de sa chambre, me la claquant presque au nez. En grognant, j'essayais de me rappeler pourquoi je ne l'avais pas encore tuer. Ah oui! Parce que c'était mon cousin, et que s'il mourrait, ma famille en ferait un martyre, et que j'entendrais parler de lui comme de Saint Joshua, saint patron des bonnes actions jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Merci, mais non merci. Je tournais donc les talons en proférant des menaces dans ma barbe, et attrapant les clés, quittais cet appartement en prenant plaisir à claquer la porte. Dans la rue, je grimpais dans un taxi, et donnait l'adresse du _McGinty's. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_  
><em>

Dès que mon regard avait croiser celui de Matt, j'avais compris que je ne contrôlais rien. Sans bouger, je l'avais regarder traverser la foule pour me rejoindre, et c'est avec délice que j'avais accueillie ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et à l'instant où il m'enlaçait, je réalisais qu'il m'avait manquer. C'était complètement dingue, mais c'était comme ça. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, je répondais passionnément à son baiser, me pressant contre lui.

« Tu m'a manqué » souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Il avait l'air tout aussi surpris que moi par son aveu, même s'il ne semblait pas regretter ses paroles. Avec un sourire, il se recula légèrement, et son bras enroulé possessivement autour de ma taille, il me guida vers la table qu'il occupait, et je remarquais qu'il était seul, ce qui m'arrangeais.

« Tu n'es pas partie finalement? » me demanda-t-il en m'aidant à m'installer sur le haut tabouret avant d'en faire de même en face de moi.

« Non, mon client est revenu sur une close du contrat, donc je reste jusqu'à nouvel ordre » expliquais-je en feignant l'exaspération.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? » me demanda-t-il en m'observant avec intérêt.

Que devais-je lui répondre? La vérité? Du suicide, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas lui mentir, alors je lui disais une semi-vérité.

« Je suis avocate d'affaires. Mais ce n'est pas très passionnant. J'envisage de me reconvertir. Plaider me manque »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, pas vraiment. J'étais vraiment avocate. Du moins Lisa Walker l'était. Et puisque je lui avais donner mon vrai prénom, autant continuer à lui parler de celle que j'étais vraiment, et que je voulais de plus en plus souvent redevenir complètement.

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire? » s'étonna-t-il avec incompréhension.

« Je suis encore sous contrat. Sans raisons valables, je ne peut pas y mettre un terme » soupirais-je avec découragement.

Et oui, on ne quittait pas aussi facilement le monde des tueurs à gage. Même si dans mon cas, ça pourrait être plus facile que je ne l'imaginais. Après tout, si la police entrait mes empreintes, elle trouverait le dossier d'une brillante avocate en droit international. Après avoir traquer sans succès le meurtrier de ma mère et m'être fait un nom dans le métier, j'avais repris le chemin de la fac et avait brillamment réussi mes études. Ça m'avait permis de ne pas devenir folle. Et j'exerçais ce métier, mes nombreux voyages d'affaires me servant de couverture pour effectuer les missions que l'on me confiait.

« Et jusqu'à quand es-tu sous contrat? » me demanda-t-il en s'emparant de ma main.

« Encore six mois » déclarais-je sans vraiment y faire attention.

« Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu songera à New York pour ta reconversion » me sourit-il avec espoir.

Je me contentais de rire doucement en l'observant attentivement, et je remarquais qu'il avait les traits tirés.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir passer une salle journée » remarquais-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que ce matin, deux prisonniers se sont évadés pendant leur transfert, et on a l'IGS sur le dos parce qu'ils pensent qu'il y a eu une fuite » soupira-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur la nuque.

« Ils te suspectent? » m'enquis-je en sentant la culpabilité m'envahir.

C'était ma faute s'il avait des ennuis. Je m'étais servi de ce qu'il avait confier à son collègue pour accomplir mon contrat, sans me soucier des ennuis qu'il pourrait avoir.

« Disons que je fais parti des suspects… » admit-il, un éclat de colère dans les yeux.

« Et tu a parler de ce transfert avec quelqu'un? » lui demandais-je en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« A une seule personne. L'ami avec qui je buvais un verre le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrer » déclara-t-il avec un sourire sensuel en m'observant.

Au moins ne me soupçonnait-il pas d'être liée à cette fuite, et je comptais bien faire en sorte qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais.

« Et cet ami, il est fiable? » demandais-je en feignant la nonchalance.

« Oui, je le connais depuis l'école de police. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire » assura-t-il en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il avait l'air tellement abattu que je ressentis le besoin de le réconforter.

« Danse avec moi » déclarais-je en sautant à bas de mon tabouret et en lui adressant un grand sourire enjoué.

Sans se faire prier, il se saisit de ma main et se laissa guider sur la petite piste de danse. Au moment où nous l'atteignîmes, un slow langoureux commença, et Matt se colla à moi. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais aller dans ses bras, savourant ce moment de détente lorsqu'un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Rouvrant les yeux, je regardais discrètement dans le miroir au-dessus du bar, et me raidis en découvrant l'homme qui me déshabillait du regard. Si lui ne semblait pas savoir qui j'étais, grâce à Dieu, je l'avais pour ma part parfaitement reconnu. C'était le Virus. Je ne devais pas paniquer. Il ne semblait pas être là pour moi, mais avec lui, on ne pouvait jamais savoir. En tout cas je n'aimais pas la façon dont il me regardait. Je frissonnais de dégoût, et me serrait contre Matt qui baissa la tête pour me regarder avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Lisa? » s'étonna-t-il en voyant mon expression inquiète.

« C'est juste qu'il y a un homme au bar qui me regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance, et je n'aime pas ça » expliquais-je en jouant la femme fragile et apeurée.

« Tu veux que j'ailles lui demander de cesser? » s'enquit-il sans même jeter un regard dans la direction du Virus.

Ce type était tellement tordu qu'il prendrait ça pour une provocation et nous tuerait avant qu'on ait le temps de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait.

« Non, mais ça te dérangerais si on s'en allait? » lui demandais-je en l'implorant du regard.

Il acquiesça, et passant un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules, nous regagnâmes notre table pour récupérer nos affaires avant de nous diriger vers la porte. Au moment où nous l'atteignîmes, elle s'ouvrit pour livrer le passage à un homme à la carrure imposante, et je me tendis un peu plus contre Matt. Cet homme c'était Le Boucher. Il était presque aussi sadique que le Virus. Et de savoir les deux hommes dans ce bar ne me rassurais pas. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il fallait que je parte, maintenant. Parce que mon instinct me criait qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard, et qu'il valait mieux que je ne fasse pas de vieux os dans le coin. En passant près de lui, je sentis son regard s'attarder sur moi, et je baissais les yeux en rougissant, ce qui le fit ricaner. Matt me rapprocha un peu plus de lui, et sentant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire part de sa façon de penser au Boucher, je l'entraînais prestement vers la sortie.

Juste avant de sortir, je tournais la tête, et constatais que ce dernier était aller s'asseoir directement à côté du Virus. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, mais l'air était charger de menaces entre eux. D'ailleurs les flics présents leur jetait des regards en coin, se demandant s'ils allaient avoir besoin d'intervenir, mais les deux hommes burent tranquillement leur bière. Lorsque la porte se referma sur nous, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir le regard qu'ils échangèrent dans le miroir. Quelque chose me disais que l'un deux seraient mort demain matin.

« Tu va bien Lisa? » me demanda Matt avec inquiétude.

« Oui, maintenant qu'on est dehors ça va mieux » le rassurais-je avec un petit sourire dépité.

« C'est vrai que ces hommes avaient quelque chose de malsain. Je devrais peut-être appeler la centrale pour donner leur signalement, juste au cas où… » remarqua-t-il en repoussant une longue mèche de mes cheveux bruns dans mon dos.

« Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire…. » déclarais-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille et en me collant à lui pour lutter contre la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Sans répondre, il s'empara de son téléphone, et après s'être identifier, il donna le signalement des deux tueurs à gage et mit un terme à la communication.

« On veux-tu aller maintenant? » me demanda-t-il tendrement.

« On pourrait aller chez toi… » commençais-je avec un sourire sensuel, « où bien aller à mon hôtel et profiter du jacuzzi… » terminais-je en l'embrassant fougueusement.

« Va pour ton hôtel… » approuva-t-il le regard assombri par le désir.

Heureusement que je ne gardais aucun objet compromettant dans ma chambre, parce que j'aurais eu l'air maligne s'il tombait sur une preuve de mon implication dans l'évasion de Mark et Dusty. Décidément, je ne tournais plus rond quand il était dans les parages….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'espère que vous tenez les comptes au niveau des tueurs à gage pour ne pas vous y perdre... Je vous rappel qu'en tout, il y en a 10... Je récapitule pour vous : Paris, Mark et Dusty, Eva Gun alias Lisa, Le Virus et le Boucher pour le moment, ce qui en fait déjà 6... **

**Et maintenant, place à la suite...**


	22. Chapter 21 : Interrogatoires en règles

**Chapitre 21 : Interrogatoires en règles**

Je m'étais réveillée aux aurores et n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir, les évènements de la veille revenant me hanter. Comment l'aurais-je pu alors que les cadavres commençaient à s'entasser, et que mon instinct me cirait que ce n'était que le commencent. Rick dormait toujours, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer. J'avais été agréablement surprise lorsqu'il n'avait pas tenter d'aller plus loin hier soir. Ses mains étaient sagement restées dans mon dos, et il n'avait fait que m'embrasser, même si ses baisers m'avaient fait perdre la tête. Il était rester sage, même si j'avais bien sentis qu'il me désirait. C'était un avantage à être une femme, notre désir n'était pas aussi visible que chez les hommes.

J'avais envie de faire l'amour avec lui, vraiment envie, mais en même temps, je voulais prendre mon temps, ne pas me jeter tête baissée dans cette histoire. Parce que pour la première fois, je voulais que ça marche, que Rick et moi formions un couple solide, un couple fait pour tenir la distance, et je savais d'expérience que le sexe trop tôt n'était pas une bonne chose. Et Rick semblait partager mon avis. Il était parfait avec moi, bien loin de l'image de playboy que la presse véhiculait et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à entretenir au début de notre partenariat. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsqu'il remua dans son sommeil, ses bras m'attirant naturellement à lui. Me blottissant contre son torse, je me laissais aller à imaginer notre futur, et l'image d'une jolie petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, aux grands yeux bleu vert et au sourire malicieux me traversa l'esprit.

Secouant la tête, je décidais qu'il valait mieux que je me lève. Pourtant, l'image de cette petite fille ne me quittait plus. Me morigénant, j'allais prendre ma douche, enfouissant ma vision dans un coin de ma tête. Je devais me concentrer sur l'enquête à venir. Une fois habillée, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et préparais le petit déjeuner. Je terminais de préparer les crêpes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Alexis et Martha, riant et plaisantant. Dès qu'elle me vit, le sourire d'Alexis s'agrandit, et elle vint spontanément me serrer dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Kate » s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant pour laisser la place à Martha.

« Bonjour très chère » lança joyeusement Martha en me faisant une bise aérienne.

« Bonjour Martha, bonjour Alexis » répondis-je, heureuse d'avoir pris ma douche avant de venir préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Où est papa? » s'enquit Alexis en regardant autour d'elle.

« Il dort encore » répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Mon fils a toujours été une marmotte. Déjà bébé, il faisait ses nuits alors que les autres nouveaux-nés braillaient dans leur berceau » déclara Martha en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

« Peut-être mais il va nous mettre en retard, et après ce qui s'est passer hier, nous devons être au commissariat de bonne heure » répliquais-je en me levant pour aller le tirer du lit.

« Attention Kate, papa est grognon lorsqu'il n'a pas ses dix heures de sommeil » rigola Alexis en prenant place à côté de Martha.

« Voyons chérie, Kate va le réveiller tout en douceur » lança Martha en me lançant un regard entendu qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Donc Alexis lui avait parler de notre relation naissante, et vu le comportement de Martha, elle ne semblait pas opposée à cette idée. En fait, autant que je m'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais eu l'air d'apprécier les femmes que Rick avait fréquenté et épousé. Je m'avançais peut-être, mais elle avait plutôt l'air ravie que son fils m'ait choisi. Comme si elle avait perçu mes hésitations, elle s'approcha de moi et me posa une main sur l'épaule.

« J'ai été ravie d'apprendre que mon fils avait enfin compris que vous étiez celle qu'il lui fallait. Une femme de caractère capable de lui tenir tête et de le stabiliser »

« Merci Martha, mais Rick m'apporte beaucoup également » lui souris-je, touchée par sa remarque.

« Je sais chère, mon fils a beaucoup de qualité lorsqu'il se donne la peine de les montrer » approuva Martha avec un sourire entendu.

J'allais répondre lorsque la voix de l'intéressé retentit dans mon dos.

« On parle de moi? » s'enquit-il d'un ton rieur.

« Tu ignorais donc que tu étais le centre de mon univers? » le taquinais-je en me tournant vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

« Juste retour des choses vu que tu es le mien » répliqua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Une fois à ma hauteur, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Bonjour Kate » déclara-t-il en mettant un terme à ce baiser.

« Bonjour Rick » soufflais-je en posant mon front contre son épaule.

« Et nous alors? » s'exclama Alexis avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

En riant, Rick se détacha de moi et s'approcha de sa mère sur la joue de laquelle il déposa un baiser, puis prenant Alexis dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui en lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux.

« Allez, dépêche-toi de déjeuner, on doit être attendu au poste » le pressais-je en voyant l'heure qu'il était.

« Chef! Oui chef! » déclara-t-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

« Castle! » grognais-je en esquissant un léger sourire alors qu'Alexis riait franchement.

Le petit déjeuner s'effectua dans les rires et les plaisanteries, et ce n'est qu'une bonne demie heure plus tard que nous prîmes enfin la direction du commissariat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le trajet s'effectua rapidement, du fait de la circulation relativement fluide à une heure aussi matinale. D'ailleurs, je suspectais Kate de partir si tôt le matin, uniquement pour éviter les embouteillages. L'idée me fit sourire. Je savais à quel point elle les détestait et cherchait à les éviter. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais que nous étions garer sur la place de parking de Kate que lorsque je sentis son regard me vrillé.

« A quoi est-ce que tu pense? » me demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

« A nos morts. Trois tueurs à gage d'un coup, ça fait beaucoup quand même non? » répondis-je prise d'une subite inspiration.

« C'est vrai, ce qui me fait penser que les gars vont devoir t'interroger… » soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

« Je sais… » grimaçais-je en la regardant du coin de l'œil avant de m'enquérir « Je suppose que tu préférerais que je ne leur dise pas que nous avons passer la nuit ensemble »

Elle me lança un regard amusé, et je prenais conscience de ce que mes mots avaient d'ambigus.

« Pour le moment oui, mais si tu n'a pas le choix, dis-leur » déclara-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Si elle savait qu'elle me mettait dans tout mes états lorsqu'elle faisait ça! Je ne pus qu'acquiescer car à peine les portes ouvertes, les gars me sautèrent dessus et m'entraînèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire. En grimaçant, je repensais à mon retour de vacances, quand Beckett m'avait interroger pour meurtre. Au moins cette fois, n'était-elle pas furieuse après moi.

« Alors Castle, ou étais-tu dimanche entre 18h et 19h? » attaqua Esposito avec un regard qu'il voulait inhibant.

Je fis semblant de réfléchir, songeant à la meilleure façon de les faire marcher, mais je dus garder le silence trop longtemps, parce que Ryan se manifesta.

« C'est pourtant pas une question difficile Castle! Alors? »

« Et bien… Dimanche entre 18h et 19h… » répétais-je en me tapotant le menton d'un doigt.

« Castle… » gronda Esposito en se penchant légèrement vers moi d'un air menaçant.

« Ok… ok… je vais vous le dire, mais n'allez pas le lui répéter hein… » soupirais-je d'un ton faussement désespéré, et je vis avec plaisir les gars échangés un regard de jubilation.

« J'étais avec Beckett… » admis-je à contrecœur.

« Et où étiez-vous? » insista Ryan, les yeux brillant d'anticipation.

A cette question, je me retenais d'exploser de rire. Ils allaient en faire une de ces têtes quand je leur répondrais.

« Et bien… en fait… nous étions ici à chercher des renseignements sur Paris » déclarais-je avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« Quoi? » s'étouffa Esposito en me lançant un regard incrédule.

« Et oui les gars, après le départ d'Alexis, Beckett et moi sommes rester ici pour essayer de trouver Paris. Nous ne sommes partis que vers 20h. Le capitaine était encore dans son bureau, allez lui demander » répondis-je avec satisfaction.

Je savais que Kate, de l'autre côté du miroir, devait beaucoup apprécier le spectacle. J'étais assez fier de moi pour le coup. Je les avais bien mener en bateau, mais ça leur apprendrait à se montrer trop curieux. Bon d'accord, ils étaient flics, et dans leur métier, la curiosité n'était pas un vilain défaut, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour se mêler de notre vie privée à Kate et à moi.

« C'est bon Castle, tu es libre… » marmonna Ryan, dépité.

« Mais ne quitte pas la ville! » s'exclama Esposito en me lançant un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec moi.

« Et pour aller où? » rigolais-je avant de sortir de la pièce en même temps que Kate.

« Tu m'as fait peur l'espace d'un instant » déclara-t-elle en me jetant un regard amusé.

« J'ai fait fort cette fois non? » m'enquis-je en l'accompagnant jusqu'à son bureau.

« C'est sur qu'avec un lieutenant et un capitaine comme alibi, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux… » déclara-t-elle, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que j'avais voulu dire.

« Rhoooo… vous n'êtes pas sympa lieutenant » boudais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Si tu es sage, je te remercierais comme il se doit ce soir… » me promit-elle avec un regard plein de promesses qui me tira un énorme sourire.

« Au fait, ça te dérange si je t'abandonne cet après-midi? » lui demandais-je alors qu'elle se plongeait dans les rapports préliminaires que Lanie avait déposé sur son bureau hier soir.

« Tu as rendez-vous avec ta maîtresse? » s'enquit-elle avec un air faussement dégagé.

« Oh ciel, je suis démasqué! » m'écriais-je en affichant une moue apeurée qui lui fit rouler des yeux.

« Castle… » grogna-t-elle en me lançant un regard inhibant qui me fit beaucoup plus d'effet que celui d'Esposito.

« Je voudrais avoir une discussion avec Alexis » lui expliquais-je.

« Tu me raconteras? » s'enquit-elle en me lançant un regard de compréhension.

« Bien sûr » acquiesçais-je avant de lui demander ce que les rapports de Lanie nous apprenaient.

« Pas grand-chose. On en apprendra sûrement plus lorsque Lanie aura fini les autopsies. » soupira Kate en soulevant le dossier de Paris pour me le tendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » voulus-je savoir en désignant une enveloppe en papier kraft.

« Les effets personnels de Paris » répondit Kate en ouvrant l'enveloppe qu'elle vida sur son bureau.

Ensemble, nous nous penchâmes sur le contenu de l'enveloppe qui ne contenait que deux objets. Un trousseau de clés, et une montre en or. Rien d'autre.

« Le meurtrier a du embarquer son téléphone et son portefeuille » supputa Kate en attrapant le trousseau de clés.

« Mais pourquoi avoir laisser les clés? » demandais-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

« C'est sûrement une erreur » me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Ça va nous prendre des semaines pour savoir ce qu'elles ouvrent » soupirais-je en me laissant aller si fort contre le dossier de ma chaise que je faillis partir en arrière, ce qui fit pouffer Kate.

« Esposito, Ryan, voyez ce que vous pouvez tirer ce ce trousseau » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant les gars revenir vers nous après être sortit du bureau du capitaine.

« Mon alibi tient la route? » leur demandais-je faussement inquiet.

Ils se contentèrent de m'adresser un regard noir, de prendre les clés et de se rendre à leurs bureaux.

« Tu crois qu'ils boudent? » demandais-je à Kate d'un ton de conspirateur.

« Va voir Alexis ça vaudra mieux pour toi » me répliqua-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Ok, à tout à l'heure » lançais-je en enfilant ma veste.

« Je t'appelles s'il y a du nouveau » approuva-t-elle en se replongeant dans les dossiers de nos trois ex tueurs à gage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Grand-mère? » appelais-je en descendant l'escalier.

« Oui ma chérie? » me répondit-elle du salon.

« Que dois-je faire à ton avis? » l'interrogeais-je en venant m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Hier soir, je lui avais tout raconter. Une fois la surprise passée, elle avait exiger de rencontrer Johanna, et j'avais du lui promettre d'en parler à Jordan, mais elle avait rétorquer que maintenant que je savais où elle habitait, je n'avais plus besoin de passer par elle pour aller lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. J'avais donc accepter de l'y emmener bientôt.

« Nous en avons déjà discuter ma chérie. C'est à toi de décider, mais Kate a le droit de savoir » me répondit-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que Kate a le droit de savoir? » s'enquit une voix derrière nous, nous faisant sursauter.

« Papa! » m'exclamais-je en sentant la panique m'envahir.

« Richard! Pour l'amour du ciel, tu finiras par avoir ma peau! » soupira grand-mère en portant une main à son cœur.

« Il me semble avoir poser une question » répliqua-t-il sans me quitter du regard.

Sous l'intensité de son regard, je baissais la tête, rougissante.

« Mère, laisse-nous, Alexis et moi devons discuter » déclara papa d'un ton sans réplique.

Grand-mère me pressa la main en signe d'encouragement et après avoir lancer un regard signifiant « ne soit pas trop dur avec elle », grimpa dans sa chambre.

« Alexis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » me demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

« Je… » commençais-je avant de baisser la tête en me mordant nerveusement les lèvres et en me tordant les doigts.

« Écoutes Alexis. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais quoi que ce soit, ça a mis ta vie en danger, donc temps que tu refusera de me dire ce qui se passe vraiment, tu sera consigner dans ta chambre, avec interdiction de sortir et de voir tes amis » décréta papa d'un ton ferme et sans appel que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Jamais avant aujourd'hui il ne m'avait puni. Il faut dire que je ne lui en avait jamais fourni l'occasion. Sentant les larmes me montées aux yeux, je détournais le regard, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Alexis? » m'appela papa en passant une main sous mon menton et en m'obligeant à le regarder.

Et c'est l'expression de son regard qui me fit craquer. Il avait l'air déçut, et ça m'était insupportable. Alors éclatant en sanglots, je me blottis contre lui et laissait toute la pression accumulée depuis ces derniers jours s'évacuer. Une fois calmée, je lui racontais tout. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, je sentais papa se tendre contre moi, pourtant, il ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois.

« Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant, et j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je n'osais rien dire » reniflais-je en me redressant pour scruter son visage.

« Alors Johanna est vivante. » murmura-t-il sous le choc.

« Oui, mais elle a peur de mettre la vie de Kate et de Mr Beckett en danger si elle le leur dit, alors elle attends dans l'ombre » expliquais-je soulagée d'avoir tout raconter à papa.

« Kate va être anéantie » soupira-t-il en se frottant l'arrête du nez.

« Tu crois qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse? » m'étonnais-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Si bien sûr, mais d'abord, elle va être en colère. Ensuite seulement, elle laissera la joie et le soulagement l'envahir. J'espère que Johanna ne le prendra pas mal » m'expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace.

« J'ai peur de le lui dire » avouais-je piteusement.

« Je vais le faire si tu veux. J'ai l'habitude qu'elle me crie dessus » ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Merci papa » m'exclamais-je en me jetant dans ses bras avant de m'écarter de nouveau et de demander « Je suis punie alors? »

Il éclata de rire, et secoua la tête d'un air faussement affligé. « Non, allez file rejoindre Ashley, mais soit prudente, et si tu te sens menacée, je veux que vous vous mettiez à l'abri et que tu m'appelles aussitôt »

« Promis! Merci papa » lui souris-je en l'embrassant et en m'élançant vers la porte, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis.

« Et Alexis? » me rappela-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir.

« Oui papa? » demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Plus de mensonge d'une telle importance à l'avenir » déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

« C'est promis papa, j'ai bien trop détesté vous mentir pour recommencer » lui assurais-je avant de lui envoyer un baiser et de quitter l'appartement, le cœur plus léger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, maintenant Rick est au courant... ne reste plus qu'à apprendre la nouvelle à Kate... Tous aux abris... **

**La suite demain...**


	23. Chapter 22:  et mat

**Coucou tous le monde. **

**Voici les chapitres du jour. Merci encore pour vos commentaires, et bon retour à Sarah d'Emeraude parmi nous... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 22 : … Et Mat **

Nous étions entourer de flics, je savais donc que le Boucher ne tenterait rien, mais je savais également qu'il ne me lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, quoique ce soit. Je me faisais vieux si un petit jeune comme lui m'avait trouver aussi aisément. Il faut dire que cela faisait un moment que je roulais ma bosse dans le métier. J'étais un peu le doyen des tueurs à gage. Et l'âge aidant, j'avais pris quelques habitudes, comme de venir traîner dans les bars de flics pour en apprendre un maximum sur mes cibles.

Et j'en avais appris des choses sur mes cibles. Un lieutenant de police de New York et un écrivain. Drôle de tandem. Improbable diraient certains. Et pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ces deux-là formaient un duo de choc. A eux deux, ils avaient enregistrer le plus grand nombre d'arrestation du 12th district. Et vu l'admiration avec laquelle ces messieurs parlaient d'elle, ça devait être une sacré bonne femme. Quant à son partenaire, il semblait être très doué pour se glisser dans la tête des tueurs, et je me demandais ce que ça donnerait s'il recevait la formation adéquate. Nul doute qu'entraîner, il pourrait devenir un profiler redoutable. A mon humble avis, il l'était déjà suffisamment, inutile de le pousser un peu plus dans cette direction.

Bref, je prenais encore un peu la température avant de passer à l'action. Et puis le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui motivait ce contrat me gênait un peu. Peut-être que c'était parce que je faisais partie de la vieille école, mais pour moi on ne mettait pas un contrat sur la tête de quelqu'un sans une bonne raison, et pour le moment, je n'en voyais aucune. Donc j'attendais. Mais apparemment, j'avais attendu trop longtemps songeais-je en jetant un regard à mon voisin. Il fixait le fond de son verre d'un air impénétrable, mais je savais que tout ses sens étaient concentrés sur ce qui l'entourait, et qu'il était prêt à agir en cas de menace.

Décidant d'en finir, je déposais deux billets de 20$ sur le comptoir, vidais mon verre et quittais le bar. Une fois à l'extérieur, je remarquais qu'il n'y avais pas de nouvelles voitures sur le parking, signe qu'il était venu en taxi. Un bon point pour lui. Me dirigeant vers l'arrière du bar, vers les entrepôts déserts à cette heure de la nuit, je me plaçais de telle sorte que je le verrais arriver, ce qu'il fit à peine dix minutes après moi. Il fouilla les lieux du regard, cherchant à me repérer mais je me fondais dans l'obscurité, et à moins d'avoir des lunettes à vision nocturne, il ne pouvait me voir à moins que je ne le veuille, et pour le moment, je ne le voulais pas.

« Je sais que vous êtes là » cria-t-il, continuant d'essayer de sonder les ténèbres.

S'il pensait que j'allais lui répondre, c'est qu'il était plus naïf que je ne le pensais.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez tuer Mark et Dusty » continua-t-il en se rapprochant sans le savoir de moi.

Mais de quoi diable parlait-il? Je ne connaissais aucun Mark et Dusty! Et puis je compris de quoi il parlait. J'avais entendu aux informations que trois des nôtres avaient été exécutés, mais de là à imaginer que c'était moi le responsable… Je n'utilisais jamais d'arme à feux en plus. Je préférais les virus mortels, d'où mon surnom. Ce gosse avait vraiment une case en moins! Comprenant que je ne pourrais m'en sortir sans me confronter à lui, j'étudiais les options qui s'offraient à moi. Soit j'arrivais à m'échapper sans qu'il me repère, ce qui était hautement improbable, soit je tentais de le raisonner, ce qui là encore me paraissais utopiste, soit je m'en débarrassais J'optais donc pour cette option.

Glissant la main dans la poche de ma veste, j'attrapais le petit pistolet de ma confection. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui que les vétérinaires utilisaient pour injecter la dose létale aux animaux en fin de vie. M'assurant qu'une dose de _mousepox _était bien présente dans le barillet, je visais soigneusement ma cible et tirait. Seul un très léger pop l'avertit du tir, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le virus se répandait déjà dans son organisme. J'avais depuis quelques années opter pour ce virus créer par des chercheurs en 2001, et qui avait la particularité de ne pas être contagieux. Après avoir déclenché une épidémie de variole et autres joyeusetés dans le genre, j'avais été attentif aux recherches menées, et lorsque j'avais entendu parler de ce nouveau virus, j'avais décidé de m'en procurer en quantité illimité.

Inutile de préciser que le laboratoire à qui j'avais voler ce virus ne l'avait pas crier sur les toits. En attendant, ce virus était devenu ma signature. Mortel en quelques minutes, il paralysait mes victimes tout en les gardant consciente jusqu'à la fin. C'était parfait. Une fois Le Boucher maîtriser, je sortais de l'ombre et m'approchais de lui. Le regard du gosse était effrayé, et j'eus de la peine pour lui. Je n'aimais pas tuer sans raison, mais il ne m'avait pas laisser le choix. J'avais lu dans son regard qu'il comptait bien en finir avec moi, et l'heure de ma mort n'était pas encore venue.

« Qui d'autre en a après moi? » lui demandais-je en l'observant soigneusement.

« Mon partenaire… » souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres que je ne parvins pas à décrypter.

« Il va donc falloir que je m'occupe de lui » déclarais-je en soupirant.

« Vous en prendre au petit ami d'un lieutenant de police n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée » me répliqua-t-il alors que son regard s'opacifiait.

Alors comme ça le gentil docteur n'était pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il voulait laisser voir? Je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser avec lui. Alors que le Boucher agonisait, je fouillais ses poches m'emparant de tout ce qu'elles contenaient, puis alors qu'il respirait de plus en plus laborieusement, je regagnais le parking sans un regard en arrière. J'allais devoir accélérer le mouvement. Les flics n'allaient pas tarder à faire le lien entre ce nouveau cadavre et moi, d'autant que tout un bar de flics nous avait vu accouder l'un à côté de l'autre et avait perçut la tension entre nous. Pas la peine d'être Einstein pour faire le lien. Je devais donc aller trouver ce cher docteur cette nuit même.

Durant le trajet, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de tirer profit de cette situation. Étant le petit ami de Beckett, il devait en savoir des choses sur elle. Une petite séance de torture s'imposait. Heureusement, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait dans mon coffre, et quoi de mieux pour un médecin que d'utiliser du _curare_? Il devrait apprécier l'intention non? Arrivé en bas de chez lui, je me garais dans une rue latérale, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention dans ce quartier résidentiel. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un voisin alerte la police parce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ma voiture. Faisant le tour, j'ouvrais mon coffre et hésitais sur le matériel à emporter. Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne serait pas très difficile à faire craquer. J'attrapais donc le strict nécessaire, et utilisais l'escalier de secours pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble.

Une fois devant sa porte, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de pénétrer dans cet appartement sans attirer l'attention du propriétaire. Sortant les objets personnels du Boucher, je constatais la présence d'une clé solitaire. Avec un sourire, je l'insérais dans la serrure et ouvris la porte. Je pénétrais à pas feutrés dans les lieux, et pris le temps de préparer mes affaires avant de me rendre dans la chambre de ce bon docteur, armer d'une seringue de _curare_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Johanna était vivante. Comment allais-je l'annoncer à Kate? Elle allait me tuer, c'était certain. Quant à Alexis… Elle allait vouloir l'interroger elle-même, j'en étais sûr, surtout qu'au vue de ce que ma fille m'avait appris, elle se retrouvait elle aussi sur la liste des suspects dans la mort de Paris. Même si l'idée me révoltait, je savais qu'elle devrait être interroger. Et même si le fait que ce soit Kate qui s'en charge m'inquiétait, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. De toutes façons, elle ne laisserait personne d'autre mener cet interrogatoire, quoiqu'en dise le capitaine. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour en être certain.

Sombrement, je songeais que les jours à venir allait être particulièrement difficile. Je soupirais et décidais de retourner au commissariat. Alors que j'enfilais ma veste, mon téléphone sonna, et je constatais qu'il s'agissait de Kate.

« Justement, je m'apprêtais à regagner le commissariat » lançais-je en décrochant.

« Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre, rejoins-nous là-bas directement » me dit-elle d'une voix cassée, qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Kate? Est-ce que ça va? » lui demandais-je inquiet.

« Rejoins-nous » m'intima-t-elle en coupant court à la conversation.

« Je veux bien, mais avec l'adresse, ce serait plus facile » grommelais-je surpris et intrigué par son comportement.

Sa voix était bizarre. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pleurer. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées, et je constatais que Kate venait de m'envoyer l'adresse par SMS. En lisant l'adresse, je fronçais un peu plus les sourcils. Je connaissais cette adresse, mais d'où? Repensant au timbre de voix de Kate, je sursautais légèrement. C'était l'adresse de Josh. Lui était-il arriver malheur? Activant, je me ruais dans le premier taxi venu et lui donnais l'adresse, en lui promettant un pourboire conséquent s'il nous conduisait à destination en un minimum de temps, et un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions rendu.

Sans perdre une minute, je sortais du taxi, lui lançant au hasard quelques billets, et suivant le va-et-vient des policiers, arrivait devant un appartement luxueux. Je grimaçais en découvrant la décoration. Aucun goût. Alexis m'étriperait avec une décoration pareille. Je repérais les garçons, et devant la mine sombre qu'ils arboraient, je sentis mes doutes se confirmer. Mais où était Kate? Comme s'il avait entendu ma question, Esposito m'indiqua le couloir du regard, et je m'y dirigeais. Tout les flics que je croisais me lancèrent un regard d'encouragement, m'indiquant la direction à suivre, et j'arrivais dans une chambre marron où se trouvait Kate.

Elle me tournait le dos, mais je savais à la raideur de ses épaules, qu'elle luttait pour conserver le contrôle de ses émotions. M'assurant que nous étions seuls, je refermais la porte derrière moi, et m'approchant d'elle, je l'attirais contre moi. Elle commença à se raidir, mais lorsqu'elle pris conscience que c'était moi, elle lâcha prise et se tournant dans mes bras, laissa libre court à ses larmes. Je n'avais pas vu le corps, mais je n'en avais pas besoin pour savoir que Josh était mort. Pour que Kate craque de la sorte, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je savais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, aussi me taisais-je, me contentant de la serrer dans mes bras, attendant qu'elle se calme.

« Mon dieu Rick, si tu le voyais… Il a été torturé… » souffla-t-elle en se calmant légèrement.

« Une idée de qui a pu faire ça? » demandais-je doucement, en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

« Non, mais Josh avait visiblement de la compagnie. Son cousin je dirais. J'ai lancer un avis de recherche, peut-être qu'il aura des informations susceptibles de nous aider » soupira-t-elle en s'écartant de moi, séchant ses dernières larmes et en reprenant tant bien que mal un visage neutre.

« Josh s'entendait bien avec son cousin? » m'enquis-je en faisant le tour de la pièce.

« Pas vraiment. Il m'a dit que son cousin s'amusait à le maltraiter lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Je suppose que leurs rapports n'ont pas du beaucoup évolués depuis le temps » m'expliqua-t-elle en recommençant à fouiller dans le sac du fameux cousin.

« Tu penses qu'il peut être lié à ce qui est arriver à Josh? » demandais-je au moment où mon regard se posait sur un petit calepin, à moitié dissimulé sous une pile de chemises.

« Possible » répondit Kate laconiquement, alors qu'elle exhibait un ordinateur dur sac.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouver! » nous exclamions-nous dans un bel ensemble qui nous fit sourire.

Échangeant un regard, nous quittâmes la pièce, laissant la scientifique prendre d'assaut les lieux, et regagnâmes le salon. Je remarquais que Kate évitait de regarder vers le fond de la pièce, et mu par une curiosité morbide, je fis un pas de côté pour avoir un aperçu de la pièce. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir songeais-je alors que la bile me montait à la bouche. Josh était à peine reconnaissable. Pas étonnant à ce que Kate est été à ce point ébranlée. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts au milieu de son visage figé dans un masque de douleur. Il était allongé sur la table de la salle à manger, les bras en croix. Il n'était pas attaché, pourtant il ne semblait pas s'être défendu. Étrange. A moins qu'il n'ait pas été en mesure de le faire. Il faudrait que je pense à demander à Lanie. Uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon en soie blanc, enfin qui avait du être blanc, il fixait le plafond, la bouche ouverte en un hurlement silencieux.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup apprécié cet homme. Pas tant à cause de sa personnalité, qu'à cause du fait qu'il m'avait «voler » Kate. J'avais été jaloux de lui, mais pas au point de souhaiter sa mort. Surtout pas dans ces conditions. Continuant de le fixer, je ne pu m'empêcher de faire la liste des différentes blessures qui lui avait été infligées. Ses jambes avaient été fracassées. Au sens littéral du terme. Les os étaient apparents, déchirants la peau en plusieurs endroits. Ses bras étaient marqués par des entailles profondes desquelles le sang s'étaient inexorablement échappé de son corps, dégoulinant sur le sol, formant deux petites mares qui avaient finies par se rejoindre sous la table. Son torse présentait des traces de brûlure, comme s'il avait été électrocuté, ce qui était probablement le cas. Lanie allait s'amuser à déterminer les causes de la mort.

Détournant enfin le regard, je croisais celui empli de chagrin de Kate, et je grimaçais intérieurement. Qui que soit celui qui avait fait ça, il pouvait se considérer comme mort. Kate ne le lâcherait pas avant de l'avoir trouver et de lui avoir fait payer. Elle ne le tuerait pas, pas sans une bonne raison, mais il croupirait en prison pour le reste de sa vie, elle y veillerait. M'approchant d'elle, j'écoutais les premières déductions des gars, mon esprit s'égarant rapidement. Cette mort remettait en perspective les choses. Kate était suffisamment bouleversée sans que j'en rajoute une couche. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que je lui parle de sa mère. En l'état actuel des choses, elle ne supporterait pas d'entendre une telle nouvelle.

Je savais que plus j'attendais pour lui en parler, pire ce serait, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je devais attendre qu'elle se soit quelque peu remise de la mort de Josh avant d'aborder ce sujet délicat. Et puis, elle n'était pas la seule à être concernée. Devais-je faire venir Jim Beckett? Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontrer, et j'avais espérer le rencontrer lorsque Kate se serait sentie prête à parler de nous avec son père, mais il en serait visiblement autrement. Tout comme Kate, il avait droit à la vérité. Kate aurait besoin de son soutien, tout comme il aurait besoin du sien. Oui, je le ferais venir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Si ça continuais comme ça, ma morgue allait afficher complète. C'était le quatrième corps que je m'apprêtais à accueillir en l'espace de quelques jours, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas le corps d'un parfait inconnu. Cette fois, je le connaissais personnellement. Inquiète, j'avais observer la réaction de Kate, mais elle s'était isolée rapidement, sous prétexte de fouiller la chambre d'amis. Aussi avais-je été soulagée de voir Castle débarquer dix minutes plus tard, et se diriger vers la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Kate. J'ignorais ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais elle avait l'air apaisée en ressortant, même si ses yeux rougis témoignaient des larmes qu'elle avait verser. Soupirant, je me concentrais sur le corps mutilé de Josh, essayant de faire abstraction de son identité pour me focalisée sur ses blessures. Je procédais à différents prélèvements, sachant que certaines toxines disparaissaient du corps après un certain temps, laissait un stagiaire prendre les photos, et une fois mes premières constatations établies, je faisais signe au gars de la scientifique qu'ils pouvaient embarquer le corps.

M'approchant de Kate, je commençais à lui faire part de mes premières constatations, mais réalisant qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas vraiment, j'arrêtais, échangeant un regard inquiet avec Castle. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et elle leva les yeux vers lui, détournant le regard du corps de Josh qui quittait l'appartement. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire, et posant son regard sur moi, elle me fit signe de reprendre, ce que je faisais avec empressement. Pour le moment, je ne savais pas grand-chose, mais Kate m'écouta sans m'interrompre. Avant de me remercier et de me demander de faire l'autopsie de Josh en priorité. J'opinais du chef et quittais l'appartement après un dernier regard inquiet dans sa direction.

Je remarquais que Castle se tenait très près de Kate. Trop près? En tout cas, cette proximité ne semblait pas la dérangée, au contraire. Elle semblait même la recherchée. D'ailleurs, j'aurais jurer l'avoir vu se pencher en arrière pour prendre appui contre le torse de Castle, mais ce fut si bref que je crus avoir rêver. Je commençais à prendre mes désirs pour la réalité songeais-je en montant dans le van. Mais après avoir entendu ce que Kate avait admis en rompant avec Josh, j'avais senti l'espoir de voir ces deux-là ouvrir enfin les yeux et sauter le pas. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me disais que Javier et moi serions mariés avec deux enfants avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit entre ces deux handicapés des sentiments.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà... Je sais pas s'il y en a parmi vous qui apprécie Josh (c'est possible une chose pareille?) mais sur le fofo de Castle, j'avais promis d'écrire une fic dans laquelle Josh mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances, voilà choses faites... Suaf que contrairement à mes autres scénarios j'ai essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit crédible, autant du point de vue du scénario que des réactions de Kate et de Castle... **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser...**


	24. Chapter 23 : L'effet d'une bombe Part1

**Ce chapitre est en trois parties... J'espère que la première vous conviendra... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 23 : L'effet d'une bombe**

Josh était mort. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, à réaliser. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Si nous avions été ensemble, peut-être ne serait-il pas mort, ou peut-être cela n'aurait malgré tout rien changer. Et puis, je ne regrettais pas notre rupture. Notre histoire ne menait nulle part. Josh n'était pas l'homme que j'espérais. Il était trop prévisible, trop routinier. Il suffisait de voir son appartement pour comprendre que lui et moi étions autant compatibles que l'eau et le feu. Josh avait le don d'éteindre mes ardeurs, il me faisait me sentir vieille, et j'avais eu l'impression de m'engluer dans une routine qui aurait fini par avoir ma peau. Alors j'avais rompu. Et en l'entendant me balancer ces horreurs au visage, j'avais compris que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Et maintenant, il était mort. Je n'étais peut-être pas amoureuse de lui, mais j'éprouvais encore quelque chose de très fort pour lui, et sa disparition m'était très douloureuse. Une chose était sûre, j'allais retrouver celui qui avait oser lui faire ça, et il allait payer le prix fort. Dans la voiture qui nous ramenait au commissariat, je remarquais que Rick était étrangement silencieux, et je me rappelais qu'il devait avoir eu une discussion avec Alexis à propos de ses cachotteries. Était-ce ça qui le plongeait dans cet état d'intense méditation? Si c'était le cas, ce qu'Alexis lui avait appris devait être de taille! J'étais de plus en plus intriguée, et je me retenais de l'interroger. Il m'en parlerais lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt.

Et puis, je devais rester concentrée. Je devais d'abord m'occuper de ces meurtres, et ensuite, je pourrais m'intéresser aux problèmes de Rick, et qui sait peut-être l'aider à les résoudre. J'étais contente qu'il soit à mes côtés. Sa présence me permettait de ne pas perdre la tête. Il m'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, à rester concentrée sur ce qui avait de l'importance pour ne pas me perdre en vaines spéculations. Mais son silence commençait à me peser, à tel point que j'aurais préférer l'entendre me sortir des blagues de mauvais goût dont il avait le secret pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais il n'en faisait rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, il affichait une expression sérieuse et concentrée qu'il n'arborait que dans les situations graves, ce qui commença à m'inquiéter.

Quoi qu'il ait appris, ça devait être grave. Alexis était-elle enceinte? Après tout, j'avais eu son âge moi aussi, et je savais que sa relation avec Ashley était suffisamment solide pour qu'ils aient passer cette ultime étape. Non, si ça avait été ça, Rick n'aurait pas l'air aussi paisible malgré la ride de concentration qui lui barrait le front. Non, si Alexis lui avait balancer une telle bombe, il serait fou furieux, et prêt à aller trucider Ashley. Et puis Alexis était bien trop responsable pour se retrouver dans une situation aussi fâcheuse. Si Ashley et elle devaient décider d'avoir des relations sexuelles, ils le feraient dans les meilleures conditions, j'en étais certaine. Cette histoire commençait à me rendre chèvre, et si Rick ne se décidait pas rapidement à me dire ce qui n'allait pas, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau.

Heureusement pour lui, et pour ma santé d'esprit, nous arrivâmes au commissariat, et il quitta la voiture avant que j'ai eu le temps de couper le contact. Son attitude était vraiment inhabituelle, ce qui confirma mes soupçons. Et lorsque je vis qu'il ne m'attendait pas, comme il en avait l'habitude, je m'empressais de le suivre, bien décider à obtenir des explications. Nous avions une enquête difficile sur les bras, et nous ne devions pas laisser nos sentiments personnels interférer dans son déroulement, or je sentais que Rick était bien loin de cette enquête. Mais lorsque j'arrivais au niveau des ascenseurs, je constatais qu'il n'étais nulle part en vue. Fronçant les sourcils, j'appelais la cabine, et regagnais mon bureau, pensant l'y trouver, mais sa chaise était vide. Mais où était-il passer? Il n'avait pas pu disparaître quand même.

« Eh boss, vous avez semer Castle en route? » s'enquit Esposito en me voyant sortir seul de l'ascenseur.

« Non, il devrait déjà être là… » déclarais-je perplexe.

« Il est peut-être aller draguer la nouvelle réceptionniste, elle est très sexy! » lança Ryan avec un sourire idiot qui m'agaça.

« Je suis sûre que Jenny serait ravie d'apprendre que votre regard s'attarde sur d'autres femmes Ryan » répliquais-je en lui jetant un regard noir avant d'aller m'asseoir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur la disparition mystérieuse de Rick que Lanie arrivait, une pile de dossiers à la main.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans l'habitacle de la petite voiture de Kate, l'ambiance était pesante. Kate, perdue dans ses pensées, paraissait tanguée entre colère et culpabilité. Je la connaissais si bien qu'il ne m'était pas difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Elle se sentait responsable de ce qui était arriver à Josh. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, je savais qu'elle avait éprouver de forts sentiments pour lui. Et bien que l'idée ne m'enchante guère, je ne pouvais le lui reprocher. Objectivement, Josh était ce qu'on appelait un gars bien. Il était altruiste, sauvait chaque jours des vies humaines et était gentil. Pourtant, j'avais toujours eu du mal à l'imaginer en couple avec une femme comme Kate. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce qui l'attirait chez elle, c'était son physique, et qu'il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à celle qu'elle était vraiment.

Moi, je la connaissais mieux que personne, mieux qu'elle-même parfois. Et je savais que lorsque je lui parlerais de sa mère, elle allait exploser. Déjà que lorsque je lui avais appris que j'avais rouvert le dossier de sa mère alors qu'elle me l'avait interdit, elle m'avait éjecter de sa vie, alors là… Et plus j'attendrais, pire ce serait. Bien sûr que la mort de Josh l'avait ébranler. Elle était humaine après tout, même si je la voyais généralement comme une héroïne de série télé. Et sa réaction face à la mort de son ex avait été somme toute naturelle. Mais elle était forte, et je la savais capable d'encaisser beaucoup avant de craquer. Oui, il fallait que je lui dise. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'elle s'imagine que je l'avais trahie. Je savais qu'elle accordait une grand importance à la confiance dans un couple, et si je perdais la sienne…

C'est pourquoi, dès qu'elle se gara devant le commissariat, je me précipitais hors de la voiture et pénétrais dans le commissariat sans l'attendre, sachant qu'elle s'apprêtait à me poser des questions sur mon comportement. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'hésitais sur la marche à suivre, puis décidais de me diriger vers le service du personnel. Je ne pouvais pas demander l'adresse du père de Kate à la principale intéressée sans attirer son attention, donc je devais me le procurer différemment. J'usais de mon charme pour obtenir l'information, prétextant vouloir faire une surprise à Kate, ce qui n'était pas faux. Le précieux papier en poche, ainsi que le numéro de la réceptionniste qui atterrit directement à la poubelle, je remontais à l'accueil, et de nouveau, hésitais sur ce que je devais faire.

Kate avait besoin de moi, mais pour le moment, je ne lui serais d'aucunes aides, et puis j'étais inquiet pour Alexis. J'avais essayer de l'appeler à deux reprises, et elle n'avait pas décrocher. Pensant que la batterie de son portable était peut-être à plat, j'avais appeler sur le téléphone de la maison, mais elle n'avait pas décrocher non plus. Or, Ashley et elle étaient censé passer l'après-midi à la maison après leur cinéma. Voilà l'excuse rêvée pour filer sans que Kate ne se méfie. Je pourrais appeler Jim Beckett de chez moi.

« _Je suis inquiet pour Alexis. Je rentre à la maison pour vérifier que tout va bien. Appelle-moi en cas de besoin. A plus_ » lui textotais-je en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je montais dans un taxi, sa réponse me parvint « _Un problème? Tiens-moi au courant. A plus tard_ »

Je lui répondis immédiatement, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter inutilement, et réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de m'y prendre pour lâcher ma bombe. Et j'en vins à la conclusion que je devais prévenir Jim avant Kate. Ce n'était peut-être pas très juste pour elle, mais quelque chose me soufflait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il serait mieux à même d'aider sa fille s'il avait eu le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Sinon, il serait dans le même état qu'elle, et je me retrouverais avec deux Beckett prêts à exploser sur les bras, et je n'étais pas sûr que New York survive à ce scénario.

Le taxi me déposa devant chez moi sans que je m'en rende compte, et le chauffeur du se racler la gorge pour me ramener sur terre. Sortant un billet de 50$ de ma poche, je le lui tendais en lui disant de garder la monnaie et quittait la voiture. L'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi me caressa le visage, m'apaisant quelque peu. Saluant le portier, j'empruntais l'ascenseur, et à nouveau, mon inquiétude pour Alexis refit surface. Lui était-il arriver quelque chose?

« Alexis? » criais-je à peine la porte franchie.

Mon regard se promena dans l'appartement, s'arrêtant sur le téléphone de ma fille poser sur la petite table du salon, et qui émettait des bips réguliers, signe qu'elle avait reçu des appels en absence.

« Alexis? » criais-je un peu plus fort alors que seul le silence de l'appartement me répondait.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage, et des pas précipités retentirent dans l'escalier. En voyant ma fille apparaître, les lèvres gonflées, et les cheveux en bataille, un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit avant d'être remplacé par de la colère. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir ce qui se passait à l'étage. Et même si l'idée que ma petite fille n'en était probablement plus une, ou que ça ne saurait tarder ne m'enchantait guère, j'étais suffisamment réaliste pour savoir la chose inévitable. Et puis, elle aurait pu tomber plus mal que sur Ashley qui était profondément amoureux d'elle. Par contre, je n'appréciais pas qu'elle ignore mes appels, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles. Un simple texto aurait suffit à me rassurer et m'empêcher de débarquer ici.

« Papa? Tu rentres tôt dis-moi! » s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

« Je ne serait pas revenu si je ne m'étais pas inquiéter » répliquais-je un peu plus durement que ce que j'avais prévu.

« Pourquoi? » s'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, peu habituée à m'entendre parler comme ça.

« Parce que tu n'a répondu à aucun de mes appels » lançais-je d'un ton accusateur en l'observant d'un air désapprobateur.

« Oh… je suis désolée…je… » bafouilla-t-elle, de plus en plus perturbée par mon attitude.

« Écoutes Alexis. Jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'a jamais donner de raison de surveiller tes allées et venues, et j'aimerais que les choses restent en l'état, mais si lorsque je t'appelles, tu ne décroche pas, je vais vraiment me fâcher » lançais-je d'un ton autoritaire qui la fit se figer.

« Je suis désolée papa » soupira-t-elle en baissant piteusement la tête, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Ecoutes pumpkin, je sais que tu es grande, mais tant qu'il y aura des tueurs à gage dans la nature, je veux pouvoir savoir que tu es en sécurité et que tu va bien. Je ne pense pas être trop exigeant » déclarais-je en m'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Pardon de t'avoir inquiéter papa, c'est juste que quand je suis avec Ashley, j'oublie tout le reste… » souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre mon torse.

« Épargne-moi les détails » grognais-je dans ses cheveux, ce qui la fit doucement rigoler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa, Alexis et moi n'en sommes pas encore là, je ne me sens pas prête pour le moment » rigola-t-elle en se détachant doucement de moi.

« Ok, mais je sais aussi que ça fait partie des étapes inévitables dans une relation… Évitez juste de le faire quand je suis à la maison… » lui intimais-je en me retenant de lui interdire de coucher avec son petit-ami.

D'après les discussions que j'avais eu avec Kate à propos de son adolescence, ce n'est que lorsque son père lui avait interdit de faire une chose, qu'elle s'empressait de le faire. J'avais donc compris que la pire chose à faire avec une adolescente, c'était de lui interdire une chose, surtout quand ça concernait un garçon.

« Message reçu! » me sourit-elle avant de s'apprêter à regagner les escaliers, mais avant de rejoindre son petit-ami qui devait s'impatienter, elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi « Tu comptes repartir? » me demanda-t-elle, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Oui, mais avant je dois appeler Jim Beckett » soupirais-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau.

« Tu va le lui dire n'est-ce pas? » déclara Alexis sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Oui. Il le mérite tout autant que Kate, et elle va avoir besoin de lui pour se faire à l'idée que sa mère est vivante » acquiesçais-je en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise.

Alexis m'observa quelques minutes, puis déclara « Johanna habite en face de chez Kate, au troisième étage, appartement 3E. »

« Merci pumpkin, souhaite moi bonne chance » souris-je avant de sortir le papier que Shirley m'avait remis et de composer le numéro de Jim Beckett, les mains moites et la gorge sèche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'affaire piétinait, et je commençais à en avoir par-dessus la tête. Tout ces meurtres semblaient liés entre eux, ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence, mais chaque fois qu'on pensait avoir trouver quelque chose, on se prenait une grande claque, et on devait tout recommencer. Et la mort de Josh n'aidait pas. Beckett paraissait à milles lieux d'ici, et Castle avait disparu sans explications, même si les textos que Beckett avait reçu devait expliquer le pourquoi du comment. En soupirant, je passais de nouveau au crible le dossier de Paris, mais n'apprenais rien de plus. Dépité, je le lançais sur mon bureau et me laissais aller contre le dossier de ma chaise.

Je me passais une main lasse sur la nuque lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur l'enveloppe contenant les objets retrouvés sur le corps du tueur à gage. Mû par une impulsion, je l'ouvrais et la renversait sur mon bureau. Elle ne contenait pas grand-chose. De la menue monnaie, quelques billets froissés, un paquet de chewing-gum entamé, et un trousseau de clés. Le tueur avait pris le portefeuille et le téléphone. Mais pas les clés. C'était plutôt bizarre, même si maintenant, la plupart des hôtels fonctionnaient avec des clés magnétiques, les petits motels s'ouvraient encore avec de bonnes vieilles clés. Me saisissant du trousseau, je scannais les clés une à une, et lançait une recherche dans la base de données. On ne savait jamais, ça pourrait donner quelque chose.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un bip ne se fasse entendre. La première clé correspondait à une Dodge Ram 2500 Truck de 2001, immatriculée dans le Nevada. Satisfait, je lançais un avis de recherche, et attendais que d'autres résultats ressortent de la recherche qu'effectuait l'ordinateur. Soudain, deux autres bips se firent entendre, et je m'empressais d'ouvrir les fenêtres correspondantes. Sans surprise, la deuxième clé était celle d'une chambre dans un motel situé à la sortie de la ville. Quant à la troisième clé, c'était celle d'une petite valise personnelle, comme celle qu'utilisait les hommes d'affaire. Elle était peut-être dans la voiture ou dans la chambre d'hôtel. En attendant que la recherche sur la dernière clé du trousseau prenne fin, j'imprimais les dernières informations, les joignant au dossier.

« Eh Ryan! » criais-je avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« Ouais? » s'enquit mon partenaire en relevant la tête du dossier qu'il compulsait sur notre couple de tueurs à gage.

« J'ai quelque chose sur Paris! » m'exclamais-je alors que mon imprimante terminais de cracher le flot de feuilles.

« Enfin un peu d'action! » s'enthousiasma Ryan en venant me rejoindre.

« Les gars, il est tard. Ça peut attendre demain. Au point où on en est de toutes façons » retentit la voix de Kate dans mon dos, nous faisant nous tourner dans sa direction.

« Sûre boss? » lui demandais-je, même si l'idée de rejoindre Lanie m'enchantait.

« Oui. De toutes façons, à cette heure-là, on ne peut plus faire grand-chose. Vous reprendrez ces pistes demain à la première heure » approuva-t-elle en nous faisant signe de rentrer chez nous.

Ryan ne se fit pas prier et s'élança dans le couloir, presser de rejoindre Jenny. Quant à moi, j'hésitais, ne voulant pas la laisser seule, mais comme en réponse à mes hésitations, Castle sortit de l'ascenseur et s'avança vers Kate qui lui sourit en l'apercevant.

« Bonne soirée bro » lança-t-il en passant près de moi.

Je lui rendais son salut, et après un dernier regard dans leur direction, et m'être assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau dans le gaz entre papa et maman, je prenais la direction de la morgue, bien décider à en faire sortir Lanie. Je savais qu'elle était débordée, mais je ne voulais pas la voir se tuer à la tâche, et si Kate nous autorisait à partir, la permission devait également être valable pour Lanie. Et puis il était grand temps de laisser le docteur grincheux prendre le relais, même si je savais que Lanie revérifierait ses conclusions demain matin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. **

**N'oubliez pas le commentaire et à demain pour la suite**


	25. Chapter 24: L'effet d'une bombe Part2

**Voici les chapitres du jour. Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 24 : L'effet d'une bombe (partie 2)**

Cet appel m'avait intrigué. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un homme aussi célèbre que Richard Castle appelait chez vous pour vous donner rendez-vous. Mais plus que cet appel en lui-même, ce qui avait éveillé ma curiosité concernait la requête de l'écrivain. Il voulait me voir le plus rapidement possible. Il ne m'avait rien dit de plus précis, mais au son de sa voix, j'avais perçut l'urgence de la situation. Il m'avait assurer que cela pouvait attendre le lendemain matin, mais je sentais que je devais y aller maintenant. J'ignorais ce qui me poussait à agir ainsi, mais sans plus me poser de questions, je saisissais mon manteau, attrapais mes clés de voiture et prenais la direction de New York. Sur le pont qui séparait Manhattan de la ville, j'imaginais les raisons qui avaient pousser l'écrivain à m'appeler.

Le pire serait qu'il soit arriver quelque chose à Kate. Avait-elle été blessée au cours d'une mission? La connaissant, elle ne m'aurait pas prévenu pour ne pas m'inquiéter. A l'idée qu'elle soit blessée, gravement peut-être, mon cœur fit une embardée, et mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant de la voiture. Inconsciemment, j'accélérais, et quittais le pont rapidement, m'engageant dans la circulation new-yorkaise, mais à peine avais-je fait quelques mètres, qu'une sirène retentit derrière moi. En soupirant, je me garais sur le bas côté et attendais que le flic à moto qui venait de me faire signe n'approche. Pour gagner du temps, je décidais de sortir mes papiers, mais ne les trouvaient pas. Je les avait oubliés dans ma précipitation.

« Bonjour monsieur, papier du véhicule s'il vous plaît » me demanda l'homme en uniforme.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne les ait pas sur moi. Je rends visite à ma fille, peut-être pouvez-vous l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne? » demandais-je en sortant du véhicule, les mains bien en évidence pour montrer que je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions.

« Son nom? » soupira l'agent en me lançant un regard en coin, cherchant à juger de la menace que je représentais.

« Kate Beckett. Elle est lieutenant au 12th district » déclarais-je, amusé de voir les yeux du motard s'écarquiller.

« Désolé monsieur, mais c'est la procédure en cas d'excès de vitesse… » bafouilla-t-il en jetant des regards affolés autour de lui.

Ma fille leur faisait un sacré effet à ces messieurs. Cette idée me fit sourire, même si je me sentais un peu amer. Ma Kate était une enfant si douce, si gentille lorsqu'elle était enfant, et même adolescente, même si elle s'était un peu rebellée. Mais la mort de Johanna avait tout changer. Kate s'était endurcie, s'était forger un masque de froideur qu'elle ne quittait que très rarement. Je savais que celle qu'elle avait été était toujours là, quelque part, mais elle ne laissait presque plus personne voir cette facette de sa personnalité.

« Aucuns problèmes sergent, j'admets que je roulais légèrement au-dessus des limites autorisées. Je pense qu'à cette heure là, elle doit encore être au poste. » souris-je au flic qui sembla se détendre légèrement.

Il attrapa sa radio et demanda à la standardiste de le basculer sur le poste de Kate. Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone fut décrocher.

« Bureau du lieutenant Beckett! » claironna une voix enjouée que je reconnus sans difficulté.

« Bonjour, ici le sergent Pampers de la brigade autoroutière, pourrais-je parler au lieutenant Beckett s'il vous plaît? » demanda l'agent en uniforme.

« Désolé, elle est aller à la morgue, que puis-je faire pour vous? » s'enquit Rick, un rire dans la voix.

« Et bien, j'ai arrêter un homme qui prétend être le père du lieutenant, et comme il n'a pas ses papiers… » commença-t-il en me lançant un regard en coin.

« Monsieur Beckett? » appela Rick d'un ton plus sérieux soudain.

« C'est bien moi Richard » soupirais-je en espérant qu'il accepte de venir me chercher.

« Où êtes-vous? » s'enquit Rick alors que des froissements se faisaient entendre sur la ligne.

« A la sortie du pont » répondit l'agent, visiblement soulagé.

« J'arrive » répliqua Richard avant de raccrocher, sans laisser le temps au sergent Pampers de répliquer.

A sa mine perplexe, je voyais bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de me poser une question, mais il n'osait visiblement pas.

« Un problème? » voulus-je savoir, agacé par ces tergiversations.

« Ce Richard… est-ce que ce serait LE Richard Castle? » demanda-t-il en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Oui, c'est bien le célèbre écrivain » souris-je amusé par l'étincelle d'excitation qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard du jeune sergent.

« Ce type est une légende parmi les flics de la ville. Vous comprenez, grâce à lui les gens ont une meilleure opinion de notre métier, ça nous facilite grandement la tâche. Et puis ses bouquins sont géniaux! » m'expliqua-t-il avec exubérance.

Et bien, j'espérais qu'il se contrôlerait un peu plus en présence de l'écrivain, même si celui-ci devait être habituer à gérer ce genre de situation. Soudain, un taxi se gara derrière ma voiture, et un homme que je reconnus comme étant Richard Castle en descendit. Regardant ma montre, je constatais que cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que nous l'attendions.

« Désolé, à cette heure-ci la circulation est effroyable » soupira-t-il en venant nous rejoindre.

Le sergent Pampers l'observait la bouche bée, l'air légèrement stupide, et nous échangeâmes un sourire amusé.

« Sergent? » le rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

« Oh oui, pouvez-vous me confirmer que cet homme est bien le père du lieutenant Heat, je veux dire Beckett » bafouilla le jeune homme en rougissant de son lapsus.

« Oui c'est bien lui, et heureusement que Beckett n'est pas là, parce qu'elle déteste qu'on l'appelle comme mon héroïne » rigola Rick.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, pouvez-vous régler l'amende pour excès de vitesse s'il vous plaît? » demanda le sergent Pampers en rougissant un peu plus.

« A combien s'élève-t-elle? » demanda Richard en sortant son portefeuille.

« Et bien comme Monsieur Beckett n'a opposer aucune résistance, l'amende ne s'élève qu'à 80$ » répondit le jeune agent en sortant son carnet de PV.

Sans sourciller, Richard sortit la somme demandée de son portefeuille, et apposa sa signature en bas du PV. Le sergent empocha l'argent, rangea son calepin, et se dandina en regardant Richard avec un regard empli d'espoir.

« Autre chose? » soupirais-je, désireux d'en finir le plus vite possible.

« Nonnnnn…. » bafouilla le jeune sergent, en rougissant de nouveau, faisant concurrence aux tomates.

« Passez au commissariat, je vous dédicacerais mon dernier livre » déclara Richard, comprenant le désir du jeune sergent.

« Merci monsieur Castle! Ma petite amie va adorer! C'est bientôt son anniversaire » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Pas de souci. On peut y aller maintenant? » s'enquit-il en souriant gentiment au jeune homme.

« Oh oui, tout en en règle, évitez juste de rouler trop vite à l'avenir, et pensez à avoir vos papiers la prochaine fois » approuva-t-il en regagnant sa moto joyeusement.

« Merci d'être venu à mon secours. J'imagine la tête de Kate si j'avais débarquer au commissariat les menottes aux poignets »

« Ca aurait pu être drôle » s'esclaffa Richard en contournant la voiture pour prendre place sur le siège passager.

« Parlez pour vous, mais me faire passer un savon par ma fille, n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une expérience réjouissante » grimaçais-je en roulant des yeux.

« Je sais ce que c'est. Ma fille passe son temps à me gronder, c'est désespérant. Je crois qu'elle oublie un peu trop souvent qu'elle n'est qu'une adolescente, pas ma mère » approuva Richard, un sourire attendrie sur les lèvres.

« Kate était pareil après la mort de sa mère. M'occuper d'elle sans Johanna n'a pas été facile tout les jours » soupirais-je tristement.

« Oui, j'élève Alexis tout seul, je peux comprendre. Mais vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, Kate est une femme extraordinaire » déclara Richard, une lueur qui ne trompait pas dans le regard.

Cet homme était amoureux de ma fille, ça ne faisait aucun doutes. Et personnellement, je ne verrais aucun inconvénient à ce que les choses deviennent sérieuses entre eux. Richard Castle était le genre d'homme que tout père serait heureux de voir épouser leur fille. Bien sûr, je connaissais sa réputation, mais je savais aussi ce que Kate me racontait de lui, et j'avais conscience que bien souvent la presse exagérait ce genre de détails pour vendre un maximum d'exemplaires.

« Alors Richard, pourquoi m'avoir demander de venir? » lui demandais-je alors qu'il m'indiquait le chemin qui menait à son appartement.

« Je ne vous aurait pas déranger si ce n'était pas vraiment important » s'excusa-t-il pendant que je m'engageais dans un parking souterrain.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et attendit qu'il poursuive, ce qu'il fit alors que nous montions dans l'ascenseur.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais promettez-moi de ne pas m'interrompre avant que j'ai terminer » déclara-t-il en me lançant un regard suppliant.

« Je peux toujours vous promettre d'essayer » répliquais je méfiant.

Il soupira, et me guida vers son appartement. En y pénétrant, je me surpris à apprécier immédiatement les lieux. C'était accueillant et chaleureux, et bien loin de la garçonnière que l'on s'attendait à découvrir au vue de la réputation de l'homme, ce qui me conforta dans ma bonne opinion de lui. Il me prit mon manteau, le rangeant avec le sien dans le dressing de l'entrée, et me proposa de nous installer dans son salon.

« Très bien, alors je tiens à vous dire que ce que je m'apprête à vous révélez risque de vous faire un sacré choc, et je m'en excuses d'avance, mais c'est une information que je ne peux ni ne veux garder pour moi » déclara-t-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil en face de moi.

Un frisson me remonta le long de l'échine, et mon mauvais pressentiment revint m'envahir. Pourtant je l'écoutais attentivement me raconter le début de son histoire. Visiblement, sa fille était aussi téméraire et courageuse que ma Kate, et je me demandais si elle aussi choisirait de rejoindre les forces de l'ordre après son diplôme. Le coup de l'Édit de Nantes me fit sourire. Elle avait de l'imagination à revendre la petite, et de la ressource. Tout ça pour retrouver une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui l'avait suffisamment intriguée pour qu'elle veuille la retrouver et en apprendre plus sur elle. Lorsqu'il aborda la partie où sa fille se fit accoster par cette grosse brute armée, mon instinct protecteur se mit en mode on, et je serais les poings de colère. Quel genre de monstre osait s'attaquer à une jeune fille sans défenses? Même si la jeune fille en question s'en était tirer toute seule, comme une grande. Décidément, cette jeune demoiselle me faisait de plus en plus penser à Kate.

J'étais impatient de la rencontrer. Il poursuivit son histoire, et je me surprenais à l'écouter avec intérêt, comme s'il me lisait une histoire à suspens. Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant de succès, cet homme savait captiver son auditoire. Me calant contre le dossier du confortable canapé, je me laissais prendre par l'intrigue, frissonnant lorsqu'il y avait un nouveau meurtre, ce qui ne manquait pas dans cette histoire, souriant d'admiration devant le courage de cette femme mystérieuse qui bravait ceux qui avait détruit sa vie pour en reprendre le contrôle. Et je faillis applaudir lorsqu'il en vint à la rencontre entre Alexis et cette femme. Mais je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Fronçant les sourcils, je me repassais les grandes lignes de cette incroyable histoire, et constatais que tout tournait autour de cette femme.

Alors me concentrant sur elle, je repassais toute les informations que Richard m'avait livrer sur elle. Pas une fois il n'avait prononcer son nom, aussi devais-je me contenter de la description physique et psychologique qu'il m'en avait fait. Elle était plutôt grande, de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux verts. Elle était forte, courageuse et marquée par la vie. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle avait été séparée de sa famille qui la croyait morte. Dix ans… morte… ces mots résonnèrent dans mon esprit comme des coups de semonce. Ce n'était pas possible. Cette femme ne pouvait pas… Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, je me levais d'un bond et plongeais mon regard dans celui de l'homme qui venait de me lâcher cette bombe sur la tête.

« Ce n'est pas possible… cette femme ne peut pas être ma Johanna… » balbutiais-je en pâlissant dangereusement.

Soudain, je sentis ma tête tournée et la nausée m'envahir, et avant que j'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit, je me sentis partir en arrière. De très loin, comme dans un brouillard, je perçus un cri et sentis deux bras me retenir puis percevais une surface moelleuse sous moi, avant de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond. Lorsque je repris difficilement conscience, j'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux. J'avais terriblement mal à la tête, et ma bouche était pâteuse, comme si je venais de prendre la cuite du siècle, et si je n'étais pas certain de n'avoir pas toucher à une goutte d'alcool depuis plusieurs années, je me poserais de sérieuses questions. Me redressant, je fronçais les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. M'asseyant péniblement, je regardais autour de moi et finis par me rappeler de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Des murmures sur ma gauche me firent tourner la tête, et je découvris Richard au téléphone. Comme avertit par un sixième sens, il tourna la tête vers moi, et un soulagement intense se lu sur son visage. S'excusant auprès de son interlocuteur, il mit un terme à sa conversation et revint précipitamment auprès de moi.

« Comment vous sentez vous? » me demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

« Un peu groggy… Je n'ai pas rêver n'est-ce pas? » m'enquis-je d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

« Non, Johanna est bien vivante » soupira-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur la nuque.

« Est-ce que Kate est au courant? » demandais-je en avalant le verre d'eau qu'il venait de me servir.

« Non. Je ne l'ai appris moi-même que récemment, et je voulais d'abord vous le dire avant de le lui annoncer. Elle va avoir besoin de vous » expliqua-t-il en secouant doucement la tête.

« Merci » soufflais-je avec reconnaissance.

« De quoi? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être particulièrement utile » rigola-t-il avec dérision.

« De veiller sur ma fille » expliquais-je avant de demander en hésitant « Est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmener la voir? »

« Bien sûr » acquiesça-t-il en se levant avant de se diriger vers son bureau sur lequel il prit un papier qu'il me remit.

Jetant un regard au post-it, je découvrais l'adresse de Johanna. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée qu'après toute ces années, j'allais bientôt la revoir, la serrer dans mes bras.

« Cela vous dérange si je m'y rends seul? » lui demandais-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

« Pas du tout. De toutes façons, il faut que je rejoigne Kate, avant qu'elle ne trouve ma disparition suspecte » me sourit-il avec compréhension.

« Quand comptez-vous l'annoncer à ma fille? » voulus-je savoir alors qu'il récupérait nos vestes dans le dressing.

« Après-demain. Demain, nous devons nous rendre à un gala de charité, et elle va avoir besoin de toute sa concentration. Et puis, ça vous laissera le temps de profiter de vos retrouvailles avec votre femme » répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Appelez-moi lorsque vous lui direz. Je veux être présent pour empêcher qu'elle ne perde totalement le contrôle. » approuvais-je en quittant son appartement.

« Je vous appellerais en cas de besoin. Je m'arrangerais pour que l'on soit chez elle, comme ça, vous n'aurez que la rue à traversée » me répondit-il alors que l'ascenseur nous conduisait au rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois sur le trottoir, j'hésitais à monter dans ma voiture, et Richard du le ressentir, parce qu'il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. En l'observant, je songeais une fois encore que ma fille avait de la chance d'avoir un homme comme lui dans sa vie. Très peu se serrait à ce point investit dans cette histoire.

« Tout va très bien se passer. Garder juste à l'esprit qu'elle n'est en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passer » me dit-il avant de me sourire et de monter en voiture.

Ses paroles me trottèrent dans la tête et je compris qu'il avait compris ce qui me retenait alors que moi-même je n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. J'en voulais à Johanna. D'être en vie et de ne pas nous l'avoir dit. Pourtant, après ce que Richard m'avait appris, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour nous protéger de ceux qui avaient essayer de la tuer. Parce qu'elle avait bel et bien faillit mourir cette nuit là. Finalement, Je devrais être reconnaissant. Peu de gens se voyait offrir l'occasion de retrouver la femme de leur vie alors qu'ils pensaient l'avoir perdu à jamais. Oui, je ne lui ferais aucun reproches, elle s'en faisait suffisamment comme ça alors que tout comme Kate et moi, elle avait été victime de ces monstres.

Lorsque je me garais en bas de chez elle, mon cœur s'accéléra, et mes paumes devinrent à nouveau moites de transpiration. Je me faisais l'effet d'un adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je sortais de ma voiture et pénétrais dans l'immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur, je me demandais si elle avait beaucoup changer. Et me trouverait-elle changer également? Serait-elle déçue par l'homme que j'étais devenu? Je n'étais plus ce fringuant jeune homme de vingt ans qui l'avait séduite alors qu'elle étudiait le droit. Je la revoyais encore, si sérieuse plongée dans ses livres, alors que je préférais rire et plaisanter avec mes amis. Elle avait commencer par m'ignorer, me remettant à ma place lorsque je la taquinais un peu trop, et j'avais du lutter de pied ferme pour qu'elle accepte enfin un rendez-vous, mais je n'avais jamais regretter.

Le cœur battant la chamade, je m'arrêtais enfin devant la porte de son appartement, et en un éclair, je me revit lors de notre premier rendrez-vous. J'étais tout aussi nerveux que ce jour-là. Inspirant profondément, je cognais fermement à la porte, et attendis qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Et quand enfin le battant s'ouvrit, j'eus l'impression que le temps se figeait. Mon regard plongea immédiatement dans l'océan vert de ses grands yeux, et le sentiment de plénitude qui m'avait déserter cette nuit fatidique reprit sa place dans mon cœur.

« Jim… » souffla-t-elle alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur son visage devenu extrêmement pâle.

Inquiet qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, je m'avançais vers elle, et passant un bras autour de sa taille, je pénétrais dans son appartement, verrouillant la porte derrière nous, et la guida vers le canapé qui faisait face à l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait directement sur l'appartement de Kate. Je l'assis sur ce dernier, et pris place à ses côtés.

« Jim… » chuchota-t-elle de nouveau, me regardant comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

Soudain, elle se jeta à mon cou, et de lourds sanglots la secouèrent. Refermant mes bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre moi aussi fort que je le pouvais, je laissais à mon tour les larmes ruisseler sur mon visage.


	26. Chapter 25: Le bal de charité Part1

**Chapitre 25 : Le bal de charité (partie 1)**

De retour au commissariat, je constatais que l'équipe de nuit avait déjà pris possession des locaux. Il était tard, et je savais que Kate allait me faire subir un interrogatoire en règle. Je lui avait fausser compagnie à deux reprises, et elle n'allait pas me laisser m'en sortir comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement, j'avais eu le temps de me forger un alibi en béton. Lorsque j'arrivais à l'étage de la criminelle, je constatais que les gars étaient déjà partis, et que seule la lampe du bureau de Kate éclairait encore les lieux. Elle compulsait pour la énième fois les dossiers de nos « victimes », espérant découvrir un fait qui lui aurait échapper. Plongée dans l'étude des dossiers, elle ne sembla pas remarquer mon arrivée, me laissant tout le temps de l'observer. Son magnifique visage était marquer par la fatigue, signe qu'il était grand temps pour elle de rentrer dormir.

En passant devant le bureau d'Esposito, je constatais que son ordinateur fonctionnait toujours, et je me rappelais qu'il nous avait avertit qu'il avait lancer une recherche qui n'avait que partiellement aboutie. Nous devions donc attendre que celle-ci donne enfin quelque chose. Génial! Partis comme c'était, nous allions passer la nuit ici! Comme si l'ordinateur avait entendu mes pensées, un bip émana de la machine, et une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Au son strident, Kate releva la tête et s'aperçut enfin de ma présence.

« Tiens un revenant! » lança-t-elle en se levant pour imprimer les résultats de la recherche puis éteindre l'ordinateur.

« Je sais, je t'ai laisser te débrouiller toute seule, mais j'ai une excellente excuse! » m'exclamais-je en m'approchant d'elle avec mon air de chien battu.

« Laquelle? » s'enquit-elle en glissant les feuilles dans le dossier d'Esposito avant de se tourner vers moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Quel jour sommes-nous demain? » l'interrogeais-je sans répondre à sa question.

« Et bien aujourd'hui étant mardi, demain nous serons donc logiquement mercredi… » ironisa-t-elle en tapant impatiemment du pied par terre.

« Et qu'est-il censé se produire demain? » l'interrogeais-je avec un sourire amusé, sachant qu'elle avait probablement oublié.

« Oh mon dieu! Le bal de charité! » s'écria-t-elle atterrée en s'asseyant lourdement sur le bureau de Ryan avant de s'exclamer horrifiée « Je n'ai rien à me mettre! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me doutais qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passer, aucun de vous n'aurait le temps de prévoir des tenues convenables, aussi j'ai pris sur moi de louer des smokings pour Espo et Ryan et d'acheter des robes de soirées pour l'agent qui accompagnera Ryan, Jordan et toi bien sûr » déclarais-je en l'attirant contre moi en riant doucement devant l'expression de son visage.

« Et où sont ces tenues? » s'enquit-elle suspicieuse.

« J'ai fait livrer les tenues des gars chez eux. Les nôtres sont chez moi ainsi que celles pour Jordan et son agent.» rigolais-je en voyant la moue dépitée qu'elle affichait.

Mes yeux furent immédiatement attirés par ses lèvres si tentantes, et incapable de résister plus longtemps, je me penchais pour m'en emparer voracement. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la sainte journée.

« Rick, nous sommes au commissariat » protesta-t-elle en mettant un terme à notre baiser.

« Nous sommes seuls, et je me suis retenu toute la journée de venir goûter à la douceur de tes lèvres… » répliquais-je en la dévorant du regard.

Elle poussa un soupir de reddition, et passant sa main dans ma nuque alors que la seconde venait se poser sur mon torse, juste au dessus de mon cœur, elle attira mon visage à elle et m'embrassa à son tour. Un même gémissement nous échappa, et posant mes mains sur ses hanches, je la pressais fermement contre moi, assoiffé de son corps contre le mien. Lorsque l'air se raréfia dans nos poumons au point que des lumières apparurent derrière nos paupières closes, elle mit de nouveau un terme à notre baiser et vint poser sa tête au-dessus de sa main. Seules nos respirations haletantes venaient rompre le silence de la pièce. Souriant, je laissais une de mes mains s'égarer dans son dos, alors que la seconde venait jouer avec ses longues boucles brunes.

« Et si on rentrait? » demanda-t-elle finalement en rejetant la tête en arrière pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Chez toi ou chez moi? » lui demandais-je en lui souriant tendrement pour qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais pas d'intention graveleuse.

« Chez toi. Même s'il va falloir que je retourne chez moi pour vérifier mon courrier et prendre des vêtements propres … mais ça peut attendre » sourit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

« On y passera la nuit demain, comme ça, tu pourras faire ce que tu as à faire sans te presser » déclarais-je en la voyant fermer quelques dossiers qu'elle garda dans les mains.

« C'est une bonne idée » approuva-t-elle en me souriant tendrement avant d'éteindre la lampe de son bureau et de me tendre les dossiers pendant qu'elle enfilait sa veste.

« Tu ramènes du travail à la maison? » m'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. Ce sont les rapports de notre dernière enquête. Avec tout ça, j'avais oublier que je ne les avait pas contrôler, et le capitaine me les a demander un peu plus tôt » m'expliqua-t-elle, riant doucement de mon expression soulagée.

« Tant mieux, parce que tu a besoin de te détendre un peu » déclarais-je en passant mon bras autour de sa taille fuselée et en la guidant vers la sortie.

Elle alla déposer les dossiers sur le bureau désert du capitaine et vint me rejoindre à l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent au moment précis où elle revenait prendre place à mes côtés.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'avais encore du mal à réaliser, et je me retenais de me pincer pour vérifier que tout cela était bien réel, comme le font les enfants lorsqu'ils n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Jim était là, en chaire et en os. Et après toutes ces années de séparation, le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras avait un petit goût de paradis. Lorsque je m'étais jeter à son cou, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne me repousse, mais il m'avait presser contre lui à son tour, et une partie du poids qui pesait sur mon cœur s'était estompé. Blottie contre lui, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme revenaient à la vie après un long sommeil. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années. Dix ans exactement.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester dans ses bras éternellement, que tôt ou tard, je devrais m'expliquer, mais je ne voulais pas rompre le contact, pas encore. Et il n'avait pas l'air pressé de me lâcher non plus constatais-je alors que la pression de ses bras autour de moi se raffermissait. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsqu'il plongea le visage dans mes cheveux, inhalant profondément. Au moins je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir vérifier autrement que par le contact de nos deux corps, que l'autre était bien là. J'avais presque oublier son odeur si particulière, mais maintenant que je la retrouvais, je me demandais comment j'avais pu oublier cette odeur douce et épicée à la fois. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa, et je me calais plus confortablement contre lui, bien décider à y rester un très long moment. Comme s'il partageais mon opinion, je le sentis se décaler, se calant dans le fond du canapé, m'entraînant avec lui.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce n'avait rien de pesant comme je l'avais craint. Au contraire, il était serein, bienfaisant. Nous savourions la présence de l'autre avec un bonheur sans nom. Le regard tourné vers l'appartement de Kate, je constatais que pour la troisième nuit d'affilée, elle ne rentrerait probablement pas chez elle, et cette idée m'arracha un petit rire amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? » s'enquit doucement Jim.

« Kate est probablement encore parti passer la nuit chez Rick » expliquais-je sans réfléchir avant de me mordre la langue.

Cette discussion m'en rappelait une autre au cours de laquelle Jim s'était mis en colère lorsque Kate, âgée de tout juste 16 ans, avait demander à passer la nuit chez son petit-ami du moment.

« C'est un homme bien, et il est prêt à tout pour le bonheur de notre fille » se contenta-t-il de déclarer, un sourire dans la voix.

« Tu le connais bien? » m'étonnais-je surprise par sa réaction.

« Suffisamment pour savoir que rien ne compte plus pour lui que le bonheur de notre fille » m'expliqua-t-il en me caressant distraitement le bras.

« Alexis m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son père aussi amoureux » déclarais-je en souriant de contentement.

Si Jim aussi pensait que cet homme pouvait être le bon pour notre fille, c'est que c'était définitivement le cas. Aussi loin que je m'en rappelais, il avait toujours clamer haut et fort qu'aucun homme ne serait jamais assez bien pour Kate. Mais Rick semblait avoir passer le test des Beckett haut la main, et avec mention excellent vu le comportement de Jim.

« C'est lui qui m'a appris pour toi. Comme il craignait la réaction de Kate, il a voulu me parler d'abord pour que je puisse soutenir notre fille une fois qu'elle sera au courant pur toi. » ajouta-t-il, sa main s'immobilisant sur mon bras.

« Je suis désolée Jim, jamais je n'aurais penser que les choses iraient aussi loin… » soufflais-je en sentant ma gorge se nouée, alors que de nouvelles larmes s'écoulaient le long de mes joues.

« Je sais. Rick m'a expliquer ce qui s'est passer, tout ce par quoi tu a du passer, et je ne t'en veux pas. » me rassura-t-il en me serrant fortement contre lui dans un geste rassurant.

« Mais moi je ne parviens pas à me pardonner. Je ne cesse de me dire que j'aurais du réagir plus tôt, que j'aurais pu empêcher que tout ça ne se produise, que… » m'emportais-je en me redressant, plongeant un regard torturé dans son regard.

« Johanna…. D'après ce que Rick m'a raconté, tu avais déjà pris contact avec le FBI pour nous faire bénéficier du programme de protection des témoins. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Coonan te trouverait avant! » déclara-t-il fermement en pressant mes mains glacées entre les siennes.

« Peut-être, mais j'aurais du vous faire savoir que j'étais vivante, trouver le moyen de vous faire venir avec moi sans éveiller les soupçons… » répliquais-je alors, sentant à nouveau la culpabilité m'envahir.

« Et si tu l'avais fait, ils auraient su que tu étais toujours vivante, t'aurait retrouver et aurait terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencer, et cette fois, ils auraient pu réussir et s'en prendre en plus à Kate et moi » me rétorqua-t-il en frissonnant.

Je l'observais un long moment, silencieuse, me mordillant machinalement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire amusé.

« Quoi? » m'étonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit redoubler son rire.

« Jim? » l'interrogeais-je sans comprendre.

« Kate est bien ta fille, il n'y a aucun doutes, vous avez la même adorable façon de vous mâchouillez la lèvre ou de froncer les sourcils » m'expliqua-t-il en se calmant quelque peu.

Son commentaire me fit rouler des yeux, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, heureuse de savoir que ma fille me ressemblait autant. Soudain, la caresse de sa main sur ma joue me fit plonger mon regard dans le sien, et ce que j'y lu me fit trembler de joie.

« Tu m'as tellement manquer Johanna » soupira-t-il en me dévorant d'un regard amoureux, parfait reflet de celui qu'il avait toujours poser sur moi.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » soufflais-je en me penchant vers lui, comme aimantée par l'éclat hypnotisant de son regard.

Je sentis sa main remonter le long de mon bras pour venir me caresser doucement les cheveux, puis me prendre par la nuque, m'attirant à lui et posant enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Aussitôt, je m'accrochais à son cou et me mis à l'embrasser avec gourmandise, avec passion, comme si ma vie en dépendait, et d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. J'avais l'impression qu'à travers ce baiser, c'était ma vie qu'il me rendait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous avions un nouveau cadavre sur les bras. Le corps d'un homme avait été retrouvé derrière le _McGinty's_, et après quelques recherches, nous avions découvert que cet homme, en plus d'être le cousin disparu de Josh, était un tueur à gage connu sous le nom du Boucher. Est-ce que sa profession avait un lien avec la mort de Josh? Leur tueur respectif n'était-il qu'une seule et même personne? Pourtant, Josh avait été torturer mais pas le Boucher. Mais Lanie nous avait appris que des traces de _mousepox_ avaient été retrouvées dans leurs deux corps. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence d'autant que d'après Jordan, ce virus était la signature d'un des meilleurs tueurs à gage, le Virus. Je me sentais terriblement frustrée. Cette affaire me donnait mal aux cheveux. Je sentais confusément qu'il y avait un lien avec le dossier de ma mère, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre lequel, en dehors du fait que cela nécessitait l'intervention, et l'élimination, de tueurs à gage. En dehors de ça…

Avec un soupir de lassitude, je me laissais aller contre le dossier de ma chaise, et rejetant la tête en arrière, je fermais les yeux et essayais de me détendre. Dès que je lâchais la bride à mes pensées, celles-ci me ramenèrent à la nuit dernière. Après être passer chez l'italien du coin, histoire de varier les plaisirs, Rick et moi étions rentrer chez lui où nous avions dîner en compagnie d'une Alexis bien silencieuse. En pénétrant dans l'appartement, j'avais cru sentir le parfum de mon père et en avait fait la remarque. Rick et Alexis avaient échangés un drôle de regard, et Alexis avait fini par dire que ça devait être le parfum d'Ashley qui avait passer l'après-midi ici avec elle. Au moins maintenant, je savais pourquoi elle n'avait pas répondu au téléphone lorsque Rick l'avait appeler. Elle avait mieux à faire. Peut-être devrais-je avoir une discussion avec elle? Mais avant, je devais demander à Rick si ça ne le gênait pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine que j'essayais de m'immiscer dans sa relation avec sa fille.

Après le dîner, Alexis s'était rapidement éclipsée à l'étage, et remarquant ma fatigue, Rick m'avait envoyer au lit. Je n'avais pas protester et était monter me doucher avant de me glisser entre les draps soyeux du lit de mon écrivain préféré. A peine avais-je poser la tête sur l'oreiller, que je m'étais endormie. Pourtant, au milieu de la nuit, je m'étais trouver réveiller. J'avais mis quelques minutes avant de comprendre ce qui m'avait arracher aux bras pourtant fort confortable de Morphée. Rick n'était pas dans le lit avec moi. Surprise, j'avais décider de me lever pour me lancer à sa recherche, et l'avait découvert dans son bureau, fixant sans vraiment le voir son écran d'ordinateur. Il avait l'air soucieux, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et instinctivement, je m'étais approcher de lui pour le soulager. Le bruit de mes pas l'avait fait lever les yeux dans ma direction, et il avait eu un sourire heureux en m'apercevant, ce qui avait fait battre mon cœur de bonheur.

Lorsque je lui avais demander s'il avait un souci, il m'avait assurer que ce n'était rien de grave, et avais ajouter avec un sourire malicieux que Nikki lui donnait des insomnies. J'avais rouler des yeux, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré sur les lèvres, et était venu m'asseoir sur ses jambes. Il m'avait immédiatement entouré de ses bras, et nous étions rester ainsi un long moment sans rien dire. Si longtemps en fait, que j'avais fini par me rendormir, apaisée par la présence rassurante de Rick, et je l'avais senti me porter jusque dans la chambre. La dernière chose dont j'avais eu conscience avant de sombrer définitivement, était de son corps chaud et viril qui se collait au mien, me permettant de me lover confortablement contre lui. Mais à mon réveil, il était déjà debout, et je l'avais découvert dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner, la même expression peinte sur le visage. Je l'avais de nouveau interroger, mais il m'avait simplement répondu qu'il pensait à la soirée de ce soir, et j'avais acquiescer, me demandant moi-même si cette soirée nous permettrait de faire une avancée significative dans notre enquête.

Je fus ramener à la réalité par le retour d'Esposito et de Ryan. Ce matin en arrivant, Esposito avait regarder ce que les recherches qu'il avait lancer hier avait donnée, et avait découvert que la dernière clé ouvrait une consigne de la gare routière. Le capitaine l'avait donc immédiatement autoriser à s'y rendre pour découvrir ce que cette consigne contenait. En attendant, Rick et moi nous étions rendu dans le motel dans lequel Paris était descendu, mais en dehors d'un arsenal impressionnant, et d'une mallette pleine de billets, qui s'ouvrait grâce à la seconde clé du trousseau, nous n'avions rien découvert de réellement intéressant. Et à l'air triomphant et excité des gars, je comprenais que la pêche avait été bonne.

« Alors? » m'enquis-je en me levant pour venir à leur rencontre.

« La consigne contenait un disque dur. On l'a apporter aux gars du service informatiques, et ils ont la consigne de s'y mettre aussi vite que possible, mais d'après ce que le gars a pu nous dire lorsqu'il l'a brancher, c'est que ce disque contient un nombre impressionnant de fichiers qui ont été cryptés » répondit Ryan avec satisfaction.

« Cryptés? » s'enquit Rick qui venait de nous rejoindre, deux tasses de café à la main.

« Oui. L'informaticien qui va s'occuper du disque dur affirme que celui qui a crypté les données qu'il contient devait avoir pas mal de chose à cacher. Ça sent les révélations, on va peut-être enfin avancés! » poursuivit Esposito tout aussi satisfait.

« Espérons-le! » grognais-je en m'emparant d'une des tasses que je portais à mes lèvres.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, tout aussi agacés que moi par le fait que l'enquête piétinait. Nous allions nous remettre au travail lorsque le capitaine sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers nous, en compagnie de Jordan et d'une jeune femme blonde.

« Comme pour le moment, l'enquête en est au point mort, prenez le reste de l'après-midi pour vous préparer pour ce soir. En ce qui me concerne, je vais essayer d'accélérer la manœuvre du côté du service informatique pour que l'on dispose du contenu du disque dur aussi vite que possible, et si jamais ça tardait trop, Jordan a proposer de faire intervenir les analystes du FBI. » déclara-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans son bureau.

« Comment procédons-nous? » s'enquit Jordan en nous lançant un regard interrogatif.

« Peut-être en commençant par nous présenter l'agent qui vous accompagne? » proposa Rick en adressant un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme, ce qui me donna une furieuse envie de lui en flanquer une.

Je croisais le regard amusé de Jordan, et haussais les épaules avec fatalisme. Comme s'il avait perçu ma tension, Rick se rapprocha discrètement de moi et posa une main dans le bas de mon dos, y dessinant des cercles. Instantanément, je me détendais.

« Voici Kim Braddy. Elle servira de partenaire à Ryan » déclara Jordan avec un léger sourire.

« Vos robes sont chez moi mesdames, donc vous pouvez vous y rendre pendant que les gars et moi-même nous changeons chez Esposito, et nous passons vous prendre avec la limousine une heure avant le début de la soirée, qu'en pensez-vous? » déclara Rick avec bon sens.

« Ça me va » approuvais-je en m'appuyant légèrement contre Rick.

« Mais attention hein! Interdiction de fouiller dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements Beckett! » se moqua Rick, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Pour ce qu'il y a d'intéressant de toutes façons! » répliquais-je en lui adressant un grand sourire innocent.

« Vous n'avez pas idée » me susurra-t-il en me lançant un regard provocateur.

Je me contentais de rouler des yeux, faussement excédée, alors que je ne demandais pas mieux que d'en avoir une idée très précise justement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une dernière fois, je m'observais dans la glace, vérifiant mon nœud de papillon. Mon smoking sur mesure me donnait fière allure, et l'orchidée à la corolle rosée accrochée à ma boutonnière, s'harmoniserait à la perfection avec la tenue qu'avait choisit mon épouse. Personnellement, je détestais ce genre de soirée, mais l'homme respectable que j'incarnais se devait d'y faire une apparition, surtout en période d'élection. Et puis j'y allais pour une autre raison. Je savais que le lieutenant Beckett y serait, et je comptais bien obtenir discrètement des informations concernant l'avancée de l'enquête. Quand je pensais au chao que ces imbéciles de tueurs à gage avait laisser derrière eux, j'en bouillonnais de rage. Plus que jamais, j'étais dans une position délicate, et je voulais savoir à quel point elle était proche de faire le lien avec moi.

Entendant l'appel de ma femme, je quittais ma chambre et descendais le grand escalier de marbre blanc de notre demeure, et souriais d'approbation en la découvrant dans sa robe de soirée de soie d'un rose délicat. Pas ce rose barbie que les femmes semblaient affectionné, mais un rose orangée qui rehaussait son teint de porcelaine et faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses grands yeux bleu. Elle était plus belle que jamais, et je savais qu'elle ferait sensation ce soir. Dommage que l'on soit attendu, parce que j'avais brusquement la furieuse envie de lui arracher sa tenue pour la prendre sauvagement. Mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je m'occuperais d'elle après cette mascarade. Comme si elle avait suivi le cours de mes pensées, elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa passionnément, puis passant son bras sous le mien, elle m'entraîna vers la sortie.

En arrivant dans le hall du Musée de la police où se déroulait le gala de charité, nous fûmes accueillit par le maire et son épouse avec lesquels nous discutâmes quelques minutes avant d'aller saluer les autres invités déjà présent. Mes yeux scrutèrent la foule lorsque je la repérais enfin. Elle était renversante. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient remontés sur le sommet de son crâne et de longue mèche bouclées descendaient en cascade sur son cou. Quant à sa robe… Elle était en soie verte et chatoyait à chacun de ses mouvements, soulignant sa silhouette parfaite. Le décolleté sage contrastait avec son dos nu qui favorisait une vue imprenable sur sa chute de reins. Aucun doutes, le lieutenant Beckett était une femme incroyablement belle.

Alors que je continuais de la dévorer du regard, je remarquais l'arrivée de Richard Castle avec à son bras une belle rousse tout aussi renversante que le lieutenant Beckett. Personne ne pouvait accuser Rick Castle de ne pas savoir choisir ses compagnes. Les deux couples se rejoignirent et commencèrent à discuter lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par le maire. La complicité et l'amitié qui liait visiblement Castle et le maire m'agaça prodigieusement, et je décidais donc de me joindre à eux. Après tout, gagner les faveurs de Richard Castle ne pouvait qu'être un plus. Et puis ce serait une bonne occasion de questionner cette chère Beckett sans en avoir l'air. M'excusant auprès des personnes avec qui ma femme discutait, je la guidais vers le petit groupe, les yeux rivés sur le dos dénudé de Beckett.

« Ah Gary! » s'exclama monsieur l'ex maire avec entrain.

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas résister à la tentation de faire enfin la connaissance du tandem de choc du 12th district » clamais-je en affichant un sourire de façade.

« Lieutenant Beckett, Rick, laissez moi vous présenter mon rival aux élections cette année, Gary Walters » rigola-t-il en se tournant vers le couple.

« C'est un honneur que de faire votre connaissance à tout les deux » assurais-je en baisant la main du lieutenant Beckett, savourant la douceur de sa peau.

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous » assura Castle en s'interposant entre moi et sa si sexy partenaire en me tendant la main, m'obligeant à libérer celle de la jeune femme.

« Ma femme est une de vos ferventes admiratrices » déclarais-je en passant un bras autour de la taille de ma femme qui était rester à l'écart jusque-là.

Au moment où elle s'avança, je vis Beckett écarquiller les yeux, alors qu'un énorme sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

« Tessa? » interrogea-t-elle en s'adressant à ma femme.

« Beck's? » répliqua-t-elle alors qu'un immense sourire naissait également sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire! » s'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson avant de se tomber dans les bras en riant de joie.

Je fixais le tableau, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, alors qu'intérieurement, c'était le chao. Tessa et Beckett se connaissaient? Depuis quand? Cela devait remonter à avant notre rencontre parce que jamais ma femme ne m'avait parler d'elle, j'en étais certain. Un raclement de gorge discret en provenance de Castle interrompit les retrouvailles, et Beckett se tourna vers son partenaire avec un sourire réjouit.

« Désolée, mais Tessa et moi ne nous étions pas vu depuis le lycée » expliqua-t-elle avec un regard d'excuses pour son partenaire.

« Vous étiez en classe avec Maddison alors? » sourit Richard en se tournant vers Tessa.

« Vous connaissez Maddy? » s'enthousiasma Tessa, ses yeux pétillants de gaieté.

« Oui, on s'est retrouvé par hasard pendant une enquête. Maintenant, on essaye de se voir régulièrement pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ce serait génial que tu puisses te joindre à nous la prochaine fois, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps » s'exclama Beckett en échangeant un sourire complice avec ma femme.

Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquée! Voilà que ma femme se révélait être une des meilleures amies d'enfance de Beckett. Je retenais un grognement de dépit, et les écoutaient discutés d'une oreille distraite. Le seul point positif que je voyais à ces retrouvailles inattendues était le fait que j'allais avoir une bonne raison pour côtoyer de près Beckett et son équipe.

« J'ai entendu parler de ces meurtres, c'est affreux! » s'exclama Tessa avec effarement, me ramenant à la discussion qui avait déraper sans que je m'en rende compte vers le sujet que je souhaitais aborder.

« Je suis sûr que le lieutenant Beckett et son équipe ont déjà une piste sérieuse dans cette affaire ma chérie » lançais-je en déposant un baiser rassurant sur sa tempe histoire d'asseoir mon image d'époux aimant et attentionné.

« Nous avons des pistes que nous devons explorer en effet » répondit simplement Beckett en fixant son attention sur moi.

« Vraiment? C'est rassurant de savoir que vous êtes sur le point de mettre un terme à cette vague de meurtre » déclarais-je en lui souriant d'un air charmeur avant d'ajouter l'air de rien « Y a-t-il un lien entre tout ces meurtres? »

Je m'attendais à une réaction de sa part, mais elle continua de me sourire, de même que Castle et les deux autres flics qui les accompagnait. J'allais donc devoir m'y prendre autrement pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre de la journée. Désolée de ne le poster que maintenant, mais je rentre seulement du travail...**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le commentaire...**


	27. Chapter 26:Le bal de charité Part2

**Voilà les chapitres du jour... oui je sais, mon message d'accueil n'est pas très original, je tâcherais d'en trouver un autre... **

**Allez, trêve de balivernes! **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 26 : Le bal de charité (partie 2)**

Comme souvent, je remarquais que Gary paraissait ailleurs. Et comme chaque fois, le regard qu'il arborait dans ces moments-là me faisait frissonner. Il n'en avait probablement pas conscience, mais son regard était froid, effrayant, sans âme. Parfois, je me demandais si l'homme que j'avais épouser avait bel et bien exister, ou bien si j'avais été aveugler par l'image qu'il renvoyait. J'avais été séduite par son charisme, son ambition démesurée et bien sûr, par son physique. J'adorais faire l'amour avec lui, même si j'avais toujours confusément senti qu'il ne se laissait jamais totalement aller. Dire que j'avais longtemps été persuadée qu'il était amoureux de moi, comme moi je l'aimais, ou j'avais cru l'aimer, je ne savais plus trop. Sans qu'il le remarque, je l'observais et avisais la façon dont il observait Kate. Avec un mélange de fascination et de convoitise. Il y a quelques jours, le voir regarder une autre femme, et qui plus est une de mes amies comme il le faisait, m'aurait rendue profondément jalouse, mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis que j'avais surpris cette discussion entre lui et son bras droit.

Cette discussion m'avait glacer le sang. Et quand j'avais compris ce que cela impliquait, j'avais été prise de nausées incontrôlables. J'avais épouser un monstre. L'homme que j'avais cru épouser n'était que façade. Et alors que je vidais le contenu de mon estomac dans les WC, je repensais à toutes ces fois où il avait agit avec une violence à peine dissimulée, avec une rage froide qui m'avait faite tremblée de peur. Tout ces petits détails que j'avais mis sur le compte du stress de la vie qu'il menait, mais qui aujourd'hui prenaient une signification toute autre. Pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir retirer les œillères que je portais, et de voir ma vie telle qu'elle était. Une mascarade. Le constat était blessant, et pourtant tellement inévitable. Tout ce que je prenais pour acquis n'était qu'illusion, et il était grand temps que je me réveille.

Et de revoir Kate venait de me faire entrapercevoir une lueur d'espoir. Kate saurait quoi faire. Elle m'aiderait à échapper à ce monstre, et surtout, elle trouverait une solution pour que la garde de Billy ne me soit pas retirée. Je n'y survivrais pas . Lorsque Gary l'avait rapporté à la maison, alors qu'il était encore si petit et fragile, je m'étais mise à l'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel. Gary m'avait dit que sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde, et je n'avais aucunes raisons de ne pas le croire à l'époque. Et puis j'étais tellement heureuse d'être mère que je ne m'en étais pas poser beaucoup non plus, lui faisant aveuglément confiance. Mais cette discussion, surprise alors que je venais interroger Gary à propos de ses intentions concernant ce bal de charité, avait changer la donne. Avec une horreur grandissante, je les avaient écoutés parler de tueurs à gage, d'exécution, de contrat, de meurtre et de trafics en tout genre.

Je me sentais sale, comme si j'étais souillée de l'intérieure. Je n'avais pas tout entendu, mais j'en avais appris suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait commanditer plusieurs meurtres. Je devais l'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés alors que le vie de ces personnes était en danger. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face si je ne faisais rien. Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautais légèrement en sentant la main de Gary se poser dans le bas de mon dos, et je frémis d'horreur. Il me lança un sourire entendu, et je sus qu'il avait interpréter mon frisson comme le signe de mon désir pour lui. L'idée que ce soir, lorsque l'on rentrerait, il voudrait faire l'amour me révulsa. Je en pourrais pas me refuser à lui. Je ne l'avais jamais fait jusque-là, et si jamais j'agissais différemment, il aurait des soupçons, et je ne voulais pas finir le reste de ma vie dans l'East River.

Soudain, il s'écarta de moi, et s'avança vers Kate qu'il invita à danser. Je vis Richard Castle froncer les sourcils, mais après avoir échanger un regard avec Kate, il la laisser s'éloigner au bras de mon mari. Intéressant.

« Monsieur Castle? M'accorderiez-vous cette danse? » m'enquis-je après m'être approcher de lui.

« Avec plaisir » me sourit-il en me présentant galamment son bras avant d'ajouter « Mais je vous en pris, appelez-moi Rick »

« Dites-moi Rick pourquoi ne pas être venu accompagner de Kate alors que vous êtes ensemble? » lui demandais-je lorsque nous eûmes rejoint la piste de danse.

« Kate est là pour le travail » m'expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête avec amusement.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amuses? » lui demandais-je intriguée.

« Kate et moi ne voulons pas ébruités le fait que nous sommes ensemble, nous voulons prendre notre temps avant, mais visiblement, nous ne sommes pas doués pour cachés nos sentiments » m'expliqua-t-il en me faisant habilement tournoyer.

« Je connais bien Kate, et c'est la première fois que je la vois regarder un homme comme elle vous regarde » expliquais-je avec un sourire rieur.

« Comment était-elle adolescente? » s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

« Intrépide, fonceuse, un peu rebelle, mais aussi fidèle en amitié, toujours prête à aider ses amis » répondis-je en jetant un regard en direction de Kate.

Je remarquais qu'elle avait l'air de se retenir de frapper Gary, et je me demandais ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état, lorsque, alors qu'ils effectuaient un tour sur eux-mêmes, je remarquais que Gary lui caressait le bas du dos de manière un peu trop appuyée. Je serrais la mâchoire, et me retenais à mon tour d'aller lui faire une scène.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? » s'enquit Rick en apercevant mon expression.

« Oui, mais je pense qu'il est grand temps que l'on change de partenaire. Et puis si Kate est là pour le travail, mon mari ne fait que la distraire » lançais-je en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

« D'ailleurs, Kate est là sous couverture, alors… » déclara-t-il d'un ton entendu.

« Compris, je ne dirais rien, mais que cherche-t-elle exactement? » demandais-je alors que nous nous rapprochions progressivement de nos compagnons respectifs.

« Nous n'en sommes pas sûr encore, et je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer les détails d'une enquête, je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il avec une petite moue désolée qui me fit sourire.

Je savais pourquoi Kate était tomber amoureuse de Richard Castle. Non content d'être très bel homme, il était visiblement doux et attentionné et avait un sens de l'humour certain. Quant à ces expressions de petit garçon facétieux, elles feraient craquées n'importe quelles femmes.

« Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends » le rassurais-je alors que nous retrouvions Kate et Gary au moment où un nouveau slow commençait.

« Si vous permettez » déclara Rick en attirant Kate vers lui, l'éloignant ainsi de Gary qui en parut contrarié, même s'il le dissimula rapidement.

Son intérêt pour Kate avait quelque chose de malsain. Je sentais que Kate était en danger, et j'hésitais à la mêler à mes problèmes. Je ne voulais pas l'exposer à la folie de mon mari sous prétexte que lorsque nous étions enfants, elle volait toujours à mon secours lorsque j'avais un problème. J'étais adulte à présent, et je devais pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule. Pourtant, Kate était dans la police, et j'aurais besoin d'aide pour que Gary paye pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me sentais perdue. Je n'avais plus aucun point de repère, et j'avais l'impression de me noyer sans rien pouvoir faire pour remonter à la surface. La seule raison pour laquelle je refusais de lâcher prise c'était que je ne voulais pas que mon fils se retrouve seul avec ce danger public. Je parlerais à Kate, mais pas avant d'avoir réunis assez de preuves contre Gary.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me retenais de lui en coller une. Comment osait-il se comporter ainsi alors que sa femme se trouvait à quelques pas de nous? Mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Et puis ses questions me gênaient. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à notre enquête? Il prétendait qu'en tant que futur maire, il se devait d'être au courant des méthodes de la police, mais je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose, mais quoi? Peut-être étais-je paranoïaque après tout. Mais cet homme m'était antipathique au plus haut point. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Tessa en était tomber amoureuse. Il devait avoir des qualités que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je le connaissais de réputation, et reconnaissais volontiers qu'il avait accomplis de grandes choses, et maintenant que je le savais marier à Tessa, je savais qu'elle était très certainement à l'origine de chacune de ses actions.

Jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Gary, je remarquais que Rick et Tessa discutaient en riant, et je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que Tessa ne lui raconterait rien de compromettant sur mon adolescence quelque peu turbulente. Heureusement, je possédais quelques informations compromettantes à son sujet qui devrait la dissuadée de raconter mes petits secrets à Rick. Je notais également qu'ils se rapprochaient de nous, et je priais pour qu'ils viennent me sortir des griffes de ce goujat avant que je ne perdre mon sang-froid et que je ne lui dise ses quatre vérités. Comme s'il avait entendu mon appel au secours, Rick demanda à Gary la permission de lui voler sa cavalière, et m'éloigna doucement mais sûrement de lui. J'adressais un sourire à Tessa, et Rick m'enlaça délicatement avant de m'entraîner loin des mains baladeuses de Gary, dont je sentais le regard vicieux poser sur moi, et à nouveau je me demandais ce qui avait pu plaire à Tessa au point de l'épouser. Je devrais en discuter avec elle.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? » me demanda Rick en m'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

« Maintenant oui, mais je ne comprends pas comment Tessa a pu épouser un rustre dans son genre » expliquais-je avec un frisson de dégoût.

« Il t'a fait des avances? » s'enquit Rick avec une expression outrée qui me fit sourire.

« A peines déguisées oui, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à endormir ma méfiance pour obtenir des informations sur l'enquête, c'était très étrange… » répondis-je en lui caressant tendrement la nuque pour l'apaiser.

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais c'était peut-être de la curiosité mal placée… » reprit Rick d'un air peu convaincu.

« Peut-être… » marmonnais-je distraitement.

« Tu penses que les autres ont plus de succès que nous? » s'enquit Rick en laissant sa main dessiner des arabesques dans mon dos.

« Je l'espère. Même si cette soirée est agréable, pour le moment, ça ne nous aides pas beaucoup » soupirais-je.

Soudain, la musique se tue, et une femme s'avança sur l'estrade, annonçant que les enchères étaient ouvertes. Aussitôt, Rick sortit sa carte de crédit et me la tendit.

« Renchéri sur moi. Quelque soit la somme proposée. Je préfère passer la soirée en ta compagnie qu'avec une de ces rombières qui s'attendra à ce que la soirée se finisse dans un lit… » m'expliqua-t-il en frissonnant d'horreur.

« Et si moi je comptais bien que la soirée se termine de cette façon? » le taquinais-je, soulagée de pouvoir empêcher qu'une de ces femmes ne me volent mon homme, même pour une soirée.

« Mais un seul mot de toi, et je t'emmène toucher les étoiles mon ange » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Sans répondre, je reportais mon attention vers l'estrade, et suivais les enchères lorsqu'un bijou attira mon attention. Je n'avais pas vu ce collier depuis des années, mais je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Remarquant mon intérêt, Rick se mit à surenchérir, et finit par l'emporter. Je devais découvrir qui avait mis ce bijou aux enchères. Parce que qui que ce soit, il était lié au meurtre de ma mère. Soudain, je sentis Rick s'éloigner de moi et grimper sur l'estrade. Aussitôt, un murmure d'excitation s'éleva parmi le public féminin.

« Monsieur Castle a accepter d'offrir un peu de son temps et propose de passer une soirée avec celle qui surenchérira le plus ce soir. Les enchères débuteront donc à 1000$ » déclara l'organisatrice avec un grand sourire.

« 1500! » clama une grande rousse en levant la main avec un sourire conquérant.

« 2000! » répliqua une belle blonde en lançant un regard de convoitise à Rick.

Fascinée, j'écoutais ces femmes se battre pour Rick, mais bientôt, il ne resta plus que la blonde et la rousse en lisse.

« 10 000! » clama la rousse en défiant la blonde du regard.

La blonde grimaça, hésita, puis renonça.

« 10 000$ une fois, 10 000$ deux fois… » commença l'organisatrice avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Rick me lança un regard suppliant et je décidais d'intervenir.

« 10 500$ » proclamais-je d'un ton tranquille.

La rouquine se tourna vers moi en me lançant un regard meurtrier, qui se fit bien moins menaçant en me reconnaissant. L'avantage lorsqu'un écrivain célèbre décidait de faire de vous sa muse, c'était que tout le monde connaissait votre visage. J'arquais un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, attendant qu'elle poursuive, mais elle se retira, la mine défaite.

« Adjugé à 10 500$ au lieutenant Beckett! » s'exclama l'organisatrice en frétillant de joie.

« Eh boss, je savais pas que vous étiez si bien payer » s'exclama Esposito en me rejoignant, accompagner des autres.

« Castle m'a laisser sa carte de crédit pour que je surenchérisse pour lui. J'ai faillit ne pas le faire, mais finalement, l'avoir comme esclave pour une soirée peut être sympa… J'ai de la peinture à faire… » expliquais-je en exhibant la Master Card de Castle.

Jordan m'adressa un sourire moqueur, et je lui adressais un sourire en coin au moment où Castle nous rejoignait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ryan, Esposito, renseignez-vous sur l'identité de la personne qui a mis en vente le collier que Castle a acheter » déclarais-je en me tournant vers les gars.

« Pourquoi? » s'étonna Jordan.

« Parce que ce collier appartenait à ma mère. Elle le portait le jour de sa mort, mais nous ne l'avons jamais retrouver » expliquais-je en sentant ma gorge se nouée.

Rick et Jordan échangèrent un étrange regard, et à nouveau je me dis que je devais interroger Rick sur les cachotteries qu'il me faisait, mais pas tout de suite, j'attendrais d'être chez moi pour le faire.


	28. Chapter 27: L'effet d'une bombe Part3

**Chapitre 27 : L'effet d'une bombe (partie 3)**

Elle venait tout juste de s'endormir, et j'hésitais à la réveiller, mais elle serait mieux allonger dans un lit. Ce n'était plus de notre âge de dormir sur un canapé, aussi confortable soit-il. Me dégageant doucement, je me relevais et gagnant le couloir, je cherchais sa chambre. Par chance, la première porte que je poussais se trouva être la bonne. D'un pas tranquille, je m'approchais du lit, allumais la petite lampe, et ouvrais le lit. Ensuite, retournant dans le salon, je m'approchais à nouveau d'elle, et mon regard se perdit en direction de l'appartement de Kate qui était encore plonger dans le noir. Ils n'étaient donc pas encore rentrer. Rick m'avait averti qu'il me téléphonerais en cas de problème, et je savais qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Aussi, reportant mon attention sur Johanna, un sourire étira mes lèvres en la voyant si paisible et sereine dans son sommeil.

Délicatement, je la soulevais, surpris de la découvrir aussi légère. Elle paraissait plus frêle que dans mes souvenirs, et cela m'inquiéta. Pourtant, je ne devrais pas. Je savais que ces dix années l'avaient marquer, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. D'ailleurs, cela me fit penser qu'elle devait avoir garder des cicatrices de la tentative d'assassinat dont elle avait été victime. Je frémissais en y pensant, et instinctivement, resserrait l'étreinte de mes bras autour d'elle, comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Elle remua dans mes bras, et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, nichant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa, et je poursuivais mon chemin jusqu'à sa chambre où je la déposais aussi délicatement que possible sur son lit.

Ensuite, j'entrepris de lui retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, ainsi que son pull, mais j'hésitais à poursuivre. Elle était ma femme, mais cela faisait dix ans que nous n'avions pas partager ce genre d'intimité, et je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Finalement, je décidais de la laisser habillée, et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Je l'observais dormir un long moment avant de me pencher au-dessus d'elle et de déposer un baiser sur son front. En me redressant, je sentis une résistance sur ma chemise, et baissant les yeux, je constatais que Johanna avait refermer ses doigts autour du tissu. Remontant mon regard vers son visage, je me heurtais à ses grands yeux verts embrumés par le sommeil.

« Reste » murmura-t-elle en raffermissant son emprise sur ma chemise.

« Tu es sûre? » m'enquis-je, soulagé et heureux.

« Tu es mon mari Jim. Ta place est dans ce lit, à mes côtés, comme ça aurait toujours du être le cas » déclara-t-elle en se poussant et en m'attirant à ses côtés.

Retirant rapidement mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, je m'allongeais près d'elle, et elle vint se blottir contre moi, retrouvant sa place comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitter avec un soupir de bonheur. Fermant les yeux, je savourais ce moment, et m'endormis au son de la respiration paisible de ma femme.

Lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, je tendis le bras, et ne rencontrais qu'une place vide et froide. Me redressant brutalement, je balayais la pièce du regard, me demandant l'espace d'un instant si je n'avais pas rêver nos retrouvailles, mais des bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine me rassurèrent aussitôt. Attirer par les odeurs qui me parvenaient, je sautais à bas du lit avec l'énergie d'un jeune homme de vingt ans, et c'est pieds nus que j'allais rejoindre Johanna.

« Bonjour » me salua-t-elle en m'apercevant, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour » répondis-je en la rejoignant et en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de m'exclamer «Ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare? »

« Mon petit déjeuner spécial week-end! » me sourit-elle en venant déposer une montagne de nourriture devant moi.

« Du nouveau? » l'interrogeais-je en désignant l'appartement de Kate d'un signe de tête.

« Non. Ils sont rentrés, mais ils doivent encore dormir » déclara Johanna en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Tout va bien se passer. Kate est intelligente. Le premier choc passer, elle comprendra que tu n'avais pas le choix, et elle te pardonnera » la rassurais-je en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle opina de la tête et commença à manger, même si je sentais qu'elle n'était pas totalement convaincue. Pourtant, je savais que j'avais raison. Kate avait beaucoup souffert de la mort de sa mère, et le fait de pouvoir à nouveau la serrer dans ses bras, de pouvoir l'appeler chaque fois qu'elle aurait besoin de se confier à elle, serait inestimable pour elle. Pourtant, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Rick lorsqu'il lui annoncerait. Elle n'allait pas être tendre avec lui sur le coup.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lentement, j'émergeais du sommeil, et m'étirais langoureusement avant de revenir me blottir contre Rick qui dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Hier soir, après avoir été régler nos « achats », il avait remis le collier de maman à Jordan qui m'avait promis que je pourrais le récupérer dès que l'enquête serait bouclée. J'avais été déçue de ne pas pouvoir le garder, mais je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce à conviction, et j'avais accepter cette décision le cœur lourd. Ma mère me manquait plus que jamais, et j'aurais donner n'importe quoi pour la serrer à nouveau contre moi, entendre le son de sa voix, de son rire. Finalement, avisant l'heure, je me décidais à me lever, et quittais à contrecœur la chaleur du corps de Rick, frissonnant dans l'air frais de ce début de matinée.

Sous la douche, je repensais à notre retour chez moi. Rick avait prétexter être épuisé pour remettre à demain toutes discussions, et tombant moi-même d'épuisement, j'avais accepter sa décision, mais maintenant, je comptais bien obtenir des réponses. Les pires scénarios me venaient à l'esprit, et je commençais à devenir folle à me ronger les sangs. Je n'étais pas particulièrement patiente, et pour le coup, ma patience avait atteint ses limites depuis belle lurette. Rick allait devoir passer aux aveux, et pas plus tard que maintenant songeais-je en entendant du bruit dans la chambre. Finissant de m'habiller, je revenais dans ma chambre, et un sourire attendrie étira mes lèvres devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Rick, allongé dans mon lit, le visage tout ensommeillé, les cheveux ébouriffé et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et pour couronner le tout, il était torse nu, ce qui était loin de me déplaire. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il m'ouvrit les bras dans lesquels je m'empressais de venir me blottir. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre, mais n'y tenant plus, je rompis le silence.

« Rick, dis-moi ce que tu me cache… » soufflais-je en m'appuyant sur un coude pour pouvoir observer sa réaction.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Je le vis se raidir, et son expression s'assombrit. Ça devait vraiment être grave pour qu'il agisse de la sorte. Mais de quoi avait-il si peur? Perdue, et ne sachant plus que penser, je le vis se lever et se mettre à faire les cent pas, fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

« Castle! » l'interpellais-je à bout de patience « Crache le morceau! » lui ordonnais-je en m'asseyant.

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna pour me faire face, puis avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il revint finalement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il attrapa ma main, et se mit à jouer avec mes doigts, mais je l'arrêtais en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

« Rick, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas? » l'interrogeais-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Avait-il réaliser qu'il ne voulais pas être mon compagnon? Ou bien avait-il découvert l'existence d'un enfant illégitime? Ou alors, il venait d'apprendre qu'il souffrait d'une maladie incurable et ne savait pas comment m'annoncer qu'il ne lui restait plus que 6 mois à vivre. Cette pensée me glaça le sang, et je frémis d'horreur. Rick dû percevoir mes craintes, parce qu'il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme s'il pensait que ce baiser serait le dernier, ce qui au lieu de me rassurer, fit atteindre des sommets à mon anxiomètre.

« Rick… » le suppliais-je d'une voix tremblante.

« D'accord, mais promets-moi de m'écouter sans m'interrompre » soupira-t-il en posant son regard sur nos mains enlacées.

« Promis » acceptais-je, même si j'ignorais si je pourrais respecter cette promesse.

Et ce fut un véritable cataclysme. J'eus l'impression en l'entendant me débiter son récit à un rythme précipité, qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Tout ce que j'avais pris pour acquis ces dix dernières années s'écroulaient. Je me sentais tétanisée, comme anesthésiée. Vivante. Ce mot raisonnait dans mon esprit en une litanie sans fin jusqu'à en devenir assourdissant. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonnées, et ma vision devint trouble. Pourtant, je combattis l'évanouissement qui me guettait, m'obligeant à respirer lentement et profondément. Puis un sentiment de colère enfla inexorablement en moi. Je me sentais bouillonnée. Pendant dix ans, j'avais vécu dans le mensonge. Ma mère était vivante, et à cause d'un type qui n'avait même pas le courage d'agir directement, j'avais du devenir une femme sans elle. Sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, et je n'en prenais conscience qu'en sentant la main de Rick venir les y cueillir. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me console, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, et avant que j'ai pu contrôler mes gestes, je repoussais violemment sa main. Si violemment en fait, que Rick bascula en arrière et tomba à terre, sa tête heurtant durement le sol. Immédiatement, je réalisais ce que je venais de faire, et me précipitais vers lui, affolée.

« Rick! Pardon, je… » m'excusais-je en l'aidant à se redresser, et en passant une main sur son crâne, grimaçais en sentant la bosse qui apparaissait déjà.

« C'est bon Kate, tu ne m'a pas casser… » me sourit-il tendrement, me prouvant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

« Je suis désolée, c'est juste que… » balbutiais-je en sentant de nouvelles larmes coulées le long de mes joues.

« Chuuuuttt… je sais que c'est dur pour toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai autant hésiter à t'en parler… » m'expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux de m'avoir menti.

Mais je ne lui en voulait pas. Comment le pourrais-je? Il venait de me faire le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait imaginer. Parce que même si j'étais furieuse, je ne l'étais pas contre ma mère. Elle n'y était pour rien. Je savais qu'à sa place, j'aurais agit exactement pareil pour protéger ma famille de ce malade. Elle avait dû tout autant souffrir que nous de cette situation, et d'une certaine façon, ça avait même dû être pire pour elle. Parce qu'elle nous savait vivant, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de nous voir, de nous faire savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie.

« Voilà donc ce qu'Alexis nous cachait… » soupirais-je en secouant la tête.

« Elle a très peur que tu ne la déteste de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité plus tôt, mais elle voulait être sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de ta maman avant d'en parler, et après son agression, elle a eu peur de mettre la vie de ta mère en danger, alors elle n'a rien dit… » expliquais-je, désireux de protéger ma fille.

« Elle a été si courageuse… Mais Rick, tu as conscience que je vais devoir la convoquée au poste pour qu'elle vienne faire une déposition complète de ses découvertes » lui dis-je en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Je sais, mais ne soit pas trop dure avec elle, cette histoire l'a beaucoup secouée… » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête d'inquiétude.

« Je laisserais Ryan et Esposito mener l'interrogatoire si tu veux » lui proposais-je, même si ça me coûtait beaucoup.

Je lus de la reconnaissance dans son regard, et il se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement. J'allais devoir renoncer à interroger Alexis moi-même, mais je ne voulais pas que Rick me fasse des reproches, et je savais que je pouvais parfois être un peu rude pendant mes interrogatoires.

« Merci, mais je pense qu'Alexis sera plus à l'aise avec toi… Évites juste de faire ta Kick Ass Killeuse Beckett » me sourit-il avec amusement.

Je roulais des yeux à ce surnom débile, mais soupirais de soulagement en comprenant qu'il me faisait confiance, et que son inquiétude n'était due qu'à son instinct de protection surdéveloppée. Soudain, une idée me tira de mes pensées, et je sautais sur mes pieds, affolée par l'idée même.

« Kate? Que se passe-t-il? » s'étonna Rick en se relevant.

« Mon père… je dois le prévenir! » m'exclamais-je en me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir lui annoncer la nouvelle.

En voyant Rick baisser la tête, visiblement très mal à l'aise, je m'approchais de lui et l'obligeais à m'observer, m'attendant au pire.

« Que me caches-tu encore? » soupirais-je, en le fixant avec insistance.

« Comme je ne savais pas comment te le dire, j'ai décider d'appeler ton père, et je l'ais fait venir… » commençais-je en hésitant.

« Il sait? » m'étouffais-je en sentant mon cœur s'emballer.

« Oui, je lui ais tout raconter. Je voulais qu'il soit là si jamais tu avais besoin de lui pour faire face à la nouvelle… » m'expliqua-t-il en m'observant avec inquiétude.

« Et comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle? » m'inquiétais-je.

« Il s'est évanoui, mais il va bien maintenant… Enfin je crois… » ajoutais-je après une légère hésitation.

« Comment ça tu crois? Où est mon père Castle? » m'enquis-je en le regardant d'un air menaçant.

« Avec ta mère… » souffla-t-il en reculant prudemment sous la férocité de mon regard.

« Il est avec maman? Mais… » balbutiais-je sous le choc.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mon père et ma mère étaient ensemble. Comment leurs retrouvailles s'étaient-elles passées? Connaissant papa, il n'avait pas dû faire le moindre reproches à maman. De toutes façons, elle ne les méritait pas. Le seul responsable de tout ce bazar était l'homme qui était derrière la tentative de meurtre de maman.

« Où est-elle Rick? Où est ma mère? » m'enquis-je d'une voix altérée par l'émotion.

« Juste en face de chez toi. Quand elle a appris que tu avais tuer Coonan, elle a eu peur que tu ne devienne à ton tour la cible de l'homme qui tire les ficelles de tout ce foutoire, et elle a pris le risque de venir à New York pour veiller sur toi » m'expliqua-t-il en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit sur lequel je venais de me laisser tomber.

Et alors je compris. Cette femme dans le couloir, celle que j'avais reconnue sans être capable de mettre un nom dessus, c'était ma mère. Elle avait du voir la personne qui avait laisser ce mot devant chez moi, et inquiète, était venue voir ce dont il retournait. Dieu seul sait ce qui serait arriver si elle n'était pas intervenue. Et je n'avais pas rêver non plus lorsque j'avais eu l'impression qu'une personne m'observait de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était elle. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps elle veillait sur moi, mais elle avait pris le risque de faire savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie uniquement pour me protéger. Cette constatation m'amena de nouvelles larmes aux yeux, et Rick m'attira à lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il Kate? » chuchota-t-il en me caressant les cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

« Et si jamais elle avait pris trop de risques et qu'il avait découvert qu'elle était toujours en vie? Et si ces tueurs à gage avaient été engagés pour finir le travail? » lui expliquais-je en essuyant mes larmes contre le tissu de sa chemise.

« C'est une possibilité, ou bien c'est toi qui est visée. En tuant Coonan, son employeur a peut-être pris peur, et a décider de te tuer avant que tu ne remonte jusqu'à lui » répliqua-t-il en me pressant contre lui, comme pour me protéger.

« Je dois interroger Alexis Rick. Elle a peut-être découvert une information importante en cherchant maman sans même qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte » déclarais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« D'accord. J'appelles Jordan pour qu'elle ailles la chercher chez moi » accepta-t-il en s'éloignant de moi pour aller chercher son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste restée sur le canapé de la salle.

Je lui emboîtais le pas, et pendant qu'il téléphonait, je me postais devant la fenêtre de mon appartement et fouillais la façade de l'immeuble d'en face du regard, mais avec les reflets du soleil sur les vitres, je n'apercevais rien d'autre que des ombres mouvantes. En soupirant, je me tournais en direction de Rick, et attendis qu'il termine sa discussion avec Jordan. Lorsqu'il raccrocha son téléphone, le mien se mit à sonner, et je me dirigeais rapidement vers mon sac à main poser sur la console dans l'entrée.

« Beckett! » m'exclamais-je en découvrant que l'appel provenais d'Esposito.

« On a du nouveau » déclara-t-il simplement.

« Moi aussi » répliquais-je avant d'ajouter « J'arrive ».

« Ok. On vous attends » acquiesça-t-il avant de raccrocher.

« On doit y aller » soupirais-je sachant que cela signifiait que je devais remettre à plus tard mes retrouvailles avec ma maman.

Et au fond de moi, j'en étais soulagée. J'avais beau comprendre ses motivations, une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. C'était complètement illogique, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que les premiers mots que je lui dirais après ces dix longues années soient des mots de colère et de reproche. Elle ne le méritait pas, et je savais que je me détesterais. Le mieux à faire était de remettre à plus tard pour me laisser le temps de faire le tri de mes émotions, et faire la paix avec toute cette souffrance que j'avais accumuler durant notre séparation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer... Impatientes de savoir comment les retrouvailles de la mère et de la fille vont se passées non? Vous le saurez d'ici quelques chapitres... **

**N'oubliez pas le commentaire!**


	29. Chapter 28: Mise à plat

**Coucou, je vous poste les chapitres du jour maintenant parce que je crains de ne pas avoir le temps plus tard... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 28 :Mise à plat  
><strong>

« C'est pas trop tôt! » s'exclama Esposito en nous voyant sortir de l'ascenseur.

« On a fait un peu de tourisme sur la route en venant! » ironisa Rick en venant s'asseoir sur le bord de mon bureau pour faire face aux gars.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez? » demandais-je en venant m'asseoir près de lui.

« Ok. Je commence par la mauvaise nouvelle » s'élança Ryan en prenant un dossier sur son bureau avant de poursuivre « le collier a été mis en vente anonymement, donc ça n'a rien donner, mais heureusement, la vidéo surveillance de la salle des ventes qui gérait la vente hier a tout filmer. J'ai demander au service informatique de la décortiquer aussi rapidement que possible. Nous aurons les analyse dès que possible. »

« De mon côté, j'ai récupéré une partie des données du disque dur. Et c'est du lourd. D'après ce que j'en ai lu pour le moment, Paris consignait soigneusement le moindre renseignement concernant les contrats qu'il a exécuté. Grâce à ces données, les fédéraux vont pouvoirs bouclés un sacré paquets d'enquêtes non résolues. Il ne reste plus qu'un tiers du disque dur à décrypter, mais on peut déjà supposer que les données qui restent doivent concerner son contrat actuel, et si c'est le cas… » débita Esposito en attrapant plusieurs épais dossiers sur son bureau.

« Bon boulot. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dans ces dossiers qui pourraient nous éclairer sur notre enquête? » soupirais-je en sentant un frisson d'excitation m'envahir.

« Je ne les aient pas encore tous compulser. Il y en a un sacré paquet! » grimaça Esposito.

Je comprenais sa réaction. A ce rythme-là, nous étions bon pour passer la nuit au poste. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de nous décourager. Je sentais que la réponse à toutes nos questions étaient à porter de mains, ne restaient plus qu'à remettre en place les pièces du puzzle.

« Au fait, vous avez dit que vous aviez du nouveau vous aussi… » commença Ryan en nous lançant un regard ampli de curiosité.

Immédiatement, je me tendis. Je ne me sentais pas prête à leur raconter ce que Rick m'avait appris un peu plus tôt. J'avais bien trop peur de craquer devant eux. La sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur me permit de me défiler sans en avoir l'air, et je poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsque j'aperçus Alexis et Martha arriver en compagnie de Jordan.

« Castle, je vous laisse les mettre au courant! » lançais-je avant de me diriger vers les nouvelles arrivantes.

Je sentis le regard de Rick me suivre, et je savais qu'il allait me reprocher le coup que je venais de lui faire, mais il ne pouvait pas assister à l'interrogatoire. Je ne pourrais pas mener celui-ci si le regard de Rick pesait sans arrêt sur moi.

« Bonjour Alexis » saluais-je l'adolescente en lui souriant doucement.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui en voulais pas. Finalement, sans son entêtement et sa volonté de découvrir la vérité, je n'aurais peut-être jamais appris que ma mère était vivante.

« Bonjour Kate… » murmura-t-elle en me lançant un long regard plein de culpabilité.

« Et si on en finissait? » soupirais-je en la guidant vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Je laissais Alexis passée devant, puis me tournais vers Martha et Jordan qui paraissaient légèrement inquiète. Décidément, la confiance régnait! Grommelais-je intérieurement.

« Jordan, Martha, vous venez? » m'enquis-je en m'effaçant pour les laisser entrer elles aussi.

Avant de refermer la porte, je croisais le regard de Rick qui paraissait soulagé que sa mère et Jordan assiste à l'interrogatoire. Ils allaient finir par me vexée!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'étais nerveuse. Depuis que j'avais appris que le virus avait tuer le Boucher, j'avais l'impression constante d'être sur mes gardes. A tel point que je n'avais pas regagner mon hôtel depuis deux jours, pour le plus grand plaisir de Matt, et le mien d'ailleurs. Plus j'apprenais à le connaître, et moins j'avais envie de le quitter. C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi bien avec un homme. Comme pour le moment, ma carrière de tueuse à gage était en suspens, je me consacrais à mon vrai travail, et chaque fois que Matt ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire par-dessus mon épaule, il me trouvait à taper des comptes-rendus de réunion. D'ailleurs, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Il ne cessait de me répéter que j'avais l'air d'avoir avaler un truc immonde lorsque je faisais de la paperasse.

Et il est vrai que je détestais ça. J'étais une femme d'action, et je m'ennuyais vite lorsque j'étais contrainte de rester les fesses vissées sur une chaise plusieurs heures d'affilées. Heureusement, Matt venait me distraire de cette routine affligeante, et je passais des moments merveilleux entre ses bras. De temps en temps, je laissais entendre que je devrais partir de chez lui, mais il répliquait que rien ne pressait, que je ne le dérangeais pas. Pourtant, j'allais avoir besoin de retourner à mon hôtel, parce que j'allais être à cours de vêtements propres. Je n'avais emporter qu'un petit sac après la nuit passionnée et sauvage que nous avions passer ensemble dans ma suite, et maintenant, je n'avais d'autres choix que d'y retourner.

Matt proposa de m'y accompagner, mais je refusais. Il avait autre chose à faire. Et même si l'IGS avait conclut qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette fuite, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se fasse remarquer en ce moment. Et je ne disais pas ça parce que cela risquait de me compromettre, même si le FBI n'avait de moi que mon pseudonyme. Non, Matt m'avait confier qu'il était entrer au FBI après que sa famille ait été tuer lors d'un cambriolage qui avait mal tourner. En entendant son histoire, j'avais senti mon cœur se serrer. Nos histoires étaient si similaire finalement. Pourtant, moi j'avais basculer du mauvais côté de la barrière. A la mort de ma mère, je m'étais retrouver aux prises avec un beau père aux intentions douteuses, et lorsqu'il avait chercher à forcer la porte de ma chambre, j'avais pris la clé des champs avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de passer à l'acte. Et puis, je voulais retrouver l'homme qui avait tuer ma mère. Maman était enceinte lorsqu'elle avait brusquement disparue de la circulation. Lorsque l'on avait retrouver son corps, plusieurs semaines plus tard, elle avait été poignardée, et le bébé avait disparu. J'étais à l'école en France lorsque tout cela était arriver, et lorsque j'étais rentrer, tout ce à quoi j'avais eu le droit comme explication, c'était que maman était morte.

Mais moi, je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passer. Où était passer mon frère? Qui avait pu vouloir tuer une femme aussi douce et généreuse que ma mère? Et pourquoi? Je comptais bien obtenir des réponses à mes questions, et le seul moyen que j'avais trouver pour ça, puisque la police en avait été incapable, c'était d'infiltrer le milieu, de devenir l'une des leurs. Puisque c'était un tueur à gage qui avait tuer maman, j'allais en devenir une à mon tour, et ensuite, je le retrouverais, et je lui ferais subir le même sort. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passer comme prévu, et j'avais été obligée de poursuivre la mascarade, jusqu'à ce que la ligne entre le Bien et le Mal deviennent si floue, que je ne la distinguais plus que de loin en loin. Et qui s'inquiétait de toutes façons? Je n'avais plus de famille, personne pour se soucier de sauver mon âme.

Et jusqu'à présent, ça ne m'avait pas déranger. Je m'étais habituée à cette vie, y prenant même plaisir. Je ne tuais pas de victimes innocentes. Je m'étais spécialisée dans l'assassinat de pourriture qui retournaient leur veste pour sauver leur peau. Ce contrat était la seule exception. Tout ce que nous savions, c'est que la cible était une flic. Et même si j'essayais de me convaincre que si je ne l'avais pas encore abattue, c'était parce que je voulais attendre l'occasion rêvée, je savais que je me mentais. J'avais eu plusieurs fois l'opportunité de la descendre, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui éveillait un écho chez moi, comme si elle partageait une blessure similaire à la mienne. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, je me sentais liée à elle, comme si nos deux destins étaient inextricablement entremêlés. Je sentais confusément qu'en l'abattant, je perdrais peut-être l'occasion de découvrir les réponses à mes questions.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'avais décidé d'accroître la surveillance de la jolie poulette. Elle était la clé du problème. Si je parvenais à savoir pourquoi elle faisait l'objet d'un contrat, je parviendrais à savoir qui nous avait engager, et je descendrais ce salop. Je ne comptais plus exécuter mon contrat sur elle. Non, maintenant, ma cible était devenue mon employeur. C'était de sa faute si les nôtres tombaient comme des mouches. Et je n'appréciais pas avoir du tuer ce gosse pour sauver ma peau. Et le petit ne m'aurait pas attaquer s'il n'avait pas voulu venger la mort de Mark, Dusty et les autres. Oui, le seul responsable, était celui qui avait commanditer tout ça. Qui qu'il soit, il ne méritait pas de vivre, contrairement au lieutenant Beckett qui était une femme intègre et honnête. Ce qui lui valait sûrement d'avoir un contrat sur sa tête.

Je savais que les flics me recherchaient sûrement à l'heure qu'il était. Certains flics n'étaient peut-être pas des lumières, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y en avait suffisamment dans le bar pour qu'ils aient dressés un portrait robot de moi. Cela m'était égal. Je ne craignais pas la police. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans que j'avais entamer une partie "d'attrape-moi si tu peux" avec eux, et pour le moment, j'avais toujours été vainqueur, et je comptais bien que les choses restent en l'état. Pour une discrétion maximale, je m'installais en face de commissariat, bien en vue, et faisait semblant de lire le journal tout en buvant un café. Évidemment, je ne devais pas rester dans ce petit café trop longtemps, mais cela me laissait bien le temps de découvrir où en était leurs recherches.

Et pour cela, j'avais besoin de pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. J'avais donc envoyer un petit cadeau au bureau de Beckett. Je savais qu'elle allait sûrement se sentir mal en découvrant l'identité de l'expéditeur, mais comme ça, elle ne se méfierait pas, du moins pas sur le coup, et je n'avais besoin que de quelques minutes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les gars avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Ils me fixaient comme si je venais de leur apprendre que la Vierge Marie m'était apparue le matin même. Ça aurait pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate. En soupirant, j'attendais qu'ils réagissent, qu'ils disent quelque chose, mais rien ne venait, et je commençais à m'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » retentit la voix de Lanie, faisant enfin réagir Esposito.

« Beckett… sa mère… » bafouilla-t-il en secouant la tête, comme s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire.

« Et bien quoi sa mère? » demanda Lanie en arquant un sourcils intrigué.

« Elle… elle est vivante! » s'exclama finalement Ryan en retrouvant l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

« Très amusant les gars! » grommela Lanie, n'appréciant visiblement pas la plaisanterie.

« C'est la vérité Lanie » lui assurais-je avec sérieux.

Elle m'observa quelques instants, essayant de découvrir si je plaisantais ou pas, mais ce qu'elle du lire dans mon regard suffit à la convaincre que ce n'était pas une sordide farce.

« Oh mon dieu! Comment va Kate? Elle doit être effondrée ou folle furieuse, au choix! » s'exclama-t-elle en portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

« Elle va plutôt bien pour le moment, mais tu la connais… » soupirais-je en secouant la tête.

Même si elle m'avait frapper, elle avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. Trop ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de penser. Et ça m'inquiétait, parce que j'avais peur de ce qu'il adviendrait lorsqu'elle craquerait et laisserait ses émotions l'envahir. Une grimace de douleur anticipée déforma mon visage. J'allais souffrir je le sentais.

« Où est-elle? » demanda Lanie en lançant des regards inquisiteurs autour d'elle.

« En salle d'interrogatoire, elle interroge Alexis, d'ailleurs si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais voir comment ça se passe » déclarais-je en me lançant vers la salle d'observation.

J'avais confiance en Kate. Je lui confirais ma vie sans hésiter, mais là, il s'agissait d'Alexis. Et même si je savais que Kate l'aimait et qu'elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de la faire souffrir, je savais également que lorsque l'on en venait à sa mère, Kate perdait souvent toute rationalité. Elle réagissait et perdait toute logique, et je ne voulais pas qu'Alexis en fasse les frais. Me postant devant la vitre, bien décider à intervenir si jamais je sentais Alexis sur le point de craquée sous la pression, j'observais la scène. Kate et Jordan me tournaient le dos, faisant face à mère et Alexis. Attentivement, j'observais ma fille et notais que malgré sa nervosité, elle avait l'air détendue.

Kate enchaînait les questions, orientant parfois Alexis afin qu'elle se souvienne du moindre détails qui pourraient nous être utile, et encore une fois, j'admirais sa capacité à tirer des informations des témoins. Par exemple, je n'avais pas souvenir qu'Alexis m'ait parler de ce témoignage parlant d'un homme venu poser des questions à l'université à peine une semaine avant la tentative d'assassinat de Johanna. Je vis Kate se redressée légèrement à ce détail, mais elle laissa Alexis continuer son récit, ne l'interrompant qu'à de rares occasions pour lui demander de préciser un point.

J'avais eu tort de m'inquiéter. Kate était parfaite. Elle ne mettait pas la pression à Alexis, ne l'agressait pas. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quel point mes mises en garde du matin avait influencer sa façon d'interroger Alexis. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que si une autre personne que ma fille se trouvait assise en face d'elle en cet instant, elle aurait été beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup moins conciliante. Perdu dans mes pensées, ce fut la voix pleine de larmes de ma fille qui me ramena à l'interrogatoire. Visiblement, j'avais parler trop vite. Kate avait du se montrer trop dure, et Alexis s'était sentie attaquer. Je m'apprêtais à me ruer dans la pièce, lorsque la voix douce de Kate s'éleva.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause Alexis? » demanda-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur celles tremblantes de ma petite princesse.

« Je suis désolée Kate, je ne voulais pas te mentir, mais je… » s'exclama Alexis alors que ses larmes s'intensifiaient.

Kate se leva et vint s'agenouiller auprès de ma petite fille.

« Je le sais Alexis, et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu a seulement chercher à nous protéger ma mère et moi, et je t'en suis reconnaissante. En prévenant Jordan, tu a permis que ma mère reste protégée et à l'abris. Comment pourrais-je te faire le moindre reproche? Je suis fière de toi Alexis, n'en doute jamais » déclara-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les joues d'Alexis, chassant ses larmes de ses pouces.

Avec un sanglot étouffé, Alexis se jeta au cou de Kate qui faillit basculée en arrière et se retint in-extremis à la table d'une main pendant que l'autre venait doucement caresser le dos de ma fille. J'observais la scène avec tendresse, mon cœur débordant d'amour pour cette femme extraordinaire qui ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cet interrogatoire avait été éprouvant, aussi bien pour moi que pour Alexis, et j'étais heureuse d'en avoir fini. Évidemment, celui-ci n'avait pas été tout à fait règlementaire, mais j'avais été incapable de rester indifférente à la détresse de cette adolescente que j'aimais de tout mon cœur. J'avais ordonner à Rick de la raccompagner chez lui et de rester avec elle. Il avait longuement hésiter, conscient que je ne le rejoindrais probablement pas cette nuit, puis finalement il avait accepter, tiraillé entre son désir de prendre soin de sa fille, et celui de rester avec moi. Sans me préoccuper des regards posés sur nous, je m'étais approcher de lui et lui avait déposer un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres, lui arrachant un sourire de bonheur. Sur un dernier regard de soutien, il s'éloigna avec Alexis.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, je m'élançais vers la salle de sport. J'avais besoin de m'isoler, de me retrouver seule pour faire le point. J'avais beau intérioriser pour ne pas craquer devant Rick au risque de le frapper de nouveau, le pauvre allait croire qu'il sortait avec une de ces femmes qui battaient leur homme, je sentais que j'approchais dangereusement de mon point de rupture. Rapidement, j'enfilais ma tenue de sport, et enfilant mes gants de boxe, je commençais à frapper dans le punching-ball. En une valse sans fin, les révélations de Rick me revinrent en tête, et mes émotions firent rage en moi, se livrant une rude bataille. J'avais beau comprendre les motivations de maman, savoir qu'on ne lui avait pas laisser le choix, je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir enfreints les interdits pour nous faire savoir la vérité, nous délivrer de cette souffrance sans nom qui avait été la notre depuis sa « mort ». Oui je comprenais, vraiment, mais je lui en voulais malgré tout. Je lui en voulais de ne pas s'être battue pour nous, pour que nous soyons réunis.

Cognant rageusement dans le sac, je laissais toute ma colère, ma frustration quitter mon corps. Alors que mes muscles se tendaient, que mon corps protestaient sous l'effort, et qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait mon corps, je sentis mes sentiments s'apaiser et ma colère disparaître. Maman et moi allions avoir une longue discussion, et même si je mettrais sûrement du temps avant de réussir à totalement lui pardonner, je laissais peu à peu ma joie m'envahir. Ma mère était vivante. J'allais pouvoir la revoir, la serrer dans mes bras, entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix, de son rire. Et le vide qu'elle avait laisser en disparaissant si brutalement de ma vie commença à se combler, même si je savais que seul le fait de la revoir pourrait le combler définitivement. Et soudain, je n'eus plus qu'une seule envie, celle de la revoir.

M'arrêtant de frapper ce pauvre sac qui couinait lamentablement sous la force de mes coups, je retirais mes gants et me passais le bras sur le visage. Surprise, je découvrais que j'avais pleurer. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Avais-je pleurer de colère ou de joie? Probablement les deux. Mes larmes d'amertume et de souffrance s'étaient mélangées à mes larmes de soulagement et de bonheur, me guérissant de ce mal qui me rongeait depuis plus de dix ans.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'espère que l'alternance successive de POV dans ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop rebuter... **

**A tout de suite pour le chapitre suivant...**


	30. Chapter 29: Preuves accablantes

**Chapitre 29 : Preuves accablantes**

Il venait enfin de s'endormir. J'avais du supporter ses mains sur mon corps, et pour la première fois depuis notre mariage, j'avais détester faire l'amour avec lui. Mon corps avait réagit à ses caresses le traître, mais mon âme hurlait son dégoût. Heureusement, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Satisfait, il s'était endormi, un bras possessif posé en travers de mon ventre. Avant, je prenais ce geste pour un signe de son amour pour moi, mais maintenant, je comprenais qu'il ne me voyait pas autrement que comme sa propriété. J'attendais encore avant de bouger, et soupirais de soulagement lorsqu'il roula, retirant son bras de sur moi, ce qui me permit de quitter notre lit. Prestement, j'enfilais ma veste de sweet, et me glissais hors de la chambre. En passant, j'entrebâillais la porte de la chambre de mon fils, m'assurant qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Une fois rassurée, je descendais presque en courant les escaliers, et me précipitais vers le bureau de Gary. Je n'avais que très peu de temps. Gary avait le sommeil léger, et si jamais il me trouvait dans son bureau au beau milieu de la nuit, je serais morte avant le lever du jour. Je savais exactement où chercher les informations dont j'avais besoin. Dans son ordinateur. Il m'avait créer une section afin que je puisse m'occuper des comptes de sa campagne, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'ainsi, j'allais pouvoir pirater sa propre cession. Je n'avais pas fait d'étude d'informatique pour faire jolie sur un CV. En fait, avant de rencontre Gary, je voulais mettre mes compétences au service de la police, mais Gary avait réussis à me persuader que je n'avais pas besoin de travailler.

A l'époque je ne lui avais pas expliquer exactement en quoi consistait mon diplôme. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que je me débrouillais avec des chiffres. J'entrais donc une série d'instructions en langage binaire dans l'ordinateur, et soudain, j'eus accès à tout les dossiers de Gary. N'ayant pas le temps de faire le tri, je transférais la totalité du disque dur sur mon disque dur externe, puis effaçais toutes traces de mon passage. Au moment où j'éteignais l'ordinateur, j'entendis les marches de l'escalier grincer légèrement, et mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement avant de repartir dans une course folle. Réfléchissant rapidement, j'eus une brusque illumination. Me précipitant vers la baie vitrée, je courus dans le jardin, cachait le disque dur dans mes bosquets de rose, et me déshabillant prestement, plongeait dans la piscine. Lorsque je remontais à la surface, je vis la silhouette de Gary se découper à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau. Le cœur battant la chamade, je le vis s'avancer vers moi, et priais pour qu'il n'ait pas compris ce que je venais de faire.

« Que fais-tu debout? » me demanda-t-il en me fixant d'un regard lubrique.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je me suis dit qu'un peu de sport me ferais du bien… » expliquais-je en lui souriant innocemment.

« Tu aurais du me réveiller, je suis toujours partant pour un peu de sport… » me lança-t-il en commençant à se dévêtir.

Sans un mot, je l'observais plonger pour venir me rejoindre. Un frisson de répulsion me traversa lorsqu'il vint se coller derrière moi, me faisant sentir la force de son désir. Alors que ses mains partaient à la conquête de mon corps, je fermais les yeux, songeant que bientôt, je serais débarrasser de lui. Soudain, je le sentis s'écarter de moi, et le regardais nager pour sortir de la piscine. Machinalement, je l'imitais, et à peine fus-je sortis de l'eau, qu'il me souleva dans ses bras, me conduisant d'un pas pressé vers la maison. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et referma la porte de notre chambre d'un coup de pied avant de me déposer sur le lit avant de venir s'allonger sur moi, ses mains pétrissant mon corps avec passion.

Lorsque j'émergeais, le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je m'étirais en grimaçant, pleine de courbatures. Gary ne m'avait pas épargner la nuit dernière, et j'avais du subir ses assauts jusque tard dans la nuit. En gémissant, je gagnais la salle de bain, et me fit couler un bain chaud dans lequel je me détendis un long moment. Soulagée, j'en ressortis en entendant du bruit dans ma chambre et enfilais mon peignoir éponge.

« Maman! Tu es réveillée! » s'exclama mon fils en venant me serrer contre lui.

« Bonjour mon ange! » souris-je en le serrant à mon tour contre ma poitrine.

« Papa m'a interdit de venir te voir, mais je suis quand même venu, tu n'es pas fâchée hein? » me demanda-t-il en m'observant avec anxiété.

« Bien sûr que non mon petit cœur » m'exclamais-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien en un baiser esquimau qui le fit rire aux éclats.

« Tu viens jouer avec moi? » me demanda-t-il le regard brillant d'espoir.

« Laisses-moi le temps de m'habiller et ensuite on pourra aller se balader au parc si tu veux » déclarais-je en songeant qu'ainsi je pourrais sortir le disque dur de la maison.

« Ouais! » s'enthousiasma-t-il en se précipitant hors de ma chambre avant de revenir en courant pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je t'aime maman chérie » me déclara-t-il en me serrant de toute la force de ses petits bras.

« Je t'aime aussi mon bébé » souris-je en sentant mon cœur se gonfler d'amour pour ce petit homme tellement craquant.

Me redressant souplement, je me dirigeais vers mon armoire, et en sortais un jean slim bleu stone, un débardeur et un pull en laine par-dessus, puis enfilais une paire de botte marron avant de mettre une veste en cuir souple de la même couleur. Fin prête, je me dirigeais vers la porte, et quittais ma chambre. Dans le couloir, je sentis un regard dans mon dos, et me tournant, je croisais le regard de Skyhawk, le bras droit de mon mari.

« Bonjour! » le saluais-je en souriant.

« Bonjour, bien dormis? » s'enquit-il en s'approchant de moi, ses pas ne faisant presque aucun bruit sur la moquette du couloir.

« Peu pour tout dire » rougis-je, même s'il devait déjà être au courant.

« Vous ne devriez pas le laisser vous épuisez de la sorte. Une femme doit parfois savoir se faire désirer… » déclara-t-il en m'emboîtant le pas dans les escaliers.

« Mais vous savez que mon mari est un homme à qui il est difficile de dire non » répliquais-je avec un sourire entendu dans sa direction.

« En effet » approuva-t-il en me lançant un nouveau regard perçant.

« D'ailleurs, où est-il? » m'étonnais-je surprise de ne pas l'avoir encore entendu.

« Partis à un rendez-vous urgent » expliqua-t-il en sortant sur le perron.

« Sans vous? » m'étonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il m'a demander d'attendre votre réveil pour vous informer qu'il ne serait de retour que très tard ce soir, et que vous ne deviez pas l'attendre » déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

« Merci pour la commission. Je compte emmener Billy se balader aujourd'hui, mais j'aurais mon portable sur moi s'il cherchait à me joindre » souris-je, soulagée de ne pas avoir à supporter sa présence aujourd'hui.

Il opina du chef, et démarra. Je le suivais du regard avant de contourner la maison pour gagner le jardin d'où me provenait les rires de mon fils et de la nounou.

« Quand est-ce qu'on y va maman? » s'enquit Billy dès qu'il m'aperçut.

« Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais je dois faire quelque chose pour papa » déclarais-je à mon fils.

Mon cœur se serra de culpabilité en voyant la moue boudeuse qu'il arbora, mais je devais penser à notre avenir. Et tant que je ne saurais pas exactement à quoi m'en tenir concernant Gary, je ne serais pas tranquille.

« Mais tu avais promis! » protesta-t-il, ses grands yeux verts se remplissant de larmes.

« Et je comptes bien tenir ma promesse. Tu me laisses une heure, deux au maximum, et ensuite on va manger dehors et se balader ensemble toute l'après-midi, et ce soir, je t'emmène au cinéma » déclarais-je en m'agenouillant pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

« C'est vrai? On pourra aller voir le dernier Harry Potter alors? » s'exclama-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

« Tout ce que tu voudras » rigolais-je en songeant que contenter un enfant de dix ans était assez facile facilement.

« Madeleine, voulez-vous l'emmener dans la salle de musique s'il vous plaît? Il doit travailler ses gammes aujourd'hui » demandais-je à la nourrice qui acquiesça et entraîna Billy qui ne protesta pas, contrairement à son habitude.

Dès qu'ils disparurent à l'intérieur de la maison, je me ruais vers mes rosiers pour récupérer le disque dur, et regagnais ma chambre aussi vite que possible. Je fermais la porte à clé et allumais mon netbook sur lequel je branchais le petit appareil. D'un simple clic, j'ouvrais le contenu du disque dur, et ouvrant la fenêtre de recherche, entrait un mot clé et lançais la recherche. Au bout de cinq minutes, une bonne dizaine de fichiers furent sélectionner, et l'un d'eux attira mon attention. Seulement deux initiales « J.B. », mais je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. D'une main tremblante, j'ouvrais le fichier, et en découvrant son contenu, des larmes apparurent sur mes joues. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar, et lorsque je me réveillerais, je découvrirais que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Pourtant, les mots étaient toujours là, comme pour me narguer.

Gary était responsable de la mort de la mère de ma meilleure amie. Il avait fait tuer cette femme qui avait été une mère pour moi à la mort de la mienne. Cette femme que j'avais aimer de tout mon cœur et qui m'avait si cruellement manquer durant toutes ces années. Cette femme que j'aurais adorer voir mon fils appeler grand-mère. Gary m'avait privée de sa présence, m'éloignant de Kate par la même occasion. Ne se remettant pas de la mort de sa mère et commençant à faire des bêtises, son père avait décider de l'envoyer faire des études à l'étranger, et lorsqu'elle en était revenue, elle avait intégrer l'école de police, et nos routes ne s'étaient plus croisées. Et je comprenais l'intérêt que Gary avait porter à Kate. Il voulait savoir si elle avait des pistes sur le meurtre de sa mère, et un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit.

Refermant fébrilement le dossier, je parcourais les autres, et me figeais en découvrant un second dossier intitulé cette fois « K.B. ». Alors Gary avait mis un contrat sur Kate comme il l'avait fait pour sa mère. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Ce n'était pas possible. Rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir par la faute de mon mari, un frémissement d'angoisse me traversa. Je devais aller la trouver et la prévenir. Je devais lui faire part de tout ce que j'avais découvert. Je refermais les dossiers et débranchais le disque dur que je glissais dans mon sac à main. Pas plus gros qu'une flasque, il était discret et facile à transporter. Rangeant mon netbook, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Billy, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Gary, et le regard qu'il posa sur moi me glaça d'effroi. Il savait.

« Gary? Je croyais que tu ne devais pas rentrer avant ce soir! » m'exclamais-je en serrant mon sac contre ma poitrine.

« C'est vrai, mais mon rendez-vous de 11h à été reportez à ce soir, et je voulais te parler » déclara-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, me coupant toute échappatoire.

Surtout je devais rester calme, ne pas lui laisser voir ma peur. Peut-être que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Comment aurait-il pu découvrir la vérité?

« De quoi? » m'étonnais-je en m'asseyant négligemment sur le lit, glissant discrètement mon sac sous ce dernier.

« Je voulais savoir si tu comptais revoir ton amie, ce lieutenant de police » s'enquit-il en venant me rejoindre et en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« J'aimerais beaucoup en effet… » répondis-je en me demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose. J'ai bien conscience qu'être ma femme t'oblige à être plus sélective sur tes fréquentations, mais ton amie Kate fait partie de la police, donc elle ne devrait pas être une menace pour ta sécurité et celle de Billy » déclara-t-il en me souriant tendrement.

Ce genre de regard et d'attentions m'auraient fait fondre quelques jours plus tôt, mais maintenant, il n'éveillait en moins que colère et haine. Cet homme s'était jouer de mes sentiments et de mon attachement sans faille, et j'allais le lui faire amèrement regretter. Ma vengeance serait à la hauteur de sa trahison. Il n'allait pas s'en remettre.

« Je suis heureuse que tu vois les choses de cette façon! Je l'appellerais demain pour lui fixer rendez-vous » approuvais-je en me forçant à l'embrasser pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

« Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui? » s'étonna-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il avait l'air presser, ce qui me fit dire que l'étau devait se resserrer autour de lui. Parfait. Avec un plaisir quasi sadique, je me demandais comment il allait réagir en découvrant que c'était moi qui allait lui porter l'estocade finale.

« Elle doit être occupée par cette affaire… » fis-je semblant d'hésiter.

Mais en réalité, j'étais ravie. Il me fournissait l'excuse parfaite pour me rendre au commissariat sans éveiller les soupçons.

"Je suis sûr que ta visite lui fera plaisir" me rétorqua-t-il avec un tendre sourire.

"D'accord. Je passerais la voir dans l'après-midi, mais avant j'ai promis à ton fils de l'emmener manger dehors!" approuvais-je en ramassant mon sac avant de me lever, m'éloignant ainsi discrètement de lui.

"Tessa?" me rappela-t-il alors que je posais la main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Oui?" m'enquis-je en me tournant vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

"J'aimerais que tu me raconte tout ce que tu observera sur les lieux. En tant que futur maire, je prends la sécurité de la ville au sérieux, et j'aimerais savoir si les moyens dont dispose les policiers de cette ville sont suffisants, ou bien s'il serait temps de revoir leur budget à la hausse" m'expliqua-t-il en me souriant.

Menteur! songeais-je rageusement en écoutant son petit discours bien huilé. C'était un beau parleur, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça, mais je ne me laisserais plus prendre.

"Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour" acquiesçais-je en lui souriant amoureusement, et je sortais enfin avant de me trahir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**On avance doucement mais sûrement. N'oubliez pas le commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Bonne journée et à demain pour la suite**


	31. Chapter 3O : Moment décisif Part1

**Bonjour tous le monde! **

**Encore un chapitre en plusieurs parties... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 30 : Moment décisif (partie 1)**

J'avais passer toute la journée à me ronger les sangs. Lorsque j'avais vu Kate à sa fenêtre, scrutant vers mon appartement, j'avais senti mon cœur faire un bond à l'idée qu'elle savait. Richard le lui avait dit. Pourtant, son visage ne montrait aucunes émotions particulière, et elle avait fini par se détourner et quitter son appartement avec Rick. De mon poste d'observation, je les avais vu monter en voiture et prendre la direction du commissariat comme si de rien n'était, et le doute s'était insinuer en moi. Et s'il ne lui avait toujours rien dit? Et s'ils avaient reçu un appel leur demandant de venir au poste avant qu'il en ait le temps? Malgré les efforts de Jim pour m'apaiser, j'avais passer toute la journée à faire les cent pas, sauf lorsque Jim pris de tournis, m'attirait à lui pour m'obliger à m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Son calme m'agaçait. Comment pouvait-il rester si calme en vue de la situation entière? Je sentais que s'il ne se passait rien rapidement, j'allais commettre un meurtre. Si seulement Jordan pouvait daigner me tenir au courant de ce qui se passait, mais depuis plusieurs jours, c'était le silence radio. Si je n'avais pas repérer les garde chiourme qu'elle m'avait attribuer, je pourrais même croire que le FBI m'avait laisser tomber. Des milliers de questions me traversaient l'esprit, et je sentais que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps à ce rythme. Vers une heure, je décidais de préparer le repas, ce qui me changea quelque peu les idées, mais sans m'en apercevoir, je préparais le plat préféré de Kate, et aussitôt, mes pensées me ramenèrent vers elle.

Que faisait-elle en ce moment? Pensait-elle à moi comme je pensais à elle? Avait-elle aussi peur que moi de nos retrouvailles? Était-elle autant que moi excitée? Avait-elle le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine au point d'avoir l'impression qu'il allait en sortir d'un moment à l'autre? Avait-elle les mains moites et la gorge sèche? Avait-elle l'impression de bouillonnée de l'intérieur, ses pensées tourbillonnant si vite dans sa tête qu'elle en avait la tête qui tournait? Enfin bien sûr, cela n'était valable que dans la mesure où elle était au courant pour moi. Parce que sinon, elle devait être en train d'enquêter sans se douter de rien. Et si elle était au courant, pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore venu me voir pour me demander des explications? Avait-elle décider de m'ignorer? Avait-elle décider qu'elle avait parfaitement réussi à se passer de moins durant ces dix longues années, et qu'elle pouvait donc très bien continuer comme ça? Serait-elle capable de me pardonner?

« Pour l'amour du ciel! » m'exclamais-je frustrée de me sentir aussi impuissante.

« Je crois que ça te ferais du bien d'aller prendre l'air » déclara Jim en s'approchant de moi et en me retirant le plat que je tenais entre mes mains.

« Je te rappel que je suis sensée être morte, et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les morts ne vont pas se balader dans les rues à la vue de tous! » grommelais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Martha, la mère de Rick aimerait beaucoup faire ta connaissance. Pourquoi ne pas aller chez elle? » m'interrogea-t-il en m'attirant contre lui.

Ses bras autour de moi m'apaisèrent, et je me détendis pour la première fois de la journée. Comment avais-je réussi à me passer de lui pendant aussi longtemps. C'était un miracle que je ne sois pas devenue folle sans lui. Jim avait toujours été mon point d'encrage, mon havre de paix. Il avait toujours été le seul à pouvoir m'apaiser d'un sourire, d'un regard.

« D'accord… » soufflais-je en songeant que si Martha était aussi… spéciale que ce qu'Alexis m'avait dit, j'allais passer une bonne après-midi.

« Je vais juste m'assurer qu'ils sont bien revenus du commissariat… » déclara-t-il en s'emparant de son téléphone.

« Du commissariat? Pourquoi? » m'étonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. Rick m'a juste dit qu'Alexis devait venir faire une déposition » m'expliqua-t-il tout en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

Sans écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, je revenais devant la fenêtre et lançais un nouveau regard vers l'appartement désert de ma petite fille. Avec un sourire, je songeais que si tout se passait bien, cet appartement ne serait plus le sien bien longtemps.

« Nous pouvons y aller. Ils quittent tout juste le poste » entendis-je Jim déclarer en venant m'enlacer.

« Parfait, mais mangeons avant! » répliquais-je en me détachant de lui et en servant le repas. Nous mangeâmes dans une ambiance relativement détendue. Même si je m'inquiétais toujours des réactions que pourraient avoir Kate, je savais que de toutes façons, je n'y pouvait rien. Et puis la perspective de rencontrer Martha me distrayait de mes pensées. Je me demandais si nous nous entendrions bien. Elle et moi étions diamétralement opposée, et cela m'inquiétait. Il fallait que le courant passe entre nous, parce que sinon ça deviendrait intenable pendant les réunions de famille. Voilà que je recommençais à m'angoisser. Décidément, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher en ce moment. Jim avait raison, je devais me détendre et arrêter de penser. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nous étions dans l'ascenseur lorsque mon téléphone sonna. En découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Jim, je m'empressais de décrocher, inquiet qu'il soit arriver quelque chose à Johanna. Kate ne s'en remettrait pas si elle devait perdre sa mère alors qu'elle était sur le point de la retrouver.

« Un problème Jim? » m'enquis-je sans même le saluer.

« Non, tout va bien, si ce n'est que Johanna devient folle à rester dans l'incertitude, et je me demandais si nous pouvions venir chez vous pour qu'elle fasse la connaissance de votre mère » me rassura-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Pas de problème, nous quittions justement le commissariat, donc venez quand vous voulez » approuvais-je.

« Très bien, merci Rick » répondit Jim avant de mettre un terme à notre conversation.

« Qui était-ce? » s'enquit Alexis avec curiosité.

« Jim. Visiblement Johanna et lui veulent te rencontrer mère » déclarais-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour des épaules d'Alexis qui me sourit.

En la voyant aussi détendue et à nouveau pleine de vie, je m'en voulus d'avoir eu si peu confiance en Kate. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, mais quand on en venait à Alexis, je devenais quelque peu irrationnel. Pourtant Kate avait été parfaite. Elle avait réconfortée Alexis, la mettant aussi à l'aise que possible. J'avais eu conscience qu'elle avait bafouer toutes les règles d'interrogatoires, et je lui en étais terriblement reconnaissant. En voyant Alexis aussi souriante, je prenais conscience que cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi épanouie, et je fus soulagée de retrouver ma petite fille.

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle. J'ai hâte de faire connaissance avec la mère de Kate. Ce doit être une femme merveilleuse pour avoir élever une fille de la trempe de notre Kate » déclara mère avec un grand sourire satisfait, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Je l'ignore, tu oublies que je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrer, mais d'après la façon dont Jim et Kate en parlent, elle doit assurément l'être » approuvais-je en songeant que j'allais rencontrer Johanna avant que Kate ne la voit.

Et cette idée me mis mal à l'aise. Je préférais attendre que ce soit Kate qui me présente à elle. Déjà que j'avais pris sur moi de rencontrer son père, et puis je savais que Kate aurait envie de discuter de moi avec sa mère avant que je ne la rencontre. Aussi décidais-je de raccompagner deux des femmes de ma vie à la maison et ensuite de revenir au commissariat. Même si j'aurais préférer rester avec Alexis. Elle avait beau sourire et avoir l'air sereine, je savais aussi qu'elle était douée pour cacher ses émotions.

« Alexis? Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi? » lui demandais-je alors que nous étions sur le point d'arriver à la maison.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas pris conscience que le taxi était presque arriver à destination.

« J'ai appeler Ashley, il va me tenir compagnie, et puis Kate a besoin de toi pour résoudre cette affaire, alors tu peux y aller, ça ira. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me retrouver seule. Grand-mère sera là, ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Beckett » me sourit-elle comprenant mon dilemme.

« Tu es sûre? Kate comprendrait que je ne la rejoigne pas ce soir » hésitais-je encore, partager entre mon désir de veiller sur ma fille, et celui de retourner soutenir Kate.

Parce que si Alexis était douée pour paraître forte et sereine même lorsqu'elle était bouleversée, Kate l'était encore plus. Et j'avais bien vu que ce choc émotionnel supplémentaire l'avait durement atteinte, même si elle s'était refuser à craquer devant moi. J'avais conscience que plus que jamais elle avait besoin de soutien, même si elle n'était pas habituée à en demander. Il était temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était plus seule, et que ce n'était pas faire preuve de faiblesse que de se laisser aller devant moi. Au contraire, je trouverais ça bien plus courageux que n'importe quoi, qu'elle me laisse voir cette part de vulnérabilité qu'elle s'acharnait à dissimuler comme s'il s'était agit de quelque chose de honteux. Encore fallait-il le faire comprendre à cette tête de mule dont j'étais tomber follement amoureux.

« Oui papa, vas-y » déclara fermement Alexis et je souris de soulagement.

« D'accord, mais en cas de problèmes, n'hésite pas à appeler ok? » lui recommandais-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux avec un sourire en coin, puis après m'avoir embrasser, entraîna mère dans l'ascenseur, m'adressant un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après ma séance de sport, je me sentais plus sereine, même si j'étais excitée comme une puce. Je me faisais l'effet d'un électron libre devenu incontrôlable. Incapable de me concentrée sur mes dossiers, et vu l'heure qu'il était, je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Même le capitaine était parti, donc je pouvais quitter le commissariat sans mauvaise conscience. Et puis sans Rick, je n'avais pas le cœur a rester tard au travail, même si la perspective de passer la soirée seule ne m'enchantait guère. Je comprenais que Rick veuille rester auprès d'Alexis. Ses qualités de père étaient une des raisons qui avait fait que j'étais tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais sa présence constante à mes côtés me manquait déjà. J'étais devenue accro à Richard Castle me moquais-je de moi-même.

Je fermais donc mon ordinateur, éteignais ma lampe, rangeais soigneusement mes dossiers dans le tiroir que je prenais soin de fermer à clés, puis enfilant ma veste, je marchais d'un pas énergique en direction des ascenseurs. Au moment où j'atteignais l'ascenseur, les portes livrèrent passage à un Esposito monter sur ressort.

« Ah Beckett! Vous êtes encore là! » s'exclama-t-il soulagé.

« J'allais partir… » soupirais-je songeant que ce n'était peut-être pas pour maintenant. « Du nouveau? » m'enquis-je en avisant l'épais dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Si ça continuait comme ça, on allait avoir besoin d'une salle des archives rien que pour cette enquête songeais-je ironiquement.

« Les gars du service informatique ont terminés le décryptage du disque dur, et les informations qu'il contient c'est de la dynamite… » s'enthousiasma-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« La version courte de préférence Esposito, on verra le reste demain matin » soupirais-je en me laissant tomber sur le coin de son bureau.

« Oh oui… désolé boss » s'excusa-t-il en faisant une petite moue qui me fit penser à Castle.

« Un lien avec notre enquête? » demandais-je en essayant de ne plus penser à Rick quelques minutes.

« Oui. Il y a tout un dossier qui parle de son dernier contrat, et Castle avait raison, vous êtes bien les cibles tout les deux. Visiblement, l'employeur, dont il ignorait le nom a engager dix tueurs à gage en tout, y compris Coonan» déclara Esposito en scrutant ma réaction.

« Je vois… ce qui veut dire que nous sommes plus proche de lui que ce que nous ne pensions pour qu'il s'agite autant… » réfléchis-je en remettant peu à peu les pièces en place. « Avec Coonan, il y a eu Paris, Le Boucher… » commençais-je à énumérer en me tournant vers le tableau blanc.

« Sans oublier notre petit couple d'amoureux… » renchérit Esposito en venant me rejoindre.

« Ce qui en fait déjà cinq hors course… » souris-je en songeant que c'était plutôt sympa à eux de s'entretuer…

« Et cinq toujours dans la nature qui cherche à vous faire la peau, à Castle et à vous! » s'exclama Esposito en me lançant un regard inquiet.

« Merci de me le rappeler Espo, je n'avais pas compris le message la première fois! » lançais-je, sarcastique.

« Désolé, mais… » s'excusa-t-il piteux.

« Je sais, mais il est hors de question que je me terre comme un rat » déclarais-je d'un ton définitif.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant? » me demanda-t-il alors que Ryan revenait de la morgue, les rapports finaux d'autopsie entre les mains.

Je laissais Esposito lui faire un topo des dernières découvertes, et ouvrais le dossier concernant le contrat qui avait été mis sur nos têtes à Rick et à moi. Heureusement que Rick était chez lui, et donc sous surveillance du FBI, parce que sinon, je serais inquiète. Soudain, alors que je lisais le dossier en diagonale, un nom attira mon attention. Skyhawk. Visiblement, c'était lui qui avait procéder au recrutement des tueurs à gage.

« Ryan, Esposito! » m'écriais-je en sentant l'excitation m'envahir.

« Vous avez quelque chose boss? » s'enquit Ryan en s'approchant de moi, suivi d'Esposito.

« Un nom! Trouvez tout ce que vous pourrez sur lui. Nous devons le localiser, et rapidement! » déclarais-je avec excitation.

« Je peux t'aider peut-être? » retentit une voix familière dans mon dos.

En me retournant, je découvrais Tessa, tenant un adorable petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années par la main.

« Tessa? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demandais-je, intriguée à la fois par sa présence à une heure pareille, et par sa réflexion.

« J'avais promis à Billy qu'il pourrait visiter le commissariat » me déclara-t-elle en me lançant un regard lourd de sens qui me fit immédiatement réagir.

« Bien sûr. Ryan, Esposito, accompagner ce jeune homme et faites lui faire le grand tour » leur ordonnais-je en souriant au petit garçon qui s'était mis à faire des bonds d'allégresse.

« Et c'est partit! » acquiesça Ryan en prenant Billy par la main.

En s'éloignant, l'enfant salua sa mère de la main, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, je me tournais vers Tessa qui paraissait nerveuse.

« Tessa, que se passe-t-il? Tu a des problèmes? » l'interrogeais-je en venant lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, et la guidant vers la salle de pause.

« Mon dieu Kate, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été aussi bête et aveugle, si tu savais comme j'ai honte de moi » soupira-t-elle alors que des larmes naissaient dans son regard.

« Explique-moi » l'encourageais-je en sentant l'adrénaline m'envahir.

« D'accord, la veille du bal de charité, j'ai découvert que Gary était une pourriture de première, mais plutôt que de perdre du temps à tout te raconter, puis-je utiliser ton ordinateur? » me demanda-t-elle en plongeant un regard déterminé dans le mien.

« Bien sûr! » acquiesçais-je en la guidant vers l'ordinateur de Ryan qui était encore allumer.

Elle s'installa devant ce dernier et sortit un petit disque dur de son sac. Décidément, c'était à la mode ces derniers temps. Elle le connecta et attendit que la petite fenêtre pop up l'informant qu'elle pouvait accéder aux données de l'appareil s'affiche. Ensuite, elle ouvrit deux dossiers, et je me figeais, le cœur battant. Tout était là, écrit noir sur blanc. Tout, depuis le contrat sur maman jusqu'au mien. Rien ne manquait.

« Mon dieu! » soufflais-je en arrivant pas à en croire mes yeux.

« La seule chose qui m'inquiète dans cette histoire, c'est Billy, je ne supporterais pas que l'on m'en retire la garde» souffla Tessa alors que de nouvelles larmes venaient s'écouler sur ses joues.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, je t'en fait la promesse » lui assurais-je consciente des risques qu'elle avait pris pour venir m'apporter ces documents.

« Merci Kate… » me sourit-elle avec reconnaissance avant d'ajouter « Tu m'a beaucoup manquer tu sais »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquer… » soupirais-je, me sentant coupable d'avoir couper les liens avec mes meilleures amies après la mort de maman.

Mal à l'aise, je décidais de revenir à un sujet moins sensible, et reportait mon attention sur l'écran. Finalement, je lançais l'impression des documents, et l'imprimante pris vie.

« Il va falloir que je rentre » soupira Tessa en voyant les gars revenir avec Billy qui paraissait plus enthousiaste que jamais.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée » m'exclamais-je, inquiète de la savoir si près de ce psychopathe.

« Kate… Si Billy et moi disparaissons, il se doutera de quelque chose et deviendra plus dangereux que jamais. Pour le moment, Billy et moi seront plus en sécurité à ses côtés que n'importe où ailleurs, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître » déclara-t-elle avec un mélange de résignation et de détermination.

« Je n'aime pas cette idée, mais promets-moi de m'appeler tout les jours. Si tu ne le fais pas, je débarque avec la cavalerie » lançais-je en plongeant un regard tout aussi déterminé dans le sien.

Nous nous sourîmes, et inquiète, je les regardais partir. Mais Tessa avait raison. Pour le moment, Gary ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait été démasqué. Nous devions le prendre en flagrant délit. Ces preuves, bien qu'accablantes, n'étaient que circonstancielles, et pouvaient parfaitement être rejetées par le juge étant donné qu'elles nous avaient été remises par l'épouse du suspect.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait boss? » demanda Esposito en lançant un regard découragé aux feuilles qui ne cessaient de sortir de la gueule de l'imprimante.

« Pour ce soir rentrez chez vous. Dès demain, réunion avec le capitaine et Jordan pour mettre au point un plan d'action. Il faudra également épluché ces dossiers pour réunir un maximum d'informations » décidais-je alors que l'imprimante se taisait enfin.

Les gars acquiescèrent, soulagés, et quittèrent le commissariat prestement. De mon côté, je glissais les feuilles dans des dossiers que j'identifiais scrupuleusement afin que l'on s'y retrouve plus facilement le lendemain. Attrapant la pile de dossiers, je dus faire deux voyages dans la salle de réunion pour tout emporter. Par précaution, je les mettais dans l'armoire que je fermais à clé. Il ne manquerait plus que les preuves disparaissent maintenant alors que nous touchions au but. Revenant à mon bureau, je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Avec un soupir de déception, je constatais que Rick ne me rejoindrait plus. Alexis devait avoir eu besoin de lui. Devais-je l'appeler? J'aurais l'air trop désespérée. Je pouvais bien passer une nuit sans lui quand même! Bien décider à faire abstraction du sentiment de manque qui m'envahissait, je pénétrais dans l'ascenseur et quittais enfin le commissariat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà... Des commentaires?**


	32. Chapter 31: Moment décisif Part2

**Chapitre 31 : Moment décisif (partie 2)**

Avant de rejoindre le commissariat, je décidais de marcher un peu, histoire de souffler après toute cette tension. Je devais absolument décompressé si je voulais être d'une quelconque aide pour Kate. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était que je craque en plein milieu de l'enquête. Lentement, je laissais l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi me calmer, et je flânais dans les rues, ne prêtant guère attention aux ruses que j'empruntais. Maintenant que j'étais rassurer à propos d'Alexis, toutes mes pensées étaient concentrées sur Kate. Elle avait beau être la femme la plus forte que je connaissais, je savais que les derniers évènements l'avaient durement atteinte, et que lorsqu'elle craquerait, elle me ferait suffisamment confiance pour se tourner vers moi, qu'elle me laisserait être témoin de sa peine, me laissant prendre ce fardeau sur mes épaules afin de l'aider à aller mieux.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je m'engageais dans un cul de sac sans m'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'en me heurtant à une grille fermée que je prenais conscience de mon erreur. En soupirant, maudissant ma distraction, je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, lorsque mon instinct me souffla que je n'étais plus seul. Et avant que j'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, un bras s'enroula autour de mon cou, m'immobilisant, et une main gantée tenant un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme se posa sur mon visage. Je me débattais avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais je sentais déjà mes forces me quittées. Peu à peu, ma vision s'obscurcit, et juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je songeais que Kate allait me tuer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'avais enfin les informations que je voulais. Je savais qui était derrière tout ça. Je marchais tranquillement, cherchant la meilleure façon de faire payer à cet enfant de salop ce qu'il nous avait fait, lorsque mon regard fut attirer par un homme de l'autre côté de la rue. Richard Castle. Il marchait, les mains dans les poches, et paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Cet homme m'intriguait. Il aurait pu mener la vie d'une star, sortir avec des starlettes et écrire ses romans, et au lieu de ça, il faisait équipe avec une flic et arrêtait des criminels. D'ailleurs, c'était un des rares auteurs qui donnait vraiment l'impression de savoir ce dont il parlait dans ses bouquins. Sans vraiment en décider, je lui emboîtais le pas, curieux de savoir où il se rendait comme ça. Soudain, je remarquais qu'il était suivit. Et pas par n'importe qui. Un des tueurs à gage les plu sadiques du métier. Il avait la réputation de tuer ses victimes lentement, les torturant longuement avant de les achever.

J'accélérais l'allure en le voyant gagner du terrain. Je vis Castle s'engager dans une impasse, et Creepy le suivre de près. Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir, je sortais mon arme, et m'engageais à mon tour dans la ruelle. Ce que je vis confirma mes soupçons. Creepy venait de maîtriser Castle et était en train de le rouer de coup. Je notais que Creepy avait la joue en sang, signe que l'écrivain s'était défendu, ce qui expliquait sans doute la rage du tueur à gage.

« Ça suffit » lançais-je en dissimulant mon arme dans mon dos.

Creepy cessa ce qu'il faisait et porta son attention sur moi.

« Dégage l'ancêtre où je m'occupe de toi également » déclara-t-il en me jetant un regard méprisant.

« Mon nom est le Virus, pas l'ancêtre, désolé » déclarais-je d'un ton froid.

Avec satisfaction, je le vit tiquer et blêmir en découvrant qui j'étais, même s'il se reprit très vite.

« Je me moque de savoir qui tu es. Ce mec est à moi! » proclama-t-il en faisant un pas menaçant dans ma direction.

« Vraiment désolé, mais tu te trompes de cible. Celui dont nous devons nous occuper est l'homme qui nous a engager et qui a fait abattre cinq d'entre nous! » répliquais-je en espérant le convaincre de m'aider dans ma tâche.

« En ce qui me concerne, leurs morts me laisse indifférent. S'il se sont fait avoir, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas digne de faire partie du métier » riposta-t-il avec dédain.

« Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisse pas la choix… » soupirais-je.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je lui tirais dessus. La fléchette l'atteignit en plein cœur, et le poison s'insinua avec une vitesse fulgurante dans son corps. En moins de deux minutes, il était mort. Rangeant mon arme, je m'approchais de Castle et prenais son pouls. Celui-ci était faible et irrégulier. Il devait aller à l'hôpital, et plus vite que ça. Examinant les options qui s'offraient à moi, je décidais d'appeler une ambulance. Castle à l'hôpital devrait distraire les poulets suffisamment longtemps pour que je mette la main sur ce cher Gary le premier.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis bien longtemps. Mes craintes concernant Martha avaient fondues comme neige au soleil. Nous nous entendions à merveille. Et tout naturellement, nous en étions venues à parler de nos enfants respectifs, nous racontant leurs bêtises d'enfant avec grand plaisir, ce qui bien évidemment, nous avaient bien fait rire. Apparemment, Rick avait été du genre diablotin étant enfant. Attirée par nos éclats de rire, Alexis et Ashley étaient descendus nous rejoindre, et elle avait remarquer que son père n'avait pas beaucoup changer depuis son enfance, ce qui avait fait redoubler nos rires.

Alexis et Martha n'avaient cesser de nous interroger, Jim et moi, sur l'enfance et l'adolescence de Kate. Lorsque j'avais voulu savoir pourquoi cela les intéressait autant, Alexis m'avait répondu en riant que Kate laissait toujours entendre à son père qu'elle avait eu une adolescence mouvementée, et qu'elles voulaient juste savoir si c'était la vérité, ou bien si Kate ne disait ça que pour rendre Rick complètement dingue. L'idée m'avait fait sourire.

« Et bien disons que Kate avait ses phases. Elle a toujours été du genre fonceuse. Une fois qu'elle s'était mis quelque chose dans la tête, il était très difficile de la faire changer d'avis. » commença Jim avec un petit sourire attendri en repensant à cette époque.

« Et elle ne supportait pas les injustices. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait une dizaine d'années, elle s'est battue avec des garçons plus âgés parce qu'il ennuyait le fils de nos voisins qui était retardé mental. Elle est rentrée à la maison couverte de bleus, mais elle avait un grand sourire victorieux sur le visage. Nous n'avons découvert ce qu'il s'était passer que lorsque nos voisins ont sonnés à la maison pour remercier Kate d'avoir pris la défense de leur fils » ajoutais-je en souriant de fierté à ce souvenir.

« Rick était pareil. Il n'a jamais été bagarreur, alors imaginer ma surprise lorsque le directeur de son école me téléphona pour m'annoncer que mon fils de douze ans était renvoyer de l'école pour s'être battu. Lorsque je lui ais demander ce qu'il s'était passer, il m'a expliquer qu'une bande de garçons s'étaient amuser à se moquer d'une de ses camarades qui étaient disons un peu ronde, la faisant pleurer. Richard a vu rouge et s'est battu avec eux » déclara Martha, la fierté transparaissant dans sa voix.

« Je me demande ce que ça aurait donner si papa et Kate se seraient rencontrer lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents… » souffla pensivement Alexis en se blottissant contre Ashley qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils seraient mariés, et que tu aurais toute une ribambelle et frères et soeurs » sourit Martha avec conviction.

« Je le pense aussi. Kate se laissait encore approchée à l'époque. Et entre eux, ça a fait des étincelles dès le départ, même s'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se taquiner » approuvais-je en souriant en imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie à tout les deux s'ils s'étaient rencontrer dix ans plus tôt.

Nous discutâmes encore un long moment, et Martha et moi nous découvrîmes de nombreux points communs pour notre plus grand plaisir. Puis finalement, voyant le soleil disparaître peu à peu, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de prendre congé de nos hôtes, non sans que Martha et Alexis nous fassent promettre de revenir très vite. Jim et moi acceptions de bon cœur, totalement conquis par les femmes de la famille Castle.

« Alors? Tu t'es bien amusée? » me demanda Jim dans la voiture.

« Oui. Martha est une femme passionnante. J'avais tors de craindre de la rencontrer, c'est une femme qui gagne à être connue. » souris-je en me calant contre mon siège.

« En effet. Et la petite Alexis est vraiment une jeune fille attachante » approuva Jim en souriant.

« C'est vrai. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas la fille de Kate, mais je trouve qu'elle lui ressemble de manière saisissante. Pas physiquement, cela s'entend, mais mentalement… » approuvais-je en pensant avec tendresse à la jeune fille.

« J'ai remarqué aussi. Pas étonnant que Kate se soit autant attaché à elle. Elle doit avoir l'impression de se retrouver en cette adolescente » déclara Jim en s'engageant dans la rue qui menait à mon appartement.

Soudain, j'avisais la voiture de Kate garer devant chez elle, et je prenais une décision. C'était à moi d'aller la voir, de provoquer nos retrouvailles. Je savais que Kate pouvait être extrêmement têtue, et elle pouvait trouver un million de raisons parfaitement logiques et acceptables de repousser nos retrouvailles aux calendes grecques. Mais moi je pensais qu'il fallait crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. De toutes façons, elle ne pourrait pas me faire de reproches que je ne m'étais déjà fait, elle ne pourrait pas me blesser plus que je ne l'étais à l'idée de la souffrance involontaire que je lui avait infliger.

Dès que Jim se fut garer, je me ruais hors de la voiture et lui lançant de ne pas m'attendre, je m'engouffrais dans l'immeuble de Kate. Arrivée devant sa porte, je pris une profonde inspiration et frappais à sa porte, attendant le cœur battant qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois chez moi, je prenais une longue douche qui me délassa quelque peu, me débarrassant d'une partie de la tension accumulée au cours de cette interminable journée. J'étais physiquement et émotionnellement épuisée, et pourtant, je savais que je serais incapable de trouver le sommeil. Toutes mes pensés étaient focalisés sur ma mère qui se trouvait dans l'immeuble d'en face. Elle était à la fois si proche et si loin. J'hésitais sur ce que je devais faire. Devais-je aller la voir maintenant ou attendre d'avoir boucler l'affaire afin de ne pas l'exposer à un danger inutile? Après tout, si jamais Gary découvrait qu'elle était toujours vivante, il chargerait les tueurs à gage qu'il avait engager de terminer le travail commencer par Coonan dix ans plus tôt. Et l'idée de la perdre de nouveau maintenant m'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Même si je ne parvenais toujours pas à me défaire d'une certaine rancœur à son égard, mon désir de la voir se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Mais j'étais inquiète de la réaction que je pourrais avoir. Qu'allais-je lui dire? Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains devenaient moites et ma gorge s'asséchait rien qu'à l'idée de me trouver en face d'elle. Assise sur mon canapé, je réfléchissais, pesant le pour et le contre, lorsque des coups sur la porte me tirèrent de mes pensées. Est-ce que Rick avait décider de venir me rejoindre finalement? Cette idée amena un grand sourire sur mes lèvres. J'avais déjà pris goût à sa présence à mes côtés durant la nuit, et j'aurais eu du mal à trouver le sommeil sans la présence rassurante de son corps contre le mien. Aussi ouvris-je la porte sans vérifier l'identité de mon visiteur. Monumentale erreur.

Le choc psychologique fut phénoménal, me faisant légèrement vaciller. Un cri inarticulé s'échappa de mes lèvres, et posant une main sur ma bouche, je fixais mon visiteur avec des larmes dans les yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Sentant mes jambes faiblirent, je reculais lentement sans la quitter des yeux, et me laissais tomber sur l'accoudoir de mon canapé. Je vis la personne hésiter sur le pas de la porte, puis entrer chez moi et refermer doucement la porte derrière elle avant de s'avancer précautionneusement vers moi, m'observant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de bonheur.

« Maman… » balbutiais-je en retrouvant quelque peu contenance et en me relevant.

« Bonjour Katie » souffla-t-elle en me dévorant du regard.

Sans réfléchir, laissant mon instinct et mes émotions prendre le contrôle de mes actes, je m'avançais d'un pas et me jetais à son cou en éclatant en sanglots. Brusquement, je n'étais plus le lieutenant de police Kate Beckett qui terrorisait les pires malfrats d'un seul regard, cette femme forte et courageuse qui avait inspiré à Rick le personnage de Nikki Heat. Non, en cet instant précis, alors que je retrouvais la chaleur des bras de ma maman, je redevenais l'adolescente qui avait vu son monde s'écrouler plus de dix ans plus tôt. Et je fis ce que je m'étais refuser à l'époque. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, me purgeant définitivement de cette souffrance qui s'était ancrée au plus profond de mon âme depuis si longtemps que je n'y prêtais plus attention.

« Maman… » murmurais-je de nouveau en enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux, humant avec délice son odeur de chèvrefeuille, me ramenant en mémoire tout un tas de souvenir heureux.

« Ma petite fille… » soupira-t-elle d'une voix brisée, et je sus qu'elle devait être dans le même état que moi.

Je savais que nous allions devoir parler, nous expliquer toutes les deux, mais pour le moment, je m'en fichais. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser pour le moment, c'était que ma mère était là, et que j'avais à nouveau la chance de la serrer dans mes bras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, et pourtant un sourire heureux éclairait mon visage. Planté devant la fenêtre, j'observais la scène, mon cœur débordant de joie. Lorsque nous étions revenu de chez Richard, Johanna avait repérer la voiture de Kate, et mue par une impulsion m'avait dit de rentrer à l'appartement. Elle avait quitter la voiture avant que j'ai le temps de lui demander où elle se rendait, mais j'avais eu la réponse à ma question en la voyant s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble de notre fille. Légèrement inquiet, je ne l'en avais cependant pas empêcher, conscient que plus tôt elles crèveraient l'abcès, mieux ça vaudrait. D'autant que Martha nous avait confirmer que Kate connaissait la vérité.

Et à présent, elles étaient agenouillées au milieu du salon de Kate se serrant farouchement l'une contre l'autre, comme si elles craignaient de voir l'autre disparaître si jamais elles s'avisaient de se lâcher. J'avais conscience que tout n'était pas oublier et pardonner, mais au moins étaient-elles de nouveau réunis, et en les voyant ensemble, je sus que tout irait bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre.


	33. Chapter 32: Rebondissements inattendus

**J'espère que vous ne m'en avez pas trop voulu de ce qui est arriver à Rick... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 32 : Rebondissements inattendus**

Une violente douleur à la tête et aux côtes me tirèrent des bras de Morphée. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, et j'essayais de me redresser, mais la douleur s'accentua et je renonçais, me laissant lourdement retombé en arrière. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais m'en découvrit incapable, et de nouveau je m'agitais, l'angoisse enflant en moi comme une tempête dans un océan agité. Que m'était-il arriver? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'était de m'être engagé dans une impasse, toutes mes pensées tournées vers Kate, puis j'avais senti une présence dans mon dos, puis c'était le trou noir. Est-ce qu'un des tueurs à gage avait décidé de passer à l'action et m'avait attaquer? Dans ce cas comment avais-je pu m'en sortir vivant?

Procédant doucement, j'essayais à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, et réussis enfin. Ma vision, d'abord trouble, se clarifia progressivement, et je découvris que je me trouvais allongé sur le sol dans cette fameuse ruelle. Tournant lentement la tête, je découvris le corps sans vie d'un homme sur ma gauche. Il me fit penser à un ours brun tant il paraissait fort et invulnérable. Sauf qu'il était mort. Détournant la tête en entendant un bruit sur ma droite, mon regard se posa sur un homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre et dont je ne pouvais apercevoir le visage.

« Qui êtes-vous? » croassais-je, la gorge douloureusement sèche.

« Celui qui vous a sauver la vie » me répondit l'homme d'une voix étouffée.

« Vous l'avez tuer? Mais pourquoi? » m'enquis-je en me demandant s'il me réservait le même sort.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de vous vivant » me répondit-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la pénombre en entendant le hurlement des sirènes.

« Que voulez-vous dire? » m'enquis-je en reportant mon attention sur lui, mais j'eus beau scruté les ténèbres, je ne l'apercevais plus.

Qui était cet homme? Un tueur à gage? Impossible, ils avaient été engagé pour nous tuer, pas pour nous sauver la vie! Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne pris conscience de la présence des secouristes, que lorsque l'un d'eux se pencha au-dessus de moi.

« Monsieur? Vous m'entendez? Pouvez-vous me dire où vous avez mal? » me demanda-t-il en vérifiant mes constantes.

« J'ai mal à la tête et aux côtes » grognais-je alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur me vrillait les tempes.

« Ok. On vous emmène à l'hôpital » acquiesça-t-il en me mettant une minerve pour stabiliser ma colonne vertébrale, juste au cas où.

Une fois dans l'ambulance, le jeune ambulancier me posa toute une série de question pour découvrir si je souffrais de troubles neurologiques. Lorsque l'interrogatoire pris fin, je lui demandais d'appeler Kate.

« Bien sûr, vous connaissez son numéro? » me sourit le jeune homme, rassuré sur mon état de santé.

« Il vous suffit d'appeler le 12th district et demander à parler au lieutenant Kate Beckett. Dites-lui que Richard Castle a été agressé en venant la rejoindre au commissariat » soufflais-je en songeant qu'elle allait m'arracher les yeux pour avoir pris un tel risque.

Je vis le jeune homme écarquiller les yeux, et me dévisager avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'admiration. Puis lentement, il acquiesça et transmis la requête à son collègue qui utilisa sa radio pour transmettre l'information. De ma civière, j'entendis la voix guillerette de Sandy, la jeune standardiste, et je sus que l'information ferait rapidement le tour du commissariat. Peut-être même avant que Kate ne soit elle-même informée.

Maintenant que la morphine se répandait dans mon organisme, faisant reculer la douleur et me permettant d'avoir les idées plus claires, je me repassais le film de ce qui s'était dérouler dans la ruelle. Une main m'avait plaquer un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme sur le visage, et j'avais sombrer dans une semi inconscience. Puis j'avais perçut le premier coup. Et la douleur était aller crescendo. De nouveau, mes pensées s'étaient tournées vers Kate. Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse de l'aider à coincer celui qui avait commanditer l'assassinat de sa mère. Elle allait devoir faire face sans moi. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que ce nouveau coup du sort n'allait pas la faire sombrer définitivement. Elle était forte ma Kate, mais même elle avait un point de rupture. Et puis il y avait Alexis. Je savais qu'elle refuserait d'aller vivre avec sa mère, de quitter Ashley. Kate accepterait-elle de s'occuper d'elle? L'aimait-elle assez pour assumer une telle responsabilité? Oui, j'en étais certain.

Un coup plus violent à la tête m'avait fait sombrer dans l'inconscience, et là encore, ma dernière pensée avait été pour Kate. Elle ne saurait jamais à quel point je l'aimais. Puis, cette douleur qui m'avait fait sombrer dans l'inconscience m'en avait tirer. Et maintenant que je savais que j'allais vivre, je prenais conscience qu'il y avait certaine chose dont je devais prendre soin. Comme faire d'Alexis mon unique héritière. Je devais modifier mon testament afin de protéger Alexis d'un point de vue juridique. Et je devais désigner un tuteur pour le cas où il m'arriverait malheur. Et je savais à qui je voulais confier cette responsabilité. Oui, dès que je le pourrais, j'appellerais mon avocat pour qu'il rédige les documents. Il était grand temps que je me comporte comme un adulte responsable. Je ne pouvais pas jouer à l'éternel adolescent toute ma vie. Pas quand le bonheur des femmes de ma vie en dépendait.

J'aurais pu mourir dans cette ruelle, et ne devais mon salut qu'à l'intervention d'un bon samaritain dont j'ignorais l'identité. Je ne saurais même pas le reconnaître si je le rencontrais par hasard dans la rue. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, et je respecterais sa volonté, même si j'aurais aimer pouvoir le remercier comme il se devait. Je fus tirer de mes pensées par notre arrivée à l'hôpital où l'on me fit subir toute une série d'examen. Finalement, je fus installer dans une chambre individuelle, et le médecin vint m'annoncer que je n'avais que quelques côtes fêlées, et une légère commotion cérébrale. Je devais passer la nuit à l'hôpital par précaution, mais je pourrais sortir dès le lendemain matin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de pleurer. J'avais si longtemps retenu mes larmes que maintenant que j'avais ouvert les vannes, celles-ci refusaient de se fermées à nouveau. Maman me berçait, tout comme elle le faisait lorsque enfant je faisais un cauchemar. Pourtant, progressivement, mes larmes se tarirent, se transformant en lourds sanglots qui me soulevaient la poitrine en un rythme saccadé.

Je décidais donc qu'il était grand temps de quitter la douceur des bras de ma mère. Je n'avais plus cinq ans tout de même! Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me détachais de son étreinte et me relevais. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi alors que je faisais quelques pas afin de faire disparaître les fourmillements que je ressentais dans les jambes pour être rester si longtemps dans cette position inconfortable. Apercevant son reflet dans la fenêtre, je me pinçais discrètement pour m'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, tant cela me paraissait irréeL

« Je suis vraiment là Katie » murmura-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Pourquoi cela me surprenait-il? Maman avait toujours eu cette faculté de deviner ce à quoi je pensais. Il y avait toujours eu un lien spécial entre nous, et mon cœur fit un bon de joie en découvrant que malgré notre longue séparation, ce lien était toujours présent. Doucement, je me tournais vers elle et l'observais attentivement, me repaissant de sa vue. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changer. Elle avait quelques rides en plus au coin des yeux, mais en dehors de ça, elle était toujours la même.

« Où est papa? » lui demandais-je.

Je vis la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ma première question soit celle-ci, et à vrai dire, moi non plus. Je pensais que je lui demanderais pourquoi, mais non. C'était ces mots là qui avaient franchi la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Chez moi. Il doit sûrement être en train de nous observer d'ailleurs » me répondit-elle, une lueur de tendresse au fond des yeux.

L'expression de bonheur et d'amour qui se peignit sur son visage m'apprit qu'elle en était toujours autant amoureuse. Comme papa n'avait jamais cesser de l'aimer. Il avait toujours refusé de refaire sa vie, et je m'en étais toujours réjouie. Pour moi, aucune femme n'arrivait à la cheville de ma mère, et aucune n'était digne de mon père. Je crois que si j'idéalisais autant le mariage, c'était en partie à cause de l'amour que mes parents s'étaient toujours porter. Je m'étais fait la promesse qu'un jour, moi aussi je rencontrerais un homme qui m'aimerait aussi inconditionnellement que papa aimait maman. J'étais heureuse pour eux. Vraiment.

« J'ai été furieuse contre toi » déclarais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Je m'y attendais » soupira-t-elle alors que la tristesse remplaçait le bonheur dans son regard.

« Je suis désolée » soupirais-je, m'en voulant de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Je voyais bien qu'elle se sentait suffisamment coupable comme ça, sans que j'ai besoin d'en rajouter une couche, mais j'avais besoin d'extérioriser mes démons intérieurs pou que notre relation s'établisse sur des bases saines.

« Tu n'a pas à l'être ma chérie. Je sais bien que je suis responsable de cette situation. Il ne s'est pas passer un jour sans que je ne cherche un moyen de vous faire connaître la vérité, mais chaque fois que je me disais que je pouvais enfin vous contacter sans risque, il se produisait un évènement qui venait me rappeler que le danger rôdait toujours » m'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix hachée par l'émotion.

Alors elle avait voulu nous contacter, nous faire savoir qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle ne nous avait pas oublier. Nous lui avions manquer autant qu'elle nous avait manquer, et elle avait autant souffert que nous de cette séparation. Un soulagement sans nom m'envahit, et je compris que c'était l'idée qu'elle avait volontairement disparu de nos vies qui me rendait malade. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas désirer cette séparation et en avait été autant affectée que nous. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire que je comprenais et que je ne lui en voulais plus lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Frustrée, je m'apprêtais à l'éteindre pour ne plus être dérangée, mais je suspendis mon geste en découvrant que l'appel provenais d'Alexis.

« C'est Alexis… » murmurais-je, hésitant à répondre.

« Alors réponds. Elle ne t'appellerait pas à une heure pareille si ce n'était pas urgent » m'exhorta maman en se rapprochant de moi, les sourcils froncés.

Son inquiétude pour Alexis me fit sourire. La jeune fille avait conquis maman avec la même facilité que celle avec laquelle elle avait fait tomber les barrières que j'avais dressées autour de moi.

« Allô Alexis? Un problème? » m'enquis-je en portant l'appareil à mon oreille.

« C'est papa. Je viens de recevoir un appel du commissariat. Ils ont reçut un appel les informant que papa avait été victime d'une agression et qu'il était transporter à St Vincent. » m'expliqua-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

« Oh mon dieu! » m'écriais-je en pâlissant dangereusement.

Paniquée, je laissais tomber le téléphone et m'écroulais dans le fauteuil, mes jambes ne me portant plus. Rick avait été agresser. Il était à l'hôpital. Les pires scénarios me traversèrent l'esprit, et des larmes se remirent à coulées le long de mes joues. Comme dans un brouillard, j'entendis voix de maman, puis le silence se fit de nouveau.

« Kate? » m'appela-t-elle, et j'eus toutes les difficultés du monde à me concentrer sur elle.

Elle passa sa main sur mon visage ravagé, essuyant mes larmes, les faisant disparaître. Mais je la repoussais d'un mouvement brusque, la colère m'envahissant subitement.

« C'est de ta faute si Rick est à l'hôpital! » m'écriais-je en la repoussant brusquement pour me relever.

« Kate… » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

« C'est parce que j'ai décider de rouvrir l'enquête sur ta mort que des tueurs à gage nous traque! » continuais-je sans me soucier de son intervention.

Furieuse, je faisais les cents pas dans mon appartement, essayant de me calmer, lorsqu'un bruit me fit me retourner violemment. Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me brisa le cœur. En un éclair, je prenais conscience de ce que je venais de faire, et le remords m'envahit. Comment avais-je pu la rendre responsable de ce qui venait de se produire? Je l'avais fait pleurer! Maman pleurait à cause de moi. J'étais vraiment monstrueuse. Précipitamment, je m'élançais vers elle et me laissais tomber à genoux devant elle.

« Mon dieu pardonnes-moi maman, je ne pensais pas ce que je viens de dire! » m'exclamais-je en la serrant contre moi, la berçant comme elle l'avait fait pour moi quelques minutes plus tôt.

Me confondant en excuses, je la serrais contre moi, attendant que la crise passe. J'avais fait pleurer ma mère. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille. Ma peur de perdre Rick n'était pas une excuse pour avoir agit comme je l'avais fait. Le seul responsable était Gary, et je comptais bien lui faire payer toute cette souffrance qu'il nous infligeait.

« Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie, je comprends… » me souffla-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

« Mais moi je m'en veux. Le seul responsable, c'est celui qui est derrière tout ça. Mais j'ai tellement peur pour Rick… » marmonnais-je en baissant piteusement la tête, comme une petite fille prise en faute.

« Rick n'a rien de grave ma chérie. Martha a appeler l'hôpital, et l'infirmière leur a dit qu'il n'avait que des côtes fêlées et une légère commotion. Il devrait quitter l'hôpital demain matin » me sourit-elle en me caressant tendrement la joue.

« Merci maman » m'écriais-je en me jetant à son cou, riant de soulagement.

« Je n'y suis pour rien tu sais! » rit-elle en me retournant mon étreinte avant de dire « Va le voire ma chérie, je sais que tu ne sera pleinement rassurée que lorsque tu l'aura vu de tes propres yeux… »

« Je l'aime tellement si tu savais maman… » avouais-je en rougissant.

« Je sais ma chérie, je l'ait tout de suite compris en vous voyant ensemble » me sourit-elle.

Elle paraissait heureuse et attendrie de me voir exprimer aussi clairement mes sentiments pour un homme. Et moi-même, je me sentais plus légère, plus sûre de moi, même si j'étais toujours folle d'inquiétude pour lui.

« Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre… » continuais-je alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

« Il va bien ma chérie et il doit t'attendre » me rassura-t-elle en m'aidant à me remettre debout.

« Je t'aime maman, je suis heureuse que tu sois venu me voir ce soir » lançais-je en me blottissant de nouveau contre elle avant de m'écarter et d'enfiler ma veste.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange, et je suis heureuse d'avoir été là pour toi ce soir » me sourit-elle en me suivant à l'extérieur de mon appartement.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux… » lui déclarais-je, hésitant à fermer mon appartement à clés.

« Merci, mais je vais aller rejoindre ton père. Tiens nous au courant… » me sourit-elle, touchée par la proposition.

« Promis… » approuvais-je en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Dans l'ascenseur, je me demandais si je devais la mettre au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête. Après tout, elle était une des premières concernées. Elle méritait de savoir.

« Maman? » l'appelais-je alors que l'ascenseur nous déposait au rez-de-chaussée.

« Oui Katie? » s'enquit-elle en me lançant un regard scrutateur.

« Demain matin nous faisons une réunion pour faire le point sur l'enquête… » expliquais-je en me mordillant la lèvre, hésitant à poursuivre, puis je me lançais à l'eau « Est-ce que tu voudrais y assister? »

« Avec plaisir Kate. Cela fait dix ans que j'attends le moment où ce salop comprendra que la partie est finie pour lui » déclara-t-elle, une leur farouche dans le regard.

Je l'observais, fascinée par la transformation. Elle n'avait plus rien de la gentille personne que je connaissais. Et je compris pourquoi Rick avait dit que je lui ressemblais énormément. Je connaissais l'expression qu'elle arborait. C'était celle que je prenais lorsque j'étais déterminée à coincer un suspect.

« Alors soit au poste à 9 heures demain matin » déclarais-je fermement.

« Merci Kate, merci » me souffla-t-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras et de traverser la rue, non sans m'avoir recommander d'embrasser Rick de sa part.

Je paniquais en la voyant disparaître de ma vue, mais me morigénais rapidement. Elle n'allait pas s'envoler, et puis papa était avec elle. Mais quelque chose me disait que je mettrais un moment avant de ne plus angoissée chaque fois que je la perdrais de vue. En soupirant, je montais dans ma voiture, et sirènes hurlantes, m'élançais vers l'hôpital, pressée d'être auprès de Rick.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors? Laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plaît...**


	34. Chapter 33: Elaborer un plan Part1

**Chapitre 33 : Élaborer un plan (partie 1)**

« Rick? » entendis-je la voix de Kate m'appeler, et j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux.

Mon regard mit quelques secondes à se focaliser, puis son visage inquiet m'apparut nettement.

« Hé! » soufflais-je en lui souriant doucement, cherchant à me redresser, mais mes côtes me rappelèrent à l'ordre.

« Fait attention, le médecin a dit que tu devais éviter tous mouvements brusques durant au moins deux semaines» déclara Kate en m'aidant à m'adosser aux oreillers.

« Je suis désolé Kate. Je n'aurais pas du aller marcher en sachant le risque que nous courions. J'ai fait la leçon à Alexis pour qu'elle ne se promène jamais seule, et c'est moi qui lui donne le mauvais exemple » m'excusais-je en baissant piteusement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer? » me demanda-t-elle en s'emparant délicatement de ma main, comme si elle avait peur d'aggraver mes blessures.

« J'avais besoin de marcher, de me vider la tête, et sans prendre garde, je me suis engager dans un cul de sac. Quand j'ai voulu rebrousser chemin, j'ai senti une présence derrière moi, et un chiffon de chloroforme s'est poser sur mon visage. J'ai lutter, mais il était plus fort que moi, et j'ai commencer à perdre conscience. Ensuite, il a du me frapper, et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand j'ai de nouveau émerger, j'ai vu le corps d'un homme qui ressemblait à un grizzly allonger à côté de moi, et il y avait un autre homme. » expliquais-je avec un froncement de sourcils concentré.

« Tu l'a vu? » s'enquit-elle en passant en mode interrogatoire sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Non. Il a admis avoir tuer mon agresseur, mais il se tenait dans l'ombre, et je n'ai pas aperçut son visage. » soupirais-je avec défaitisme.

« Pourquoi… » hésita-t-elle, frissonnant à l'idée.

« Pourquoi il ne m'a pas tuer? Je dois avoir une tête sympathique pour que les tueurs psychopathes m'épargnent à chaque fois » ironisais-je avant de reprendre, voyant le regard noir de Kate « Il a dit que je lui étais plus utile vivant que mort… »

« Je n'aime pas ça… » soupira-t-elle en serrant ma main dans la sienne, les yeux dans le vague, une expression songeuse sur le visage.

« Où est Alexis? » demandais-je en fouillant la pièce du regard.

« Dans le lit à côté. » me répondit Kate en portant son regard sur ma gauche. « Tu nous a fait peur tu sais… » ajouta-t-elle en frémissant de crainte rétrospective.

« Je sais, et je suis vraiment désolé » soupirais-je en levant la main pour venir caresser son visage.

« Je sais, et j'ai conscience que je n'ai pas été particulièrement tendre avec toi ces derniers jours… » souffla-t-elle, une lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux.

« Kate… ce n'est pas de ta faute. Avec tout ce qui t'es tomber sur la tête ces derniers temps, il est normal que tu es eu besoin d'un punching-ball, même si je préfère quand tu m'embrasses… » déclarais-je avec malice.

« Castle! » grogna-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

En souriant, je l'attirais à moi jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mêlent, et délicatement, comme si elle avait peur de me faire mal, elle m'embrassa. Son baiser m'enflamma littéralement tant il était doux et passionné, délicat et sauvage. Elle faisait passer à travers ce baiser toute la force de ses émotions. Et je subissais avec une joie non dissimulée l'assaut de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Malgré mes protestations, elle se redressa, et sourit, amusée par mes grimaces.

« Tu dois te reposer » me rappela-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Tes baisers sont magiques, plus tu m'embrassera, plus vite je guérirais! » affirmais-je avec aplomb.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin Castle! » souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes! » affirmais-je avec un grand sourire triomphant.

« Vos sources monsieur l'écrivain? » me taquina-t-elle en plongeant son regard pétillant dans le mien.

« Désolé lieutenant, mais cette information est confidentielle » expliquais-je avec une moue faussement désolée.

« Refus de coopérer… » déclara-t-elle en se penchant vers moi, une lueur faussement menaçante dans le regard.

« Tu va me donner la fessée? » m'enquis-je, une lueur coquine dans le regard.

« Hummm… C'est tentant… » murmura-t-elle au creux de mon oreille avant de s'éloigner de moi en soupirant «mais Alexis se trouve dans la même pièce que nous.. » me rappela-t-elle en se retenant de rire devant ma mine boudeuse.

Heureux, je l'observais rire, fasciné par sa beauté. Elle paraissait se détendre à vue d'œil, et j'en étais soulagé. Lorsqu'elle se calma, je constatais qu'une lueur heureuse éclairait son regard. Et même si j'espérais bien en être la cause, je compris que quelque chose d'important pour elle s'était produit. Je décidais donc de l'interroger pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Kate? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » m'enquis-je en la scrutant attentivement.

« J'ai vu maman… » m'expliqua-t-elle alors que son regard se mettait à pétiller de joie.

Elle paraissait métamorphosée. En paix avec son passé. Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres, et je m'emparais de sa main que je serrais dans la mienne pour lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle, que j'étais heureux de son bonheur retrouvé.

« Merci Rick » déclara-t-elle en portant ma main à ses lèvres, y déposant un doux baiser qui me fit frissonner.

« De rien Kate » souris-je, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Soudain, je la vis étouffer un bâillement, et un sourire attendrit étira mes lèvres.

« Il est l'heure d'aller au lit lieutenant Beckett » déclarais-je avec amusement.

« Tu as raison, je vais y aller… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle paraissait aussi peu désireuse de partir que je l'étais à la voir sans aller. Aussi, me décalais-je dans mon lit, lui faisant de la place, et lui ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre. Sans hésitation, elle se débarrassa de ses bottes et s'allongea avec précaution à mes côtés, désireuse de ne pas me faire mal. Un même soupir de contentement nous échappa lorsque nous nous blottîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et nous nous endormîmes rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me réveillais, légèrement désorientée, et mettais quelques minutes à me rappeler de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Et lorsque enfin je me souvenais de l'appel que j'avais reçut du lieutenant Karpowsky, pour m'apprendre que papa était à l'hôpital, je me redressais d'un bond sur le petit lit et tournait la tête vers le lit de papa. Et le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi me fit sourire. Papa et Kate dormaient paisiblement, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient tellement mignons que je ne résistait pas à l'envie de prendre une photo. Papa avait encore le visage légèrement bouffis, mais les ombres de la chambre dissimulait en partie ses bleus et bosses. J'étais heureuse de les voir enfin acceptés leurs sentiments, et surtout que la réapparition de Johanna n'ait pas semer la zizanie dans leur couple encore fragile. J'avais eu peur que Kate n'en veuille à papa de lui avoir cacher la vérité, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, et j'en étais soulagée.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réalisais la présence du médecin qui s'était occuper de papa dans la chambre que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge.

« Pardon docteur! » m'exclamais-je en rougissant.

« Ce n'est rien. J'étais juste passer apporter ses papiers de sortie à votre père. Il n'aura qu'à les déposer à l'accueil en partant » me sourit-il en lançant un regard amusé vers le lit.

« Merci docteur » souris-je à mon tour, soulagée de savoir que papa pouvait quitter l'hôpital.

Il opina de la tête, et après un dernier regard vers le lit, quitta la chambre. J'hésitais à les réveiller, mais je savais qu'ils devaient être au commissariat à 9h, et il était déjà presque 8h. Et autant cela ne gênait pas papa d'être en retard, je savais que Kate n'aimait pas ça. Aussi, m'approchant doucement d'eux, je posais une main sur l'épaule de Kate et la secouait légèrement.

« Alexis? Il y a un problème? » s'enquit-elle en se réveillant aussitôt, ses instincts de flic se réveillant.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, mais il est bientôt 8h » lui expliquais-je en souriant.

« Oh! D'accord, merci Alexis » soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur l'oreiller.

Elle tourna la tête vers papa, et sachant qu'elle s'occuperait de le réveiller, je m'éclipsais dans la salle de bain. Même si les voir ensemble ne me gênait pas, il y avait certaines choses que je n'avais pas besoin de voir! En riant doucement, je me lavais sommairement, prenant tout mon temps, puis lorsque je jugeais que je pouvais revenir sans risque dans la chambre, j'ouvrais précautionneusement la porte.

« C'est bon Alexis, tu peux sortir » rigola Kate.

Je quittais donc mon refuge, et souriais en découvrant Kate finir de remplir les papiers de papa, et ce dernier qui trépignait d'impatience près de la porte. Cette scène me fit sourire, et m'emparant du sac de papa, j'allais le rejoindre au moment où Kate finissait de remplir les documents administratifs.

« On peut y aller » déclara-t-elle en enfilant sa veste et en se dirigeant vers nous.

Papa n'attendit même pas qu'elle ait fini sa phrase pour ouvrir en grand la porte de sa chambre et s'élancer dans le couloir. Il courait presque vers la sortie, et Kate et moi échangeâmes un sourire moqueur.

« Va avec lui et assure toi qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Il sort tout juste de l'hôpital, ce serait bête qu'il doive y retourner aussi sec! » soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

En riant, je m'empressais de rejoindre papa, et nous attendîmes Kate devant la sortie des urgences.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nous arrivâmes au commissariat avec plus de dix minutes de retard, et je pestais contre Rick qui avait fait un caprice pour que l'on s'arrête dans son Starbuck préféré pour qu'il ait un vrai café. A quoi cela servait qu'il ait fait installer cette machine à expresso dans la salle de pause s'il ne voulait pas s'en servir? Mais devant sa mine boudeuse et son regard implorant, j'avais fini par céder. De plus, nous avions déposer Alexis chez Ashley, ce qui nous avait également retarder. Les gars allaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

« Au fait Rick, mes parents seront là… » lui appris-je dans l'ascenseur.

« Je serais sage, promis » proclama-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

« Ça va être une vrai catastrophe » grommelais-je en lui jetant un regard en coin et en voyant sa moue malicieuse.

« Du calme Kate, je connais déjà ton père, quant à ta mère, si tu lui ressemble autant que ce qu'Alexis en dit, il n'y a aucunes raisons pour que l'on ne s'entende pas » lança-t-il en prenant une expression sérieuse qui bizarrement m'inquiéta plus encore.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, je gagnais la salle de briefing et grimaçais en constant que le capitaine et Jordan Shaw étaient déjà dans la pièce, discutant avec les gars. Mais mes parents n'étaient pas encore là. Surprise et légèrement inquiète, je fronçais les sourcils, lorsque la voix de papa me fit me retourner.

« Bonjour Kate, Richard » nous salua-t-il en venant m'embrasser.

« Bonjour papa » souris-je en lui rendant son étreinte avant de me tourner vers maman et de la serrer dans mes bras à son tour « bonjour maman »

« Bonjour ma chérie » me sourit-elle en posant un regard scrutateur sur Rick qui attendait patiemment à mes côtés.

« Maman, je te présente Richard, l'homme qui partage ma vie » déclarais-je en mêlant mes doigts au sien pour l'attirer vers moi.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Richard » la salua-t-elle, le scrutant attentivement.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Madame Beckett » sourit-il en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Merci d'avoir veiller sur ma fille » ajouta-t-elle avec gratitude.

« C'est normal, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour la rendre heureuse, et pour une fois que c'est moi qui pouvait prendre soin d'elle! » s'amusa-t-il pour cacher le sens profond de ses paroles.

Mais au regard complice et entendu qu'échangèrent mes parents, je sus qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris le message. Avec fascination, je les observais agir l'un avec l'autre comme si ces dix années de séparation n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Ils avaient l'air heureux, et papa n'avait plus cette expression triste et nostalgique qu'il avait eu ces dernières années. Son regard pétillait à nouveau de joie de vivre et de sérénité, et mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur. J'avais à nouveau une famille, et je n'oubliais pas le rôle que Rick et Alexis avaient jouer la dedans.

« Lieutenant? » retentit soudain la voix du capitaine, et je me rappelais que nous étions attendus.

« Désolée capitaine. » m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers lui avant d'ajouter, comme pour me justifier «Capitaine, je voudrais vous présentez ma mère »

Immédiatement, le regard du capitaine s'adoucit, et un sourire imperceptible étira ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de nous, et salua maman.

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance madame, laissez moi vous dire que vous avez une fille merveilleuse » déclara-t-il, me mettant mal à l'aise.

« Extraordinaire… » me chuchota Rick à l'oreille, me faisant rougir.

« Merci capitaine » sourit ma mère, le regard débordant de fierté.

« Humm.. Et si on commençait? » m'enquis-je en pénétrant dans le bureau pour sortir les dossiers que j'avais soigneusement ranger la veille.

« Vous avez du nouveau? » s'enquit Jordan en venant m'aider.

J'attendis que tout le monde soit installer avant de répondre à sa question.

« Oui. Je sais avec certitude que le commanditaire de toute cette affaire n'est autre que le candidat à la mairie, Gary Walters! » déclarais-je en scrutant les réactions de mes vis-à-vis, réactions qui ne se firent pas attendre.

« Vous êtes sûre de vous lieutenant? » me demanda le capitaine.

« Vous avez des preuves? » surenchérit Jordan.

"Mon dieu!" s'exclama maman en portant une main à sa bouche.

Et je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Un mélange de soulagement et de haine envers cet homme qui nous avait voler une partie de notre vie, la transformant à jamais. Et je comptais bien faire en sorte qu'il reçoive le sort qu'il méritait. Alors avec un soin méticuleux, je leur montrais tout ce que Tessa m'avait apporter, et qui corroborait les dossiers trouver sur le disque dur de Paris et dans l'ordinateur du cousin de Josh. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Gary Walters était bien notre homme. Et durant les heures qui suivirent, nous mirent au point un plan pour nous permettre de le confondre. Il s'agissait d'un homme influent et dangereux, et nous devions donc agir avec la plus grande prudence et une extrême discrétion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser... **

**Bisous et bonne journée à tous**


	35. Chapter 34: Elaborer un plan Part2

**Je viens juste de rentrer du travail, donc désolée pour l'attente... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

**Chapitre 34 : Élaborer un plan (partie 2)**

Je connaissais enfin l'identité de l'homme qui m'avait voler ma vie, de l'homme responsable de la souffrance des gens que j'aimais. Gary Walters. Un homme influant qui se croyait au-dessus des lois, et qui considérait les gens comme de vulgaires pions qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise. Lorsque Kate nous appris que Tessa était marier à cette ordure, un frisson de dégoût me traversa, et pourtant, je fus extrêmement fière du courage de la jeune femme. A la mort de sa mère, Tessa s'était souvent réfugiée chez nous, à tel point que Jim et moi avions fini par la considérer comme notre seconde fille. J'étais heureuse de voir que malgré les années et leur séparation, Kate nourrissait toujours le même instinct protecteur envers son amie.

En souriant légèrement, je reportais mon attention sur la conversation, et écoutais Kate décrire un à un les délits dont s'était rendu coupable cet homme. Joli palmarès! L'avocate en moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre en place la plaidoirie qui enverrait cette abomination humaine croupir en prison pour le restant de ses jours. Avec un peu de chance, il serait même condamné à la peine de mort. J'avais toujours été contre, mais dans ce cas précis, j'étais prête à fermer les yeux. Il y avait des pourritures qui méritaient de mourir par injection létale, et Gary Walters en faisait définitivement parti. Et alors que Kate nous faisais la liste des charges qui pourraient être retenues contre lui si l'on arrivait à le prendre en flagrant délit, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il avait décider de m'éliminer.

Mon étudiant, extrêmement brillant soit dit en passant, avait mis à jour son trafic d'enfants. Il avait été sur le point de remonter toute la filière, et même s'il n'avait pas découvert le nom de la tête pensante de ce trafic, il en avait été suffisamment prêt pour inquiéter ce dernier. Il m'avait parler de ses recherches, et c'est moi qui l'avait mis en relation avec mon ami greffier. C'était ma faute s'ils étaient mort tout les deux. Si je n'avais pas demander à mes étudiants de s'impliquer dans une affaire en cours, jamais il ne se serait retrouver dans cette situation, et ils seraient toujours en vie. Pourtant, je savais que j'avais tord de culpabiliser de la sorte. Le seul coupable était Gary, et vu l'expression déterminée de Kate, il allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

Un mouvement sur ma gauche attira mon attention, et j'observais Richard. Il affichait une expression menaçante qui me fit frissonner. Son regard étincelait de rage froide, et il serait les poings, se contenant visiblement pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état? Soudain, je le vis se lever, et bafouillant une excuse vaseuse, il quitta précipitamment la pièce. A travers les vitres, je le vis s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, un masque de fureur sur le visage. Estomaquée, je me tournais vers Kate, cherchant une explication, mais à son expression inquiète, je sus qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que moi. Échangeant un regard avec elle, je décidais de partir à la recherche de Richard.

« Je vais aller voir où il est aller comme ça » déclarais-je en me levant.

« Merci maman » soupira Kate, visiblement soulagée.

Je lui souriais tendrement, et après avoir embrasser tendrement Jim, quittais à mon tour la pièce sur les traces de l'écrivain. Dans l'ascenseur, j'hésitais, puis mue par une impulsion, j'appuyais sur l'étage du toit. J'ignorais ce qui m'avait pousser à le faire, mais je savais que j'y retrouverais Richard. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je grimpais les quelques marches qui menaient au toit, et découvris que la porte était légèrement entrouverte. J'avais eu raison, il était bien venu se réfugier ici. M'avançant lentement, le cherchant du regard, je m'immobilisais en le découvrant en train de ruer de coups un vieux punching-ball qui avait du connaître des jours meilleurs. Silencieusement, je m'approchais, et l'observais extérioriser sa colère.

« Nous l'avons rencontrer vous savez » déclara-t-il sans cesser de cogner hargneusement dans le sac.

« Qui donc? » m'enquis-je avec un froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Gary. » répondit-il en augmentant la puissance de ses coups.

« Quand? » m'exclamais-je en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

« Au bal de charité. Il a oser inviter Kate à danser, il a poser ses sales mains puantes sur elle, et cette façon qu'il a eu de la regarder… Sans savoir qui il était, j'avais déjà envie de le boxer, mais maintenant que je sais… » cracha-t-il en redoublant de fureur.

J'étais tétanisée. Et je comprenais mieux sa fureur. Ce monstre s'était approcher de ma fille, et à l'instar de Richard, je sentais une rage sourde bouillonnée en moi. Et inconsciemment, je serrais les poings.

« Je vais tuer ce salop! » grondais-je d'un ton furieux.

« Prenez un ticket belle-maman! » ironisa Richard en frappant si fort le sac de sable que celui-ci se détacha de son attache et tomba avec un son mat au sol.

La respiration saccadée, il se tourna vers moi, et même si une étincelle de colère demeurait au fond de son regard d'habitude pétillant de gaieté, il paraissait plus calme, de nouveau maître de ses émotions.

« Belle-maman hum? » m'enquis-je avec une moue amusée.

« Oups! » s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

« Cela veut-il dire que vos intentions envers ma fille sont nobles? » l'interrogeais-je avec un sourire taquin.

« Absolument. Je voudrais passer ma vie à la rendre folle si elle me laissait faire! » répondit-il avec un sourire mutin.

Je riais en imaginant la tête de Kate face à une telle déclaration. Je ne connaissais cet homme que depuis peu, du moins personnellement, et pourtant, cela ne faisait aucun doutes pour moi qu'il était l'homme qui ferait le bonheur de ma petite fille. Il était fou d'elle, c'était évident, et je savais que Kate l'aimait, et je priais pour que la vie leur sourit enfin. Eux aussi avait enfin droit à leur part de bonheur.

« Nous ferions mieux de redescendre, sinon Kate va s'inquiéter » soupira-t-il en renfilant sa veste qu'il avait retirer.

« Ma fille a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un homme comme vous dans sa vie » lançais-je en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Non, c'est moi qui ait eu la chance qu'elle m'arrête! » répliqua-t-il en riant.

« Elle vous a arrêter? » m'exclamais-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Un tueur copiait mes livres pour commettre ses meurtres, et elle est venue m'embarquer au poste pour un interrogatoire. Ça été notre première enquête ensemble, et ça a été plutôt mouvementé! » sourit-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Et c'est après que vous avez décider de faire d'elle votre muse? » l'interrogeais-je avec curiosité alors que nous attendions l'ascenseur.

« Oui. Elle m'intriguait, et cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne m'avait pas attirer comme ça. En fait, jamais une femme ne m'avait inspirer un cocktail aussi explosif de sentiments. J'ai voulu découvrir ce que c'était, et je lui ais en quelque sorte imposer notre partenariat. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle était furieuse! » poursuivit-il en grimaçant de façon comique.

Je n'avais aucune difficultés à imaginer la réaction de Kate. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait toujours détester, c'était qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Et je savais aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas réagit aussi violemment si dès le début Richard ne lui avait pas inspirer ces mêmes émotions. Alors se mettre en colère contre lui avait été pour elle le moyen de se protéger de ses sentiments, même si ça avait été inutile. Ceux-ci ne cessant de croître jusqu'à devenir incontrôlable. Et elle avait enfin accepter d'y faire face. Ce dont je me réjouissais.

« Je suis heureuse que vous ayez persévérer » lui souris-je alors que l'ascenseur arrivait enfin.

« Pourtant j'ai faillit abandonner. Je l'ai laisser s'éloigner de moi et de mon côté, je suis ressortit avec mon ex-femme. Mais ça a été une catastrophe, et nous avons tous souffert. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Kate soit heureuse, et j'ai cru qu'elle l'était avec Josh. Mais j'aurais du savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'être sans moi. » soupira-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant sous l'effet de la culpabilité.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable Richard. Je connais ma fille, et je suis bien placée pour savoir à quel point elle peut être têtue par moment. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous ayez décider d'affronter vos sentiments » le rassurais-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

Il m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et c'est dans un silence complice et serein que nous revenions vers la salle de briefing, découvrant avec surprise qu'elle était à présent vide. Tournant la tête, nous découvrîmes Jim et Kate en train de discuter près du bureau de ma fille. Je m'en approchais vivement, dépitée d'avoir rater la fin de la réunion, même si je ne regrettais pas. Cela m'avait permis d'apprendre à mieux connaître celui qui deviendrait probablement mon futur gendre.

« Tout va bien? » s'enquit Kate en nous voyant approcher.

« Oui, j'avais juste besoin d'aller prendre l'air » la rassura Rick.

Je le vis jeter des regards autour de lui, puis voyant que la voix était libre, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Kate avant de se redresser et de s'écarter, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire gronder. Mais Kate se contenta de lui sourire tendrement avant de reporter son attention sur nous.

« Qu'est-ce qui a été décider finalement? » demandais-je avec curiosité.

« Tessa étant mon ami, Rick et moi allons nous faire inviter chez eux pour le week-end. Là-bas, je glisserais quelques indices sur l'avancée de l'enquête durant la conversation, de quoi le rendre nerveux » expliqua Kate avec détachement.

L'idée qu'elle se retrouve sous le même toit que ce déchet de l'humanité ne me plaisais pas, et je fronçais les sourcils sans m'en rendre compte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Les gars seront en couverture, et Jordan va pirater le système de sécurité de la maison pour garder un œil sur nous en permanence. De plus, nous porterons des micros indétectables. Jordan est d'ailleurs parti chercher le matériel et reviendra après. » me rassura Kate en posant une main rassurante sur mon bras.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant? » m'enquis-je en soupirant, sachant que de toutes façons, rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

« J'aimerais que vous restiez chez Rick. Je me sentirais plus rassurée de savoir que vous êtes avec Alexis et Martha, sous la surveillance permanente du FBI » déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Bien sûr ma chérie, même si j'aurais aimer participer plus activement » soupirais-je avec résignation.

« S'il te plaît maman, je ne pourrais pas faire mon travail correctement si je m'inquiète pour toi » soupira-t-elle avec une petite moue amusée.

« D'accord, mais ça ne me plait pas! » grognais-je en me résignant à jouer les spectatrices.

Je vis Jim et Kate échangés un regard mi-amusé, mi-soulagé, et je grimaçais. Visiblement, ils s'étaient attendus à ce que je me montre plus difficile à convaincre, mais je ne voulais pas que Kate soit déconcentrer durant sa mission. Je ne voulais pas que par ma faute elle soit blessée, et si cela signifiait rester en retrait, je l'acceptais. Du moins pour le moment, parce que j'avais un compte à régler avec ce cher Gary, et je comptais bien y parvenir. Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes du déroulement des opérations, puis Jim et moi partîmes, laissant Rick et Kate discutés de leur mission future. Même si j'entendis Kate interroger Rick sur les raisons de son attitude dès que nous nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Tessa venait de m'apprendre qu'elle avait inviter la belle Kate Beckett a venir passer le week-end à la maison en compagnie de Richard Castle. J'allais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups. Surveiller en toute discrétion l'avancée de l'enquête me concernant, et les mettre dans ma poche pour les élections. J'avais cru qu'ils avaient des soupçons me concernant le soir du bal, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Finalement, seules mes avances à peine déguisées avaient entraîner le comportement froid de la jeune femme. Il fait dire que j'avais eu du mal à empêcher mes mains de se balader sur sa peau si douce et si tentante. Mais la robe qu'elle portait était un vrai pousse au crime, et je n'étais qu'un homme.

J'allais avoir tout le week-end pour obtenir les informations dont j'avais besoin. Et qui sait, selon ce que j'apprendrais, je pourrais peut-être rappeler les derniers tueurs à gage et annuler le contrat que j'avais mis sur leurs têtes. Après tout, ils me seraient plus utiles vivants que morts! Oui, j'allais me les mettre dans la poche, et ils me seraient utiles pour éliminer la concurrence. En me frottant les mains, j'imaginais déjà toutes les possibilités qui s'offriraient à moi lorsque je deviendrais maire. Cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher mon ascension vers la gloire. Mon heure était enfin venue.

Quittant mon bureau, je partis à la recherche de ma femme, et la découvrais dans une des chambre d'amis à préparer avec un soin méticuleux l'arrivée de son amie d'enfance. M'adossant au seuil de la chambre, je l'observais attentivement. Et comme chaque fois, un violent désir m'envahit. Surtout qu'elle portait un petit short en jean qui moulait son corps de déesse. Je m'approchais d'elle par derrière, et l'attirais à moi, lui faisant sentir la force de mon désir. Je la sentis se raidir, et elle se dégagea de mon étreinte, contournant le lit pour s'éloigner de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chérie? » m'enquis-je en tentant de dissimuler la colère que son rejet venait d'éveiller en moi.

Elle ne s'était encore jamais refuser à moi, sauf durant sa mauvaise période du mois. Réfléchissant, je réalisais que les dates coïncidaient, et je soupirais de dépit. J'allais devoir faire ceinture pendant une semaine au moins.

« Désolée mais.. » commença-t-elle en me lançant un regard inquiet.

« Ne t'excuses pas ma chérie, c'est moi qui ait oublier, mais tu me rends fou… » soupirais-je en la dévorant du regard avant de quitter la chambre pour ne pas me laisser tenter.

Frustré, je descendais à l'étage, et allais m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Autant conclure quelques affaires. Et puis avec cette chère Beckett à la maison durant le week-end, je devrais éviter d'éveiller ses soupçons, donc je décidais de régler les questions urgentes dès à présent. En commençant par les tueurs à gage que j'avais engagé. Il n'en restait plus que quatre en lice. Et je me demandais lequel arriverait à exécuter le contrat. Mais pour le moment, je voulais qu'ils attendent, aussi appelais-je Skyhawk pour qu'il passe la consigne de ne pas agir durant les prochaines 72 heures. J'aviserais ensuite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ça mérite bien un petit commentaire non?**


	36. Chapter 35: Choisir son camp

**Chapitre 35 : Choisir son camp**

Patiemment, j'avais attendu mon heure. J'avais tout de suite compris que je ne devais pas m'attaquer à eux de front, et en voyant mes « collègues » tomber l'un après l'autre comme des mouches, j'avais compris que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Aussi avais-je attendu mon heure, les observant attentivement, enregistrant le moindre indice. Un sourire carnassier était apparu sur mon visage en découvrant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils en avaient mis du temps. De ce que j'avais pu glaner sur eux par des sources secondaires, il était évident pour tout le monde, y compris leurs ex respectifs, qu'ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre, mais pour des raisons que personne ne s'expliquaient, ils n'avaient jamais rien tenter. Jusqu'à récemment. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir utiliser leurs sentiments respectifs pour les attirer dans un piège et les tuer tranquillement. Ils seraient déjà mort avant même que quiconque réalise qu'ils avaient disparus.

Mais avant ça, j'allais les torturer. J'avais envie de les voir souffrir, me supplier d'en finir avec eux. Je voulais qu'ils sachent qu'ils allaient mourir, et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'empêcher ou éviter que l'autre ne souffre. Et je sus ce que j'allais faire. J'allais les torturer sous le regard impuissant de l'autre. Et à la souffrance, s'ajouterait la culpabilité de l'impuissance face à la douleur de l'être aimé. Oui, ils allaient payer d'être responsable de la mort des meilleurs d'entre nous. Une fois mon plan en tête, je décidais de chercher le meilleur endroit pour opérer en toute tranquillité. Regardant ma montre, je constatais qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Je me dirigeais donc vers un petit restaurant italien que j'avais repérer un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Et avec un peu de chance, j'y rencontrerais à nouveau cette superbe brune aux sublimes yeux verts qui y avait dîner à plusieurs reprise avec son petit-ami.

Qui sait, peut-être arriverais-je à m'amuser un peu avec elle après m'être occuper de son copain. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autoriser à chasser, et je commençais à être en manque, et cette femme avait éveiller mes pulsions. Elle serait un jouet très distrayant, et puis tant que mes proies seraient au poste, je ne pourrait rien faire, donc je pouvais me permettre une petite récréation. Avec entrain, je gagnais donc le bar-restaurant, et m'y installais de façon à pouvoir surveiller les allées et venues. Elle n'était pas encore là, mais je ne désespérais pas. Elle n'arrivait que très rarement avant 21h, et il n'était que 22h. Pour passer le temps, je réfléchissais à tout ce que je pourrais lui faire, et je sentis mon corps réagir. Oui, j'allais bien m'amuser ce soir.

Alors que ma patience commençait à s'émousser, un sourire triomphal étira mes lèvres. Elle était là, enfin. Lui aussi, mais sa présence n'était que secondaire. Je n'aurais aucunes difficulté à me débarrasser de lui, même s'il était monter comme une armoire à glace. Durant toute la soirée, je les observais roucouler, s'embrassant sans arrêt, et la jalousie me fit serrer les poings. Mais bientôt, elle serait à moi, et j'allais leur faire regretter d'avoir jouer avec moi comme un chat avec une souris. Peut-être que je n'allais pas le tuer finalement. Peut-être me contenterais-je de l'immobiliser pour qu'il soit conscient de tout ce qui se passait et qu'il voit ce que j'allais faire à sa bien-aimée avant de les tuer tout les deux. Comme ça, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups. J'assouvirais la faim que cette petite traînée avait éveiller en moi, et je répéterais avec eux ce que je comptais infliger à mes proies principales.

Je ne pouvais nier qu'ils formaient un très beau couple, elle avec ses longs cheveux bruns délicatement bouclés, ses grands yeux verts étincelants et son sourire ravageur, et lui avec sa carrure d'apollon, ses cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux bleu. Ils étaient visiblement très amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais leur besoin de contact me fit dire qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple depuis très longtemps, ce qui me fit sourire. Ça allait être amusant de voir si leurs sentiments étaient aussi forts qu'ils le paraissaient. Finalement, j'allais leur rendre service souris-je en gloussant. Je ne les quittais pas des yeux, la rage m'envahissant chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur elle, ce qui arrivait toute les cinq minutes, à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Avec un corps comme le sien pourquoi se priverait-il?

Soudain, après un énième baiser particulièrement passionné, je la vis se pencher vers lui et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui amena un sourire stupide sur son visage, ils se levèrent, et étroitement enlacés, ils quittèrent le restaurant. Enfin. J'allais pouvoir passer à l'action et évacuer la frustration qui s'était emparer de moi à les voir s'allumer l'un l'autre juste sous mon nez. Discrètement, je me levais et les suivais sans attirer leur attention. Lorsque j'arrivais sur le parking, je mis quelques secondes avant de les repérer, et grognais en les découvrant enlacés, s'embrassant contre l'aile de leur voiture. Je restais là un moment à les observer se caresser avec de plus en plus de passion. S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient finir par s'envoyer en l'air ici. Mais la jeune femme finit par se reculer, avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, et après un dernier baiser passionné, son compagnon lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et en fit le tour pour prendre place côté conducteur.

Grimpant sur ma moto, je démarrais en même temps que lui et les suivait jusqu'à chez eux. J'avais d'abord eu l'intention de les agressés sur place, mais finalement je décidais de m'en prendre à eux chez eux, ce serait plus facile de faire d'eux ce que je voulais. Et je pourrais m'amuser toute la nuit de cette façon. Inconsciemment, j'accélérais, faisant vrombir le moteur de ma moto. Désireux de ne pas me faire repérer, je réduisais ma vitesse brusquement, ce qui me fit faire une embarder. Inquiet d'avoir été repérer, je jetais un regard devant moi, et soupirais de soulagement en voyant qu'il continuait de conduire comme si de rien était. Je remerciais le ciel d'être à New York. Dans cette ville où les chauffards étaient si nombreux que les automobilistes ne prêtaient plus la moindre attention au mauvais conducteurs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comme presque tout les soirs depuis que j'avais surpris le Virus et le Boucher au _McGinty's_, Matt et moi allions dîner dans un petit bar-restaurant italien pas très loin de chez lui. Au départ, Matt n'avait pas été ravi de renoncer à son bar de prédilection, mais quand je lui avais confier que je craignais de me retrouver face à l'homme qui m'avait mise si mal à l'aise, il accepta de bon cœur de renoncer pour quelques temps à s'y rendre. Et puis dans notre nouveau repère, personne ne le connaissais, et d'une certaine façon, il se montrait plus libéré, plus entreprenant, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas. J'aimais la façon dont il me touchait, dont il m'embrassait, me donnant l'impression d'être aimée, désirée. J'avais décider de mettre un terme à ma carrière de tueuse professionnelle, mais j'hésitais encore à venir m'installer à New York. Pourtant, j'avais grandie à Staten Island, mais revenir définitivement dans cette ville m'oppressais.

Mais je ne voulais pas perdre Matt, et je savais que sa vie était ici. Si j'avais su que cette affaire s'avérerait aussi compliquée, je ne l'aurais pas acceptée. A qui voulais-je faire croire ça? Matt était la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver depuis la mort de maman, et je ne regrettais pas notre rencontre, au contraire. Je l'aimais tellement que je me demandais comment j'avais pu vivre sans lui jusqu'à présent. Mais c'était là que le bas blessait. Je ne vivais pas, je survivais. Ma vie n'était qu'une illusion, une façade derrière laquelle je dissimulais ma soif de vengeance toujours aussi vive après toute ces années. Cela faisait dix ans que maman était morte, et la plaie était toujours béante et douloureuse. Elle était encore si jeune lorsqu'elle avait été assassinée. Elle m'avait eu alors qu'elle était encore au lycée, et malgré les difficultés, elle avait décider de me garder. Et elle avait réussi. Elle était devenue infirmière, et était la meilleure maman du monde.

Et on me l'avait arracher. Rien que pour ça, je voulais retrouver celui qui était responsable de sa mort et lui demander des comptes. Mais je voulais aussi savoir ce qu'il était advenu de mon frère. Le rapport d'autopsie de maman stipulait qu'elle était morte après avoir accoucher bien des semaines plus tôt. Alors où était passer mon frère? Allait-il bien? Était-il heureux? Oui, je voulais obtenir des réponses à mes questions, mais ma rencontre avec Matt changeait la donne. Me livrer à ma vengeance me conduirais inévitablement à le perdre. Je lui avais parler de mon passé, des circonstances suspectes de la mort de maman, et il m'avait écouter patiemment, me laissant vider mon sac, se contentant d'être là pour moi. Puis il m'avait dit qu'il pourrait enquêter pour voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose.

Savoir que je comptais suffisamment pour lui pour qu'il accepte de rouvrir une enquête classée depuis dix ans me réchauffa le cœur. Et je me penchais pour l'embrasser passionnément, comme pour le remercier d'être lui. Soudain, alors que notre baiser se faisait plus langoureux et sauvage, frisant l'indécence, je sentis un regard peser sur moi. Alors que les lèvres de Matt s'égaraient dans mon cou, je penchais la tête sur le côté, et ouvrais à demi les yeux, scrutant la foule à la recherche de la personne qui nous espionnait. Et je ne tardais pas à la localiser. Et je retins un nouveau juron. Décidément, où que j'ailles, je tombais sur un tueur à gage. J'allais finir par croire qu'ils me suivaient. Non mais c'est vrai, je changeais de bar pour être tranquille, et voilà qu'un autre se pointait! Et en plus vu la façon dont il nous observait, il avait décider de jouer avec nous.

Je connaissais sa réputation. Si j'avais pris soin de toujours dissimuler mon visage afin de ne pas être reconnue, d'autre ne s'embarrassait pas de ces considérations, et il en faisait indéniablement parti. Il aimait s'en prendre à des couples. C'était devenu sa signature. Lorsqu'il avait une nouvelle cible, il ne se contentait pas de l'abattre, il s'en prenait également à la personne qui partageait sa vie. Et au regard qu'il posait sur nous, je compris qu'il avait décider de faire de nous ses prochaines cibles. Y avait-il un contrat sur nous, ou bien s'ennuyait-il tellement qu'il avait décider de chasser de lui-même? Je l'ignorais, et pour le moment, je devais avant tout trouver comment me débarrasser de lui. Alors que les baisers et les caresses de Matt se faisaient de plus en plus précises, je lui suggérais que nous ferions mieux de poursuivre ça ailleurs, et nous quittâmes le restaurant.

Dehors, Matt me plaqua contre la portière de sa voiture, et je perdis la tête sous la fougue et la passion de son étreinte, mais un bruit derrière nous me ramena à la réalité, et je le repoussais. Il soupira mais accepta ma décision, et nous prîmes la direction de son appartement dans lequel j'avais presque emménager, même si je conservais ma chambre d'hôtel. Durant le chemin, je ne cessais de jeter des regards dans le rétroviseur et repérais assez vite la moto qui nous suivait, surtout qu'il ne faisait rien pour être discret. Je décidais donc de prévenir Matt.

« Matt, je crois que nous sommes suivis… » chuchotais-je en feignant l'inquiétude.

« Je sais. Cette moto était garer sur le parking du bar, et il y avait un homme qui ne nous a pas quitter des yeux de tout le repas » acquiesça-t-il, me prenant par surprise.

J'avais tendance à oublier que Matt était flic, et un bon qui plus est. Alors pourquoi étais-je surprise qu'il se soit rendu compte de quelque chose?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut à ton avis? » demandais-je en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

« Je l'ignore, mais j'ai déjà vu sa tête quelque part. J'appelles le central! » déclara-t-il en attrapant sa radio.

Je l'écoutais demander des renforts alors qu'il tournait en rond à travers les rues quasi déserte de la ville afin de gagner du temps. Quoique nous veuille notre poursuivant, il ne tenterait rien avant que nous soyons arriver chez Matt.

« Shaw et Beckett arrivent. Elles étaient ensemble lorsque j'ai appeler. » m'apprit-il après avoir replacé sa radio sur son support.

« Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant? » demandais-je sans quitter la moto du regard.

« On ne peut pas le balader indéfiniment, sinon il va finir par se douter de quelque chose. Les renforts seront là dans dix minutes maxi, ne t'inquiète pas » me sourit-il avec calme en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

« Tu sais, la façon dont il nous observait au bar m'a fait penser au type de la dernière fois… » déclarais-je en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Tu n'a plus à t'inquiéter pour le type de la dernière fois, il est mort. On pense que c'est l'homme plus âgé qui l'a abattu » m'apprit-il en bifurquant une énième fois.

Alors comme ça, le Boucher était mort. Cela me rassurait. Je n'avais pas aimer la façon dont il m'avait regarder. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que le Virus avait décider de prendre les choses en main. Devais-je le contacter pour lui proposer une sorte d'association? Soudain, nous croisâmes une voiture dans laquelle je reconnus Beckett et Castle. Ceux-là même que j'étais sensé abattre. Et ce soir, ils allaient certainement me sauver la vie. Même si j'aurais sûrement pu me défendre toute seule. Mais me défendre aurait été me trahir auprès de Matt, même si pour sauver nos vies, je m'y serais résolue. Et puis j'avais confier à Matt que j'avais pris des cours de self-défense après avoir été agressée par un client.

« Les renforts sont là, on va pouvoir y aller » sourit-il en prenant enfin le chemin de chez lui.

Heureusement que Gibson n'était que de passage dans la ville, parce que sinon il se serait rendu compte que Matt l'avait balader dans toute la ville. Comme si de rien n'était, nous pénétrâmes dans l'immeuble, et pour donner le change, Matt ne cessait de m'embrasser, ce qui malgré les circonstances, me fit immédiatement réagir. J'étais incapable de le repousser, même si je savais que des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur nous. Avec soulagement, nous parvînmes à son appartement, et il me lâcha pour ouvrir la porte qu'il referma derrière lui, « oubliant » de la verrouillée, et à nouveau, il m'attira à lui. Rapidement, j'oubliais la menace qui pesait sur nous, et me concentrais exclusivement sur Matt et les sensations enivrantes qu'il éveillait en moi.

Mais le bruit que fit la porte de l'appartement en se refermant me ramena sur terre, et la crispation soudaine de Matt me prouva qu'il l'avait aussi entendu. Des pas se rapprochèrent, et le bruit caractéristique le fit réagir au quart de tour. Il nous fit rouler à terre au moment précis où le bruit d'une détonation se fit entendre.

« NYPD! FBI! » entendis-je deux femmes crier simultanément alors que la porte de l'appartement venait brutalement heurtée le mur.

De ma position allongée, je vis Gibson se retourner d'un bloc et ouvrir le feu, et plusieurs détonations se firent entendre avant qu'un silence pesant emplisse l'appartement. Finalement, je redressais la tête à temps pour voir Beckett s'approcher de Gibson et repousser son arme du pied alors qu'il tentait de s'en emparer, puis elle rengaina son arme et attrapant ses menottes, elle les lui enfila, sans tenir compte de ses jurons et de ses menaces. Décidément, cette femme avait un sacré cran, songeais-je en l'observant avec admiration.

« Lisa? Tu vas bien? » me demanda Matt en m'aidant à me relever.

« Oui, je ne suis pas blessée » le rassurais-je en me blottissant contre lui, frissonnant lorsque je croisais le regard haineux de Gibson.

Je vis Beckett confier son prisonnier à ses deux inspecteurs, puis Shaw et elle se dirigèrent vers nous.

« C'est du bon travail Matt. Grâce à vous, nous venons de mettre la main sur un tueur à gage de renommée mondiale » déclara l'agent Shaw en souriant à Matt.

« Merci madame » sourit Matt sans relâcher son étreinte autour de sa taille.

« Vous allez devoir venir au poste pour nous faire votre déposition » rajouta Beckett qui ne m'avait pas quitter du regard.

Je croisais son regard, et frissonnais en découvrant à quel point nous nous ressemblions. C'était saisissant. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt? Nous avions les même cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux verts lumineux et le même sourire. Nous aurions facilement pu passer pour des sœurs, mais c'était impossible. Ma mère me l'aurait dit si j'avais eu une sœur. Inconsciemment, je fronçais les sourcils et finissais par secouer la tête, chassant cette idée de ma tête. Mais son regard ne me quittait pas, et je devinais que les mêmes questions lui traversait l'esprit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et un tueur à gage en moins, un! Plus que trois...**

**Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser?**


	37. Chapter 36: Liens imprévus

**Je profite que j'ai un peu de temps avant d'aller travailler pour vous poster la suite... **

**J'en profite également pour remercier ceux qui commente régulièrement ma fic dont Rafikis et Sarah d'Emeraude, mais aussi tout les autres et ceux qui lisent mais ne commentent pas...**

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 36 : Liens imprévus **

Lisa était blottie contre moi, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sa rencontre avec le lieutenant Beckett semblait l'avoir secouée, et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Elles se ressemblaient d'une manière saisissante, à tel point que l'on aurait pu les prendre pour deux sœurs. Dans le rétroviseur, je croisais le regard de l'agent Shaw, et constatais qu'elle semblait se poser les mêmes questions que moi. Quel lien unissait Lisa à Kate Beckett? Vu le choc qui s'était peint sur leurs deux visages, elles ne se connaissaient visiblement pas. Pourtant, leur ressemblance ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence, à moins qu'elles ne soient ce que l'on appelait des sosies. J'avais entendu dire que chacun avait un sosie quelque part sur Terre. Lisa était-elle le sosie du lieutenant Beckett?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au commissariat, l'agent Shaw nous fit pénétrer dans une salle d'interrogatoire et nous laissa seuls. Lisa se laissa choir sur une chaise, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide. Lentement, je m'asseyais à ses côtés, et pris une de ses mains que je serrais entre les miennes. Comme si elle prenait conscience de ma présence, elle se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un faible sourire, pâle reflet de son sourire habituel.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passer ce soir » soupirais-je en me sentant coupable de l'avoir ainsi exposer au danger.

En tant qu'agent du FBI, je savais que ce genre de chose pouvait se produire, mais jusqu'à présent, seule ma vie avait été en danger. Hors ce soir, Lisa aurait pu être gravement blessée, voire pire être tuée, et cette idée m'était insupportable. Elle était entrer dans ma vie au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, et pourtant, je n'imaginais plus vivre sans elle. Elle m'était devenu indispensable, et j'espérais bien réussir à la convaincre de rester à New York avec moi, d'autant que je savais que sa vie actuelle ne lui convenait plus, si jamais elle lui avait convenu un jour. Et ce n'était sûrement pas avec des tuiles comme celle de ce soir que j'allais l'en convaincre. Inquiet, je me décidais à croiser son regard, et je fus surpris de ce que j'y découvrais. Elle me regardait avec un mélange de culpabilité et de remords, comme si ce qui s'était passer était de sa faute. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'agonise d'injure et m'annonce qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, j'étais déstabilisé par l'expression qu'elle arborait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lisa? » lui demandais-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« Je me dis que si je t'avais prévenu du comportement étrange de cet homme plus tôt, les choses auraient pu être différentes… » soupira-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ce qui s'est passer n'est pas de ta faute mon ange. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ce type allait nous suivre chez nous pour nous attaquer » répliquais-je d'un ton ferme et assurer.

Elle m'observa quelques secondes, indécise, puis un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres, et je me détendis, mais très vite, trop vite, son expression s'assombrit de nouveau. Et je me crispais en réponse, inquiet qu'elle m'annonce sa décision de rompre.

« Est-ce que tu a remarquer ma ressemblance avec… » commença-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

« Le lieutenant Beckett? » terminais-je pour elle.

Elle acquiesça, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, et m'interrogea de ses grands yeux troublés.

« Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué… » approuvais-je en resserrant l'étreinte de ma main autour de ses doigts tremblant. « Vous êtes de la même famille toutes les deux? » ajoutais-je prudemment.

« NON! » s'exclama-t-elle vivement avant de se reprendre « Enfin je ne crois pas… »

« Et tu n'a personne à qui tu pourrais poser la question? » m'enquis-je doucement.

« Non, je n'ai plus de famille… Maman a été assassiné quand j'avais 16 ans, et mon petit frère a disparu de la surface de la Terre, la police n'a jamais découvert ce qui s'était vraiment passer… » soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour dissimuler les larmes qui venaient d'élire domicile dans son regard.

« Et ta mère ne t'a jamais parler de sa famille? » m'étonnais-je, m'en voulant de remuer le couteau dans une plaie encore béante, mais je savais que Shaw serait beaucoup moins tendre avec elle lors de son interrogatoire.

« Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est que ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte de chez eux lorsqu'elle était tomber enceinte à 15 ans. Peu importait qu'elle avait été violée. Ils ne lui ont même pas laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Elle avait bien une grande sœur, mais maman m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, et elle lui a énormément manquer. J'aurais aimer la connaître, à entendre maman, c'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Maman est partie, et elle s'est débrouillée toute seule pour s'en sortir. Maman a été merveilleuse. Elle m'a garder malgré les circonstances, et m'a élever du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle était infirmière. C'était une mère merveilleuse, et je hais l'homme qui me l'a arracher. J'ignore qui il est, mais le jour où je découvrirais son identité, je le tuerais » déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid et déterminé que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Surpris, j'observais son visage angélique devenir dur et impénétrable. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Elle était animée d'une farouche détermination, et rien ne semblait pouvoir la détournée de son désir de vengeance. Pourtant, je me fis la promesse de l'empêcher de passer à l'acte. Je refusais de la perdre parce qu'elle avait laisser son chagrin et son désir de vengeance prendre le dessus et ruiné sa vie. Non, je ne la laisserais pas faire. Sans un mot, je la pris dans mes bras et la serra contre moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'avais assister à toute la discussion. La similitude entre nos deux vies étaient troublantes. Tout autant que notre grande ressemblance physique. Maman ne m'avait jamais parler d'une sœur, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'en avait pas. Décidée à découvrir la vérité, je lui envoyais un message lui demandant de venir me rejoindre au commissariat, puis je quittais mon poste d'observation au moment où Jordan pénétrait dans la pièce pour interroger notre couple d'amoureux. Dehors, je découvris Rick qui m'attendait pour que nous allions interroger notre suspect qui venait d'être ramener de l'hôpital où il avait reçut des soins pour ses blessures sans gravité. Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas m'agonir de questions, même si je savais qu'il en mourait d'envie.

Silencieusement, nous pénétrâmes dans la seconde salle d'interrogatoire, et observâmes Esposito et Ryan faire leur numéro. Et en écoutant ce type passer aux aveux en découvrant ce dont il retournait vraiment, je frémissais de dégoût. Surtout lorsqu'il en vint aux raisons qui l'avait pousser à s'en prendre à Lisa et Matt. Tout ça parce que Lisa me ressemblait et qu'il avait voulu « s'entraîner » avec eux avant de s'en prendre à Rick et moi.

« J'ai le droit d'aller l'assommer? » retentit la voix de Rick dans mon oreille.

En souriant, je me tournais vers lui, le sourcil légèrement arqué, et il haussa les épaules en dardant un regard noir en direction du tueur à gage. Je savais que Rick serait capable de tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, y compris se colleter avec un tueur à gage expérimenté, mais inutile qu'il s'expose bêtement au danger. Surtout que celui-ci était loin d'avoir disparu. Il restait encore trois tueurs dans la nature, et quelque chose me disait que le bon samaritain de Rick en était un. Ce qui me laissait d'autant plus perplexe quant aux raisons qui l'avaient pousser à l'épargner alors qu'il avait l'occasion rêvée de remplir une partie du contrat. En soupirant, je reportais mon attention sur mes deux inspecteurs, et les vit tendre une feuille de papier à Gibson qui y coucha ses aveux.

Les aveux en mains, Esposito confia Gibson a deux gardes, et ceux-ci le conduisirent en cellule jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déféré devant un juge qui déciderait de son sort. Puisque nous avions ses aveux, le procès se dérouleraient en huit clos, et la sentence tomberait rapidement. Ce dossier n'étant plus de notre ressort, je ressortais de la pièce et retournais à mon bureau, fixant le tableau blanc qui n'avait jamais été aussi encombré. D'un geste sec et précis, je barrais le nom de Gibson. Et fixait les trois points d'interrogation symbolisant les derniers tueurs à gage en lice. Où étaient-ils et qu'attendaient-ils pour passer à l'acte? Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Rick s'éloigner de moi en direction de l'ascenseur. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit d'une conversation et le bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient de moi, que je relevais la tête pour constater que mes parents étaient arrivés et que Rick était aller les accueillir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate? » m'interrogea papa en arrivant à ma hauteur.

« Allons dans la salle de briefing » déclarais-je en échangeant un regard avec Rick.

Percevant mon malaise, il passa une main apaisante dans le bas de mon dos, et en cet instant, je me moquais que l'on nous voit et que les gens comprennent que nous étions ensemble. Après tout ce qui s'était passer, je ne voulais plus me cacher. J'aimais Rick, et je voulais que tout le monde sache qu'il était à moi, comme je lui appartenais. Mais encore une fois, je m'égarais. J'avais encore une affaire à résoudre, et je devais rester concentrée si je ne voulais pas voir toute cette histoire se finir dans un bain de sang. La pression de la main de Rick dans le bas de mon dos se fit plus forte, et je relevais la tête vers lui, cherchant son regard.

« Tout va bien aller Kate. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à votre ressemblance à toutes les deux. Si tu ne perds pas ton calme, tu devrais réussir à obtenir les réponses à tes questions » souffla-t-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe au moment où nous franchissions le seuil de la salle de réunion.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête et allais m'asseoir près de maman qui me fixait en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait me mettre dans un tel état. Durant quelques secondes, seul le silence se fit entendre dans la pièce. Je mis de l'ordre dans mes pensées, puis prenant une profonde inspiration, je me jetais à l'eau.

« Maman est-ce que tu a une sœur? » m'enquis-je d'une traite sans la quitter des yeux.

« Oui. » répondit-elle doucement alors que son regard se voilait et que de la colère apparaissait dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parler? » soufflais-je en sentant mon cœur battre la chamade.

Surprise, je la vis lancer un regard à papa qui lui sourit tendrement et l'encouragea d'un sourire à tout me raconter. Donc papa était au courant. D'une certaine façon, cela me rassurait. Au moins, maman n'avait pas chercher à dissimuler l'existence de cette sœur à son entourage, ce qui m'intriguait d'autant plus.

« J'avais 10 ans lorsque Marina est née. Mes parents n'avaient pas vraiment voulu ce second enfant, mais ils étaient catholiques et l'avortement était hors de question, donc ils l'ont garder. Mais ils ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à elle. D'une certaine façon, c'est moi qui me suis occuper d'elle. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai eu tant de mal à partir pour la fac et que je me suis décidée à venir à New York alors que j'aurais pu aller à Stanford. Je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner de Marina. Quand Marina a eu 15 ans, un grand cabinet d'avocats de Chicago m'a proposer d'y faire mon stage, et elle m'a encourager à accepter. Ses relations avec nos parents semblaient s'être améliorées, et j'y suis aller. Je n'aurais pas du. Quand je suis rentrer, Marina avait disparue. Mes parents refusant de m'expliquer ce qui s'était passer, je suis aller trouver sa meilleure amie qui m'a tout raconter.» raconta maman avant de s'interrompre, des larmes dans la voix.

Je m'en voulais de l'obliger à se remémorer d'aussi douloureux souvenirs, mais j'avais besoin de comprendre, même si les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place, je devais être certaine de ne pas me tromper.

« Qu'est-il arriver à Marina? » lui demandais-je en me saisissant de sa main pour la réconforter.

« Un soir, alors qu'elle travaillait tard à la bibliothèque, elle a été violée. Et elle est tombée enceinte. Si seulement elle m'avait appeler, j'aurais tout plaquer pour revenir à ses côtés, mais son amie m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je gâche mon avenir pour elle. En apprenant qu'elle était enceinte, je n'ai eu aucun mal à comprendre que mes parents l'avaient chasser. J'ai déclarer sa disparition à la police, mais ils ne l'ont pas retrouver. Ils étaient débordés, et son dossier se trouvait au milieu d'une immense pile. Je l'ai chercher moi-même, mais sans résultat. Je m'en suis toujours voulu de n'avoir pas été là pour elle. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonner. Et je n'ai jamais pardonner à mes parents leur comportement envers elle. » termina-t-elle alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Émue, je m'agenouillais devant elle et la serrait fortement contre moi. Comment mes grands-parents avaient pu faire une chose pareille? Je comprenais pourquoi je n'avais jamais eu de contacts avec eux.

« Kate? Pourquoi m'avoir poser cette question? » s'enquit maman en séchant ses dernières larmes.

« Suis-moi » déclarais-je en me relevant et en la tirant par la main à ma suite.

Sans lâcher sa main, je la conduisis vers les salles d'interrogatoire, et m'effaçais pour la laisser entrer. Bien que perplexe, elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, et lorsque son regard se posa sur le miroir, je la vis se figer. Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé, et porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

« Oh mon dieu… Marina… » souffla-t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes se mettaient à dévaler le long de ses joues d'une pâleur inquiétante.

« Non maman. Cette jeune femme s'appelle Lisa. Et l'histoire de Marina correspond à ce qu'elle sait du passé de sa mère. » répondis-je en venant la rejoindre en m'emparant de nouveau de sa main que je serais fermement dans la mienne.

« Où est-elle? Où est Marina? » s'enquit maman sans quitter Lisa du regard.

« Je suis désolée maman, mais Marina est morte il y a dix ans… » lui appris-je en raffermissant mon étreinte autour de ses doigts qui s'étaient mis à trembler fortement.

« Dix ans… » murmura maman en prenant une profonde inspiration, comme pour se ressaisir, puis elle ajouta « Ce ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence Kate. Il y a forcément un lien entre ce qui m'est arriver et la mort de Marina»

« Je suis d'accord. Surtout que Marina était enceinte lorsque c'est arriver, et que le bébé a disparu, pile au moment où Gary adoptait un petit garçon… » approuvais-je en échangeant un regard entendu avec maman.

Le silence suivit mes paroles, chacune de nous plongés dans ses pensées, comprenant l'importance de ce que nous venions de découvrir, puis la voix de maman retentit de nouveau, vibrante d'espoir.

« Est-ce que je peux la rencontrer? »

« Viens » me contentais-je d'acquiescer en la guidant vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Devant la porte, je marquais un temps d'arrêt, et posais un regard inquiet sur maman qui était dangereusement pâle. Sentant mon regard inquiet, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Je ne vais pas m'évanouir Kate, arrête de t'inquiéter. » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« C'est normal que je m'inquiètes pour toi, tu es ma maman » répliquais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« J'irais bien Kate, je t'assure » me sourit-elle en me caressant tendrement la joue.

Là encore, le fait que l'on soit au commissariat et que tout le monde pouvait assister à la scène m'indifférait. Pendant dix ans, j'avais été privée de la présence et de l'amour de maman, alors je n'allais sûrement pas la repousser parce que je ne voulais pas que mes collègues me voit agir comme un être humain.

« Ok, alors allons-y » souris-je en baissant la poignée de la porte.

En m'apercevant, Lisa se leva, son regard interrogateur plongé dans le mien, puis son regard se posa sur maman, et elle pâlit dangereusement. Avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Lisa s'était jeter dans les bras de maman, secouer de lourds sanglots. Le premier instant de surprise passé, maman referma ses bras autour d'elle et la berça comme elle l'avait fait avec moi si souvent, et attendit que la crise de larmes s'estompe.

« Je… je suis désolée… » renifla Lisa en s'écartant et en baissant piteusement la tête, comme si elle s'en voulait de s'être laisser aller à montrer ses sentiments.

« Ce n'est rien ma chérie… » lui sourit maman en effaçant tendrement les larmes qui sillonnaient le long de son visage.

Rassurée par l'intonation de maman, Lisa releva la tête et la dévora du regard.

« Lisa, je te présente ma mère, Johanna Beckett » déclarais-je en m'avançant pour me placer aux côtés de maman.

« Vous ressemblez tellement à ma maman… » remarqua Lisa sans rompre le contact avec maman.

« Ta maman s'appelait Marina n'est-ce pas? » souffla maman en retenant sa respiration.

« Oui, mais comment le savez-vous? » s'étonna Lisa en écarquillant les yeux, alors qu'une lueur d'espoir naissait dans son regard, même si elle cherchait à le combattre, comme si elle s'interdisait d'y croire.

« Marina était ma sœur » expliqua maman d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

« Oh mon dieu! » s'exclama Lisa en fixant maman avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de joie.

Et je comprenais ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Durant dix ans, elle s'était cru seule au monde, et voilà que par le fruit du hasard, même si je n'y croyais pas, elle découvrait qu'elle avait une famille. En l'observant, je me demandais comment elle réagirait en découvrant que son frère était vivant, et qu'il avait été élevé par l'homme qui avait fait tuer leur mère. Ma tante. Décidément, ce Gary avait eu une dent contre notre famille. Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'il s'en prenne au membre d'une seule et même famille à la même époque, et sans le savoir? Rick dirait probablement que c'était un signe du destin. Au moins Billy avait eu Tessa pour lui prodiguer l'amour dont il avait besoin et le protéger de la mauvaise influence de ce monstre.

Tessa. Comment allais-je lui dire que son fils était mon neveu? Qu'il avait encore de la famille et que nous étions en droit d'en récupérer la garde? Est-ce que Lisa voudrait devenir la tutrice de son petit frère? Visiblement, elle n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de le retrouver. Mais était-ce uniquement pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ou pour le reprendre avec elle? Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Lisa, mais à l'instant où nos regards s'étaient croisés, j'avais senti qu'un lien étrange et inexplicable nous unissait, et au trouble de son regard, je savais qu'elle l'avait ressenti aussi. Et à présent, je comprenais ce dont il s'agissait. Nous étions de la même famille. J'étais tirailler entre mon désir de voir ma famille heureuse et en paix avec le passé, et mon amour fraternel pour Tessa. Je voulais les voir toutes les deux heureuses, et j'espérais vraiment que Billy ne devienne pas l'objet d'une nouvelle bataille.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Un petit com' pour me donnez votre avis svp?**


	38. Chapter 37: Concrétisation

**Je préviens que dans ce chapitre, il y a une scène intime, mais je ne peux pas vraiment la classée M vue que je ne donne aucun détails, mais vous verez bien, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 37 : Concrétisation**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire à tout ce qui s'était produit en si peu de temps. J'avais retrouver ma meilleure amie du lycée, découvert l'existence d'une cousine et d'un petit cousin qui se révélait être le fils adoptif de ladite meilleure amie. Rien que ça avait de quoi donner le tournis à n'importe qui, mais si je rajoutais à ça le fait que j'étais enfin en couple avec l'homme le plus exaspérant et le plus adorable du monde, et que j'avais retrouver ma mère, j'avais l'impression d'avoir brutalement été projeter dans un monde parallèle, et ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quand l'heure du réveil allait sonnée. Jamais avec un peu de chance. Pas si ça signifiait découvrir que maman était bel et bien morte, et que Rick et moi n'étions que des partenaires l'un pour l'autre.

Comme pour me prouver que tout ceci était bien réel, je sentis le corps de Rick venir se coller à mon dos, et le rire de maman me parvint aux oreilles. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, je me laissais aller contre le torse ferme de mon compagnon, et observais la scène qui s'offrait à moi. Il était tard, et pourtant, personne ne semblait décider à rentrer chez soi. Une sorte de frénésie saturait l'atmosphère, rendant tout le monde fébrile. Mon regard se posa sur Lisa, et un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres en la voyant retirer un énième morceau de pizza de la main de Matt. Et mon sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il lui lança un regard de chien battu la faisant craquer. Nos regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression que nous étions connectée toutes les deux. C'était un peu comme si nous ressentions les mêmes choses, avions partagés les mêmes expériences. Ce qui, d'une certaine façon, était le cas.

« Ils ont l'air très amoureux » commenta Rick dans le creux de mon oreille, et je me retenais de me retourner pour me blottir contre lui, mais nous étions encore au commissariat, et je ne voulais pas éveiller l'intérêt de Lanie qui nous observait avec attention.

« Difficile de croire qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis une semaine » approuvais-je alors qu'une idée saugrenue naissait dans mon esprit fatiguée.

Une semaine. Le début de cette histoire. C'était une drôle de coïncidence. Mais mon instinct me soufflait que l'arrivée de Lisa à New York n'était pas un hasard. Il allait falloir que je discute avec elle. Il y avait encore tellement de chose sur elle que j'ignorais, il était normal que je veuille en apprendre plus. Et je percevais une part d'ombre en elle qui ne demandait qu'à remonter à la surface. Bien sûr, je pouvais en dire autant de moi, tant ma soif de vengeance avait souvent faillit prendre le pas sur ma raison, mais je n'avais pas basculer de l'autre côté. Et tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que Lisa avait réussi à en faire autant. Peut-être étais-je devenue trop méfiante avec les années. Peut-être avais-je du mal à réaliser que j'avais à nouveau une famille, et que je cherchais toutes les excuses possibles pour expliquer que je ne sois pas pleinement heureuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kate? » s'enquit Rick en s'éloignant de moi pour venir se placer face à moi, scrutant attentivement mon visage.

« Je suis fatiguée je crois » biaisais-je.

Je savais que si je lui disais ce que je ressentais, il se lancerais dans toute une théorie mettant en évidence que je m'étais tellement habituée à la souffrance de voir ceux que j'aimais m'être violemment arrachés, que je préférais me préparer à cette éventualité en inventant les pires scénarios possibles.

« Rentrons dans ce cas » déclara-t-il en allant chercher nos manteaux.

Et ce fut comme si chacun avaient attendu ce signal pour partir à leur tour. Les gars et Lanie furent les premiers à partir, et je souris en voyant Esposito murmurer quelque chose à Lanie, lui arrachant un sourire coquin. Avec amusement, je me demandais jusqu'à quand ces deux-là allaient nous cacher leur liaison. Mais je pouvais difficilement les blâmés de vouloir garder ça pour eux aussi longtemps que possible alors que je voulais en faire autant avec Rick. Je fus tirer de mes pensées par la voix d'Alexis qui proposait à mes parents de venir passer la nuit chez eux tandis que Matt et Lisa souriaient devant la proposition de l'adolescente. Croisant le regard de Rick, je compris qu'ils voulaient que nous soyons un peu seuls, et je les en remerciais. Je voulais profiter un peu de Rick sans avoir à le partager avec qui que ce soit.

« Kate et moi devons passer chez elle pour qu'elle puisse prendre des vêtements pour le week-end. Nous passerons donc la nuit là-bas » déclara-t-il en m'interrogeant du regard.

« D'accord papa » sourit Alexis avant de venir nous embrasser à tour de rôle.

Alors qu'Alexis s'éloignait vers les ascenseurs aux côtés de Martha qui discutait joyeusement avec Lisa qui adorait visiblement le théâtre, je vis papa et Rick discuté, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Papa n'oserait tout de même pas faire un sermon à Rick ? Cette idée me fit frissonner, et je me promis de questionner Rick un peu plus tard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ton père m'a confié qu'il aimait beaucoup Richard » entendis-je maman déclarer près de moi, sans que j'ai remarqué sa présence.

« Bizarrement, ça ne me rassure pas » grommelais-je en lançant un regard teinté d'inquiétude vers les deux hommes de ma vie.

« Tu sais ce qui m'a décidé à épouser ton père? » me demanda maman avec un sourire malicieux.

« Le fait que tu étais folle amoureuse de lui? » la taquinais-je en posant un regard rieur sur elle.

« En partie. Mais ton grand-père a décréter que ton père était un moins que rien et que jamais il ne parviendrait à me rendre heureuse. J'ai su à cet instant que Jim était l'homme auprès duquel je passerais le reste de mes jours » m'expliqua-t-elle en posant un regard débordant d'amour sur papa.

« Je vois, donc je devrais rompre avec Rick d'après ta propre expérience… » constatais-je en sentant un frisson d'angoisse me traverser à l'idée de rompre avec Rick.

« Surtout pas. Mon père avait une vision assez étriquée des choses. Pour lui, un homme bien était un homme issu d'une bonne famille catholique. J'ai cesser de prendre ses dires pour argent comptant longtemps avant qu'il ne mette Marina la porte de chez nous, mais quand il a dit ces horreurs à propos de ton père, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase » rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Du coin de l'œil, je constatais que son expression s'était assombrie, et je compris que malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle n'avait jamais pardonner à ses parents leur erreur. Et je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Ton père ne commettra pas les mêmes erreurs avec toi. Il a parfaitement conscience que Richard est l'homme qui réussira à te rendre heureuse, et il ne fera rien qui pourrait faire fuir ton écrivain » me sourit maman en venant m'enlacer.

« Merci maman » souris-je en lui retournant son étreinte, le cœur débordant de joie.

« De rien ma chérie » répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement avant de reprendre « On va vous laisser. Et ne faites pas de bêtises ce soir… » me taquina-t-elle, riant de me voir rougir.

« Maman! » m'exclamais-je d'un ton gêné.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que maman et moi avions une discussion sur ma vie sexuelle, mais cette fois, je me sentais gênée qu'elle aborde le sujet. Peut-être parce que Rick et moi n'avions pas encore atteint cette étape de notre relation. Toujours est-il que je fus soulagée de voir Rick et papa nous rejoindre. Avec la promesse de les tenir informer de la suite des évènements, nous quittâmes le commissariat, ignorant les sourires entendus que nous lançait maman et Martha. En soupirant, je songeais que toutes les deux réunies allaient nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Ça ne me surprendrait même pas de découvrir qu'elles avaient déjà mis au point les moindres détails de notre mariage.

Cette idée me fit rougir, alors qu'un sentiment d'exaltation me traversait. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais envisager de me marier. Mais depuis que Rick était entrer dans ma vie, je m'étais surprise à y penser de plus en plus souvent, et je n'imaginais personne d'autre que lui remplir ce rôle. Il était celui que je voulais, que j'avais attendu toute ma vie. Il était loin d'être parfait, et la plupart du temps il me rendait folle, mais c'est à ses côtés que je voulais parcourir le reste du chemin. Bien sûr, nous étions encore loin de cette étape, mais j'espérais vraiment que dans un avenir proche, nous la franchirions ensemble. Perdue dans mes spéculations, je ne reprenais pieds dans la réalité qu'au moment où je sentis la voiture ralentir puis s'arrêter, et surprise, je constatais que l'on était déjà arriver en bas de mon immeuble. Laisser Rick conduire avait des avantages finalement songeais-je en sortant de la voiture.

L'air frais de la nuit me fit frissonner, et j'accélérais le pas pour rejoindre la chaleur bienfaisante de mon appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'invitais Rick à faire comme chez lui, et je me rendais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche bien chaude. Lorsque je sortis de la douche, je constatais que j'avais oublier de prendre un pyjama pour la nuit, et m'enroulais donc dans une serviette et gagnais ma chambre, soulagée de ne pas y trouver Rick. Fouillant dans la commode, je sursautais donc en entendant sa voix dans mon dos.

« Jolie serviette » me taquina-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et resserrant la serviette autour de ma poitrine, je me tournais vers lui, déglutissant difficilement en découvrant qu'il était torse nu.

« La salle de bain est libre » déclarais-je d'une voix relativement ferme sans pouvoir m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard.

Pour un homme de son âge, il était relativement musclé. Bien sûr, il avait perdu la fermeté des jeunes hommes de vingt ans, mais je le trouvais incroyablement sexy. Et pour y avoir promener mes mains lors de nos étreintes, je savais que son torse serait ferme et solide sous mes mains, sans l'ombre d'une parcelle graisseuse. Je sentis le désir s'insinuer en moi, et je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Me retenir de laisser mes sentiments pour lui prendre le dessus était de plus en plus difficile, et je commençais à manquer cruellement de bonnes raisons pour ne pas franchir cette ultime étape. Après tout, nous ne ferions rien de mal, et je savais au regard brûlant de désir qu'il posait sur moi qu'il en avait tout autant envie.

« Ok. Je te rejoins dans dix minutes » acquiesça-t-il finalement en me lançant un dernier regard intense avant de gagner la salle de bain dont il se contenta de rabattre la porte.

Incapable de me contenir, je regardais dans la direction de la pièce, les sens aux aguets. Mon imagination s'activa aussitôt, et je l'imaginais sous l'eau chaude, le corps recouvert de gouttelettes d'eau. Je sentis la température de mon corps grimpée de quelques degrés, et un gémissement d'envie m'échappa, surtout lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais une vue imprenable sur la douche dans laquelle il se trouvait grâce au miroir de la salle de bain. J'eus brusquement envie de l'y rejoindre et d'assouvir la faim dévorante que j'avais de lui. Au lieu de ça, j'enfilais un caraco de soie crème et un shorty assortis, et préparais le lit. Si nous devions franchir le pas ce soir, ce serait dans un lit. Je voulais savourer chacune de ces minutes. La douche serait pour plus tard songeais-je avec un sourire mutin. Je me glissais entre les draps au moment où le bruit de l'eau se tut.

Allongée dans le lit, la chambre uniquement éclairée par les rayons de la lune, je gardais les yeux rivés sur la porte, attendant impatiemment qu'il en sorte. Quand enfin il apparut, je sentis mon sang se mettre à bouillir dans mes veines. Visiblement, il avait décidé de me rendre folle. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour des reins, et je pouvais discerner quelques gouttes d'eau qui nimbaient son corps de reflet miroitant, et j'eus envie d'aller cueillir ces dernières du bout de la langue. Il éteignit la lumière, et après m'avoir adresser un sourire taquin, il quitta la chambre, et je l'entendis fermer la porte à clé et éteindre les lumières dans la salle avant qu'il ne revienne. Je fus presque déçue lorsqu'il revint, vêtu d'un boxeur. Il ferma la porte de la chambre et vint enfin me rejoindre dans le lit.

Sans attendre, je roulais vers lui et me blottis contre son torse sur lequel je déposais quelques baisers, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement. Il me laissa faire quelques instants avant de passer une main sous mon menton pour me faire lever la tête vers lui et s'emparer de mes lèvres. Sans rompre le baiser, il nous fit rouler, et je me retrouvais prisonnière sous son corps, et ce fut mon tour de gémir. Posant une main sur son torse et l'autre sur sa nuque, je l'invitais à ne pas s'arrêter en me collant plus fermement contre lui. Je savais que le moment était venu, et j'étais impatiente de lui appartenir enfin. Je voulais être à lui, corps et âme, tout comme il serait à moi. Et je lui fis comprendre mon désir en l'entourant de mes bras et de mes jambes, réduisant à néant la distance qui nous séparait. Ses mains étaient partout à la fois, et je me laissais emporter en toute confiance, sachant qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait me blesser.

Emportée par des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intense, je quittais le monde réel pour un monde éphémère et magique fait de passion et d'amour. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que Rick et moi et notre amour. Je cessais de réfléchir et me contentais de ressentir. Nous étions dans un monde à part où seul le plaisir que nous nous donnions avait sa place. J'avais l'impression d'être en apesanteur, de planer comme un oiseau depuis des heures. J'avais le cœur léger, et la caresse des mains de Rick sur ma peau ne faisait rien pour remédier à ce sentiment d'irréalité qui m'entourait. Une seule de ses caresses suffisait à m'envoyer si haut dans ce coin de paradis que je touchais du bout des doigts sans parvenir encore à l'atteindre, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de seconde à présent.

Submergée par la chaleur de son corps autour de moi, les secondes me paraissaient des heures, et pourtant, j'aurais voulu qu'elles traînent encore. J'étais prisonnière de cette bulle de sensualité que nous avions créer, mais je l'étais volontairement et ne voulais pour rien au monde la quitter. Incapable de nous en empêcher, nous nous taquinions l'un l'autre repoussant sans cesse les frontières du désir jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une vague plus forte que les autres nous emporte. Et avant même que je sois totalement remise de cette déferlante de plaisir, je sombrais dans le sommeil, bercée par le souffle saccadée de sa respiration.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je mis quelques secondes à émerger du sommeil avant que les évènements de la nuit ne m'assailles. Un sourire étira immédiatement mes lèvres, et un soupir de satisfaction m'échappa. Instinctivement, je resserrais l'étreinte de mes bras autour de la taille de ma compagne qui dormait toujours, blottie contre mon flanc gauche, la tête au creux de mon cou et une main posée sur mon torse. Elle était tellement belle, que ma gorge s'assécha et que je fus incapable de ne pas la toucher, ce qui la réveilla instantanément.

« Bonjour » me sourit-elle en s'étirant contre moi, m'arrachant un gémissement de désir.

« Bonjour » souris-je en me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Quelles heures est-il? » me demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa position tout contre moi.

Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas vouloir quitter ce lit, et cette constatation me tira un nouveau soupir de satisfaction auquel elle fit écho.

« Presque 8 heures. A quelle heure doit-on revenir au poste? » répondis-je en jetant un regard au radio réveil.

« 9 heures » soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit avant d'ajouter « Je vais prendre une douche ».

Sur ces mots, elle repoussa le drap et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en tenue d'Eve. Je la suivis du regard, buvant le moindre de ses gestes. Elle allait me rendre marteau. Arrivée près de la porte, elle alluma la lumière et se tourna vers moi, se mordillant timidement la lèvre, ce qui me fit arquer un sourcil.

« Tu viens? » s'enquit-elle en m'interrogeant du regard.

Le drap vola et je courrais presque vers elle avant de la soulever dans mes bras et de pénétrer dans la pièce, ravi de l'entendra rire aux éclats. J'aimais le son de son rire, et je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour la faire rire comme ça aussi souvent que possible. Nous ne ressortîmes de la salle de bain que bien plus tard, et bien évidemment, nous arrivâmes en retard au commissariat. Pourtant, Kate n'en paraissait pas furieuse. Au contraire, un sourire heureux ne la quittait pas, et un sentiment de fierté me gonfla le cœur en songeant que j'étais responsable de ce bonheur. Dans l'ascenseur, elle tenta de reprendre son masque de flic, mais même si son sourire disparut, l'éclat de son regard émeraude la trahissait. Ça et le suçon qu'elle avait dans le cou. Rapidement, je sortais le foulard en soie de ma poche portefeuille et l'attachait autour de son cou. Heureusement, que la couleur de celui-ci s'harmonisait avec celle de son pull en laine.

Surprise, elle se tourna vers la glace, et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la raison de mon comportement. A travers la glace, elle m'envoya un regard noir, et je lui adressais un sourire penaud en haussant les épaules. Vérifiant que le foulard dissimulait complètement la marque, elle poussa un soupir et une lueur rêveuse apparut dans son regard. Je savais qu'elle repensait à la nuit dernière, et le même sourire orna mes lèvres. Le tintement annonçant l'ouverture des portes nous tira de nos agréables souvenirs, et c'est d'un même pas que nous rejoignîmes l'équipe qui nous attendait avec impatience.

« Papa et maman sont enfin arriver » se moqua Ryan en nous lançant un regard suspicieux.

« C'est de ma faute, j'ai eu du mal à quitter mon lit ce matin » déclarais-je en haussant nonchalamment les épaules et en lançant un regard moqueur à Kate.

« J'ai du le menacer de le descendre s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu » continua Kate en poussant un soupire excédé.

« Comme d'habitude quoi » remarqua Esposito avec un haussement d'épaules blasé.

« Sauf que cette fois, elle a vraiment sortis son arme » grimaçais-je en jetant un regard rancunier à Kate qui se contenta de sourire à l'idée.

« Te plains pas vieux, tu es toujours en vie! » rigola Ryan avant de reporter son attention sur les derniers détails de notre infiltration.

Esposito en fit de même, et rapidement, la conversation porta exclusivement sur Gary et la façon dont nous espérions réussir à le coincer. Nous mettions au point les derniers détails lorsque Jordan et son équipe prirent d'assaut les lieux, et mon regard s'illumina lorsqu'ils exhibèrent leur gadget dernier cri.

« Du calme Rick » marmonna Kate en soupirant.

« Désolé, mais j'ai l'impression d'être James Bond dans le laboratoire de Q » m'exclamais-je avec entrain.

« Tu n'a toujours pas les deux zéro » me provoqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard moqueur.

« Rabat-joie » répliquais-je en affichant une moue boudeuse qui la fit sourire.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, Jordan nous interrompit pour nous expliquer le fonctionnement des caméras et des micros. Comme les portés directement étaient trop risquer, une équipe s'était déjà occuper d'en poser dans toute la maison et le jardin, avec la complicité de Tessa. Kate soupira lorsque Jordan nous assura qu'elle se portait bien. Je savais que la sécurité de son amie lui tenait à cœur, et qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle et Billy. Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants, puis Jordan prit congé, nous assurant qu'elle nous appellerait dès que son équipe et elle serait en position. Et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, en garant une camionnette dans ce quartier résidentiel, ils s'installeraient dans la villa d'en face dont les propriétaires étaient partis rendre visite à leur fille qui venait d'avoir un bébé.

Après son départ, je décidais de me rendre chez moi afin de vérifier qu'Alexis allait bien, et Kate m'accompagna, désireuse de voir ses parents avant la mission. Les gars nous assurèrent qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre l'équipe de Jordan, voulant être dans les parages pour intervenir rapidement si jamais les choses dérapaient, ce dont nous leur étions reconnaissant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Depuis que j'avais été contacté pour cette mission, je m'étais tenu en retrait, et à présent, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Nous n'étions plus que trois en lice. Non pas parce que les autres avaient décidés de quitter la partie, mais parce qu'ils avaient été assassinés. Et je ne voulais pas finir de la même façon. J'étais trop jeune pour mourir. Il est vrai que j'avais besoin de cet argent, mais à quoi tout ce fric me servirait-il si je me faisais descendre? D'autant que Le Virus semblait protéger nos cibles, bien décider à tuer le commanditaire du contrat. Et je ne voulais pas finir comme le Boucher ou le Grizzli comme le m'amusais à l'appeler. Tout le monde dans notre métier savait que le Virus ne tuait jamais sans bonnes raisons, et je refusais de lui en fournir une. Je préférais donc me retirer de l'affaire sans faire de vagues.

Des contrats, il y en aurait bien d'autres. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais un petit génie de l'informatique, en plus de mon habileté à manier le couteau,et je décidais donc de nettoyer les comptes de mes collègues. Puisqu'ils étaient morts, ils ne m'en voudraient pas. Il me fut facile de trouver les comptes qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs transactions illégales, et je virais rapidement l'argent sur mon compte, en prenant la peine de couvrir les traces de ces transactions en transitant plusieurs fois par toutes les banques de la terre. Satisfaite, je constatais que mon compte en banque avait gonfler de plusieurs milliers de dollars. Au moins n'aurais-je pas totalement perdu mon temps en venant ici.

Et puis, je devais admettre que l'idée de tuer Richard Castle ne m'enthousiasmait pas des masses. J'étais fan de ses livres. Il réussissait toujours à décrire avec tellement de justesse le monde du crime que je me plongeais avec passion dans ses romans, et je trouvais que depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec le lieutenant Beckett, ses bouquins avaient encore gagner en finesse et en profondeur. Donc non, je ne voulais pas les tuer. Le personnage de Nikki Heat avait encore un potentiel certain, et je voulais voir ce que Castle prévoyait pour elle et Jameson. Leur relation allait-elle gagner en profondeur ou bien resterait-elle superficielle et basée sur le sexe? A la place de Nikki, je m'assurerais que personne ne s'avise de tourner autour de mon homme. Je marquerais mon territoire, faisant comprendre aux autres femmes que Jameson était en main.

Peut-être que partir n'était pas une bonne idée finalement. Je devrais peut-être traîner dans le coin pour m'assurer qu'ils resteraient en vie. Mais en même, c'était prendre le risque de me faire repérer et descendre. Beckett était flic, et Castle, même s'il feignait le contraire, savait manier une arme. De plus, le FBI était de la partie, et l'un des meilleurs tueurs à gage jouait les anges gardiens. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour assurer leur sécurité. Je faisais donc mon sac et réservais un billet d'avion en partance pour les Caraïbes. J'avais bien mériter quelques vacances, et comme l'argent n'était plus un problème, autant en profiter pour aller me mettre à l'ombre le temps que cette histoire se tasse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et un tueur à gage en moins, ce qui fait qu'il ne reste plus que Le Virus et Lisa, autrement dit... **

**Vous remarquerez que pour une fois, je ne m'en débarrasse pas en la tuant... Elle part de son propre chef... **

**Bisous, bonne journée et à demain pour la suite...**


	39. Chapter 38 : Le piège se met en place

**Attention, l'étau se resserre autour de ce cher Gary... **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 38 : Le piège se met en place**

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Avant que je ne découvre la vérité, le son de la respiration régulière de Gary m'apaisait, me berçait jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, tout ce que cela m'inspirait, c'était de la répugnance. Je ne supportais plus cette situation, et la seule chose qui m'aidait à tenir le coup, à ne pas craquer était l'assurance que tout ceci prendrait bientôt fin et que Billy et moi serions définitivement en sécurité, loin de cet homme monstrueux qui avait détruit la vie de tant de personnes et qui ne comptait visiblement pas s'en tenir là, bien au contraire. Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de m'entêter à chercher un sommeil qui me fuyait, je décidais de me lever.

Kate et Rick allaient arriver dans quelques heures, et je voulais être sûre que tout était prêt pour les accueillir. Même s'ils ne venaient que dans l'unique but de confondre mon cher mari, je voulais malgré tout qu'ils se sentent à l'aise, du moins autant que cela était possible en de pareilles circonstances. Hier, une équipe du FBI était venu et avait placé caméras et micros dans toutes les pièces de la maison, sauf dans les chambres, et j'étais certaine que ce détail soulagerait les deux tourtereaux. Je savais qu'ils voulaient garder leur relation secrète, et même s'ils devraient jouer les couples devant Gary, je me doutais bien qu'ils préféraient conserver leur intimité, et je les comprenais. J'étais moi-même soulagée de savoir qu'il y avait des pièces dans cette maison où je pouvais me réfugier sans risque d'être espionnée.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je gagnais machinalement la salle de bain et retirant mon pyjama, je me glissais dans la douche. La caresse de l'eau chaude sur ma peau me fit du bien, petit à petit, je sentis la tension quitter mon corps. Mes muscles se délièrent, mes pensées s'évadèrent, et fermant les yeux, je me laissais aller à baisser complètement ma garde. Je ne compris mon erreur qu'au moment où je sentis un courant d'air froid m'atteindre juste avant que deux bras puissants ne m'enlacent et qu'un corps musclé ne se plaque contre mon dos, m'imposant la force de son désir. Une puissante vague de nausée m'envahit, des tremblements m'agitèrent, et je cherchais fébrilement le moyen de me sortir d'affaire avant de devoir subir les assauts de mon mari. Déjà, ses mains s'égaraient sur mon corps, et un gémissement de panique m'échappa, qu'il interpréta heureusement comme une invitation à poursuivre ses caresses.

J'étais tétanisée, j'aurais voulu hurler, lui intimer de me lâcher, lui dire qu'il me dégoûtait, que sa proximité me rendait malade, mais je ne pouvais pas, pas sans prendre le risque de tout gâcher, alors je me laissais faire, priant le ciel qu'un miracle se produise. Et visiblement, Dieu devait être dans le coin, parce que soudain la sonnerie du portable de Gary nous parvint, le stoppant net dans son élan. Je le sentis se figer dans mon dos, et il stoppa tous mouvements. Ses mains s'étaient immobilisées sur mon ventre, et le cœur battant, j'attendis qu'il se décide. Finalement, comme la sonnerie persistait, il poussa un juron, me fit de rapides excuses, et sortit de la douche d'humeur massacrante. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, je me laissais aller contre le mur de la douche, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur mon visage, aussitôt emportées par l'eau. J'ignorais combien de temps encore je supporterais cette situation, mais je devais me montrer forte. J'aurais bien le temps de craquer lorsque tout serait terminé, lorsque Gary serait mis hors d'état de nuire, mais pas avant. Me ressaisissant, je me redressais, et remerciais de tout mon cœur la personne qui venait de me sauver d'une situation impossible. De peur qu'il ne revienne, je finissais de me laver, cherchant à effacer les traces de ses mains sur mon corps et sortais de la douche.

Je m'habillais prestement, enfilant les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main, et sortant dans le couloir, je hâtais le pas vers la chambre de Billy. Gary n'y mettait jamais les pieds, prétextant qu'il passerait plus de temps avec son fils lorsqu'il serait capable d'entretenir une conversation qui traiterait d'autre chose que de son dessin animé préféré. Si jusqu'à maintenant, son attitude m'avais énervée, à présent que je savais ce dont il retournait, j'en étais soulagée. Billy, n'étant pas proche de son père, ne souffrirait pas trop de la situation. Soudain, je me figeais, le souffle court. Et si jamais Kate retrouvait les parents biologiques de Billy ? Et s'ils voulaient me le reprendre ? A leur place, c'est ce que je voudrais, mais l'idée m'était insupportable. J'étais prête à tout perdre, mais je ne supporterais pas que l'on m'arrache mon fils. Kate m'avait promis que cela n'arriverait pas, mais pourrait-elle tenir cette promesse ? Pourrait-elle empêcher que la famille de Billy ne récupère sa garde alors qu'ils n'y avaient jamais renoncé, mais qu'on le leur avait volé ?

Essayant de dissimuler mon inquiétude, j'entrais dans la chambre de mon merveilleux petit garçon et l'observait dormir. Il avait l'air d'un ange. La première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé en le voyant pour la première fois, était qu'il était le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ai fait, et je m'étais promis de tout faire pour le protéger. Et j'estimais avoir plutôt bien réussis. Il respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur. Je savais que j'étais une bonne mère pour lui. Mais cela serait-il suffisant aux yeux d'un juge ? Sentant des larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux, je battis des paupières pour les chassées, et m'approchais de son lit dans le but de le réveiller. Avec tendresse, je lui caressais délicatement le front jusqu'à ce qu'il batte des cils et ouvre ses incroyables yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de Kate. Cette idée me fit sourire malgré moi. En fait, en y réfléchissant, on aurait facilement pu prendre Kate pour la mère de Billy tant ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. Je n'y avais jamais véritablement fait attention jusqu'à ce que je revoie Kate, mais maintenant, cette extraordinaire ressemblance me sautait aux yeux.

« A quoi tu penses maman ? » me demanda Billy en baillant largement.

« A l'amie qui va venir passer le weekend avec nous » expliquais-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

« La policière ? » s'enquit-il avec un sourire ravageur qui me fit de nouveau penser à Kate.

Kate ne pouvait pas être la mère biologique de Billy, c'était impossible. Surtout qu'elle l'avait vu, et que si son bébé lui avait été arraché, elle aurait immédiatement réagit en voyant mon fils. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Au lieu de me torturer, je devrais lui poser franchement la question. Kate ne m'avait jamais menti. Ça avait toujours été une règle tacite entre nous. Pas de mensonges. Alors si Kate savait quelque chose à propos des parents de Billy, elle m'en parlerait, même si elle savait que cela me ferait souffrir. Je préférais apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle de sa bouche plutôt que par une tierce personne. Et puis Kate avait toujours su comment annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles en douceur. Elle avait toujours eu la faculté de se mettre à la place des autres, de ressentir leurs émotions et de les utiliser pour les aider à se sentir mieux. Et même si nous nous étions perdu de vu ces dernières années, je savais qu'elle possédait encore ce don.

« Allez crapule, debout ! » m'exclamais-je en chatouillant doucement Billy qui se débattit en riant.

« Maman ! S'il te plaît ! » me supplia-t-il en cherchant à m'échapper.

En riant, je cessais ma douce torture, et il vint se blottir contre moi. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Resserrant mes bras autour de son petit corps tout chaud, je savourais à sa juste valeur cet instant hors du temps. Non, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, c'était impossible. Je ne l'avais peut-être pas mis au monde, mais Billy était mon fils. Et je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour le garder près de moi. N'importe quelle mère digne de ce nom en ferait autant.

« Va t'habiller, je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner » déclarais-je en le serrant une dernière fois avant de m'écarter.

« Je peux avoir des pancakes avec plein de sirop d'érable ? » s'enquit-il avec un grand sourire plein d'espoir.

« Bien sur ! » rigolais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

En passant devant la porte de ma chambre, je constatais que celle-ci était ouverte, et j'entendis la voix de Gary. Le ton cinglant qu'il utilisait me fit me stopper, et mue par une impulsion, je m'approchais pour écouter ce qu'il disait. Qui que soit son interlocuteur, et quoi qu'il vienne de lui apprendre, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Comment ça les comptes ont été vidés ! Trouvez-moi par qui, et faites le nécessaire, et retrouvez-moi cet argent ! » cria-t-il rageusement avant de raccrocher.

Un bruit mat contre le mur me fit comprendre que dans sa rage, il avait jeter son portable qui venait de se briser sous la force de l'impact. Peu désireuse de me faire surprendre en train de l'espionner, je décidais de descendre à la cuisine par l'escalier secondaire, sachant qu'il me verrait si je prenais l'escalier principal. Dieu merci, la moquette du couloir étouffa le bruit de mes pas, et un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque je constatais qu'il était toujours dans la chambre. Malgré tout, je me dépêchais de gagner la sécurité toute relative de la cuisine, et m'empressais de préparer les pancakes. Connaissant l'appétit féroce de mon fils, je ne doutais pas qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition en réclamant sa subsistance. J'avais préparé si souvent des pancakes que mon corps passa en pilote automatique, laissant à mon esprit tout loisir d'analyser la conversation que j'avais involontairement surprise.

De quel argent parlait-il ? Devais-je en informer le FBI ou attendre l'arrivée de Kate pour lui communiquer l'information ? Parce qu'une chose était certaine, quoi que ce soit, c'était suffisamment important pour faire perdre à mon cher mari le masque d'impassibilité et de sang-froid qu'il arborait en toutes circonstances. En plus, si j'avais bien compris, il venait de commanditer le meurtre d'une autre personne, et je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face en sachant qu'une personne était morte alors que j'aurais pu faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Finalement, je décidais d'attendre l'arrivée de Kate. Appeler le FBI serait prendre trop de risques. Risques d'autant plus inutiles que Kate ne tarderait plus à arriver.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comment cet argent avait-il pu disparaître sans laisser de traces ? Qui possédait les compétences nécessaires pour détourner plusieurs milliers de dollars sans se faire repérer et éveiller l'attention des banques ? Qui que soit cette personne, elle allait payer cher son forfait. Personne ne me volait sans s'en mordre les doigts. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me salir les mains, mais ces derniers temps, j'en étais arriver à revoir ma position. J'avais engagé dix tueurs à gage, soit disant parmi les meilleurs, et sept d'entre eux étaient morts. Quant aux trois autres, dieu seul savait où ils étaient. Tant qu'ils ne se mêlaient pas de mes affaires et respectaient mon souhait de suspendre pour une durée indéterminée le contrat, tout irait bien, sinon je me verrais contraint de m'occuper d'eux également.

Constatant que je ne portais qu'une serviette autour des reins, je regagnais la salle de bain, maudissant Skyhawk de m'avoir interrompu au moment où j'allais assouvir le désir qui bouillonnait dans mes veines. Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas posséder Tessa, et la frustration menaçait de me faire perdre la tête. Si encore j'étais certain de pouvoir assouvir mes pulsions ce soir, l'attente serait plus supportable, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tessa m'avait informer qu'elle passerait sûrement une grande partie de la nuit à discuter avec Kate pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je lui aurais bien demander de n'en rien faire, mais cela aurait desservit mes plans. Plus vite ma chère épouse et la sexy Kate Beckett redeviendraient les meilleures amies du monde, plus vite j'apprendrais où en était l'enquête.

L'image de Kate Beckett dans cette merveilleuse robe qu'elle portait le soir du bal de charité s'imposa à moi, et mon désir s'intensifia. Je me demandais si je réussirais à la séduire. Elle avait repousser mes tentatives de séduction, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Peut-être était-elle simplement gênée d'être attirer par le mari d'une de ses amies. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle continuer à danser avec moi et à me sourire si je ne l'intéressais pas? Oui, elle avait envie de moi, mais elle n'avait simplement pas voulu me le dire clairement, et je n'avais pas compris. Elle avait du être déçue que je ne fasse pas de nouvelles tentatives. Mais je comptais bien me racheter durant ce weekend. Je devrais sans trop de problème réussir à éloigner un temps Tessa et Richard pour avoir le champ libre avec elle.

L'idée de la faire mienne, de posséder son corps de déesse, de me perdre en elle déclencha ma jouissance sans même que j'ai besoin de me toucher, et je me laissais aller contre le carrelage glacé de la douche, des images toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres traversant le rideau de mes paupières closes. Oui, j'allais passer un excellent weekend. Et puis faire de Kate Beckett ma maîtresse présenterait l'avantage non négligeable de pouvoir lui faire faire tout ce que je voulais. Bien sûr, je savais qu'elle sortait avec l'écrivain, mais comment pourrait-il rivaliser avec moi? Et cela ne me gênais pas de la partager avec un autre temps qu'elle accourait chaque fois que j'aurais envie d'elle. Avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, je finissais de prendre ma douche puis allait m'habiller.

Dans le couloir, je me dirigeais vers l'escalier, et gagnais mon bureau. Avant l'arrivée de ma future conquête, j'avais des choses à mettre en place. J'avais reçut une nouvelle commande pour un bébé, et j'avais charger Skyhawk de s'occuper lui-même de localiser la futur « donatrice ». Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle allait me faire gagner un bon paquet d'argent. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces couples qui voulaient absolument un bébé, mais le fait qu'ils soient prêt à tout ou presque pour devenir parents m'arrangeait bien. Allumant mon ordinateur, j'essayais de me concentrer sur mes clients, mais sans cesse, l'image d'une Kate Beckett offerte à mes moindres fantasmes me revenait en mémoire, et de nouveau, mon corps démarra au quart de tour. J'avais vraiment besoin de m'envoyer en l'air grognais-je en tentant de tirer sur mon pantalon devenu un peu trop serrer.

Soudain, le crissement de pneu dans l'allée devant la maison attira mon attention, et sans perdre une minute, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, l'excitation bouillonnant dans mes veines. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur mon visage en voyant l'objet de mes pensées sortir de la voiture. Le soleil se refléta dans sa crinière, la nimbant d'un halo doré, et je me passais une langue gourmande sur les lèvres à l'idée de la faire bientôt mienne. Affichant une expression avenante, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de la maison, prêt à jouer mon rôle d'hôte à la perfection. Confiant, je ne doutais pas qu'avant la fin du weekend, j'aurais obtenu tout ce que je désirais, et bien plus encore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Plus nous nous rapprochions de la résidence de ce monstre, et plus je me tendais. L'idée que Kate se retrouve dans la même pièce que l'homme responsable de sa souffrance m'était intolérable. J'aurais donner tout ce que je possédais et bien plus encore pour lui épargner cette douloureuse épreuve. Pourtant je savais qu'il fallait en passer par là pour réussir à coincer ce salop et l'envoyer dans le couloir de la mort. Enfin ça c'était s'il ne se faisait pas malencontreusement descendre lors de son arrestation. J'espérais vraiment qu'il résisterait, obligeant les flics à ouvrir le feu et l'abattre. Jamais je n'avais voulu la mort d'une autre personne avant ce jour, même le 3xk n'avait pas éveiller ce désir de mort en moi, mais il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de s'en prendre à Kate.

« Rick, a quoi penses-tu? » m'interrogea Kate intriguée par mon silence inhabituel.

« Je pense que ce weekend va être interminable » soupirais-je en lui cachant mes véritables pensées.

Si elle apprenait que je rêvais de voir Gary mort, elle serait bien capable de faire demi-tour et de m'obliger à rester avec les gars pendant qu'elle allait affronter seule ce cloporte, et il en était hors de question.

« Je sais, mais en appuyant sur les bons boutons, on devrait arriver à le faire craquer » me rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur mon genou.

« Vas-tu parler à Tessa de ta découverte concernant Billy? » demandais-je en jouant avec ses doigts qu'elle m'abandonna sans la moindre résistance.

« Oui, mais pas maintenant. Si elle est bouleversée, elle ne réussira qu'à se mettre en danger. Je lui dirais lorsque Gary sera derrière les barreaux » soupira-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon cœur se serra en pensant à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Tessa. Le seul crime qu'elle ait commis, était celui d'avoir donner son cœur et sa confiance à un homme qui ne les méritait pas, et à présent, elle était sur le point de perdre tout ce qui avait fait sa vie ces dix dernières années. Pourtant, je savais que la seule chose qu'elle craignait réellement de perdre, c'était son fils. Je le savais parce que j'étais parent moi aussi et l'idée que quelqu'un aurait pu m'enlever Alexis m'était insupportable. Alors je savais l'inquiétude qui devait être la sienne, mieux que ça, je la comprenais. Bien que je n'ai discuter avec la jeune femme que quelques minutes, cela avait été suffisant pour que je l'apprécie, et j'espérais vraiment que Kate trouve une solution qui satisfasse tous le monde.

« Prêt? » s'enquit Kate en se garant devant le perron de la maison devant laquelle nous attendaient Tessa et Billy.

« Si je te réponds non, on rentre à la maison? » m'enquis-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Castle… » soupira Kate sans pour autant parvenir à dissimuler son amusement.

« Alors finissons-en » déclarais-je en sortant de la voiture avant d'en faire le tour pour venir ouvrir la portière à Kate.

Que le spectacle commence songeais-je en voyant Gary apparaître, un sourire éclatant peint sur le visage. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Kate, une lueur malsaine s'alluma au fond de ses prunelles, et j'attirais instinctivement Kate contre moi, me faisant la promesse de ne pas la quitter des yeux une seule seconde durant ce weekend.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà pour ce matin. **

**Désolée, mais je dois partir travailler, je commence à 8h30, heure d'ouverture du magasin, et si je ne suis pas en caisse, les clients vont avoir une bonne raison pour râler, déjà qu'en temps normal ils ont pas besoin d'excuses, alors on va éviter de leur en fournir une... Bons sang, que j'ai hâte d'avoir enfin fini mes études! **

**Normalement j'aurais le temps de rentrer ce midi donc je posterais le second chapitre à ce moment-là, sinon vous devrez attendre ce soir, je finis ma journée à 19h15... **

**Bonne journée tous le monde...**

**Bisous**


	40. Chapter 39: Premier faux pas

**Chapitre 39 : Premier faux pas **

La matinée s'était déroulée tranquillement, et pourtant, je ne pouvais me départir d'un sentiment de malaise persistant. Sûrement du au fait que je n'avais cesser de sentir le regard de Gary poser sur moi. Je détestais la façon dont il me regardait, dont il essayait sans cesse de capter mon regard, comme s'il cherchait à me faire passer un message. Et si je décryptais correctement les signes, j'étais dans de beaux draps parce que visiblement, ce dégénéré avait décider de me séduire. Et il mettait le paquet pour ça, se moquant totalement de la présence de Tessa et de Rick. Ce type était encore plus fêlé que ce que j'avais imaginer. S'il croyait que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'à l'os. Je rêvais plutôt de lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux après l'avoir longuement torturer. Bien sûr, je ne le ferais pas. Ce type avait suffisamment gâcher ma vie comme ça!

Sentant mon malaise, Tessa nous proposa de nous retirer dans notre chambre pour une petite sieste digestive, prétextant que le voyage pour venir dans leur maison de campagne avait du être fatigant. Il faut dire que comme tout les gens riches, Gary ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étaler sa fortune aux yeux des autres, et avait fait construire cette immense maison à la périphérie de la ville, et il nous avait fallut presque trois heures pour y arriver. Ni Rick ni moi n'étions fatigué cependant, mais nous nous gardâmes de protester. D'autant que je sentais bien que Rick commençait à perdre son calme face au manège de Gary, et je craignais qu'il ne finisse par le cogner. Et même si une part de moi apprécierait grandement le spectacle, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire de peur de ruiner la mission. Décidant de jouer avec Gary, espérant ainsi le pousser à faire quelque chose de stupide, j'enlaçais Rick et l'embrassais passionnément, ne laissant aucun doutes quant à ce à quoi nous occuperions notre sieste.

Sans se faire prier, Rick me rendit mon baiser, l'intensifiant un peu plus, et durant un laps de temps indéfini, j'oubliais ou nous nous trouvions et que la scène était filmée et observée par les gars et une équipe du FBI, et me collais à Rick en gémissant. Ce fut le rire de Tessa qui me tira de cette bulle sensuelle, et lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je compris qu'elle nous avait interrompu à dessin. Il faudrait que je pense à la remercier, même si j'étais frustrée d'avoir été interrompue. Avec un sourire penaud, je saluais nos hôtes, retenant un éclat de rire et un frisson d'angoisse devant la lueur assassine qui s'était allumer dans le regard de Gary. Il n'avait décidément pas apprécier le spectacle, et vu la façon dont il fusillait Rick du regard, je sus que je devrais garder un œil sur lui. Le regard de Gary indiquait clairement que Rick était un homme mort. Et le regard qu'il posa sur moi n'était guère plus rassurant. Plein de convoitise, de désir, de possessivité, et de folie. Il me voulait et ferait tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Rick qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, m'attira à lui et m'embrassa de nouveau, défiant Gary, et après un sourire à Tessa qui nous informa qu'elle allait nager avec Billy, m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à notre chambre. Jusqu'à ce que nous tournions à l'angle du couloir qui menait à notre chambre, je sentis le regard concupiscent de Gary vriller dans mon dos, et un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sentant mon malaise, l'étreinte de Rick autour de ma taille se raffermit, et je me pressais un peu plus contre lui. En silence, nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre, et aussitôt, Rick me plaqua contre la porte fermée et m'embrassa avec une fougue et une passion dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve, du moins pas avec moi. Laissant à mon tour la pression que Gary nous avait mise s'évacuée, je répondais avec la même intensité à son baiser. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, nos lèvres se heurtèrent violemment, nos langues luttèrent sans merci, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, nos vêtements avaient été arrachés et jonchaient le sol. Le reste ne fut qu'un tourbillon déchaîner, et je ne reprenais pied que bien plus tard, allongée sur le lit, la respiration haletante, et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Cet homme était un Dieu.

De l'autre côté de la porte, je crus entendre des pas s'éloignés, et je me levais pour aller vérifier, mais il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, et je crus simplement avoir rêvé, mais l'odeur d'un après-rasage flottait encore dans l'air, et je compris que Gary était venu nous espionner. Un frisson de dégoût me traversa en l'imaginant nous écouter faire l'amour. Ce type était un sacré pervers, et je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il avait fait en nous écoutant à travers la cloison. Refermant la porte, je retournais auprès de Rick qui m'accueillit à bras ouvert, me serrant de nouveau contre la chaleur rassurante de ses bras, et je réfléchissais à ce qui venait de se produire. Je savais que je devrais avoir honte d'avoir fait l'amour avec Rick alors que nous étions en mission, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais attendu si longtemps pour vivre de tels moments, que je savourais chacun d'eux à leur juste valeur. Et puis nous ne faisions rien de mal. Surtout si l'on considérait que notre objectif était de pousser Gary à faire quelque chose qui nous permettrait de le coincer, et je savais d'expérience qu'il suffisait souvent de rendre un homme fou de jalousie pour qu'il passe à l'action. Et mon intuition me soufflait que ce concept s'appliquait plus que jamais en ce qui concernait Gary.

« On devrait redescendre non? » marmonna Rick en se calant contre mon dos, une de ses mains traçant des arabesques sur mon ventre pendant que l'autre me caressait les cheveux.

« On devrait, mais je n'en ais pas vraiment envie » soupirais-je en fermant les yeux, savourant le bonheur d'être dans ses bras.

« Moi non plus, surtout pas avec la manière dont cette pourriture te déshabilles du regard » grogna-t-il en me pressant un peu plus fermement contre lui.

« Jaloux? » le taquinais-je en me tournant pour pouvoir l'observer.

« Inquiet surtout. Si jamais il s'avise de poser ses sales pattes sur toi je le tues » répliqua-t-il, une lueur farouche au fond des yeux.

« Rick… » soufflais-je, émue par sa déclaration.

La flic en moi devrait s'en inquiéter, mais la femme amoureuse était touchée et ravie de voir ce dont il serait capable pour me garder en sécurité. J'avais toujours détester l'instinct protecteur et possessif des hommes que j'avais fréquenter jusqu'à présent, mais avec Rick, cela ne me dérangeais pas. Parce que je savais que Rick aimait et respectait la femme forte et indépendante que j'étais, et que son désir de me protéger n'était pas mu par un quelconque désir de contrôle et de pouvoir, mais par l'amour qu'il me portait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que je sois heureuse et en sécurité, et qui étais-je pour lui en faire le reproche et lui demander de cesser alors que j'avais les mêmes aspirations en ce qui le concernait?

Nous restâmes enlacés encore de longues minutes, puis je proposais à Rick de partager une douche, ce qu'il accepta, une lueur coquine au fond des yeux, et je remerciais le ciel qu'il n'y ait pas de caméra dans nos chambres, parce que sinon nous aurions du mal à faire croire aux gars que nous simulions! Une heure plus tard, nous quittâmes le refuge de notre chambre et rejoignîmes Tessa et Billy au bord de la piscine. Gary n'était nulle part en vue, mais à peine nous étions nous installés qu'il fit son apparition, et immédiatement, je regrettais d'avoir mis un maillot de bain. Son regard était libidineux, et il ne se cachait même pas de l'effet que je lui faisais. Rouge de fureur, Rick le bouscula en passant devant lui, et Gary se retrouva la tête la première dans la piscine. Tessa et moi éclatâmes de rires, et mon rire redoubla en entendant Rick marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il avait simplement voulu l'aider à prendre une douche froide.

Voyant le regard meurtrier de Gary, Tessa donna le signal du départ, et nous regagnâmes la maison en laissant un Gary fulminant derrière nous. Même si ce que Rick avait fait m'avait fait rire, mon inquiétude monta en flèche. Gary n'allait pas laisser passer un tel affront, et je savais que je devrais plus que jamais surveiller Rick et ne pas le perdre de vue. Nous remontâmes dans nos chambres nous changer, et j'en profitais pour mettre les choses au clair avec Rick.

« Rick, tu ne dois plus faire ce genre de choses, ou bien je te renvoies au commissariat » déclarais-je en finissant de m'habiller.

« Je sais Kate, mais ce type me rend fou furieux. » déclara-t-il, le regard encore étincelant de colère noir, stoppant ce qu'il faisait pour se laisser choir sur le lit.

« Je suis comme toi, mais si tu continues comme ça, on arrivera jamais à le faire parler! » soupirais-je en venant m'asseoir près de lui.

« Désolé, j'essayerais de me contenir… » grogna-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Merci… » lui souris-je avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser.

Il chercha à approfondir notre échange, mais je me relevais en riant doucement et le laissant finir de s'habiller, je quittais la chambre. Me dirigeant vers les escaliers, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de coincer Gary lorsque je sentis l'air se charger de menaces. Me tendant, je sentis une présence derrière moi, mais avant que je puisse esquisser un geste, une main s'abattit sur ma bouche, un bras encercla ma taille, et je fus tirer dans une chambre inoccupée. Comme me débattre ne faisait que resserrer l'emprise autour de ma taille, je décidais de changer de tactique. Aussitôt, je me contraignais à me détendre, et me relâchais dans les bras de mon assaillant, attendant de voir ce qu'il me voulait. Je ne pensais pas que Gary oserait m'attaquer aussi ouvertement, mais il fallait croire que Rick et moi l'avions un peu trop provoquer. D'une poussée, il me propulsa vers le lit sur lequel je m'étalais sous la puissance de l'impulsion, et avant que je puisse me redresser, il m'emprisonna sous son corps.

Une vague de nausée m'envahit en sentant son souffle brûlant contre ma joue et ses lèvres tracer une ligne imaginaire le long de ma mâchoire. Il m'écrasait sous lui, me coupant légèrement la respiration et m'empêchant le moindre mouvement. Pour le moment, j'étais complètement à sa merci, et il le savait. Je sentis ses mains se mettre en mouvement, et des tremblements me parcoururent en le sentant me caresser. Je me forçais à l'immobilisme le plus total, sachant que si je me débattais ou lui ordonnais de me lâcher, les choses pourraient réellement dégénérer. Me sentant passive, il glissa légèrement sur le côté, mais je ne bougeais pas. Je devais d'abord lui faire croire que cette situation ne me déplaisait pas. Je devais lui faire croire qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation, le mettre en confiance, l'obliger à baisser sa garde, même si chaque fibre de mon corps se révoltait de ce contact trop prolonger.

« Gary… » soufflais-je en me contorsionnant pour pouvoir l'observer.

Je le vis fermer les yeux de plaisir, et compris qu'il pensais que je murmurais son prénom dans un soupir de passion. Ce type était complètement à côté de la plaque. Il était tellement imbu de lui-même et certain de son pouvoir de séduction qu'il ne s'imaginait même pas que je puisse n'éprouver que dégoût et mépris envers lui. Au lieu de ça, il pensait que je prenais plaisir à cette situation, voire même que je l'avais désirer.

« Gary… ils vont se demander où nous sommes… » déclarais-je en feignant le dépit.

« Je sais… mais tu me rends fou… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à te résister… » grogna-t-il en se frottant contre moi, me faisant sentir l'effet que je lui faisais.

De nouveau, la nausée m'envahit, et je me retenais de ne pas le virer en le traitant de tout les noms. Ce ne serait définitivement pas constructif. Il me suffisait de penser à toute la souffrance qu'il avait causer autour de lui pour trouver la force de continuer ce petit jeu.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, mais pas maintenant… » déclarais-je en essayant d'avoir l'air d'une femme habitée par le désir.

« Pourtant tu as eu l'air comblée tout à l'heure… » grogna-t-il en serrant violemment mon bras, me faisant grimacer.

J'allais avoir un vilain bleu, ce qui me rappela, si besoin en était, à quel point cet homme était dangereux. Par ces mots, il me confirma nous avoir espionner, et je frémissais à l'idée qu'il avait oser violer notre intimité. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été jusqu'à ouvrir la porte.

« Pas vraiment. C'est surtout lui qui a pris du plaisir, moi j'ai malheureusement du me contenter de simuler, comme bien souvent… » soupirais-je, faussement dépitée.

Je vis le regard de Gary s'assombrir, et il se frotta un peu plus contre mes fesses, et je me retenais in extremis de me dégager de cette position de plus en plus inconfortable.

« Crois-moi ma belle, avec moi, tu ne simuleras pas. Je te ferais grimper aux rideaux à de nombreuses reprises, et tu me supplieras d'arrêter sous peine de mourir de plaisir! » m'assura-t-il avec arrogance.

Comme s'il pouvait être meilleur amant que Rick! Mais je choisis de ne pas répliquer. Au lieu de ça, je poussais un petit gémissement qui pouvait passer pour de la frustration. Immédiatement, il se colla un peu plus à moi, et je sentis sa main s'égarer sur ma poitrine, et de nouveau, je dus me forcer à ne pas le repousser. Ce type me répugnais, et pour me détendre, j'imaginais que c'était Rick qui se trouvait allonger sur ce lit avec moi. Et aussitôt, tout mon corps se relâcha, un sourire apparut sur mon visage, et je rejetais la tête en arrière avec un petit soupire de contentement.

« J'ai envie de toi ma belle… » grogna Gary en me serrant contre lui, ses mains descendant dangereusement vers la ceinture de mon jean.

Oups! Songeais-je en me baffant. J'avais été un peu trop convaincante, et avait réveiller ses ardeurs alors même que je tentais de les calmer. Bien jouer! Je cherchais le moyen de me tirer de cette situation qui commençait sérieusement à déraper lorsque le son d'une discussion nous parvint. Avec soulagement, j'entendis les voix de Rick et de Tessa dans le couloir, juste devant la chambre, et soudain, la poignée de la porte se baissa et la porte s'entrouvrit. Aussitôt, les bras de Gary m'emprisonnèrent sous lui, une de ses mains s'abattit sur ma bouche, m'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son, et son autre main se referma autour de ma gorge qu'il serra légèrement, me faisant déglutir. Ma respiration se fit haletante et difficile et je me forçais au calme. Cet homme était fou, et si jamais il se sentait acculer, je risquais fort d'en subir les conséquences. Alors que la porte continuait de s'ouvrir et que la pression sur ma gorge s'intensifiait au point que je commençais à voir des étoiles scintiller devant mes yeux, je priais pour qu'un miracle se produise.

Je savais que dans quelques instants, je sombrerais dans l'inconscience et je luttais de toute mes forces contre l'évanouissement. Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone de Rick retentit, et la porte cessa immédiatement de s'ouvrir, même si elle resta ouverte. L'étreinte des doigts de Gary autour de mon cou se desserra quelque peu, et je pus reprendre mon souffle. L'air me brûla légèrement les poumons, mais je l'accueillis avec gratitude, prenant de longue inspiration. Après une brève discussion où Rick se contenta d'émettre quelques marmonnements, la porte se referma, et Tessa et lui s'éloignèrent en direction des escaliers. Gary attendit encore quelques secondes, puis finalement se détendis et se leva. Je l'imitais prestement et m'empressais de gagner la porte de la chambre, voulant m'éloigner rapidement de lui avant de faire quelque chose de stupide comme de le cogner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable.

« A tout à l'heure mon ange… » chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille en me rejoignant, et je frémissais intérieurement.

Sans répondre, je regagnais ma chambre dans laquelle je m'enfermais. J'avais les mains moites, et les jambes flageolantes. Gary venait de commettre une énorme erreur en s'attaquant physiquement à moi. Après quelques minutes, j'avais suffisamment repris le contrôle de mes émotions bouillonnantes pour passer un coup de fil aux gars.

« Dites-moi que vous avez enregistrer ça! » déclarais-je dès qu'Esposito décrocha.

« On a rien raté. Ça va aller boss? » s'enquit-il, et je perçus l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Ouais, envoyez un texto à Castle et dites lui de me rejoindre. Je préfère l'avoir à l'œil. S'il apprend ce que Gary vient de faire, il pourrait bien le tuer! » déclarais-je en me passant une main dans le cou, grimaçant de douleur.

Pas besoin de me regarder dans une glace pour savoir que je devais avoir des traces violacés dans le cou. Je devrais demander à Rick de prendre des photos, ça constituerait une preuve de plus contre cette pourriture.

« On pourrait débarquer et l'attaquer pour agression sur un flic en service » grogna Esposito, et je pouvais presque l'imaginer, le visage durcit par la fureur, les muscles de la mâchoire crispée au point de faire saillir les veines de son cou.

« Non. Nous devons le coffrer pour meurtre, pas pour agression. N'intervenez que si les choses se gâtent de trop! » lui intimais-je avant d'entendre des coups contre la porte.

« Compris boss, mais rester dans des endroits où l'on peut vous surveiller » grogna Esposito avant de raccrocher.

En soupirant, je rangeais le téléphone et me tournais vers la porte en entendant des coups contre le battant, mais alors que je tendais la main pour tourner la clé dans la serrure, une hésitation me saisis. Et s'il s'agissait de Gary? Il n'y avait pas de caméra ici.

« Kate? » entendis-je la voix inquiète de Rick derrière la porte, et je relâchais un souffle que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte retenir.

Avec des gestes saccadés, je lui ouvris, et reculais de deux pas sous la férocité de son regard. Ses yeux étaient vrillés à mon cou, et je le sentais plus tendu que jamais. Il fulminait littéralement, serrant les poings de rage contenue. Il était donc au courant de ce qui s'était passer. Mais comment? Et soudain, je me remémorais le coup de fil qu'il avait reçut alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre. Les gars avaient du le prévenir de ce qui était en train de se produire. Le connaissant, les gars avaient du être très convaincant pour l'empêcher de se précipiter dans la pièce.

« Je vais tuer ce fils de pute » gronda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il posa une main délicate sur mon menton, me faisant doucement basculer la tête en arrière, et il examina l'état de mon cou. Une grimace rageuse déforma son beau visage, et sans un mot, il me fit asseoir sur le lit avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard avec une trousse de premier secours. Toujours sans un mots, il me soigna et appliqua une pommade apaisante sur mes blessures. Ensuite, il me tendis des anti-douleurs que j'avalais avec gratitude. Une fois fait, il retourna dans la salle de bain et j'entendis l'eau couler. Amorphe, je restais sans bouger, attendant son retour. Lorsqu'il revint, il guida nos deux corps jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve assise sur ses genoux, la tête caler contre son épaule. Doucement, il me berça contre lui, et c'est en le sentant passer une main sur ma joue que je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Me pressant contre Rick, je laissais ma peur s'évacuée dans un torrent de larmes. Je craquais, relâchant la pression, laissant tomber mon masque de femme forte et inébranlable. La présence silencieuse et rassurante de Rick agissant comme un baume apaisant sur mon âme souillée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il m'avait été facile de débusquer cet enfant de salop. Les flics m'avaient fournis tout les indices nécessaires à ce que je sache exactement où le trouver. Et grâce à un habile stratagème, je m'étais connecté au système de vidéo surveillance installer chez cette pourriture, et je ne perdais pas une miette de ce qui s'y passait. En le voyant agresser la jolie poulette, je me tendis. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais plus que n'importe quoi d'autre sur terre, c'était les hommes qui se servaient de leur supériorité physique pour abuser des femmes. Ces hommes me dégoûtaient, et cela ne fit que renforcer ma détermination à tuer ce monstre. Il ne méritait pas de vivre, et j'allais prendre grand plaisir à le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Et pour lui, la mort ne serait pas rapide. Non, il allait périr lentement, dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Rien que pour lui, j'avais mis au point un virus particulier, combinaison de quelques-uns des virus les plus mortels que cette terre ait jamais connu, mais qui ne se propagerait pas à autrui. J'attendais le bon moment pour le lui inoculé. Tout ce qu'il me restait à déterminer, c'était de savoir si oui ou non, j'allais assister à sa lente agonie. J'hésitais encore lorsque je le vis se diriger vers son bureau, un sourire triomphant et arrogant sur les lèvres. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et éclata de rire. Ce type était répugnant. Et je décidais qu'il était temps qu'il comprenne qu'il ne contrôlait rien. M'emparant de mon fusil, je me dirigeais vers les bois qui entourait la propriété de ce fumier. J'avais repérer un peu plus tôt une petite butte sur laquelle j'avais un angle de tir optimal. Située juste en face du bureau de Gary, j'avais une vue imprenable sur le fauteuil dans lequel cet imbécile imbu de lui-même se faisait des films concernant le lieutenant Beckett. Même moi j'avais remarquer qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas étriper ce connard alors que je visionnais la scène par moniteur interposé, mais lui avait cru qu'elle répondait à ses avances!

Prenant le temps de me mettre en position, je verrouillais ma cible, et attendis patiemment le moment parfait pour ouvrir le feu. Le temps était de mon côté, et du fait de la chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi, Gary avait ouvert en grand les fenêtres de son bureau, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Tirer à travers un vitrage ne me posait aucun problème, mais je voulais que mon tir ne soit pas perçut. La cartouche que j'utilisais avait la particularité de se désintégrée en atteignant sa cible, et avec un peu de chance, il penserait avoir été piquer par un moustique. Cette idée me fit ricaner. Quand ce type comprendrait ce qu'il en était réellement, il serait déjà trop tard. Et enfin, il se tourna vers moi, m'offrant une vue parfaite sur son cou. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'écoutais attentivement les battements de mon cœur. BAM-BAM, BAM-BAM, BAM- et le coup parti avant le second battement. A travers la lunette, j'observais avec jubilation Gary porter la main à son cou en grimaçant avant d'hausser les épaules et de se replonger dans les dossiers qu'il consultait. Heure de la mort… imminente.

En sifflotant joyeusement, je rangeais mon fusil, et regagnais ma planque dans les bois, remerciant cet idiot d'avoir eu la bonne idée de faire construire cette cabane tout confort. Les flics auraient du songer à s'y installer au lieu de squatter chez les plus proches voisins dont la maison se trouvait à une heure de la propriété de Gary. Réunissant mes affaires, je décidais de les informer de l'existence de cette cabane. Peut-être ne savaient-ils pas qu'elle existait, et au moins, en cas de grabuge, ils seraient immédiatement sur place. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Attrapant mon téléphone, j'envoyais un message à l'écrivain, me demandant comment il réagirait en découvrant l'identité de l'expéditeur. Une fois ma bonne action effectuée, je vérifiais que je ne laissais aucunes traces de mon passage autre que l'équipement vidéo, et je quittais la place avec la satisfaction du travail accompli. J'aurais aimer rester dans les parages pour voir cette pourriture rendre l'âme, mais aussi tentant que cela apparaisse, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.


	41. Chapter 40: Accélération

**Pour vous remerciez de vos si gentils commentaires, j'ai décider de vous postez deux chapitres de plus aujourd'hui, et j'en profite pour vous dire que c'est la dernière ligne droite. Plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 40 : Accélération**

Je pouvais encore sentir son corps souple et si diablement excitant contre moi. Si je m'étais écouter, je l'aurais prise sur le champ tant elle m'avait allumer sciemment. Elle s'était amuser avec moi, me rendant fou en embrassant son écrivain juste sous mon nez tout en guettant ma réaction, ou bien en se pavanant en bikini sachant parfaitement l'effet que ça aurait sur moi. D'ailleurs, je ne m'en étais même pas cacher, et au diable Tessa et Rick. En parlant de lui, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Sentant probablement qu'il perdait sa belle, il m'avait ridiculiser sous ses yeux avant de l'entraîner pour lui faire l'amour, même si d'après ce qu'elle m'avait confier avec une petite moue adorable qui m'avait donner envie de prendre possession de ses lèvres pulpeuses, lui seul avait pris son pied. Mais bientôt, elle allait grimper aux rideaux comme jamais. Elle me supplierait de lui donner du plaisir, et elle en redemanderait.

A cette idée, un rire m'échappa, et je me frottais les mains en imaginant tous ce que j'allais bientôt faire de son corps si désirable. Me tournant vers la fenêtre, je continuais de sourire en rêvant des moments de pure plaisir que j'allais bientôt expérimenter entre les bras du lieutenant Kate Beckett, lorsqu'une douleur dans le cou me fit tressaillir. Portant la main à l'endroit de la douleur, je sentis une petite piqûre, et maudit les moustiques, particulièrement vicieux à cette période de l'année. C'était comme s'ils sentaient que la fin était proche, et qu'il tentait de reculer l'inéluctable échéance. Ce qui était à la foi pathétique et inutile. Pourtant, cet instinct de survie, chaque être humain en était doter, et j'avais souvent vu de nombreuses personnes se comporter de la même façon, cherchant à éviter leur destinée. En pure perte bien évidemment.

Me massant le cou pour faire disparaître la douleur, je reportais mon attention sur le dossier de cette « adoption » et souriais avec satisfaction en découvrant que mon contact avait trouver le bébé. Faire disparaître la mère ne poserait aucun problème. Les flics penseraient simplement qu'elle avait à nouveau plonger dans la drogue. Elle vivait dans la rue, et personne n'avait même remarquer qu'elle était enceinte. Il s'agissait d'une de ces nombreuses anonymes dont personne ne se souciait, dont personne ne remarquerait la disparition. Une Jane Doe parmi les centaines d'autres qui pullulait dans les rues de la ville, tel des cafards indésirables et dont on ne parvenait jamais à se défaire. La mort de l'un d'eux provoquait l'arrivée d'une dizaine d'autres en un renouveau incessant. C'était un véritable vivier dans lequel je pouvais puiser inlassablement.

La douleur persistante dans mon cou me poussa à quitter mon bureau, et j'errais dans la maison à la recherche de ma future conquête. Notre petit corps à corps m'avait donner envie de plus, et j'espérais pouvoir profiter à nouveau rapidement d'un peu d'intimité avec elle. Ne la trouvant pas, je regagnais ma chambre dans laquelle je trouvais Tessa, endormie dans notre lit. Et pour la première fois depuis notre mariage, le désir ne m'envahit pas à la vision de son corps abandonné. Mon esprit était obnubilé par les souvenirs du corps de Kate Beckett, et mon appétit sexuel était centrer sur elle. Avec indifférence, je m'allongeais auprès de Tessa, et vaincu par une vague de fatigue venue de nulle part, je m'endormais d'un sommeil de plomb. J'émergeais difficilement une heure plus tard, remarquant que le soleil disparaissait déjà pour laisser place à la lune. En me redressant, je constatais que la douleur dans mon cou, loin de disparaître s'était faite plus présente et irradiait lentement le reste de mon corps.

Me redressant péniblement, je m'asseyais sur mon lit et du attendre quelques minutes pour que la terre arrête de tourner. Je me faisais l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois carabinée suite à une soirée bien arrosée, sauf que je n'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Inquiet, je me dirigeais d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain, et me plaçais face au miroir. J'eus un mouvement de recul en avisant mon reflet. L'homme qui me faisait face avait le teint pâle et maladif, et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait ma peau. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide, et me passais de l'eau sur le visage, espérant chasser le malaise qui m'envahissait insidieusement. L'eau me fit du bien, et je décidais donc de prendre une douche. Peut-être que les fruits de mer que nous avions manger à midi étaient pour quelque chose dans mon état. En y réfléchissant, Kate m'avait parut un peu pâle durant notre échange passionné. Peut-être était-elle malade elle aussi. Lorsque je ressortis de la douche, je retournais dans la chambre et finissais de m'habiller lorsque Tessa pénétra dans la pièce, une expression soucieuse peinte sur le visage.

« Un problème ma chérie? » l'interrogeais-je en enfilant un pull car malgré la chaleur, je frissonnais.

« Richard et Kate ne dînerons pas avec nous ce soir. Kate ne se sent pas très bien » soupira-t-elle avant de poser un regard intrigué sur moi « Tu a l'air malade mon cœur » déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

« C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas très bien. Si Kate est malade elle aussi, c'est peut-être quelque chose que l'on a manger ce midi… » grognais-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit, dans un état de faiblesse inhabituel.

« Peut-être était-ce les huîtres. Vous êtes les seuls à en avoir manger » remarqua Tessa en m'observant avec attention, même si je notais qu'elle n'esquissait aucun gestes pour me venir en aide.

Probablement sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'elle avait remarquer mon manège et qu'elle n'appréciait pas de me voir draguer une de ses amies sous ses yeux. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu être plus discret, mais Kate Beckett me faisait perdre toute capacité à réfléchir clairement.

« Tu devrais dormir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait te remettre d'aplomb » l'entendis-je déclarer alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu? » m'enquis-je en luttant contre la lourdeur de mes paupières.

« M'occuper de Billy. Je n'ai pas sommeil, et ma présence risquerait de t'empêcher de dormir » m'expliqua-t-elle avant de sortir.

En soupirant, je me laissais aller lourdement contre la tête du lit, et avant de m'endormir, je songeais confusément que Tessa agissait bizarrement depuis quelques jours. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'elle me fuyait, comme si elle ne supportait plus de se trouver dans la même pièce que moi. Mais avant que j'ai pu approfondir ma réflexion, le sommeil m'emporta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais endormis, et ce fut la sonnerie du portable de Rick qui me tira de la bienfaisante léthargie qui s'était emparée de moi. Sans m'écarter de lui, je levais les yeux vers son visage, attendant de savoir ce dont il retournait.

« Lis » me dit-il simplement en tournant l'écran de son portable vers moi.

« _**Si tu veut que tes amis se rapprochent, installes les dans la cabane au fond du jardin… Mais dépêches-toi, le temps t'es compter… Ton Ange Gardien… **_» lus-je avec étonnement « Une idée de qui t'envoie ce message? » m'enquis-je en reposant ma tête contre son torse.

« Mon Ange Gardien… » marmonna Rick en fronçant les sourcils alors que sa main caressait mes cheveux en un geste apaisant « Le type qui m'a sauver dans cette ruelle a dit qu'il était mon ange gardien… » finit-il par dire en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe.

« Allons voir Tessa, elle pourra peut-être nous éclairez sur le sens de ce message » soupirais-je en me défaisant de mauvaise grâce de l'étreinte rassurante des bras de Rick.

A peine debout, il entrelaça ses doigts au mien, et je m'empressais de resserrer l'emprise de mes doigts autour de sa main, heureuse de sentir sa présence à mes côtés. Même si je me sentais mieux, ce qui avait faillit se produire plus tôt m'avait pas mal secouer, et j'avais besoin de le savoir à mes côtés. J'en avais rencontrer des cinglés depuis que j'étais dans la police, mais Gary battait tout les records. Il me mettait mal à l'aise, et je n'avais qu'une hâte : que toute cette affaire soit enfin derrière nous. Les derniers évènements commençaient sérieusement à avoir raison de mon sang-froid et de ma capacité à ne pas trop m'impliquer émotionnellement lors d'une enquête, et j'envisageais de demander un congé au capitaine. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça, et partir loin de New York me ferait le plus grand bien.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers en silence et cherchâmes Tessa dans les différentes pièces. Commençant à penser qu'elle était peut-être à l'étage, je remarquais enfin de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte d'une pièce au bout du couloir, et nous nous y dirigeâmes, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Gary. La porte étant rester entrouverte, je la poussais doucement, et un sourire étira mes lèvres en découvrant Tessa assise dans un rocking-chair au milieu de la bibliothèque, Billy confortablement assis sur ses jambes. Elle lui lisait une histoire, prenant une voix différentes pour chacun des personnages de _Robinson Crusoé_, et Billy l'écoutait, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Elle faisait une mère merveilleuse, et je remerciais le ciel qu'elle ait été là pour prendre soin de mon petit cousin. Dans l'idéal, il aurait du avoir la chance de grandir auprès de Marina et de Lisa, mais au moins avait-il eu une maman aimante à ses côtés.

En silence, nous écoutâmes Tessa conter les aventures fabuleuses de Robinson et de Mercredi, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Billy ne s'endorme sur l'épaule de Tessa, un air paisible et serein sur le visage. Ce petit garçon était l'image même du bonheur, et je savais que si jamais il était arracher à Tessa, il ne se remettrait jamais de cette blessure. Tessa était la seule maman qu'il ait jamais connu, et il n'y avait aucune raisons pour qu'il ait à payer le prix des erreurs commises par Gary. Je discuterais avec Lisa. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que de laisser à Tessa la garde de Billy serait la meilleure chose à faire pour ce petit garçon. Et puis j'étais certaine que Tessa ne lui interdirait pas de faire partie de la vie de son fils. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas à renoncer à lui, elle accepterait que Billy fasse partie de nos vies, surtout qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins fait partie de notre famille, Billy ne serait qu'un moyen d'approfondir encore un peu plus ce lien qui nous unissait depuis l'enfance.

« Je vais aller le coucher » déclara-t-elle en nous souriant doucement avant de demander « Vous vouliez quelque chose? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a une cabane au fond du jardin? » demandais-je en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Billy.

« Gary a fait construire un petit refuge dans les bois. Il y passe parfois la nuit lorsqu'il va pêcher ou chasser » expliqua-t-elle avant de réfléchir « mais maintenant que je sais ce qu'il trame derrière mon dos, il se peut que ce chalet lui serve à autres choses »

« Où est-ce qu'il se trouve? » demanda Rick, devançant ma prochaine question.

« A environ une demi-heure. Il vous suffit de prendre le chemin derrière la cabane à outils et il vous y conduira directement. Mais avec une des voiturettes, vous irez plus vite » expliqua Tessa en se levant souplement malgré le poids de son fils, signe qu'elle avait souvent effectuer cette manœuvre.

« Ça te dérange si l'équipe s'y installe? » m'enquis-je en me levant à mon tour, venant spontanément déposer un baiser sur le front de Billy qui sourit dans son sommeil.

« Au contraire, je serrais plus rassurée. Je vais occuper Gary pour qu'il ne sorte pas de la maison » me sourit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Nous écoutâmes le son de ses pas décroître dans le couloir jusqu'à totalement disparaître , puis nous nous installâmes sur le canapé face au feu qui dansait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Les journées avaient beau être ensoleillées, les nuits étaient encore relativement fraîches, et ce feu nous faisait un bien fou.

« Maintenant que le mystère de la cabane au fond du jardin est résolu, que crois-tu qu'il voulait dire par le temps t'es compté? » voulus savoir Rick en traçant distraitement des cercles sur mon bras.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dis rien qui vailles. Nous ne devons pas oublier qu'il y a encore trois tueurs à gage dans la nature. Prévenons les autres, et attendons qu'ils s'installent dans leur nouveau QG pour voir ce que nous allons faire » décidais-je en saisissant mon téléphone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de la léthargie dans laquelle l'inaction nous avait tous plonger. Me redressant si brusquement que je faillis tomber à la renverse, je me saisis de l'appareil qui dansait sur la table sur laquelle je l'avais abandonner un peu plus tôt, et décrochais en découvrant que l'appel provenait de Beckett. Sur l'un des écrans, je pouvais la voir, assise sur un canapé qui avait l'air extrêmement confortable, blottie contre Rick qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules. Si ces deux-là n'étaient pas ensemble, je voulais bien être pendu.

« Un problème boss? » m'enquis-je en décrochant sans quitter l'écran des yeux, cherchant à déterminer s'ils étaient en danger immédiat ou pas.

En silence, j'écoutais ce qu'elle avait à me dire et après l'avoir assurer que nous serions sur place aussi rapidement que possible, raccrochais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? » s'enquit Ryan en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Elle vient de découvrir que Gary a fait construire un chalet dans le bois qui entoure sa propriété. Elle veut qu'on s'y installe pour pouvoir intervenir plus rapidement » expliquais-je en jetant un regard à Jordan.

Même si Beckett était ma supérieure, je n'oubliais pas que le FBI dirigeait officiellement cette affaire, et nous ne pouvions pas agir sans l'autorisation de l'agent Shaw, même si depuis le début, elle s'était toujours aligner sur les décisions de Bcckett.

« Ok les gars, on remballe! » s'exclama-t-elle, et en moins de dix minutes, le matériel fut remballer et ranger dans les voitures.

Toutes traces de notre passage effacer, nous prîmes le chemin de la propriété des Walters, suivant les instructions que Beckett m'avait communiquer. Ainsi, vingt minutes plus tard, nous engageâmes nous sur un chemin de terre parfaitement entretenu, et roulâmes encore un bon quart d'heure avant de bifurquer sur un second chemin qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les bois, et vingt minutes plus tard, nous aperçûmes enfin le chalet qui brillait au loin, signe que Beckett et Castle nous y attendait. Nous roulâmes encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le chalet qui était d'une taille impressionnante. Déchargeant les voitures, nous prîmes possession des lieux, estomaqués par le luxe des lieux. Ce type ne se refusait vraiment rien.

« Il y a déjà un système de surveillance reliés à la propriété » déclara un des agents de Shaw alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réinstaller le matériel.

Surprise, Jordan s'approcha, et constata qu'effectivement, toute la maison était surveillée, signe que nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir garder un œil sur ce cher Gary.

« Relevez les empreintes » ordonna-t-elle avant de partir à la recherche de Beckett et de Castle que nous entendions au-dessus de nos têtes.

Pendant que les agents obéissaient aux ordres, je me postais devant les moniteurs, et observais la maison endormie. Du moins le pensais-je jusqu'à ce que je vois une ombre se faufilée dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Gary. Ainsi donc, il ne dormait pas. Il alluma la petite lampe sur son bureau, et je grimaçais en voyant la tronche qu'il avait. Il avait tout du macabé. Il s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil, et je le vis tâtonner sous son bureau et soudain, le mur derrière lui bascula, révélant une sorte de QG informatique, et un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi. Pressentiment qui se confirma lorsque les écrans s'allumèrent, et que la propriété apparut sur les différents moniteurs, y compris le chalet. Nous étions découvert.

« Beckett! » criais-je sans quitter Gary des yeux.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier, et elle débarqua en courant, suivie de près par Castle et Shaw.

« Quoi? » s'enquit-elle en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Nous sommes repérés » déclarais-je en lui montrant l'écran de la main.

« C'est pas vrai! » grogna Shaw en donnant des ordres à ses agents par talkie.

Sur les écrans, nous vîmes Gary se ruer vers une statue qu'il fit tourner, faisant apparaître un coffre-fort dans le parquet du bureau, et dont il sortit une mallette ainsi qu'une arme.

« Soyez prudent, il est armé » entendis-je Shaw déclarer dans son oreillettes, et je vis Beckett sortir du chalet.

Immédiatement, Castle, Ryan et moi lui emboîtâmes le pas, et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiturette qu'ils avaient visiblement empruntés pour venir jusqu'ici.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait boss? » demandais-je en prenant place dans la petite voiture.

« Nous avons découvert suffisamment de preuves pour l'envoyer croupir en prison pour les dix prochaines vies en fouillant l'étage. Allons l'arrêter » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton froidement déterminé qui me fit tressaillir.

Armant nos armes, nous hochâmes de la tête. Pourtant, alors que nous foncions dans la nuit vers l'immense demeure, je ne pus me défaire d'un funeste pressentiment. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi facile. Ce type ne se laisserait pas coffrer sans réagir. Et lorsque des coups de feux me parvinrent aux oreilles alors que nous sortions des bois, je sus que j'avais vu juste. Dans un dérapage contrôlé, Beckett stoppa la voiture, et nous sautâmes à terre pour nous ruer vers les lieux de la fusillade. Nous découvrîmes que Gary s'était replier dans le salon, et qu'il tenait en respect les agents du FBI. Évaluant la situation, Beckett nous fit signe de contourner la maison sur la droite pendant qu'elle entraînait Rick sur la gauche.

Aussi vite que possible, je courais à demi baisser et pénétrais dans la maison par le bureau de Gary. Une fois dans la maison, Ryan et moi nous précipitâmes vers le devant de la maison, surpris de ne pas croiser Beckett et Castle en route.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont été plus rapide que nous? » s'enquit Ryan d'un ton inquiet.

« Possible, Beckett connaît mieux cette baraque que nous » grognais-je en accélérant encore l'allure, sentant mon mauvais pressentiment s'accentuer.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin la pièce, j'entendis Castle hurler le prénom de Beckett. Défonçant la porte du salon d'un puissant coup de pieds, je pénétrais l'arme au poing dans la pièce avant de me figer en entendant trois coups de feu retentirent. Figé d'horreur, je vis les corps de Beckett et de Castle s'écrouler, suivit de près par celui de Gary.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Je sais, c'est cruel de finir sur un cliffangher comme celui-là, mais il faut bien entretenir le suspens non...?**

**Et puis je poste tout de suite le chapitre suivant, donc je ne suis pas si méchante que ça... **

**Sur le forum francophone de Castle, ils ont eu à attendre plusieurs jours pour connaître la suite... **

**Un petit commentaire avant d'aller lire le chapitre suivant?**


	42. Chapter 41: Plus rien à perdre

**Chapitre 41 : Plus rien à perdre**

Lorsque je me réveillais de nouveau, je constatais l'absence de Tessa mais ne m'en formalisais pas, trop obnubilé par la douleur qui irradiait tout mon corps. Cette intoxication alimentaire était plus sérieuse que ce que j'avais imaginer. J'allais me faire un plaisir de ruiner celui qui nous avait vendu ces fruits de mer, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Avec difficulté, je gagnais la salle de bain et m'aspergeais abondamment le visage d'eau froide, espérant m'éclaircir quelque peu les idées. Me sentant incroyablement fatigué, je retournais dans la chambre avec l'intention de me recoucher lorsqu'une lumière clignotante sur ma table de chevet attira mon attention. Durant de longues minutes, je fixais du regard les flashs rouge avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Quelqu'un était entrer dans le chalet. Avec un grognement je quittais la chambre sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières. Si jamais c'était encore cette bande de jeunes qui était revenue squatter, je leur ferait passer l'envie de recommencer. En pleine nuit dans les bois, un accident était si vite arriver…

Avec une lenteur inhabituelle, je rejoignais mon bureau, et allumais ma lampe de bureau avant de m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement. Ce petit périple à travers les couloirs de la maison m'avait vider de toute mon énergie, et je pris quelques secondes pour recouvrer des forces. Lorsque ma respiration se fit moins sifflante, et que ma tête cessa enfin de tournée, je tâtonnais sous le bureau à la recherche du petit bouton qui s'y trouvait dissimuler. Personne, pas même Skyhawk n'avait connaissance de son existence, et j'espérais bien que ça continuerais. Lorsque je le trouvais enfin, je l'actionnais, et un petit déclic derrière moi me fit me retourner. Impatiemment, j'attendis que le mur de la bibliothèque finisse de pivoter, révélant un mur de moniteur qui me permettait de filmer et observer tout ce qui se passait sur ma propriété. Tout était paisible en apparence sur la propriété même, et tapotant sur quelques touches, j'activais les caméras dissimulées dans les bois et le chalet, et mon cœur s'emballa.

Je n'eus aucunes difficultés à reconnaître des agents du FBI. Ils avaient investis mon chalet, et un juron m'échappa. Je savais que j'étais cuit. Ils ne tarderaient plus à y trouver les documents compromettant que j'y conservais à l'abri de Tessa. Le chalet était le seul endroit où elle ne mettait jamais les pieds. Je lui avais dit que c'était mon refuge, l'endroit où je me retirais lorsque j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, de relâcher la pression, et elle avait accepter cette excuse sans poser de question. Avec fureur, je constatais que Beckett et Castle se trouvaient avec eux, et je compris enfin qu'ils s'étaient jouer de moi. Ils n'étaient pas venu pour se lier d'amitié avec moi, mais pour trouver des preuves contre moi. Et Beckett n'avait jamais eu l'intention de devenir ma maîtresse. Cette chienne s'était bien payer ma tête. A l'idée que je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant, la fureur s'installa en moi, et je me fis la promesse de lui faire regretter d'avoir jouer à ce jeu dangereux avec moi. Ils allaient me le payer. J'allais peut-être tomber ce soir, mais je ne serais pas le seul.

L'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines me dota d'un regain d'énergie, et lorsque je les vis se ruer à l'extérieur du chalet, je me mis en action. Révélant mon coffre fort, j'en sortis une mallette ainsi que le pistolet mitrailleur et le révolver qui s'y trouvait. Je coinçais le revolver dans ma ceinture, puis la mallette dans une main et le pistolet dans l'autre, je courus vers le devant de la maison, espérant pouvoir m'échapper avant que la maison ne soit cernée. Mais alors que j'atteignais le salon, je vis des agents se déployés dans le jardin, et je compris que j'allais devoir me frayer un passage à coup de feu pour réussir à atteindre mon hélicoptère. Renversant le canapé, je me repliais derrière et ouvris le feu. J'essayais de réfléchir, mais mon cerveau était aux abonnés absent. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais. Ce ne pouvait pas être une simple intoxication alimentaire. J'avais l'impression qu'un poison se répandait inéluctablement dans mes veines. Et soudain je compris. Cette piqûre au cou n'était pas celle d'un insecte, mais d'une seringue hypodermique. On m'avait tirer dessus et je n'avais rien ressentit de plus qu'un petit pincement dérangeant. Je ne comprenais que trop tard que je mourrais lentement et que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ma fin était proche, et ma seule consolation, était que j'allais emporter autant de flics que possible avec moi.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je tirais dans tout les sens, souriant avec sadisme lorsque des cris de douleur me répondait, m'apprenant que j'avais atteint mes cibles. Soudain, je sentis une présence dans mon dos, et me retournais pour me retrouver face au canon de l'arme de Beckett et de son partenaire. La haine m'assaillit en les voyant. Toute ma vie les Beckett avaient gâcher ma existence. Et lorsque j'avais compris que Beckett senior était responsable de la déchéance paternelle, je m'étais promis de me venger. M'en prendre directement à lui aurait été trop simple, pas assez vicieux. Alors j'avais décider de m'attaquer à ses précieuses petites filles. M'en prendre à Marina avait été un je d'enfant. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Elle n'aurait pas du mourir, mais mon homme de main avait paniquer lorsqu'elle s'était défendu, et elle était morte, ce qui avait gâcher ma vengeance.

Mais avec Johanna, j'avais fait les choses bien. Elle avait eu le temps d'avoir peur, aussi bien pour elle que pour sa famille. Tout comme moi, elle avait ressentit cette impuissance à protéger sa famille, à trouver le moyen d'empêcher les choses de dégénérer. Et lorsqu'elle avait cru avoir trouver la solution, pouvoir m'échapper, j'avais frapper fort, d'autant plus fort que tout comme son père avait détruit le mien, elle avait presque été sur le point de détruire tout ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à bâtir. Ma vengeance ne m'en était apparue que plus douce, et voilà que dix ans plus tard, sa fille bouclait la boucle en me terrassant. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire sans réagir. Non, j'allais mourir, cela ne faisait aucun doute, que ce soit des effets du poison qui coulait dans mes veines ou bien tuer par ces maudits poulets, mais je ne serais pas le seul à mourir ce soir.

« Bonsoir Kattie… » ricanais-je en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

« Posez votre arme Gary, vous êtes cernés » déclara-t-elle en me fixant avec détermination.

« Tsstssstsss…allons, nous savons tout les deux que je ne ferais pas une chose pareille lieutenant » ricanais-je en pointant mon arme vers elle.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'écrivain se raidir et son arme se braquer sur moi, mais je m'en moquais. Cela se jouait entre elle et moi, et je savais exactement sur quel bouton appuyer pour la déstabilisée. J'espérais l'atteindre suffisamment pour qu'elle hésite une seule seconde. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour être le premier à appuyer sur la gâchette de mon revolver.

« Pauvre Kattie qui a perdu sa maman… » ricanais-je en la fixant, attendant de voir la peine l'envahir, mais rien ne se produisit.

Surpris, je l'observais attentivement, mais elle continuait de me fixer sans broncher. Elle n'avait même pas tressaillit. En fait, elle souriait, comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Et ma colère atteignit des sommets.

« La mort de votre mère vous amuses à présent? » crachais-je en resserrant mon emprise autour de la crosse de mon arme.

« Ma mère n'est pas morte Gary » sourit-elle.

Le choc me fit légèrement reculer. C'était impossible. Durant dix ans je les avais fait surveiller. La peine, la détresse sans nom dans laquelle ils avaient plonger n'avait pas été feinte. Alors quoi? Et soudain je compris. Johanna avait finalement trouver le moyen de protéger sa famille contre moi. Elle avait simuler sa propre mort et avait patiemment attendu son heure dans l'ombre. C'était la seule explication. Elle s'était volontairement séparer de ceux qu'elle aimait pour m'empêcher de leur faire du mal, pour me donner le faux sentiments de tout contrôler, et la mort de Koonan avait été le signe qu'elle avait attendu pour refaire surface. Les choses m'apparaissaient d'une limpidité exacerbée à présent. Je n'avais plus rien contrôler à partir du moment où Koonan était mort, je n'en avais eu que l'illusion. Et à nouveau une haine viscérale s'empara de moi. Même la satisfaction d'avoir venger mon père m'était retirer. J'allais mourir avec le sentiment d'avoir échouer.

« Rendez-vous Gary, tout est fini » déclara Kate sans jamais cesser de me viser de son arme.

Avec un rictus, je pressais doucement la détente de mon arme. Si je devais mourir, j'allais me faire un plaisir de l'emmener avec moi. Au moins aurais-je en partie accomplie cette vengeance qui m'avait accompagnée toute ma vie.

« KATE! » entendis-je Castle hurler avant que trois détonations ne retentissent à mon oreille.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je tournais en rond dans le living de Castle. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester ici sans savoir ce qui se passait. Tante Johanna m'avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait de cette histoire, et j'avais compris que ce Gary Walters était le commanditaire de la mort de maman, même si c'était Koonan qui l'avait tuer. Mais lui, Kate l'avait abattu. Dire que l'homme que je cherchais depuis tout ce temps était celui qui m'avait engager pour tuer ma cousine et son partenaire. C'était, supposais-je, ce que l'on appelait l'ironie de la vie. Matt assit un peu plus loin, discutait avec Jim et tante Johanna, et mon âme tourmentée s'apaisa un temps, mais rapidement, ma colère et ma soif de vengeance reprirent le dessus. Je devais intervenir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que je devais me rendre sur les lieux immédiatement.

« Je vais aller à mon hôtel » déclarais-je alors en me dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement.

« Je t'accompagne » déclara aussitôt Matt en s'excusant auprès de mon oncle et ma tante.

« Pas la peine, je préfère que tu reste là pour veiller sur tante Johanna. Tant que Gary n'aura pas été arrêter, elle reste en danger » lui souris-je, mon cœur se gonflant d'amour pour lui.

Tomber amoureuse de lui m'avait été si facile, tellement naturel que j'avais du mal à me rappeler d'une vie sans lui. Et je savais que jamais au grand jamais il ne devrait découvrir la vérité me concernant. Je n'avais jamais été fière de la voie sur laquelle je m'étais engager, et je me fis la promesse de passer le reste de ma vie à me racheter. Matt serait fier de moi.

« Tu es sûre? » s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Certaine. J'ai juste des coups de fils à passer, et mon agenda professionnel est dans ma chambre… » lui expliquais-je en venant me blottir contre lui.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre? » demanda-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

« Pas si je veux mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible à mon contrat et m'installer à New York » chuchotais-je le cœur battant.

« Tu es sérieuse? » s'étouffa-t-il en s'écartant pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Oui. Je veux savoir si nous deux ça peut marcher, et je ne le saurais pas si je pars de cette ville… » expliquais-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

« Nous deux ça marche déjà » répliqua-t-il juste avant de m'embrasser.

Je me laissais aller entre ses bras durant ce qui me parut une éternité, puis me rappelant ce qui se tramait, je m'écartais, m'exhortant intérieurement à la concentration. Je devais me focaliser sur mon objectif. Tuer Gary, et surtout l'empêcher de faire du mal à Kate. A présent que je savais qu'elle était de ma famille, je comprenais ce lien qui nous unissait et m'avait empêcher de la tuer. Et l'idée que Gary la blesse m'était insupportable. Elle avait besoin de moi, et je me fis la promesse d'être là pour elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne saurait même pas que je m'étais trouver sur les lieux.

« A plus tard » soupirais-je en me défaisant de l'étreinte de Matt, et sur un dernier sourire, je quittais l'appartement luxueux.

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, le portier me salua et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

« Un taxi mademoiselle? » me demanda-t-il poliment.

J'acquiesçais, et immédiatement, il leva un bras, et comme par magie, un taxi apparut. Avec un sourire de remerciement, je grimpais dans le taxi et donnais l'adresse de mon hôtel. Durant tout le trajet, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon d'agir. Il allait me falloir un fusil longue portée. Pour que personne ne découvre ma présence, je devais pouvoir tuer Gary de loin. Une fois dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je m'empressais d'appeler mon contact, lui promettant dix milles dollars de primes s'il me fournissait ce que je lui demandais dans la prochaine demie heure. Il me demanda où je désirais être livrée, et je lui demandais de laisser le tout dans le parking du centre commercial. Vingt minutes plus tard, il m'apprit que la livraison avait été effectuée, et je procédais au virement de l'argent sur son compte en banque. Dès qu'il eut constater que l'argent était bien sur son compte, il m'indiqua où trouver la voiture.

Me changeant rapidement, je quittais l'hôtel par la sortie des employés et empruntant le car, j'allais récupérer la voiture qui m'attendait exactement où il me l'avait dit. Sans perdre une minute, je pris la direction de la propriété de Gary dont j'avais entendu Kate et l'agent Shaw parler. En constatant qu'il faisait bientôt nuit, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, lorsque enfin j'arrivais en vue de l'immense propriété. Me garant sur un petit chemin désert, je sortais de la voiture et ouvrant le coffre, je trouvais la mallette contenant mon fusil. Avec des gestes précis et rapides, j'assemblais l'arme, fixais la lunette, vissais le silencieux, et courus aussi vite que possible vers la maison, coupant à travers bois. Soudain, j'aperçus une petite butte de laquelle j'avais une vue sur le jardin et la maison. Reprenant une respiration régulière, je m'allongeais, alignais mon arme et fixais mon œil au viseur.

Des éclairs rouge et bleu fusaient de part et d'autres du jardin, et je cherchais ma cible du regard, le canon du fusil suivant le mouvement. RAS dans le jardin, mais cela ne m'étonnais pas outre mesure. Les coups de feux étaient plus nombreux dans le jardin, signe que les agents du FBI devaient s'y trouver. Je reportais donc mon regard sur la maison, et balayais la façade de haut en bas. Un mouvement dans une vaste pièce du rez-de-chaussée attira mon attention, et réglant le viseur, je localisais enfin ma proie. Elle se tenait de dos et semblait en grande discussion avec quelqu'un. Mais il me bouchait la vue, et je ne voyais pas qui était dans la pièce avec lui. Soudain, il bougea légèrement, et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je réalisais que Kate et Rick se trouvaient avec lui. Instinctivement, mon doigt se posa sur la gâchette et je retirais la sécurité. L'oeil coller au viseur, j'observais la scène lorsque je vis Rick hurler et se jeter devant Kate. Sans réfléchir, je fis feu, et je vis deux éclairs blancs avant que tout trois ne s'écroulent.

Au moment où les coups de feu avaient retentis, Esposito et Ryan débarquèrent armes aux poings dans la pièce, et tout comme moi, restèrent tétanisés en voyant Kate et Rick s'écroulés à terre. Je savais que je devais partir avant que l'on me découvre, mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Je devais savoir si Kate était blessée. Soudain, Esposito se précipita et je vis Kate se relevée. Alors seulement, je relâchais mon souffle, ne me rappelant pas l'avoir retenu, et en rampant, je m'éloignais. Lorsque j'estimais être assez loin, je me relevais et repartais en courant vers la voiture. Jetant le fusil dans le coffre, je joignais à nouveau mon contact et l'informais que je lui virerais de nouveau dix milles dollars s'il récupérait la voiture et se débarrassait de l'arme. Mes empreintes n'y figurait pas, et je pris soin de la nettoyée, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

Ensuite, je retournais à mon hôtel, prenant soin de ne pas être repérée, et retournais dans ma chambre où je commandais un repas qui me fut monter à peine cinq minutes plus tard. J'accueillis le groom en peignoir, une serviette enroulée autour des cheveux, et la buée dans la salle de bain semblait attestée que je sortais du bain. Je lui remis un pourboire substantiel et attendit qu'il reparte pour m'écrouler sur le canapé. J'étais enfin libre. L'homme qui avait gâcher ma vie plus de dix ans plus tôt n'était plus. Pourtant, je n'étais pas satisfaite. Et je réalisais qu'en le tuant, j'avais perdu l'occasion de connaître la raison qui l'avait pousser à agir comme ça, et surtout, je ne découvrirais jamais où se trouvait mon frère. A cette idée, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, et je pleurais de longues minutes sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'aurais aimer que Matt soit là, et je réalisais que je voulais le rejoindre. J'appelais donc la réception pour leur demander de me commander un taxi, puis j'emballais les affaires que j'avais laisser dans cette chambre, et la quittais.

Après avoir rendu la clé et payer ma note, je grimpais dans le taxi, et lui communiquais l'adresse de Rick. Malgré l'heure tardive, la circulation restait importante, et nous mîmes près d'une heure pour atteindre bon port. Avec un soupir de soulagement, je réglais la course et me précipitais dans l'immeuble. Me reconnaissant, le gardien m'ouvrit en me souhaitant un bon retour, et me laissa monter sans problèmes. Dans l'ascenseur, j'envoyais un texto à Matt pour le prévenir que j'arrivais, et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il était là, m'attendant avec un immense sourire. Sourire qui s'accentua lorsqu'il avisa mes valises. Avec un soupire de bonheur, je me blottissais contre lui, et fermant les yeux, je savourais le plaisir simple d'être dans les bras de l'être aimer, d'avoir la sensation d'être enfin à la maison.

« Des nouvelles? » m'enquis-je alors qu'il me guidait vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, où je fus accueillit par tante Johanna qui vint m'embrasser si spontanément que j'eus l'impression qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Pas encore. On attends qu'ils téléphonent » soupira Jim, et je pus lire son inquiétude sur son visage tendu.

J'aurais aimer les rassurer, leur dire que Kate allait bien, mais pour ça, je devrais leur expliquer que j'étais sur les lieux, hors je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille sans me trahir. Et je réalisais que si j'étais certaine que Kate n'était pas blessée, j'ignorais ce qu'il en était de Rick. Je n'avais pas attendu de le voir se relever pour partir. Même si Kate avait tirer, Gary avait ouvert le feu lui aussi, et si Kate n'avait pas reçut la balle que ce salop lui destinait, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. En s'interposant entre Gary et Kate, Rick s'était pris cette balle. Le tout était de savoir si c'était grave ou pas. Et l'attente commença, et comme les autres membres de cette famille, je sentais peu à peu l'angoisse m'envahir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon d'accord, ce cliffangher est presque aussi sadique que le précédent, mais bon... **

**J'espère que vous avez aimer. N'oubliez pas le commentaire, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez penser, même si c'est pour critiquer... **

**A demain pour la fin.**

**Bisous et bonne soirée...**


	43. Chapter 42: Blessures

**Me revoilà de bonne heure et de bonne humeur, ce qui ne va probablement pas durer vu que je vais passer ma matinée à bosser sur mon projet de science sur l'énergie éolienne avec mon binôme... **

**Bref, voici les chapitres du jour...**

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 42 : Blessures…**

L'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines alors que Kate me tendait un glock. Le fait qu'elle me donne volontairement une arme prouvait combien la situation était dangereuse. Non pas que j'en ais besoin. J'avais parfaitement conscience de l'importance du moment. C'était l'enquête de toute une vie qui était sur le point de trouver sa conclusion ce soir. Un nœud s'était former dans mon estomac, et pourtant ce n'était pas pour moi que j'avais peur mais pour Kate. Je la savais fragilisée par les derniers évènements, et alors que nous nous mettions à couvert après avoir rejoints les agents qui assiégeaient la maison, je me fis la promesse de la protéger au péril de ma vie. De toutes façons, vivre sans elle n'était pas envisageable, et surtout, il était hors de question que je laisse Gary la blesser à nouveau. Quand je repensais à ce qu'il avait oser lui faire, une rage froide m'envahissait.

J'entendis Kate ordonner aux gars de contourner la maison par la droite pendant que nous prendrions par la gauche. Je souris en songeant que nous arriverions à destination bien avant eux. Surtout que nous avions l'avantage d'être familiariser avec le terrain, ce qui n'était pas leur cas. Parfaitement synchrones, nous nous mîmes à courir vers notre cible en courbant l'échine et débarquâmes en trombe dans le hall de l'immense demeure. A l'étage, nous aperçûmes Tessa qui serait Billy contre elle, et Kate lui intima de rester cacher dans la chambre de Billy et de ne pas en sortir avant qu'elle ne vienne les y chercher. Tessa opina et entraîna Billy avec elle. Malgré la gravité de la situation, un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres en constatant que Billy n'avait pas l'air terrifié, mais au contraire, qu'il nous observait avec fascination. Ce petit était définitivement un Beckett.

Prudemment et rapidement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon et nous nous plaçâmes de chaque côté de la porte. En silence, Kate mima un décompte sur ses doigts, et arriver à trois, elle ouvrit la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, armes pointées devant nous. Gary était accroupis derrière le canapé qu'il avait renversé et tirait avec acharnement sur les flics à l'extérieur. Une grimace déforma mon visage en entendant des hurlements de douleur, signe qu'il avait fait mouche. J'espérais seulement que ce n'était pas des blessures mortelles. Ce monstre avait suffisamment gâcher de vies comme ça. Profitant de ce qu'il était occuper à changer d'armes, le chargeur de son pistolet à présent vide, nous avançâmes autant que possible dans la pièce avant qu'il ne remarque notre présence.

Soudain, il fit volte face, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Un sourire démoniaque éclaira son visage en apercevant Kate, et je la sentis se raidir. Par mimétisme, je me raidis à mon tour, et instinctivement, je braquais mon arme sur Gary, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Tendu à l'extrême j'assistais à cette guerre des nerfs qu'ils se livraient, et j'eus l'impression d'assister à un duel du temps du farwest. Kate était parfaite dans le rôle du shériff, et Gary faisait un hors-la-loi plus vrai que nature, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas très difficile, et l'analogie était facile. L'image me fit sourire, mais je dissimulais rapidement mon sourire en entendant Gary évoquer la mort de Johanna. Même si Kate avait retrouver sa mère, je savais à quel point le sujet était encore douloureux pour elle, et je foudroyais Gary du regard.

La gâchette me démangeais de plus en plus, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas le cribler de balles en le voyant prendre plaisir à faire souffrir ma KB. La fierté gonfla mon cœur en voyant la réaction de Kate. Elle affichait une expression sereine, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, redoublant la fureur de Gary. Et je faillis exploser de rire en l'entendant lui révéler que Johanna n'était pas morte. S'il n'avait pas eu une arme à la main, la situation aurait presque pu être causasse tant son expression était impayable. On aurait dit que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Et la folie de son regard s'accentua. Il avait l'air d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre et qui en est parfaitement conscient. Mon corps réagit avant même que mon esprit n'assimile ce qui se produisait.

J'entendis quelqu'un hurler, avant de réaliser que c'était moi qui avait crier, trois détonations me parvinrent aux oreilles à travers une sorte de brouillard, puis une douleur fulgurante me traversa le dos avant que je ne m'écroule, entraînant Kate avec moi. Ensuite, un silence oppressant envahit la pièce, et de très loin, il me sembla entendre les voix des gars. Luttant contre le froid qui m'envahissait, je cherchais à découvrir si Kate allait bien. Avait-elle été blessée? Avais-je réussis à la protéger? Et où était cette pourriture de Gary? En Enfer avec un peu de chance! Le froid se faisait de plus en plus insistant, une torpeur engourdissait mes membres, et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas sombrer. Et enfin, je l'entendis. Alors seulement, je m'autorisais à fermer les yeux, et je me laissais aller. Elle allait bien, c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le bruit des détonations résonnait encore à mes oreilles bourdonnantes. Ma tête me faisait souffrir, et je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits. Allongée sur le sol, j'eus du mal à me focaliser sur les ombres qui m'entouraient lorsque la voix inquiète d'Esposito me fit tourner la tête sur ma gauche. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa, et je portais machinalement une main tremblante à ma tempe. Je sentis un liquide poisseux sous mes doigts, et levant la main devant mes yeux, je découvris que j'étais blessée.

« Beckett? Est-ce que ça va? » s'enquit Esposito en m'aidant à me relever.

Le mouvement me fit tituber, et je fermais les yeux. Heureusement, à peine quelques secondes suffirent pour que je me ressaisisse. Ma blessure ne devait pas être très grave. Soudain, je me souvenais de ce qui s'était passer, et la panique s'empara de moi.

« Où est Rick? » criais-je en le cherchant du regard.

« Ici Ryan! Un homme à terre, appelez une ambulance! » entendis-je la voix de Ryan derrière moi, comme pour répondre à ma question.

Horrifiée, je me tournais et un cri s'échappa de ma gorge à la vue de mon partenaire. Il gisait sur le sol, dans une marre de sang qui ne cessait de grandir. Tétanisée, j'observais Ryan entreprendre un massage cardiaque avec une énergie quasi désespérée. Comme dans un brouillard, je vis Esposito s'agenouiller à ses côtés et commencer à faire du bouche à bouche à Rick. J'observais la scène sans pouvoir réagir. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Rick ne pouvait pas être blessé. C'est moi qui aurait du l'être. Cette balle m'était destinée, mais encore une fois, Rick avait jouer les chevaliers blanc, et à présent, il était étendu sur le sol, blessé à mort.

« Allez bro! » grogna Esposito alors que Ryan procédait à une nouvelle série de compressions sur sa poitrine ensanglantée.

Des pas de course retentirent dans le couloir, et les secours firent leur entrée. Immédiatement, Ryan et Esposito leur cédèrent la place, et les ambulanciers branchèrent Rick à un moniteur avant de le ballonner. Mon regard se porta sur l'écran dont le tracé demeurait désespérément plat. Le massage cardiaque reprit de plus belle, et à chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient, je sentais mon propre cœur ralentir, comme pour se mettre au diapason de celui de Rick. Un cri inarticulé m'échappa lorsque les secouristes échangèrent un regard désabusé. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonné, ils devaient continuer et le ramener. Rick avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, qu'il ne m'abandonnerais pas. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je ne cherche à les faire disparaître, et je sentis les gars venir m'entourer, en un soutien silencieux.

« Rick… » soufflais-je en faisant un pas vers lui, mais une main brune sur mon épaule m'empêcha d'approcher.

« Laissez les faire Beckett » déclara-t-il avec assurance, mais je perçus son inquiétude malgré tout.

Un des secouristes injecta un liquide dans l'intraveineuse de Rick, et ils reprirent le massage cardiaque. Soudain, le plus beau son du monde me parvint aux oreilles, et un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Il était revenu.

« Il faut le conduire à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Ses constantes ne sont pas stables! » clama un des ambulanciers, et ils déposèrent Rick sur une civière avant de se précipiter vers l'ambulance.

Immédiatement,je recouvrais l'usage de mon corps, et me mettant en action, courais les rejoindre. Lorsque l'ambulancier fit semblant de vouloir m'empêcher de monter aux côtés de Rick, je le foudroyait de mon plus beau regard noir, et il recula sous la férocité de mes prunelles. Je le vis grimacer à la vue de ma blessure, et il s'écarta pour me laisser monter. Avant même d'être assise, ma main avait trouver celle de Rick, et je la pressais fermement, cherchant à lui transmettre ma force et ma chaleur. Indifférente, je laissais l'ambulancier me soigner, les yeux rivés sur Rick, de peur qu'il ne s'avise à nouveau de m'abandonner si je détournais le regard. Durant tout le trajet, j'écoutais le bip de la machine dont la mélodie me clamait « _il est en vie _» en une boucle rassurante. Ce petit refrain, bien que composé de couacs incessants, me permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

L'ambulance traversait la ville à vive allure, et pourtant j'eus l'impression que le trajet pris une éternité. Foutue relativité! Enfin, nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital ou une équipe de médecins prit immédiatement Rick en charge. Le cœur serrer, je songeais que j'aurais aimer que Josh soit là pour s'occuper lui-même de Rick. Je savais que malgré tout ce qui s'était passer, Josh aurait tout fait pour sauver Rick. Impuissante, je les vis disparaître derrière les portes blanches du bloc, et les jambes flageolantes, je me laissais tomber sur une chaise, incapable de quitter des yeux les portes derrière lesquelles Rick avait disparu, et soudain, mon cœur s'emballa, ma respiration s'accéléra, et un voile noir s'abattit devant mes yeux. J'entendis des cris, sentis des bras me saisir, mais je fus incapable de réagir, et je me laissais happer par l'obscurité, sombrant dans une inconscience salutaire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'étais couverte de transpiration et des frissons me traversaient. La gorge sèche, je me levais, encore secouée par ce cauchemar et descendais dans l'intention d'aller boire un grand verre d'eau. Au bas des escaliers, j'eus la surprise de constater que tout le monde était en bas, une expression d'intense angoisse peinte sur le visage, et je compris qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles. Des réminiscences de mon cauchemar me revinrent, et je frissonnais d'angoisse. J'avais rêver que papa se faisait tirer dessus et que Kate était blessée à la tête. Je m'étais réveiller au moment où Kate en larmes, murmurait le nom de papa dont le cœur s'était arrêter.

« Alexis? Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie? » s'enquit grand-mère en me découvrant tremblante au pied des escaliers.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar » expliquais-je d'une petite voix en levant un regard empli de larmes vers elle.

Aussitôt, Johanna et elle m'entourèrent et me guidèrent vers le canapé sur lequel elles me firent asseoir avant que Jim ne me pose une couverture sur les jambes. Lisa m'apporta un verre d'eau, et je lui souris avec reconnaissance. Entourée par ma famille, je commençais à me calmer, même si je ne parvenais pas à chasser les images de mon cauchemar. Ça m'avait paru si réel.

« J'ai rêver que papa se faisait tirer dessus… » expliquais-je après avoir vider mon verre.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar » me rassura grand-mère d'un ton qu'elle voulut rassurant.

« Je l'espère grand-mère » soupirais-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

De nouveau, le silence se fit dans la pièce, et la sonnerie du téléphone nous fit tous violemment sursauter. Jim, qui était le plus près, décrocha et écouta ce que son interlocuteur lui annonçait. En le voyant froncer les sourcils puis pâlir, ma peur revint en force, et je recommençais à trembler. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il garda un long moment le silence, la mine défaite.

« Jim? Qu'y a-t-il? » demanda Johanna d'une voix tremblante.

« Il y a eu une fusillade. Kate et Rick viennent d'être transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital. Kate a une commotion cérébrale, et Rick a pris une balle dans le dos. Nous devons aller à l'hôpital » expliqua Jim en refoulant ses larmes.

« Mon Dieu » m'exclamais-je en éclatant en sanglots.

Mon cauchemar devenait réalité, et à l'idée que je pouvais perdre aussi bien Kate que papa, mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Complètement effondrée, je me laissais guidée par grand-mère qui m'aida à enfiler mon manteau par-dessus mon pyjama, et nous quittâmes l'appartement pour l'hôpital.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Je sais que vous avez probablement envie de me tuer en cet instant, mais si vous le faites, vous ne connaîtrez jamais le fin mot de l'histoire... **

**Laissez moi un commentaire avant d'aller lire le prochain chapitre.**


	44. Chapter 43: Où estu?

**Je sais que vous avez probablement envie de me tuer en cet instant, mais si vous le faites, vous ne connaîtrez jamais le fin mot de l'histoire... **

**Laissez moi un commentaire avant d'aller lire le prochain chapitre.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 43 : Où es-tu?**

_« Rick! Bouges tes fesses, si jamais on arrive en retard, ça va barder pour ton matricule! » criai-je au pied des escaliers. _

_Chaque matin, c'était la même chose. Celui qui avait dit que les femmes passaient un temps fou à se préparer le matin n'avait jamais vécu avec Richard Castle! Excédée, je retournai m'asseoir au bar et bus mon quatrième café depuis mon réveil deux heures plus tôt. Pas étonnant que je sois déjà sur les nerfs, et l'attente que Rick me faisais subir n'arrangeait en rien mon humeur. _

_« Je suis prêt! » clama-t-il en descendant tranquillement les escaliers, replaçant sa mèche d'un geste devenu machinal. _

_« C'est pas trop tôt! Demain je mets ton réveil à sonner à cinq heures. Avec un peu de chances, tu seras prêt à l'heure comme ça! » Grondai-je en le foudroyant des yeux. _

_A cette heure-ci la circulation serait effroyable, et ce serait un miracle si nous arrivions à l'heure. Tu parles d'un retour en fanfare! Les gars n'allaient pas perdre une si belle occasion de nous mettre en boîte. A cette idée, mon humeur s'assombrit un peu plus. La reprise du travail allait être un vrai supplice. Dire que les vacances étaient déjà finies. Ce n'était pas juste. J'avais à peine commencé à me détendre qu'il fallait déjà revenir. En soupirant, j'enfilai ma veste et m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque Rick m'arrêta et m'attira contre lui. _

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, tout va bien se passer… » me chuchota-t-il tendrement avant de m'embrasser. _

Avec un soupir, je fermai les yeux, attendant impatiemment de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais rien n'arriva. Surprise et agacée qu'il me fasse languir ainsi, je rouvris les yeux, et je constatai que j'étais allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, ma tête me faisant horriblement souffrir. Fronçant les sourcils, je cherchai à me rappeler ce qui s'était passé qui pourrait expliquer que je me retrouve à l'hôpital, mais la douleur qui me vrillait la tête m'empêchait de penser. Et où était Rick? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec moi? Perdue, je fermai les yeux et me laissai de nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience avec la sensation que j'oubliais quelque chose de vital. Mais la douleur se fit plus forte, et avec un gémissement de douleur, je sombrai dans une semi conscience.

Agitée, fiévreuse, je remuai dans mon lit, les pensées brumeuses. Comment étais-je arrivée là? Pourquoi étais-je seule? Je ne comprenais pas, et plus je cherchais des réponses à mes questions, plus celles-ci m'échappaient et plus la douleur s'intensifiait. Et où était Rick? Je voulais le voir, j'avais besoin de lui, mais il n'était pas là. Pourquoi étais-je seule? Cette question me hantait, et une sourde angoisse m'étreignit le cœur, faisant s'affoler le bip de la machine à laquelle j'étais reliée. Alors que la douleur s'amplifiait jusqu'à en devenir insupportable, des flashs me traversèrent l'esprit, bien trop vite pour que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, et soudain, un coup de feu retentit à mes oreilles. Un hurlement m'échappa, et je m'assis en sursaut sur mon lit, cherchant sa provenance. Mais rien. Ma chambre était déserte, et seul le bip désordonné du monitoring en troublait le calme.

Pourtant, je pouvais encore entendre la détonation dont la déflagration résonnait sans fin dans ma tête. C'était trop réel pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Il s'agissait donc d'un souvenir. Mais qui avait tiré? Épuisée, je me rallongeai, l'esprit plus embrumé que jamais. Fermant les yeux, je cherchai à me calmer, à analyser calmement la situation, mais une sourde angoisse m'étreignait, et je ne pouvais me défaire ce sentiment d'oublier quelque chose de capital. Je savais que ma place n'était pas dans ce lit, mais je ne me rappelais pas pourquoi. A nouveau, des flashs m'assaillir, et une odeur de ferraille me monta aux narines. Je connaissais cette odeur, c'était l'odeur du sang. Le sang de qui? Qui avait été blessé? Tout ce que je savais, c'est que ce n'était pas mon sang. Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour ça. A qui était tout ce sang? Et où était Rick? Pourquoi m'avait-il laissée seule? De nouveau je m'agitai, et enfin, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer, et des pas s'approcher rapidement de mon lit.

« Rick? » appelai-je avec espoir.

« Non Kate, c'est papa… » me répondit une voix emplie d'inquiétude.

« Papa? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est Rick? » M'enquis-je en ouvrant difficilement les yeux avec l'impression que ma tête était sur le point d'imploser.

« Calme toi Kate, tu dois te reposer… » Soupira-t-il en me caressant tendrement les cheveux, comme lorsque petite fille je faisais des cauchemars.

« J'ai mal à la tête… » grognai-je en me laissant de nouveau tomber sur mes oreillers en grimaçant.

« Je sais. Tu dois te reposer » souffla papa.

Rassurée par sa présence, je commençai à sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais avant de sombrer complètement, je pensai de nouveau à l'absence de Rick.

« Rick… » appelai-je, et je sentis la main de papa se crisper dans mes cheveux avant de reprendre son va-et-vient.

L'obscurité m'accueillit, et de nouveaux flashs sanglants m'accablèrent. Les visages de maman, de Rick et celui d'un autre homme se mélangeaient. Je ne comprenais pas ce que cela signifiait, et plus je cherchais à comprendre, à démêler le fil de mes souvenirs, plus ceux-ci m'échappaient. Lorsque le son d'un coup de feu retentit de nouveau, je m'éveillai en sursaut sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Pas pour découvrir que Rick n'était pas là. Je sentis la présence de papa à mes côtés, et même si j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, c'était de Rick dont j'avais besoin. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et j'entendis des pas légers s'approcher de papa.

« Comment va-t-elle? » s'enquit une voix inquiète.

Mon cœur battit plus vite au son de la voix de maman, et les pièces du puzzle de ma mémoire se remirent en partie en place. Maman allait bien. Elle était là.

« Elle ne cesse de réclamer Richard… » Soupira papa d'un ton las avant d'ajouter « Des nouvelles? »

« Non. Les médecins s'occupent toujours de lui » soupira maman d'un ton désabusé.

« Ça va bientôt faire dix heures qu'ils sont là-dedans! » ragea papa.

« Le médecin a dit que ce serait long. La balle s'est logée près du cœur. Ils doivent prendre toute les précautions pour la lui retirer… » Expliqua maman d'une voix tendue.

Une balle? Quelle balle? Rick avait été blessé? Mais quand? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me rappeler? Mais la valse de mes pensées fut arrêtée par la voix de papa.

« Et cette pourriture? » s'enquit-il la voix chargée d'une telle haine que j'en frissonnai.

« Mort. » déclara maman d'un ton froid et indifférent.

« Kate? » voulut-il savoir, et je sentis son regard se poser sur moi.

« Possible, mais il se pourrait que ce soit la balle venue de l'extérieur qui l'ai tué. Lanie doit l'autopsier pour en être certaine » révéla maman dont le regard se posa à son tour sur moi.

De qui parlait-il? J'avais tué un homme? L'homme qui avait tiré sur Rick? Mais quand? Papa avait raison. Je devais me calmer. Plus je m'énervais, plus mes souvenirs me fuyaient. Me focalisant sur Rick, je sentis une paix intérieure m'envahir, et me concentrant sur le jour où nous nous étions révélé nos sentiments, je déroulai le fil de mes souvenirs. Et ce fut comme si j'avais appuyé sur le bon bouton. En un éclair, tout me revint en mémoire. La mission undercover, l'agression de Gary, les caméras, notre découverte, et la fusillade. Un long gémissement m'échappa lorsque je me souvenais que Rick avait reçu la balle qui m'était destinée.

« RICK! » hurlai-je en éclatant en sanglots.

Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas là. Pourquoi j'étais seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il avait été gravement blessé pour me protéger, comme il l'avait fait depuis le premier jour. Des bras m'encerclèrent, mais je m'en détachai. Je voulais Rick. Je savais que seul le fait de le voir, de pouvoir à nouveau le serrer dans mes bras pourrait chasser la douleur qui avait désertée ma tête pour se loger dans mon cœur. Comme anesthésiée, je pleurai comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis longtemps dans les bras de mes parents, et terrassée par la douleur, je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil dénué de rêve. Logique puisque ma vie était devenue un cauchemar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Rick ? Tu viens ? » S'enquit Kate en m'observant d'un air malicieux, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. _

_Fasciné, je restai là, la dévorant du regard. Le soleil de cet après-midi d'été la nimbait d'une aura lumineuse, et elle ressemblait à un ange descendu du ciel pour éclairer ma vie de son éclat majestueux. J'ignorais ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter une telle femme, mais je serrais le dernier des idiots si je n'en profitais pas pleinement. _

_« J'arrive… » Soufflai-je en la rejoignant, mêlant mes doigts aux siens alors qu'elle m'entraînait à sa suite, riant doucement alors que ses longs cheveux flottaient dans son dos. _

_« Tu m'as l'air bien songeur aujourd'hui… » Constata-t-elle en me donnant un léger coup de hanche. _

_« Je me disais juste que la vie était pleine de surprise. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une interpellation pouvait le conduire au plus grand bonheur que j'ai jamais connu… » Répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe alors que je l'attirais à moi, l'enlaçant tendrement. _

_« Je sais. Ce jour-là, j'étais loin de me douter que tu saurais faire tomber mes défenses, et gagner mon cœur ! » Approuva-t-elle en se lovant contre moi, caressant mon cou de son nez. _

_«Comme tu as su gagner le mien… » répliquai-je en m'arrêtant pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. _

_« Je t'aime Rick, tellement que parfois j'ai l'impression que mon cœur pourrait exploser de bonheur » avoua-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. _

_« Je t'aime Kate, si intensément, que les mots me manquent pour te le dire… » Soufflai-je en posant mon front contre le sien alors qu'un sourire étirait nos lèvres. _

_« Ça m'effraye parfois… » Soupira-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. _

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, tout va bien se passer… » lui chuchotai-je tendrement avant de l'embrasser. _

Fermant les yeux, je pris mon temps, anticipant avec un frisson de plaisir le moment où nos lèvres entreraient en contact. Mais ce moment n'arriva pas et intrigué, je rouvris les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, éblouis par la lumière des néons qui défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Du moins est-ce l'impression que j'eu. Renonçant à ouvrir les yeux, je cherchai à comprendre ce qui se passait. Où était passée Kate? Elle était dans mes bras, et l'instant d'après elle avait disparue. Où était-elle passée? Et où étais-je? Je ne comprenais rien, je ne ressentais rien.

Mon corps était comme engourdi, mon esprit anesthésié. Je perçus des bribes de conversations, des mots sans queue ni tête, mais je ne parvins pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Paniqué, je tentai de me rappeler, mais mes souvenirs étaient plongés dans le noir, et chaque fois que j'essayais de les atteindre, l'obscurité gagnait du terrain. M'agitant, je cherchai à regagner le contrôle de mon corps, mais celui-ci refusait de m'obéir, augmentant ma panique et ma frustration. Et sans cesse, la même question revenait me hanter. Où était Kate? Tentant de rouvrir les yeux, je vis une forme penchée au-dessus de moi. Je connaissais ce visage.

« Alexis? » marmonnai-je en rassemblant mes pensées.

« Papa… » Sanglota-t-elle en me fixant d'un regard plein de douleur.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à me rappeler? J'aurais aimé pouvoir la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, mais les mots restaient coincer dans ma gorge. Parce qu'au son de sa voix, je savais que ça n'allait pas et que ça n'irait peut-être plus jamais bien. Si Kate n'était pas là à me hurler dessus, c'est que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Mais quoi?

« On l'emmène au bloc tout de suite » entendis-je vaguement.

Etait-ce Kate qu'ils emmenaient? Elle était blessée? Était-ce grave? A nouveau, je cherchai à me redresser, mais mon corps choisit cet instant pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir, et une douleur foudroyante me coupa la respiration, et je me sentis perdre pied.

« Il fébrile! » cria une voix qui me parut à des années lumières.

« Vite, il ne tiendra pas le coup très longtemps » lui fit écho une autre voix.

« PAPA! » hurla Alexis dans le lointain.

Alexis? Pourquoi pleures-tu mon ange? Tu es blessée? Où est Kate? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissé seul? C'est sur cette pensée que l'obscurité m'attira à elle, me retenant prisonnière dans ses sombres filets. Quel que soit l'endroit de ma mémoire où je fouillai, seules les ombres étaient présentes. Et soudain, une lumière apparut dans le lointain, se rapprochant de moi à toute vitesse. Fasciné, je l'observai approcher sans peur. Cette lumière était si brillante, si chaleureuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une menace. Elle ralentit en arrivant près de moi et m'entoura, m'emplissant de sa chaleur. Un bien-être indicible m'envahit, et peu à peu, l'obscurité perdit du terrain, et en une vague incessante de flashs, je me rappelai ce qu'il s'était produit.

« Kate… » expirai-je alors que les battements de mon cœur repartaient.

Guidé par cette lumière, je m'éloignai de l'obscurité pernicieuse qui tentait de me garder près d'elle, et remonta le fil de mes souvenirs, m'accrochant au visage souriant de Kate. Elle avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Je devais être celui qui mettrait un terme au cauchemar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cette journée était sans fin songeai-je en quittant enfin le bloc. Cet homme était une véritable force de la nature. Son cœur avait lâché si souvent que j'avais moi-même failli faire une crise cardiaque à force de devoir le réanimer. Pourtant, contre tout espoir, il était encore en vie. Son état s'était miraculeusement stabilisé, et même si les prochaines 72 heures seraient décisives, je savais qu'il s'en sortirait. Il avait un sacré ange gardien! J'étais épuisé, mais je devais encore aller rassurer la famille de mon patient. C'était toujours une tâche délicate, mais au moins cette fois étais-je porteur d'une bonne nouvelle.

« Mr Castle? » hésitai-je sur le seuil de la salle d'attente, me demandant qui parmi cette foule était de sa famille.

En m'entendant, tous se levèrent comme un seul homme, et je compris qu'ils étaient tous là pour lui.

« Oui? » me répondirent-ils d'une seule voix avant qu'une femme et une adolescente ne se détachent du lot, se tenant la main comme pour se soutenir mutuellement.

« Je suis le docteur Pirelli, c'est moi qui ai opéré Mr Castle » expliquai-je en portant mon attention sur les deux femmes.

« Comment va mon père docteur? » me demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

« L'opération s'est bien passée. Son état est stable. Il ne devrait pas garder de séquelle. Pour le moment, il est dans le coma » expliquai-je en essayant de ne pas utiliser de termes barbares auxquels elle ne comprendrait rien.

« Quand pourrons- nous le voir? » s'enquit la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, le soulagement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Pour le moment il est en salle de réveil, mais dès qu'il sera transporté dans une chambre, je vous ferais avertir. Cependant, pas plus de deux personnes à ses côtés à la fois. Il a besoin de calme et de repos » déclarai-je avant de les salués.

J'avais déjà fait quelques pas pour partir lorsque je me souvins de quelque chose.

« Excusez-moi? » les rappelai-je, les faisant de nouveau se tourner vers moi comme un seul homme.

« Un problème? » s'enquit un latino en me lançant un regard noir qui me fit déglutir.

« Non. Mais Mr Castle n'arrêtait pas d'appeler une femme du nom de Kate. Sait-elle ce qui lui est arrivé? » Demandai-je, priant pour ne pas avoir commis de gaffe.

« Le lieutenant Beckett est la femme qui est arrivé avec lui. » m'expliqua une jeune beauté noire en échangeant un sourire entendu avec les autres.

Acquiesçant, je m'effaçai enfin, presser de regagner mon bureau et le canapé qui s'y trouvait pour quelques heures de sommeil bien méritée. J'ignorais ce qui liait mon patient à cette femme, mais elle lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui...**

**Laissez-moi un commentaire, même si c'est pour m'incendier...**

**La suite demain**

**Bisous et bonne journée**


	45. Chapter 44: En suspend

**Voici les chapitres du soir... **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 44 : En suspend… **

Ceux qui pensait que la mort du principal suspect dans une affaire criminelle conduisait à la fin d'une enquête se trompaient lourdement. Et encore plus dans ce cas là. Gary était mort, et ce n'était sûrement pas moi qui allait le pleurer, mais sa mort ne m'arrangeait pas, bien au contraire. Il restait encore tellement de questions en suspense, tellement de réponses à apporter, que je me demandais si j'allais réussir à boucler cette affaire un jour. En soupirant, je m'étirais, et un grognement de douleur m'échappa lorsque mes muscles engourdis se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir. Jetant un regard à l'horloge au-dessus de mon bureau, je poussais un soupir désespéré. Cela faisait plus de cinq heures que j'étais assise derrière ce maudit bureau, et je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir avancer d'un pouce.

Il faut dire que la perquisition du chalet avait eu un résultat assez inattendu. En effet, nous étions loin de nous douter que Gary y conservait les traces de chacune de ses transactions. Monumentale erreur. Pas étonnant qu'il ait perdu la tête en découvrant notre présence sur les lieux. Le bon côté des choses était que nous avions tous les éléments pour reconstituer le puzzle de cette affaire. Le mauvais côté était que cela allait nous prendre un temps fou. Heureusement, devant l'ampleur de la tâche et les répercussions de cette affaire, le directeur du FBI avait charger plusieurs agents de venir me prêter mains fortes, mais j'avais malgré tout le sentiment que l'on ne faisait pas de progrès. Fouiller dans ces dossiers, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foins.

Décidant qu'une pause me ferait le plus grand bien, je me levais et gagnais la salle de pause. Un café m'aiderait à rester éveiller, et je me surprenais à regretter de ne pas être rester au commissariat. Avec la machine à expresso de Castle, leur café était bien meilleur que ce breuvage infâme que l'on nous servait ici. Soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées, et regardant l'identité de mon correspondant, un sourire éclaira mon visage.

« Bonsoir ma princesse » déclarais-je en portant le téléphone à mon oreille.

Le cœur serrer par cette culpabilité qui ne me quittait pas, j'écoutais ma fille me raconter sa journée, et comme chaque soir, elle me demanda si je rentrerais avant qu'elle n'ailles se coucher. Jetant un regard désespéré à mon bureau croulant sous les dossiers, je savais que la réponse était non, pourtant, je fus incapable de le lui dire. Cela faisait presque une semaine que je n'avais pas été là pour elle, et pour une fois, je voulais faire passer ma vie de famille avant mon travail. Ces dossiers n'allaient pas s'envoler, et je savais que Beckett et Castle comprendraient.

« Oui ma chérie. Je dois juste finir un rapport, et je rentre à la maison » déclarais-je en me sentant soudain plus légère.

Le cri de joie que ma petite princesse poussa m'assura que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je savais que si je n'y prenais pas garde, viendrait le jour où lassée de m'attendre, elle ne me demanderair plus, où elle ne chercherait plus ma présence, où elle aurait appris à se passer de moi. Et je ne voulais pas que ce jour arrive. De voir la complicité et l'amour qui unissait Rick à sa fille m'avait fait prendre conscience qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important. Je voulais que ma fille et moi ayons une relation similaire, et je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour que ce soit le cas. Après tout, je n'avais plus besoin de faire mes preuves. J'étais un bon agent. J'avais une brillante carrière. Mais j'avais aussi une vie de famille à gérer, et il était temps que j'en fasse à nouveau ma priorité.

« Tu veux bien me passer papa? » demandais-je à ma fille avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

J'entendis des rires et des exclamations de joie, et je sus qu'elle venait de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Lorsque la voix de mon mari résonna à l'autre bout du fil, je sentis mon cœur faire une embardée.

« Bonsoir mon amour » lançais-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

« Bonsoir ma chérie. Alors comme ça tu rentres de bonne heure ce soir? » s'enquit-il.

L'espoir et la joie que je perçus dans sa voix me serrèrent le cœur. Lui aussi avait du se sentir négliger, et je me fis la promesse de me faire pardonner. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Nous nous étions marier après le lycée, et alors qu'il devenait avocat, j'intégrais le FBI. Il m'avait toujours soutenu, fier de ce que j'accomplissais dans mon travail et ne me faisait jamais de reproches, même s'il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde pour ça. J'avais une chance insolente, et il était plus que temps que je prenne soins des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde.

« Oui. Je vais charger d'autres agents de décortiquer ces dossiers et prendre mon weekend. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous. Vous m'avez terriblement manquer » avouais-je doucement.

« Tu nous manques aussi mon amour. Rentres vite… » souffla mon homme d'une voix rauque, et un frisson de désir me traversa.

Oh oui, j'avais pris la bonne décision. Impatiente d'être chez moi, je raccrochais, et oubliant la raison qui m'avait conduite dans la salle de pause, je retournais prestement à mon bureau et finissais de taper mon rapport concernant la planque qui avait conduit à la mort de Gary Walters. Une fois fait, je refermais les dossiers que je n'avais pas encore consulter et allais les redéposer dans la pièce où se trouvait une bonne dizaine d'agents. Sans un mot, je les saluais, leur souhaitant bon courage et faisais demi-tour avant de m'arrêter.

« Si vous trouver quoique ce soit concernant l'affaire Beckett, mettez les dossiers sur mon bureau et prévenez-moi» déclarais-je avant de quitter définitivement la pièce sans attendre de réactions de leur part.

Retournant à mon bureau, j'enfilais mon manteau avant d'attraper mon rapport et de me rendre dans le bureau de mon superviseur afin de lui annoncer mon départ, et tant pis s'il n'était pas content. Il faudrait aussi que j'ailles à l'hôpital. Kate avait été autorisée à rentrer chez elle, mais elle campait dans la chambre de Rick qui était toujours dans le coma, refusant de le laisser seul. Je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable de l'état de l'écrivain. D'après les témoignages, Rick s'était volontairement placer sur la trajectoire de la balle tirée par Gary pour éviter à Kate d'être blessée. Cet homme aimait jouer les chevaliers en armure, surtout s'il s'agissait de protéger sa muse. Et maintenant il était dans le coma depuis trois jours. Les médecins affirmaient qu'il aurait déjà du se réveiller, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et même s'ils se voulaient rassurant, il n'en restait pas moins que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Ce qui expliquait que Kate refuse de quitter son chevet. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'il ne se passe quelque chose pendant son absence.

L'entrevue avec mon chef se déroula aussi bien que possible, et bien que réticent, il finit par accepter de me laisser mon week-end à la condition que je reste joignable en permanence. J'acceptais, bien trop heureuse d'avoir obtenu gain de cause. Priant pour ne pas être interceptée en route, je prenais l'ascenseur et gagnais le parking souterrain. Ce n'est que lorsque je m'asseyais derrière le volant de ma voiture que je soupirais de soulagement. J'allais pouvoir pleinement profiter de mon week-end. Jetant un regard à ma montre, je constatais que j'arriverais même à la maison avant le repas que je pourrais donc partager avec ma fille et mon mari. A cette idée, un sourire étira mes lèvres, et j'accélérais l'allure, bien décidée à rentrer aussi vite que possible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que j'avais tuer Gary. Bien sûr, lorsque j'avais appuyer sur la détente, j'ignorais que le Virus s'était déjà occuper de lui et que ce salopard était un mort en sursis. Pourtant, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir appuyer sur la détente. Pas quand je voyais la détresse de Kate et d'Alexis, le chagrin de Martha et l'impuissance des autres. Tout ce que je regrettais, c'était de ne pas avoir appuyer plus tôt, d'avoir attendu, parce que peut-être que si j'avais tuer ce fumier dès que je l'avais eu dans ma ligne de mire, il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir le feu, et Kate et Rick ne se seraient pas retrouver à l'hôpital. Mais le pire, c'était l'attente. Rick était toujours dans le coma alors qu'il aurait du en sortir à l'instant où les médecins l'avaient débranchés, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Inexplicablement, il ne se réveillait pas.

Ne supportant plus l'inactivité, je sortais dans les jardins de l'hôpital. L'atmosphère aseptisée et angoissante de l'hôpital commençait à me filer le bourdon et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et puis j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Maintenant que Gary était mort, j'avais peu de chance de découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de mon petit frère. Devais-je continuer de le chercher, au risque de perdre ce que j'avais, ou bien devais-je renoncer et me faire une raison? J'étais incapable de prendre seule cette décision. J'avais besoin des conseils de Kate, mais pour le moment, elle n'était pas en état d'avoir cette discussion. Et je la comprenais. Si Matt était à la place de Rick, je réagirais exactement comme elle. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était être patiente. Après tout, cela faisait presque douze ans que j'attendais, je n'étais plus à quelques heures près.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne prenais conscience de la présence d'une personne à mes côtés que lorsque celle-ci soupira fortement.

« Alexis? Que fais-tu là? » m'étonnais-je en découvrant l'adolescente assise près de moi.

« J'avais besoin de m'aérer, et quand je t'ai vu… » m'expliqua-t-elle maladroitement avant d'ajouter « mais si tu veux que je te laisse… »

« Non, tu ne me déranges pas, c'est juste que je te croyais avec ton père » la rassurais-je en posant spontanément la main sur la sienne.

« J'y étais, mais de voir papa si calme et Kate si triste, ça devient insupportable » souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, cherchant à cacher sa propre souffrance.

« Je sais, je ne les connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour faire cesser cette situation » approuvais-je en soupirant à mon tour.

« Un jour, papa m'a promis que jamais il ne me laisserait, et aujourd'hui je risque de le perdre… » murmura Alexis, des sanglots dans la voix .

« Tu ne dois pas penser à ça. Ton père va s'en remettre. Mais il a besoin que tu crois en sa guérison » rétorquais-je en plongeant un regard confiant dans ses grands yeux emplis de larmes.

« Je sais, mais c'est si dur de rester forte… » déclara-t-elle alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux pour s'écouler le long de sa joue d'une pâleur extrême.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça, je me contentais de la prendre maladroitement dans mes bras. La situation avait de quoi surprendre. Moi, tueuse à gage froide et insensible, me retrouvais à serrer dans mes bras une adolescente que je ne connaissais pas quelques jours plus tôt, mais dont les larmes me brisaient le cœur aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, la douleur de ceux que je considérais comme ma famille éveillait ma propre peine, comme un écho. Moi qui avait fuit mes sentiments me trouvait obligée de les assumés, et je ne savais pas trop comment gérer cette situation. J'avais peur de finir par dire ou faire quelque chose qui finisse par me trahir, et l'idée de les perdre, de les voir se détourner de moi embua mon regard, et une larme solitaire s'égara sur ma joue, se perdant dans les cheveux d'Alexis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Trois jours. Trois jours que je ne vivais plus. Trois jours que je restais là, refusant de m'éloigner de lui ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de peur que l'irréparable ne se produise pendant mon absence. D'après les médecins, ces charlatans, Rick aurait du se réveiller, j'aurais du déjà pouvoir me perdre dans la douceur de ses grands yeux bleus, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses paupières restaient obstinément closes, et les médecins étaient incapables de me dire pourquoi. Tout ce qu'ils savaient me dire, c'était que je devais être patiente. Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Patience était devenu mon second prénom. Alors je restais là, serrant sa main dans la mienne, lui parlant sans discontinué. Je voulais croire qu'il sentait ma présence, que j'avais un effet positif sur lui.

« Rick… tu dois te réveiller. Je deviens folle sans toi. Qui va rendre mon quotidien plus fun si tu n'es plus là? » soufflais-je en pressant sa main chaude contre ma joue.

Le regard débordant de larmes, je scrutais son visage paisible, attendant un signe qui m'indiquerait qu'il m'entendait, qu'il était toujours là, avec moi, qu'il ne m'avait pas abandonner, que même s'il ne pouvait pas communiquer, il ressentait le monde qui l'entourait. Mais rien. Alors les larmes débordèrent, et me laissant tomber en avant, ma tête vint se poser sur son torse, et je laissais mon chagrin s'évacué. Je savais que j'avais tord de me laisser aller à mon désespoir, mais c'était plus fort que moi. La seule personne qui aurait été en mesure de me réconforter, de chasser cette masse de douleur de ma poitrine se trouvait allonger sur ce lit.

Les médecins m'avaient dit que je devais évoquer des souvenirs joyeux lorsque je lui parlais, et j'avais vraiment essayer, mais cela ne faisait que me rappeler à quel point il me manquait. Il était ma joie, la source de mon bonheur. Son arrivée dans ma vie avait été ma bouffée d'oxygène, et maintenant qu'il était là, inconscient, je ne parvenais pas à évoquer tout ces moments de bonheur sans avoir envie de pleurer. Je voulais me blottir contre lui et l'entendre me dire que tout irait bien en me caressant les cheveux. Je voulais qu'il me revienne. Soudain, une pression autour de mes doigts qui serraient toujours sa main me fit me redresser. Le cœur battant d'espoir, je scrutais de nouveau son visage, mais rien ne se produisit. Tout était exactement comme avant. J'avais du rêver. Dépitée, je me laissais aller contre le dossier de ma chaise et reprenais mon monologue.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. C'est moi le flic, c'est moi qui devrais me trouver allonger sur ce lit, pas toi. Je devais veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien, et j'ai échouer. Pourras-tu me pardonner? Ne m'oblige pas à te dire au revoir. D'ailleurs toi tu ne le dis jamais, préférant dire jusqu'au matin, et je ne veux pas te dire au revoir Rick, jamais… » soufflais-je en laissant de nouveau mes larmes coulées, profitant de ce que j'étais seule dans la chambre avec lui.

Le regard brouillé par les larmes, je le fixais, imprimant ses traits dans ma mémoire, souriant à la barbe qui recouvrait à présent ses joues et qui lui donnait l'air d'un mauvais garçon. Je savais que cette barbe le ferait ronchonner parce que ça le faisait paraître plus vieux. Plus vieux et terriblement sexy. Mais ça, je ne le lui dirais certainement pas! Il avait un égo suffisamment surdimensionné comme ça! Pourtant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir ce sourire arrogant et satisfait de lui-même qu'il arborait si souvent et qui me donnait envie de lui rompre le cou… ou de l'embrasser. Il me manquait tellement que s'en était douloureux physiquement. Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautais en sentant une nouvelle pression sur mes doigts. Cette fois, ça ne pouvait pas être l'effet de mon imagination. Mes émotions jouaient au yoyo, passant sans cesse du désespoir le plus profond à un espoir sans borne, et je sentis la tête me tourner. Après tout ce temps à lui parler sans qu'il me réponde, j'avais enfin l'impression d'être payer de retour.

« Rick? Tu m'entends mon amour? » m'enquis-je, le cœur battant la chamade.

Pendant de longues minutes, seul le silence de la pièce me répondit, et pourtant, l'espoir refusait de me quitter cette fois. Penchée vers lui, je le scrutais intensément, attendant avec une patience renouvelée. Et soudain un son si faible que je faillis ne pas l'entendre retentit. Retenant mon souffle, je me redressais, pressant fortement sa main dans la mienne, et ce son se fit de nouveau entendre, plus distinctement. Puis encore un autre. Fort et clair. Un cri de joie m'échappa et une vague de soulagement m'engloutit, me coupant les jambes. Enfin. Il se réveillait. Retrouvant mes esprits, je me ruais hors de la chambre comme une démente et informais les infirmières de la situation. Et avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf, une équipe de médecins s'enfermait dans la chambre de Rick.

« Kate? Un problème avec papa? » entendis-je la voix d'Alexis dans mon dos.

« Non, au contraire, je crois qu'il se réveille » la rassurais-je en lui ouvrant mes bras.

« Enfin! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou, riant et pleurant en même temps.

Je vis Lisa attraper son téléphone et l'entendis prévenir maman qui était rentrer avec papa et Martha, et je lui souriais avec reconnaissance, heureuse de sa présence. Alexis et moi restâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'à l'arrivée de notre famille, et l'attente se poursuivit pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'à nouveau la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre, et que le docteur Pirelli ne s'approche de nous.

« Mr Castle est bien en phase de réveil, cependant ça peut prendre du temps. Et il risque d'être quelque peu désorienté pendant les premières heures, il va vous falloir faire preuve de patience » déclara-t-il avant de s'éclipser, appeler par un de ses collègues.

Sans lâcher Alexis, je l'entraînais vers la chambre, et nous reprîmes notre place auprès de Rick, attendant qu'il revienne parmi nous.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Rick se réveille enfin... ça mérite bien un commentaire non?**


	46. Chapter 45 : Retrouver ses marques

**Chapitre 45 : Retrouver ses marques**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le docteur Pirelli nous avait annoncés que Rick était en phase de réveil. Deux jours que nous attendions qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Le médecin nous avait prévenu que ça pouvait prendre du temps, mais j'ignorais que cela pouvait être si long. Le soulagement que j'avais ressenti en sachant qu'il sortait du coma s'était substitué à l'inquiétude qui m'était devenue si familière ces derniers jours. Je savais qu'il allait bien, qu'il serait bientôt comme avant, ou du moins l'espérais-je, mais je ne serais totalement rassurée que lorsque je pourrais à nouveau plonger dans l'océan bleuté de son regard, lorsque je pourrais à nouveau entendre ses théories loufoques sur une enquête, lorsque je pourrais rire à ses traits d'esprit. Jusque-là, je ne serais pas sereine et continuerais de me faire un sang d'encre. Je fus tirer de ma contemplation par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, et m'empressais de répondre lorsque je découvrais l'identité de la personne qui cherchait à me joindre.

« Oui Jordan! » déclarais-je en m'approchant de la fenêtre pour ne pas déranger Alexis qui s'était endormie la tête poser sur le lit, près de la main de Rick qu'elle tenait entre les siennes.

« Mes hommes ont trouvés quelque chose dans les dossiers de Walters qui pourrait vous intéresser et apporter des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez encore » m'apprit-elle sans perdre de temps en veines paroles.

« J'arrive » acquiesçais-je après une légère hésitation.

« Je vous rejoins au commissariat dans une heure » déclara-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

L'idée de quitter Rick ne me plaisait pas vraiment, mais même si Gary était mort, cette affaire était loin d'être classée. Il restait encore un certain nombres de points à éclaircir avant ça, et puis je ne devais pas oublier Billy. Lui aussi dépendait de cette enquête. Il était temps que j'informe Tessa et Lisa de ce qu'il en était, priant pour qu'elles arrivent à se mettre d'accord. Et puis Tessa ignorait encore que maman était en vie... En soupirant, j'hésitais à réveiller Alexis pour l'informer de mon départ, puis renonçais. Elle avait besoin de dormir. M'approchant du lit, je déposais une couverture sur ses épaules, puis faisait le tour pour pouvoir dire au revoir à Rick. Ses paupières tressautaient, son corps s'agitait, signe indéniable qu'il se réveillait, et de temps en temps, des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Rick? Jordan a appeler. Je dois y aller. Je fais aussi vite que possible. Et à mon retour je veux que tu sois réveiller. Tu m'entends? » soufflais-je avant de me pencher au-dessus de lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Me redressant légèrement, je scrutais son visage, cherchant le signe qu'il savait que c'était moi, et je crus voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Incapable de résister, je me penchais de nouveau, mais cette fois, c'est sur ses lèvres que je déposais un baiser. Un tressaillement m'échappa lorsque je sentis ses lèvres remuées sous les miennes, et sans rompre le contact de nos lèvres, j'ouvrais les yeux pour plonger dans son regard embrumé.

« Bonjour la Belle au bois dormant » chuchotais-je alors qu'une larme de joie coulait le long de ma joue.

« 'lut…. » marmonna-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

« Je vais chercher le médecin » m'exclamais-je en déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me précipiter de nouveau hors de la chambre comme un diable de sa boîte et de rameuter tout l'hôpital.

Et le même manège s'opéra. Alexis, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, vint naturellement se blottir contre moi. Passant mes bras autour d'elle, j'expliquais aux autres ce qui venait de se produire, occultant le fait que Rick avait émerger après que je l'ai embrasser. J'avais pas finit d'entendre les moqueries des gars et de Lanie s'ils l'apprenaient. Je savais que je devais y aller, que Jordan allait m'attendre, mais je voulais être là lorsque les médecins quitteraient la chambre de Rick. Laissant mon regard se promener sur les couloirs de l'hôpital, je fus de nouveau saisie par la quiétude des lieux. Cet étage de l'hôpital était si silencieux que le moindre bruit un peu trop fort vous faisait sursauter. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas les comateux qui risquaient de se mettre à gémir et à faire une java du tonnerre. Et bizarrement, j'étais impatiente que Rick quitte cet étage pour celui d'en dessous, même s'il était définitivement plus bruyant, parce que ce serait le signe définitif que Rick allait mieux, qu'il était tirer d'affaire.

« Comment va-t-il docteur? » s'enquit Martha dès que le docteur Pirelli apparut sur le seuil de la chambre.

« Il est un peu désorienté, a du mal à s'exprimer, mais c'est normal après un coma. A première vue, il ne semble pas avoir de séquelles, mais nous allons lui faire des tests plus poussés pour être sûrs. Pour le moment il dort, et il risque d'alterner entre période de réveil et période de somnolence pendant quelques jours, donc ne vous vexer pas s'il s'endort pendant que vous lui parler » nous rassura-t-il avant de nous laisser.

En souriant, Alexis quitta l'étreinte de mes bras pour regagner la chambre, mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je ne la suivais pas, elle fit demi-tour, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Vas-y Alexis, je dois m'absenter, mais je reviendrais aussi vite que possible » lui expliquais-je en lui souriant doucement.

« Ou vas-tu? » s'enquit-elle sans parvenir à dissimuler son inquiétude.

Depuis la fusillade, elle ne supportait pas de nous perdre de vue et faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels elle nous voyait mourir Rick et moi. J'en avais parler à un spécialiste, et il avait affirmer que c'était normal et que ça finirait par lui passer lorsque tout serait rentrer dans l'ordre, et qu'en attendant, il fallait la rassurer.

« Au commissariat. Jordan a découvert des choses qui pourraient m'intéresser sur Gary » lui expliquais-je en m'approchant d'elle pour lui caresser tendrement la joue.

« Tu ne vas pas sur le terrain alors? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en penchant le visage sur le côté pour intensifier le contact de ma main sur sa joue.

« Non. Je n'ai pas encore reçu le feu vert du médecin » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de me tourner vers les autres. « Maman, Lisa, ça vous dirait de m'accompagner? » m'enquis-je en sachant qu'elles en mourraient d'envie.

« Évidemment! » s'exclama maman, approuvée par Lisa.

« Ok. Martha, appelez-moi au moindres changements » déclarais-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Bien sûr chère, ne vous inquiétez pas » me sourit-elle en venant m'embrasser avant de rejoindre Alexis auprès de Rick.

Jetant un dernier regard dans la chambre, je constatais que Rick avait été débranché des machines auxquelles il était relier, et qu'il semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Le pire était derrière nous, et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'éloignais dans les couloirs, pressée de revenir auprès de Rick.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le mot stress n'était pas assez fort pour définir l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait brusquement atterrir sur mes genoux tellement il battait fort. Nous allions enfin connaître le fin mots de l'histoire, savoir pourquoi Gary s'était acharner sur notre famille. Qu'avions-nous bien pu faire pour devenir la cible de ce fou? Quel pêché avions-nous commis? J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas. Et cette question me hantait depuis le jour où j'avais découvert l'identité de l'homme responsable de la souffrance de ma famille. Et alors que nous étions sur le point d'obtenir toutes les réponses à mes questions, je me demandais si finalement je voulais savoir. Pour découvrir quoi? Qu'au final, Gary ne nous avait pris pour cible que pour assouvir un obscure désir de vengeance qui ne nous concernait pas directement? Et après? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour nous? Rien du tout.

Malgré mes incertitudes, je savais que si je voulais avancer, tirer un trait définitif sur cette affaire, je devais découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire même si ça ne rendrait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Et puis je n'étais pas toute seule. Kate et Lisa avaient besoin de ces réponses, besoin de savoir pour quelles raisons elles avaient vu leurs vies basculées du jour au lendemain, pourquoi elles avaient perdu les personnes qu'elles aimaient le plus au monde sans préavis. Oui, pour ma fille, pour mon mari, et pour toutes les personnes dont Gary avait gâcher la vie, je me devais d'être présente dans cette dernière ligne droite. J'avais trop longtemps attendu ce moment pour m'en détourner maintenant que je touchais au but. Alors c'est la tête haute et la démarche assurée que j'emboîtais le pas à Kate et Lisa et que nous rejoignîmes Jordan qui nous attendait au commissariat pour nous livrer les dernières pièces du puzzle.

Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle nous fit asseoir, et commença ses explications. Et je reçus un choc violent en découvrant qu'encore une fois, mon père jouait un rôle prédominant dans tout ce gâchis. Bien sûr, il n'avait fait que son travail, mais une partie de moi savait qu'il aurait pu éviter d'écraser cet homme dans la manœuvre, mais il n'en avait rien fait, et vingt ans plus tard, son fils avait décider de se venger en s'en prenant à la famille de l'homme qui avait détruit la sienne. Honteuse, je baissais les yeux, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Kate et de Lisa, mais une main se posa sur mon bras, et je relevais les yeux, pour plonger dans le regard aimant de ces deux courageuses et fortes jeunes femmes que la vie n'avait pas épargner. Elles me souriaient, me faisant comprendre qu'elles ne me tenaient pas pour responsable de ce qui s'était produit. Émue, je leur rendais leur sourire, et reportais mon attention sur Jordan qui continuait ses explications, lorsque soudain je sentis Lisa se raidir.

« Cette partie de l'histoire, c'est à moi de te la livrer Lisa » déclara Kate en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa cousine.

« Tu sais ou est mon frère Kate? » s'enquit-elle en crispant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Oui. Pour parfaire sa vengeance, Gary a tuer ta mère et à enlever le bébé et il l'a élever » expliqua Kate en attendant la réaction de Lisa.

« Mon Dieu! Tu veux dire que mon petit frère a grandit au contact de ce monstre! » s'horrifia Lisa en portant une main à sa bouche.

« Oui, mais heureusement pour lui, Gary est marié à une femme merveilleuse qui a été la meilleure des mamans possible pour lui » soupira Kate en venant prendre les mains de sa jeune cousine dans les siennes.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir? » s'étonna Lisa en l'observant attentivement.

« Parce que je la connais. Maman te le confirmera. Tessa a toujours été comme une sœur pour moi, et je sais qu'elle aime Billy plus que tout au monde et qu'il le lui rend bien » répliqua-t-elle fermement.

« Billy… » murmura Lisa alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. « Est-ce que je pourrais le voir? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Tu en a le droit, et je sais que Tessa ne t'en empêchera pas… » acquiesça Kate en passant une main sur la joue de Lisa pour chasser les larmes qui les souillaient.

« Je ne veux pas perturber sa vie tu sais, je veux juste qu'il sache qui je suis, faire partie de sa vie comme ça aurait du être le cas, et lui parler de maman, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était folle de joie de son arrivée… » bafouilla Lisa d'un ton implorant.

« Donc tu ne comptes pas en demander la garde? » m'enquis-je en m'immisçant dans la conversation.

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et ce ne serait pas très juste pour lui. Donc non, je veux juste avoir le droit de faire partie de sa vie » soupira-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Et ce sera le cas » lui promit Kate en la serrant dans ses bras.

Un silence quasi religieux empli la pièce, et je remarquais que Jordan s'était éclipsée, nous laissant en famille. J'aimais beaucoup cette femme, et d'ailleurs, je me souvenais que je voulais lui demander des nouvelles de Cooper. Je me sentais un peu coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Cet homme m'avait sauver la vie, et pas seulement cette nuit-là, plus de dix ans plus tôt, mais aussi chaque fois que j'avais eu le cafard et qu'il m'avait remonter le moral. Je quittais donc la pièce à mon tour, souriant d'entendre Lisa bombarder Kate de question à propos de Billy, et partais à la recherche de Jordan que je trouvais près de la machine à café, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille.

« Oui ma chérie, j'en ai encore pour une heure ou deux et je rentre à la maison… » l'entendis-je dire, un sourire dans la voix, et je comprenais qu'elle devait être en train de parler avec sa fille, ce qui me fis sourire. Patiemment, j'attendis qu'elle termine sa conversation, puis m'avançais vers elle, un sourire d'excuses sur le visage.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète » m'excusais-je en la rejoignant.

« Ce n'est rien. Que puis-je faire pour vous? » me rassura-t-elle en me souriant.

« J'aurais aimer savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Cooper. Je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt » lui expliquais-je, gênée par mon désintérêt passager.

« Il comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas, et pour répondre à votre question, il va bien. Les médecins l'ont autoriser à rentrer chez lui aujourd'hui même, ce qui me fait penser qu'il m'a demander si vous l'autoriseriez à venir vous faire ses adieux chez vous » déclara-t-elle en me souriant.

« Avec plaisir. J'aimerais beaucoup le présenter à Jim. Je sais qu'il aimerait pouvoir remercier en personne l'homme qui m'a sauver la vie » approuvais-je avec un grand sourire soulagé.

« Je lui transmettrais le message. Le connaissant, il devrait débarquer chez vous dès demain! » rigola Jordan, et je me joignais à elle.

« Dites au revoir à Kate et Lisa de ma part. Je vais rentrer à DC. J'ai encore un peu de paperasse à remplir… » soupira-t-elle en grimaçant de dégoût.

« Et il ne faudrait pas faire attendre votre famille, c'est la chose la plus importante qui soit, et je sais de quoi je parle… » soufflais-je avec tristesse.

« Je sais, et je compte bien être plus présente pour eux à l'avenir » approuva Jordan.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, je compris ce qu'elle sous-entendais. Cette enquête avait eu de lourdes répercussions, mais si au final, cela permettait à des familles d'être plus soudées que jamais, nous n'aurions pas tout perdu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'étais épuisée. Emotionnellement et physiquement. Ces révélations avaient été plus dures à encaissées que je ne l'avais imaginer. Et de voir maman culpabiliser à ce point pour une erreur que son père, mon grand-père, avait commise avait été le plus pénible. Sans même nous concertée, Lisa et moi l'avions rassurer, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Puis j'avais appris la vérité sur Billy à Lisa. Et pendant plus d'une heure, elle m'avait mitrailler de questions, avide d'en apprendre autant que possible sur ce frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de voir grandir. Cette discussion avait pris fin avec moi appelant Tessa pour lui fixer rendez-vous pour le lendemain afin que Lisa fasse connaissance avec Billy. Lasse de jouer les intermédiaires, j'avais donner le numéro de Lisa à Tessa, et les avait laisser se débrouillées.

Puis laissant maman s'assurer que la conversation ne virait pas au pugilat, j'avais quitter le commissariat, pressée de rejoindre Rick. J'avais besoin de le voir, de sentir sa chaleur contre moi. Essayant de combattre la fatigue qui menaçait de m'emporter, je roulais à travers les rues quasi-désertes de la ville à cette heure de la nuit et une demi-heure plus tard, je me garais sur le parking. L'atmosphère paisible du service des comateux ne fit rien pour m'aider à ne pas m'endormir tout debout, mais des cris et des bruits de vaisselle projetées sur le sol me sortir rapidement de ma torpeur. Surprise et légèrement inquiète, je pressais le pas vers la chambre de Rick, toute fatigue envolée. Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me cloua sur place. Pensant que finalement je m'étais endormie et que j'avais débarquer tout droit dans la quatrième dimension, je me frottais les yeux, mais lorsque je les rouvrais, la scène, aussi surréaliste soit-elle, n'avait pas changer.

Rick était bien éveillé, et assit sur son lit, le visage rougit par la colère, il mitraillait les infirmières avec les objets présents sur son plateau repas, les agonisant d'injures. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état, et je me demandais ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il en vienne à perdre ainsi son flegme habiuel. Et pourquoi était-il seul? Où étaient Martha et Alexis?

« Je ne mangerais pas cette chose immonde que vous appeler repas! Même les prisonniers sont mieux nourris que ça! » vitupéra-t-il en saisissant la coupelle de gelée qui avait encore échappée à sa colère, ce qui me fit réagir.

« RICHARD ALEXANDER CASTLE! » m'écriais-je de mon ton le plus autoritaire.

Avec satisfaction, je le vis se figer, et son visage passa du rouge écarlate au blanc cadavérique en une vitesse record. Doucement, comme s'il était menacer d'une arme, il posa lentement la coupelle, sans faire de gestes brusques. Puis les mains levées au-dessus de sa tête, il baissa piteusement les yeux, sans oser croiser mon regard. Il affichait l'expression d'un petit garçon qui venait de se faire gronder par sa maman, et je jurerais voir des larmes perlées dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il était tellement craquant à cet instant que je faillis me laisser attendrir, mais je me reprenais en voyant les infirmières nettoyer les dégâts.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris de te conduire comme un gamin de 4 ans? » m'enquis-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Baissant les mains, il afficha une petite moue buttée avec un froncement de sourcils, et il fixa obstinément le sol, le trouvant visiblement fascinant. A mon tour, je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Même si d'habitude il se comportait comme un ado attardé, il n'avait jamais pousser les choses aussi loin. Perdue, je lançais un regard interrogateur aux infirmières qui me firent signe de les suivre dans le couloir, une fois la chambre à nouveau propre.

« Pourquoi s'est-il comporter comme ça? » m'étonnais-je en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

« Lorsqu'un patient sort du coma, il peut être pris de bouffée de colère inexplicable, se montrer irritable et adopter le comportement d'un enfant en bas âge. Le pire, c'est que même s'il a conscience de mal agir, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, ce qui redouble sa colère et sa frustration.» m'expliqua l'infirmière chef en posant le plateau repas sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

« C'est ma faute. Quand il a refuser de manger, j'ai insister, encore et encore, et il a perdu son calme.» bafouilla une toute jeune infirmière, encore secouée par la scène qui venait de se déroulée.

« Est-ce que ça va durer longtemps? » m'enquis-je avec inquiétude.

« Quelques jours. La seule chose à faire, c'est d'être patiente et de ne pas le brusquer » déclara l'infirmière en préparant un autre plateau qu'elle me tendit.

« Merci » souris-je en constatant qu'elles préféraient ne pas se risquer à pénétrer de nouveau dans l'arène.

« Votre présence semble l'apaisé » m'expliqua-t-elle tranquillement en croisant mon regard amusé.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, je regagnais la chambre de Rick, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer en le découvrant, rouler en boule dans son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il avait l'air si triste que je m'empressais de déposer le plateau sur la table à côté de moi, et après avoir fermer la porte, je rejoignais le lit sur lequel je m'assis avant d'attirer Rick contre moi. D'abord réticent, il finit par se détendre, et se tournant vers moi, il enfouit son visage dans mon ventre alors que ses bras venaient s'enrouler autour de moi.

« Pardon Kate, je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère » marmonna-t-il en s'écartant un peu et en posant ses grands yeux empli de culpabilité sur moi.

La gorge nouée de le voir si vulnérable, je me contentais de lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme complètement, puis me dégageant de son étreinte, je lui apportais son repas qu'il mangea sans rechigner, même s'il ne mit pas le même entrain que d'habitude à se nourrir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se rallongea, et serrant la couverture sous son menton, s'endormit en affichant une petite moue triste et angoissée qui me fendit le cœur. Rapportant le plateau dans le couloir, je soupirais en songeant que sa guérison allait être extrêmement longue, et que nous étions encore loin d'être au bout de nos peines, mais je me fis la promesse de rester à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Il en ferait autant si les rôles étaient inversés.


	47. Chap 46: Convalescences et retrouvailles

**Bonjour tous le monde... **

**un grand merci aux personnes qui me laissent un commentaire et qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses, je suis très touchée que ma fic vous plaise autant**

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 46 : Convalescence et retrouvailles **

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait avec moi. Je ne contrôlais plus mes réactions. J'avais l'impression d'être détraqué de l'intérieur. Depuis mon réveil dans cette chambre d'hôpital froide et aseptisée, ma vie était devenue un cauchemar. Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, j'avais plongé dans l'océan émeraude des yeux de Kate, et je m'étais senti paisible, mais ensuite, elle avait disparu, et tout s'était mis à aller de mal en pis. Je me sentais colérique, grognon, et plus que jamais infantile. Bien sûr, je m'étais toujours comporter comme un enfant, mais là j'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant, et je n'aimais pas ça. Ce qui bien sûr, me rendais encore plus colérique. C'était un cercle vicieux. L'infirmière qui s'occupait de moi m'avais assurer que ce n'était que provisoire, et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, mais elle en avait de bonne. Ce n'était pas elle qui n'avait aucun contrôle sur son propre corps ni sur ses émotions.

D'ailleurs, je leur avait dit que je ne voulais voir personne, mais ils ne m'avaient pas écouter, et Kate était arriver au moment où je piquais une colère digne d'un enfant de 4 ans. Le son de sa voix m'avait clouer sur place, et bien que ça ait eu le mérite de mettre un terme à ma crise, j'avais été incapable de croiser son regard, tellement je me sentais honteux. Lorsqu'elle était revenu avec un autre plateau repas, je m'étais excuser du bout des lèvres, non pas parce que j'en avais envie, mais parce que je savais que c'était ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Elle m'avait serrer dans ses bras, puis m'avait observer manger, ce que je m'étais forcer à faire. Ensuite, ne voulant pas discuter de ce qui venait de se passer, je m'étais allonger et avais fait semblant de m'être endormis. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit là, vraiment, mais je lui en voulais de me voir dans cet état, et la colère et la honte grondaient en moi, et je ne voulais pas m'emporter contre elle.

Le bruit d'une conversation me parvint comme à travers une brume, et je compris que je m'étais bel et bien endormis. Désorienté, je m'assis dans mon lit, et me mis à jouer avec le bord de ma blouse d'hôpital sans prêter attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient dans ma chambre. De toute façon, je ne leur avait pas demander de venir parce que je ne voulais pas les voir. Je voulais qu'ils me laissent tranquille, mais visiblement c'était trop demander. Un lourd soupir m'échappa, attirant l'attention sur moi et mettant un terme à cette discussion dont je n'avais rien écouter.

« Rick? Comment tu sens-tu? » s'enquit Kate en s'approchant prudemment de mon lit.

« Turlututu chapeau pointu » déclarais-je en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, il souffre de désorientation et a du mal à retrouver ses repères » expliqua une voix d'homme.

« Camembert » rétorquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

« Et il va adopter un comportement infantile durant quelques jours » poursuivit tranquillement le médecin sans tenir compte de mon intervention.

« Vous sentez comme Shrek » rigolais-je en le montrant du doigt.

« Castle! » s'exclama Kate outrée.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il sent mauvais » bougonnais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et en boudant.

« Ce n'est rien. Et il n'a pas tord. Un patient m'a vomi dessus ce matin et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller changer de blouse » lança le médecin avant de quitter ma chambre.

« Au revoir… à jamais » proclamais-je en retrouvant le sourire.

« Ce n'était pas très gentil, ni très poli » me fit remarquer Kate en posant un regard déstabilisé sur moi.

« M'en fiche d'abord! » lui appris-je en haussant les épaules.

Sans plus m'occuper d'elle, je m'enfonçais contre mes oreillers et attrapais la télécommande de la télé que j'allumais. Avec un sourire ravi, je m'arrêtais sur une chaîne de dessin animé. Un épisode de X-men venait de commencer. En tapant dans mes mains avec enthousiasme, je me plongeais dans l'épisode en ricanant en voyant les méchants se faire botter les fesses. Je sentais le regard de Kate sur moi, mais je m'en fichais. Si elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'avait qu'à partir, je ne lui avais rien demander. A peine cette pensée m'avait-elle traverser l'esprit, que je me fustigeais. Si je continuais de me comporter comme un idiot, elle allait vraiment partir, et je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'aimais tout simplement pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, aussi vulnérable. Un nouveau soupir m'échappa, et les dessins animés perdirent tout intérêt. Et puis de toutes façons, j'étais de nouveau fatigué. Avant que Kate ne prononce un mot, je lui tournais le dos et m'allongeais.

« Dors mon amour… » l'entendis-je murmurer alors que son souffle venait me caresser la joue et qu'elle m'embrassait sur le front.

Sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux durant quelques secondes, puis elle soupira tristement et s'éloigna enfin. Le cœur serrer par la culpabilité, j'entendis la porte se refermer doucement derrière elle. Voilà, elle était partie. Je devrais être content, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je voulais qu'elle revienne. Décidément, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues, et vaincu par la fatigue, je m'endormis en espérant que lorsque je me réveillerais, je serais à nouveau moi-même.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je laissais tomber ma tête contre la porte de la chambre de Rick, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, à assimiler les informations fournies par les médecins. Rick avait toujours eu un comportement puéril, mais ça n'avait jamais été à ce point. Quand il s'était ouvertement moquer de ce médecin, j'avais été à la fois choquée et amusée. Il n'avait pas vraiment tord, mais en temps normal, il se serait abstenu de tout commentaires, du moins en présence du praticien. Mais pas là. C'est comme si toutes ses inhibitions avaient disparues, et qu'il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. J'avais été la seule à échapper à ses moqueries, même si parfois le regard noir qu'il m'adressait me faisait ressentir son désir de me voir m'en aller. J'avais bien compris à sa façon de m'ignorer qu'il ne voulait pas que je reste avec lui. Et même si une part de moi se sentait blessée par son indifférence et son rejet, je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. Je réagirais sûrement de la même façon si j'étais à sa place. Je ne voudrais pas que ceux que j'aime me vois aussi vulnérable et déphasée, alors j'étais partie.

Alexis voulait venir lui rendre visite, mais je devais l'en empêcher. J'avais bien trop peur que Rick ne dise quelque chose qui puisse blesser la jeune fille. Regardant l'heure, je constatais que les visites étaient presque terminées. Saisissant mon téléphone, j'appelais l'adolescente.

« Allô Kate? » l'entendis-je répondre alors que le bruit de la circulation se faisait entendre derrière elle.

« Où es-tu Alexis? » m'enquis-je en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas déjà en route.

« Dans la rue. J'attends le taxi pour venir à l'hôpital » me répondit-elle alors qu'un concert de klaxon se fit entendre.

« Ne viens pas Alexis. Ton père vient de s'endormir, et les visites sont presque finies. Tu le verra demain » m'empressais-je de lui dire, priant pour qu'elle ne pose pas de question.

« Il ne va pas mieux alors? » murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Cette jeune fille était bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien soupirais-je avec un petit sourire triste.

« Non. Il a encore des crises, et disons que pour le moment il ne veut voir personne » soupirais-je en avançant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en direction de la sortie.

« Pas même toi? » me demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

« Il ne me l'a pas dit franchement, mais son comportement parlait pour lui » soufflais-je en combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière de mes cils.

« Qu'en dise les médecins? » demanda-t-elle alors que j'entendais le bruit de la rue s'atténuer, signe qu'elle était de retour dans l'immeuble.

« Comme toujours, ils disent qu'il faut être patient, que dans quelques jours il sera redevenu lui-même » raillais-je en poussant la porte et en sortant dans la fraîcheur de ce début de soirée.

« Il me manque tellement » chuchota Alexis, des larmes dans la voix.

« Je sais, il me manque aussi » avouais-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas craquer.

« Est-ce que tu rentres? » me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Pas encore. Je dois voir Tessa pour mettre au point sa rencontre avec Lisa et lui apprendre pour maman » expliquais-je sans parvenir à étouffer mon soupire de lassitude.

« Ok » répondit-elle en dissimulant en partie sa déception.

« Je fais aussi vite que possible » lui promis-je en me sentant coupable de ne pas être près d'elle alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

« Je t'attendrais » acquiesça-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche, et une fois dans ma voiture, prenais la direction de l'appartement que Tess avait louer. Heureusement qu'à sa majorité elle avait hériter d'une somme d'argent confortable que bizarrement Gary n'avait pas détourner. Elle avait donc de quoi se retourner. La rencontre entre Tessa et Lisa avait lieu demain, et même si leurs conversations téléphonique s'étaient bien passer, Tessa était malgré tout inquiète. Elle m'avait donc demander de passer pour la rassurer, ce que je n'avais pu refuser. Heureusement, Lisa avait Matt pour l'empêcher de devenir folle. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que ça ne traînerait pas en longueur. J'adorais Tessa, mais j'étais fatiguée, et je n'avais qu'une envie. Rentrer à la maison et dormir pour oublier le cauchemar qu'étais devenu ma vie, et qui sais, peut-être qu'à mon réveil, Rick serait là, à mes côtés, et que je réaliserais que tout ceci n'avait été que ça, un cauchemar. _Ouais… rêve toujours ma fille_, grognais-je intérieurement en me glissant dans la circulation.

Plus l'heure de ma rencontre avec Billy approchait, plus je me sentais fébrile. Jamais encore je n'avais été aussi inquiète, et le pire était qu'un n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour arranger les choses. Cela ne dépendait pas de moi, mais de Billy. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas? Et s'il ne voulait pas que je fasse partit de sa vie? A cette idée, mon coeur se serra, et je sentis des larmes envahirent mes yeux. J'avais tellement attendu, espérer ce moment, et maintenant qu'il était enfin là, à porter de mains, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Assise devant la fenêtre, regardant les lumières de la ville s'allumées progressivement, je sentais une peur panique s'insinuée en moi. Même avant l'exécution d'un contrat, l'angoisse ne m'étreignait pas de cette façon. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, c'était personnel.

« Hé! » m'appela doucement Matt en entrant dans la chambre.

« Hé » répondis-je sans me retourner.

« Il va t'aimer tu sais » déclara-t-il en venant s'asseoir derrière moi et en m'attirant contre lui sans que je n'émettes la moindre protestation.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? » m'enquis-je en rejetant la tête en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Parce que je t'ai aimer à l'instant où je t'ai aperçut dans ce bar, parce que tu es une femme merveilleuse, et qu'il va prendre conscience de la chance qu'il a d'avoir une sœur comme toi » déclara-t-il en me caressant tendrement la joue avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

Comme toujours, la magie de ses baisers opéra, faisant se rétrécir mon monde jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se compose plus que de lui et moi. En gémissant, je me tournais dans son étreinte jusqu'à me retrouver assise sur ses genoux, et il m'attira contre lui jusqu'à ce que plus aucun espace ne sépare nos deux corps. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Me perdre dans notre amour pour oublier mes peurs. Me faisant plus audacieuse, plus passionnée, je laissais mes mains s'égarées sur son corps, et je sentis les siennes entreprendre un ballet similaire sur le mien. Je sentis ses mains se placées sous mes cuisses, et comme si je n'avais pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume, il me souleva et je me retrouvais allonger sur le lit, gémissant de plaisir en sentant le poids de son corps sur moi. J'aimais tellement les sensations qu'il éveillait en moi. Dans ses bras, je me sentais aimer, protéger, en sécurité et c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas perdre, jamais. Alors, comme chaque fois, je me laissais simplement guider par mes sens et savourais le bonheur simple d'être aimer par Matt.

Le chant d'un oiseau me tira des bras de Morphée. M'étirant comme un chat, je clignais des yeux et me tournais vers la fenêtre, constatant que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. En baillant je tendis le bras derrière moi à la recherche de Matt, mais ne rencontrait que du vide. Surprise, je me redressais, mais des bruits de pas dans le couloir me rassurèrent aussitôt.

« Bonjour sunshine » me sourit-il en apparaissant, un plateau bien garni dans les mains.

« Bonjour bel inconnu » lui souris-je avant d'ajouter « tu es vraiment adorable »

En riant, il vint s'asseoir derrière moi, et je m'adossais confortablement contre son torse alors que nous partagions le contenu du petit déjeuner, nous faisant mutuellement manger.

« Va prendre ta douche » lança-t-il lorsque nous eûmes avaler la totalité du repas.

J'acquiesçais, et l'observais alors qu'il remportait le plateau vide dans la cuisine. J'avais parfaitement conscience de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir rencontrer. Il avait pris une telle importance dans ma vie que je n'imaginais même plus vivre sans lui. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Pourtant, je pouvais encore le perdre. Tant que l'enquête sur la mort de Gary n'était pas définitivement close, il y aurait toujours un risque que l'on fasse le lien avec moi. En soupirant, je gagnais la salle de bain et me douchais rapidement. Il ne manquerait plus que je sois en retard pour faire connaissance avec mon petit frère.

« Dis maman, c'est aujourd'hui que Lisa vient? » me demanda Billy pour la millionième fois.

« Oui mon chéri, elle ne devrait plus tarder » acquiesçais-je en souriant devant son visage barbouiller de confiture.

« Mais pourquoi elle n'est pas venu plus tôt? » me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce qu'elle ne savait pas où tu étais » lui répliquais je patiemment.

Je ne lui avais jamais cacher qu'il avait été adopter, surtout pour lui expliquer pourquoi Gary ne faisait pas attention à lui comme il l'aurait du, mais il avait du mal à assimiler le fait qu'il ait une sœur qui désirait faire sa connaissance.

« Pourquoi? » voulut-il savoir en posant pensivement sa tête sur le dos de sa main.

« Parce que quand une adoption a lieu, on cache le nom des parents pour éviter les problèmes » tentais-je de lui expliquer simplement.

En même temps, que pouvais-je lui dire? Que Gary avait fait tuer sa mère biologique, l'avais enlever et élever comme son fils uniquement pour se venger de son grand-père? C'était impensable.

« Ok » déclara-t-il simplement avant de mordre dans une tartine de confiture avant de reprendre son interrogatoire « Lisa est ma sœur hein? »

« C'est ça. Elle est ta grande soeur » approuvais-je attendant de voir où cela allait nous mener.

« Et Kate est la cousine de Lisa? » continua-t-il en affichant une expression d'une intense concentration.

« Oui. Leurs mamans étaient soeurs » lui expliquais-je en souriant.

« Donc Kate est aussi ma cousine non? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

« Oui mon bébé, Kate est aussi ta cousine » approuvais-je en riant.

« C'est cool! Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien que je revienne au commissariat? Il y a plein de choses que j'ai pas vu la dernière fois » s'enquit-il en bondissant d'enthousiasme sur sa chaise.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord » rigolais-je avant d'ajouter « Allez, finis ton déjeuner, tu dois t'habiller avant l'arrivée de Lisa »

« D'acc' maman » s'exclama-t-il en buvant son bol de chocolat.

Nous finissions tout juste de nous préparer lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

« Je vais ouvrir! » s'écria Billy.

Et avant que j'ai pu le retenir, il se précipitait déjà dans le couloir en direction de la porte. Le suivant plus calmement, j'arrivais au moment où il ouvrait la porte sur le seuil de laquelle se tenait une jeune femme qui ressemblait tellement à Kate, et à Billy, que s'en était frappant.

« Bonjour! Tu es ma sœur? » demanda Billy en lui adressant un grand sourire éclatant.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire tout aussi étincelant.

« Viens entre » déclara Billy en l'attrapant par la main et en la tirant à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Bonjour Lisa » déclarais-je en m'approchant, un sourire tendu au coin des lèvres.

« Bonjour Tessa » me sourit-elle, tout aussi mal à l'aise.

« Oui oui! Bonjour! On va dans le salon? » lança Billy .

Et sans attendre de réponse, il entraîna Lisa à sa suite sans lâcher sa main. Un même rire nous échappa devant l'attitude de Billy, et nous échangeâmes un sourire complice. Au moins les manières de mon fils avaient eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous penser? **

**Je sais que certains auraient aimer que j'écrive la discussion entre Kate et Tessa à propos de Johanna, mais rien de ce que j'écrivais ne me satisfaisais vraiment, c'était dégoulinant de guimauve au point d'en avoir des carriers, donc je ne l'ai pas fait, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus... **

**Un petit commentaire?**


	48. Chapter 47: Déductions logiques

**Pour celles et ceux qui ont déjà lus ma fic, j'ai apporter quelques modifications à ce chapitre après une remarque que m'a fait un auteur du forum francophone de Castle que j'apprécie beaucoup, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais quand même... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 47 : Déductions logiques**

Jordan m'avais appelé ce matin pour m'annoncer que Cooper passerait en début d'après-midi. J'étais très heureuse de le revoir en bonne santé. Durant les dix dernières années, il avait été mon seul ami, veillant sur moi et s'assurant que je ne faisais pas de bêtises. Je lui devais beaucoup et j'ignorais si un jour je pourrais rembourser la dette que j'avais contracté auprès de lui. Je lui devais la vie et bien plus encore. Incapable de tenir en place, je tournais en rond dans l'appartement, n'ayant même pas la présence de Kate chez elle pour me distraire. D'ailleurs, elle y venait de moins en moins souvent, se rendant directement chez Rick en fin de journée. Elle s'y sentais plus chez elle que dans son propre appartement, ce qui était assez révélateur en soi. Tout ce qu'il manquait, c'était que Rick récupère totalement et rentre enfin chez lui.

En soupirant, je me détournais de la fenêtre et revenais m'asseoir sur le canapé, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruits afin de ne pas réveiller Jim. C'était déjà un miracle que la sonnerie du téléphone ne l'ait pas réveillé. Mais il faut dire qu'avec les derniers évènements et l'hospitalisation de Rick et de Kate, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis. Tant que Kate était hospitalisée, nous n'avions pas voulu laisser Martha et Alexis seules, et étions rester avec eux, aidant Martha à consoler la petite. Mais maintenant que Kate était sortie, et qu'elle rentrait chaque soir chez Rick, prenant soin d'Alexis, nous avions regagner notre appartement, et Jim rattrapait son retard de sommeil. Moi j'avais l'habitude de ne plus beaucoup dormir la nuit. Dix ans de cauchemars récurrents m'avait appris à me contenter de quelques heures de sommeil par-ci par-là.

Aussitôt, mes pensées me ramenèrent à Cooper et à ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réalisais que je n'étais plus seule lorsque je sentis deux mains se posées sur mes épaules. Réagissant instinctivement, je saisissais ces mains, et dans un mouvement sec et précis, envoyais mon assaillant valser par-dessus le canapé.

« Oh mon Dieu Jim! » m'exclamais-je horrifiée en découvrant l'identité de mon agresseur.

« Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu avais appris à te défendre! » grogna-t-il allonger par terre.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était toi! » m'excusais-je en me précipitant à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever.

« C'est ma faute, ça m'apprendra à te surprendre quand tu es perdue dans tes pensées » grogna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

« Non, c'est moi, j'ai beau savoir que tout est fini, que je ne risque plus rien, je crois qu'une partie de moi sera toujours sur la défensive » soupirais-je avec défaitisme.

« C'est normal ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas! Et puis j'ai la tête dure! » rigola-t-il en m'attirant contre lui.

Nous rîmes durant quelques minutes, puis il s'éloigna pour aller prendre sa douche, me laissant à nouveau seule avec mes pensées. Gary était mort, c'était certain, mais il n'en restait pas moins que trois des tueurs à gage qu'il avait engager étaient encore quelque part dehors. Et je savais qu'une fois qu'un tueur à gage avait accepter une mission, il ne l'abandonnait pas. Donc nous étions peut-être encore en danger. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Cooper, il saurait sûrement si c'était le cas ou pas. Et puis restait toujours le mystère qui planait autour de celui qui avait tuer Gary. L'IGS avait conclu que la balle n'avait pas été tirée par un des policiers présents cette nuit-là. L'équipe des experts scientifiques avait réussi à définir l'endroit d'où la balle était partie, mais n'avait rien trouver qui pourrait révéler l'identité du tireur. La chose qu'ils avaient réussi à établir, était qu'il s'agissait d'un professionnel.

Et soudain, le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Parmi les trois tueurs à gage restant, il y en avait un qui avait pu faire le coup. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Tout ce que son dossier disait d'elle, c'est que personne ne connaissait son visage. Elle agissait avec tellement de discrétion, que certains la surnommait le fantôme. J'avais même entendu un flic la comparée à Elektra, la tueuse à gage légendaire, et force était d'admettre que la comparaison était loin d'être exagérée. Cette Eva Gun ne s'était jamais fait prendre parce que les seules personnes qui avaient vu son visage étaient morte avant d'avoir compris à qui ils avaient affaire. Et mon intuition me soufflait qu'elle était notre tireuse. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir tuer l'homme qui l'avait employer? Qu'avait-elle découvert pour qu'il devienne sa cible? Et dans ce cas, allait-elle terminer sa mission? Si c'était le cas, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau. Nous serions tous mort avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que suspecter qu'elle était dans les parages, surtout qu'elle pouvait réussir son tir en se trouvant à plusieurs pâtés de maison de nous.

Cette jeune femme m'intriguait. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui me paraissait familier. Je sentais que je la connaissais. Se pourrait-il que je l'ai déjà rencontrer sans savoir que c'était elle? C'était tout à fait possible puisque personne ne savait à quoi elle ressemblait. La seule chose qui permettait de savoir que c'était elle qui avait fait le coup, était sa signature, une petite marguerite jaune. La marguerite jaune en langage des fleurs symbolisait la patience. Il y avait dix ans, je n'aurais pas compris et encore moins approuver son choix de carrière, mais maintenant, je pouvais me mettre à sa place, et je savais que moi-même je serais prête à tuer pour protéger ceux que j'aimais. Et un second déclic se fit dans mon esprit. C'était la vengeance qui avait conduit cette femme à devenir celle qu'elle était, et si elle avait tant veiller à ce que personne ne puisse l'identifier, c'est parce qu'elle comptait reprendre une vie normale lorsque sa vengeance serait assouvie. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait dire ça, mais je savais que mon intuition était la bonne. Continuant sur ma lancée, je poussais mes réflexions plus loin, tout mes sens en éveil. Je savais que je touchais la vérité du bout des doigts, et que si je m'arrêtais maintenant de réfléchir, celle-ci m'échapperait.

Une jeune femme brillante, déterminée, blessée par la vie, animée par un fort désir de vengeance… Soudain, un éclat de rire m'échappa. Présentée comme ça, cette femme correspondait tout à fait à ma Kate! Une fois calmée, je reprenais ma description de cette jeune femme, lorsque je constatais une chose qui me fit sursauter sur mon siège. Kate n'était pas la seule à correspondre à cette description. Lisa aussi. En fait, Lisa collait encore plus avec celle-ci parce que Kate avait eu une chose dont Lisa avait été dépourvue. Jim. J'étais persuadée que si Kate n'avait pas eu à prendre soin de son père, elle aurait pu prendre la mauvaise décision. Mais Jim avait été là pour elle, et mon bébé était restée sur le droit chemin. Mais Lisa? Qui avait été là pour elle? Qui l'avait empêcher de se perdre dans l'obscurité? Personne j'en étais certaine. Et je sus que notre Lisa et Eva Gun n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Je n'avais pas de preuves, mais je savais que j'avais raison. Et puis cette signature... La marguerite jaune... C'était la fleur préférée de Marina. Ca ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Et si j'avais vu juste, Lisa avait pris le risque d'être découverte, pour sauver Kate et Rick. Elle avait pris le risque de tout perdre alors qu'elle avait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désirer, uniquement pour protéger sa cousine.

Avisant l'heure, je constatais que Cooper ne serait pas là avant au moins deux bonnes heures. Mue par une impulsion, je me levais d'un bond et courais me changer. Une fois prête, j'enfilais mon manteau et attrapais mon sac à main au moment où Jim sortait de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. En l'apercevant, je me figeais, déglutissant avec difficulté. Nous avions beau ne plus être de tout jeunes gens, Jim était encore un très bel homme, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure d'envie. Mais me rappelant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je m'obligeais à détourner le regard. Je profiterais de mon mari plus tard.

« Tu sors mon cœur? » s'enquit-il en me voyant.

« Oui, j'aimerais aller voir Lisa pour savoir comment s'est passer sa première rencontre avec Billy » expliquais-je en lui souriant tendrement.

« Ok. Je vais en profiter pour aller à l'hôpital voir si Richard a encore manger du clown ce matin ou bien s'il a retrouver toute sa tête » rigola-t-il en se dirigeant vers notre chambre.

« Jim! L'état de ce pauvre Richard n'a rien de drôle! » le grondais-je sans pouvoir tout à fait dissimulé son amusement.

Il est vrai que de voir Richard fait des caprices digne d'un enfant de deux ans avaient été amusant, mais j'avais eu le cœur brisé par la lueur tourmentée de son regard. Il avait conscience d'agir de façon immature, mais ne semblait rien pouvoir contrôlé. C'était comme s'il était prisonnier de son propre corps. Pas étonnant dans ces conditions qu'il ne veuille pas recevoir de visite. Même la présence de Kate lui était insupportable. Bien sûr, il était heureux de la voir, mais il ne supportait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état de faiblesse, et je pouvais comprendre. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'il redevienne rapidement lui-même, parce que même si elle prenait sur elle et ne laissait rien paraître, Kate se renfermait sur elle-même et je savais que ça ne présageais rien de bon. Ce serait tellement bête que cette situation ait raison de leur histoire. En soupirant, je vérifiais que j'avais bien tous mes papiers, puis envoyant un baiser à Jim, quittais l'appartement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Regardes Lisa! » s'écria Billy en m'apportant un furet accroché à une boule.

Intriguée, j'observais le jouet, me demandant quel pouvait être l'intérêt de ce genre de jouet.

« Regardes » me répéta Billy en posant le jouet à terre.

Attentive, je l'observais appuyer sur un petit bouton et soudain, c'était comme si le furet prenait vie. Il se mit à courir après la boule et se déplaça à travers toute la pièce. Billy riait aux éclats en suivant la progression de son jouet, et je me mis à mon tour à rire en le voyant vainement essayer d'attraper le jouet, mais chaque fois qu'il tendait la main vers celui-ci, le furet s'échappait et s'enfuyait dans la direction opposée. Billy mit presque dix minutes à réussir à attraper la boule et à arrêter le jouet, et à nouveau, le furet s'immobilisa.

« C'est un jouet très amusant » riais-je en souriant à mon petit frère.

Tessa nous avait laisser seuls pour nous permettre de faire plus amples connaissances, et nous avions longuement discutés. Billy m'avait demander pourquoi je n'étais pas venu le voir avant, et aussi simplement que possible, j'avais essayer de lui expliquer les choses sans le traumatiser. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails les plus sombres de cette histoire.

« Lisa? » m'appela-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

« Oui mon cœur? » m'enquis-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Comment elle était ta maman? » me demanda-t-il en me lançant un petit regard timide.

« Elle était belle, et très gentille. C'était une maman merveilleuse et je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Elle sentait toujours bon, et elle adorait rire. Et tu sais ce qui la rendait le plus heureuse? » lui répondis-je en plongeant dans mes souvenirs.

« Non, quoi? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant grand les oreilles, suspendu à mes lèvres.

« C'était l'idée de devenir ta maman. Elle disait qu'être une maman, c'était la plus belle chose du monde, et qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance, parce que bientôt elle aurait la chance d'être la maman du plus beau petit garçon du monde » lui révélais-je avec un sourire de nostalgie.

« Je suis triste qu'elle soit morte » soupira-t-il en venant se blottir contre moi.

« Moi aussi mon cœur, elle me manque beaucoup mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu a eu une super maman pour veiller sur toi et t'aimer de tout son cœur. » soupirais-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Oui, ma maman c'est la plus géniale, mais je suis triste qu'elle ne t'ai pas adopter aussi, comme ça on aurait pas été séparer » déclara-t-il en passant ses petits bras autour de mon cou, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça m'aurait beaucoup plus aussi mon cœur, mais je suis là maintenant, et je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser » répondis-je en le serrant contre moi.

« Promis juré? » s'enquit-il en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de moi, nichant son visage dans mon cou.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens… » commerçais-je en traçant une croix sur mon cœur.

« Tu sera privée de dessert » s'exclama-t-il en étouffant un rire dans mon cou.

Amusée, je décidais de le chatouiller, mais il ne se laissa pas faire, et me rendis la politesse. C'est ainsi que Tessa nous découvrit, quelques minutes plus tard, allonger par terre et riant aux larmes. Profitant de ce que j'arrêtais de le chatouiller à la vue de la jeune femme, Billy se rua sur moi, s'assit sur mes cuisses et recommença ses chatouilles jusqu'à ce que j'implore grâce, le souffle haletant et les joues en feu.

« Victoire! » clama-t-il fièrement, les deux bras lever vers le ciel.

Tessa et moi éclatâmes de rire devant ses fanfaronnades. Je restais à discuter avec eux quelques minutes, avant de me décider à m'en aller.

« On se revoit bientôt hein? » me demanda Billy en entourant mes jambes de ses bras, refusant de me laisser partir.

« Bien sûr, tu te souviens de ma promesse? » lui demandais-je en m'agenouillant devant lui.

« Humm… » acquiesça-t-il les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux baignés de larmes.

« Alors ne t'inquiète pas, on se verra très souvent maintenant » le rassurais-je en lui faisant un câlin qu'il me rendis volontiers.

« Et puis Lisa habite New York maintenant, alors tu pourra la voir chaque fois que tu en aura envie » déclara alors Tessa en me souriant gentiment.

Nous avions profiter de ce que Billy jouait sur sa DS pour discuter de sa garde, et j'avais rassurer Tessa sur le fait que je ne comptais pas demander à obtenir la garde de Billy. Il me suffisait de le voir avec elle pour savoir qu'il aurait le cœur brisé et qu'il me détesterait si je faisais ça. Je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Gary parce que tout comme lui, je priverais Billy de sa maman. De son côté, Tessa m'avait assurer qu'elle ne m'empêcherait pas de faire partis de la vie de mon petit frère. En riant, elle avait ajouter que de toutes façons, Kate ne la laisserait pas faire. Un même sourire avait étirer nos lèvres en évoquant ma cousine. Et la discussion avait tout naturellement dévier sur Kate et sa relation avec Rick, et nous avions découvert que nous avions la même vision de cette relation. Il ne faisait aucun doutes qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et je me surprenais à prendre grand plaisir à avoir une discussion de filles.

C'est donc souriante et heureuse que je quittais l'appartement, non sans avoir promis à Billy que nous passerions la journée de dimanche ensemble. Le cœur en fête, je reprenais le chemin de chez moi. Je ne tiquais même pas lorsque cette pensée me traversa l'esprit. L'appartement de Matt était devenu mon chez-moi. Je m'y sentais à ma place, et j'adorais cette sensation. Lorsque je me garais en bas de l'immeuble, j'eus la surprise de découvrir la présence de tante Johanna qui sortait de sa voiture. S'était-il passer quelque chose de grave? Inquiète, je sortais rapidement de mon véhicule et traversais la rue pour venir la rejoindre.

« Un problème avec Kate et Rick? » lui demandais-je sans même la saluée.

« Non aucun » me rassura-t-elle en me lançant un drôle de regard qui me mis mal à l'aise.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il? Tu sembles préoccupée » déclarais-je en la scrutant attentivement.

« J'aurais besoin de te parler. Y a-t-il un endroit où l'on pourrait discuter tranquillement? » me demanda-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

« Bien sûr. Matt est au travail. Montons » déclarais-je en sentant une boule d'angoisse se former dans mon estomac.

Je sentais que quoi qu'elle veuille me dire, je n'allais pas aimer. Dans un silence à couper au couteau, nous gagnâmes l'appartement, et toujours en silence, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé.

« Je sais tout » déclara-t-elle soudain, rompant le silence pesant et me faisant sursaut.

« De quoi? » m'enquis-je perdue.

« Je sais que tu es Eva Gun » déclara-t-elle sans me quitter du regard.

Choquée, je l'observais, pâle comme la mort. Mon monde s'écroulait. Parce que même si je savais qu'elle m'aimait, elle ne pourrait pas passer outre cette découverte. Elle ressemblait trop à Kate pour ça. J'allais aller en prison. J'allais perdre tout ceux que j'aimais, mais surtout, j'allais les décevoir. Matt… Billy… A cette idée, mon cœur s'emballa et je me mis à trembler.

« Je ne dirais rien à personne… » entendis-je la voix paisible de tante Johanna retentir à travers la brume de panique qui avait envahit mon esprit.

« Quoi? » soufflais-je abasourdie.

« Je ne le dirais à personne. Je voulais juste que tu sache que je savais, et que si jamais tu ressentais le besoin de te confier, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter » me déclara-t-elle en me souriant tendrement.

« Mais… » bafouillais-je, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'elle me disais.

Elle savait et elle allait garder le silence? Je n'allais pas aller en prison? J'allais pouvoir mener la vie après laquelle je courrais depuis la mort de maman et à laquelle j'avais presque faillit renoncer?

« Si j'avais découvert la vérité il y a plus de dix ans, je t'aurais dénoncer sans hésitation, mais à présent, je vois les choses d'une manière différente. La vie n'est pas noire ou blanche, mais bien souvent grise. Je ne dis pas que les choix que tu a fait étaient les meilleurs, mais je pense qu'à l'époque, tu n'avais pas d'autres options, et surtout, je n'oublie pas que tu a pris le risque de tout perdre une nouvelle fois pour te porter au secours de Kate. Je n'oublie pas que sans toi, Gary les aurait tuer tout les deux. Je me moque de ce que tu a fait dans le passé. Tu a sauver ma fille, tu es ma nièce, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je suis persuadée que ta vie de tueuse à gage est désormais derrière toi et que tu saura me rendre fière de toi » déclara tante Johanna en plongeant un regard intense dans mes yeux.

J'étais tétanisée. Personne ne m'avait aussi bien comprise depuis la mort de maman, et je comprenais aujourd'hui pourquoi tante Johanna avait pendant si longtemps été le point d'encrage de maman. Elle ne vous jugeait pas, ne s'érigeait pas en juge. Pour elle, tous le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de m'offrir, ne me demandant qu'une seule chose en échange. De la rendre fière de moi, et je me fis à moi-même la promesse d'y parvenir. Je voulais que ma nouvelle famille soit fière de la femme que j'allais devenir. Je ne prenais conscience que je pleurais qu'en sentant la main de tante Johanna sur ma joue, effaçant mes larmes avec douceur.

« Merci » soufflais-je en me réfugient dans ses bras, le corps secoué de lourds sanglots.

Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de maman, depuis que j'avais fuit ma maison pour échapper aux avances malvenue de mon beau-père, je me laissais aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. La voix brisée par ces larmes trop longtemps retenues, je lui racontais tout ce qui avait fait ma vie depuis ces dix dernières années, et elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre, me caressant tendrement les cheveux. Finalement, je m'arrêtais de parler et m'endormais, épuisée émotionnellement. Lorsque je me réveillais, je constatais que j'étais allongée sur le canapé, une couverture posée sur moi. Me redressant, je cherchais tante Johanna des yeux, mais constatais que l'appartement était vide. Soudain mon regard fut attirer par une feuille blanche posée en évidence sur la petite table, et je me penchais pour m'en emparer. C'était un mot de tante Johanna. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, et encore une fois, je prenais conscience de la chance qui m'était offerte. Plus sereine que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps, j'allais prendre une douche pour me remettre complètement de mes émotions, puis préparais tranquillement à dîner pour Matt.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'avais laisser Lisa endormie sur son canapé, et après lui avoir écrit un mot dans lequel je lui assurais mon silence, j'avais quitter son appartement. J'avais conscience que si jamais Kate découvrait la vérité, elle ne me pardonnerait pas de m'être tus, mais je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour notre famille. Nous avions tous suffisamment souffert comme ça sans avoir à affronter une énième tragédie. Avisant l'heure, je m'empressais de regagner notre appartement, priant pour être rentrer avant l'arrivée de Cooper. Je n'avais même pas prévenu Jim de sa visite, trop pressée d'aller trouver Lisa. En me garant, je repérais la voiture de Cooper, et courais presque jusqu'à l'appartement dont j'ouvrais prestement la porte.

« Te voilà ma chérie! » entendis-je Jim s'exclamer.

Retirant mon manteau en reprenant mon souffle, j'avançais dans la pièce avant de me figer en découvrant le visage souriant de Cooper. Un immense sourire étira mes lèvres, et je me précipitais dans ses bras, riant et pleurant en même temps. Jordan m'avait dit qu'il allait bien, mais le fait de pouvoir enfin le constater de mes propres yeux me soulagea énormément. J'étais si heureuse de pouvoir le revoir et d'avoir la possibilité de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Sans lui lâcher les mains, je m'asseyais sur le canapé et il m'imita, et nous nous lançâmes dans une longue discussion à laquelle Jim participa épisodiquement, mais sur le moment, je n'y prêtais pas la moindre attention. Finalement, alors que le soleil entamait sa descente dans le ciel, Cooper annonça qu'il devait rentrer, sa femme attendant son retour.

« Merci pour tout Cooper, j'espère avoir régulièrement de vos nouvelles » lui déclarais-je en le serrant à nouveau dans mes bras.

« Promis, d'autant que ma femme tient absolument à rencontrer celle qui m'a sauver la vie » sourit-il en m'embrassent sur le front.

Souriante, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte et sur la promesse de nous revoir très bientôt, nous nous quittâmes à regret. Ce n'est que lorsque je refermais la porte que je constatais l'absence de Jim à mes côtés. Où était-il? Surprise, je retournais dans le salon et le découvrais debout face à la fenêtre, les jambes légèrement écartées, l'attitude rigide et les mains derrière le dos. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi?

« Jim? » l'appelais-je en m'approchant de lui et en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Tu as l'air très proche de lui » remarqua-t-il d'un ton froid sans même me regarder.

« Cooper? Tu crois que j'ai eu une liaison avec lui? » m'écriais-je me demandant si je devais en rire ou pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas le cas? » me demanda-t-il en se tournant enfin vers moi, et ce que je vis dans son regard me bouleversa.

« Oh Jim! Bien sûr que non! Cooper m'a sauver la vie, il m'a empêcher de faire une bêtise, mais il n'a jamais été plus qu'un ami à mes yeux. Tu es mon mari, et l'idée de te tromper ne m'a jamais traverser l'idée. Par contre, je comprendrais que de ton côté… » le rassurais-je avant de baisser les yeux pour cacher mes larmes à l'idée que Jim ait eu d'autres femme dans sa vie.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas le droit de me sentir trahie ou blessée. Moi je savais qu'il était vivant, mais lui me croyait morte, et dix ans c'était très long, et je savais que les hommes avaient certains besoins à satisfaire, et que les sentiments n'entraient bien souvent pas en ligne de compte.

« Non. J'ai bien eu quelques rendez-vous arranger par des amis pour me sortir de ma solitude, mais aucune d'elles n'étaient toi. Même si je te croyais morte, j'avais l'impression de t'être infidèle, et je savais aussi que Kate n'aurait pas apprécier l'idée que je fréquente d'autres femmes, alors non, il n'y a eu personne » me rassura-t-il en me lançant un petit sourire penaud.

« Tu sais que j'aime que tu sois jaloux après toutes ces années? » rigolais-je soulagée en venant l'enlacer tendrement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle » grogna-t-il en plongeant son visage dans mes cheveux pour cacher sa gêne.

« Oh que si! » répliquais-je en riant un peu plus alors qu'il déposait des baisers humides dans mon cou.

Emportez par le plaisir d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous ne prîmes pas garde au fait que pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, la lumière venait de s'allumée dans l'appartement de Kate.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

**Désolée pour l'attente entre les deux chapitres, mais j'étais en retard pour le travail ce matin, et je viens seulement de finir. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimer. **

**Laissez-moi un petit commentaire, et je vous rappel qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin. Donc voulez-vous que je les postes ce soir, ou préférez-vous attendre demain? **

**Bisous**


	49. Chapter 48 : Rétablissement et paranoïa

**Toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, voici les deux derniers chapitres de cette fic. Désolée pour celles qui me l'ont demander, mais je n'écrirais pas d'épilogue à cette histoire. La fin me convient telle que. **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 48 : Rétablissements et paranoïa**

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais venu ici plutôt qu'au loft, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul, de faire le point, et je savais que là-bas, je n'aurais pas une minute à moi. Une odeur de renfermée me saisis à la gorge lorsque je pénétrais un peu plus dans l'appartement, signe que la propriétaire des lieux n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs jours. Je savais que je ne devrais pas me trouver ici, mais j'avais agis par instinct. Me dirigeant en soupirant vers le canapé, je laissais mon regard se perdre à l'extérieur, et j'aperçus immédiatement Jim et Johanna, enlacés devant la fenêtre. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et n'avaient donc pas remarquer mon arrivée dans l'appartement de leur fille. Instinctivement, j'éteignais la lumière avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de quelque chose. Nul doute qu'ils appelleraient Kate pour la prévenir, et je ne voulais pas la voir, pas encore.

Avant cela, je voulais être certain de me contrôler de nouveau. Et même si je savais que le meilleur moyen d'être fixer n'était pas de m'isoler, au contraire, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'avoir une autre crise devant ma famille. J'avais quitter l'hôpital contre l'avis de mon médecin, mais je ne supportais plus d'être traité comme un enfant même si je me comportais comme tel ces dernier temps. Kate allait être furieuse quand elle allait apprendre que j'avais signer une décharge et que j'étais parti, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne supportais plus les regards apeurés des infirmières stagiaires, ou celui compatissant des anciennes. Je voulais pouvoir me reprendre en main sans avoir à supporter le regard de ces gens qui disaient vouloir m'aider mais qui ne faisaient rien pour. Comme si de me traiter comme un débile profond allait pouvoir m'aider à m'en sortir!

J'étais furieux, fatigué et angoissé. Respectant ma volonté, même si je ne le lui avait pas dit clairement, Kate n'était pas venu me voir aujourd'hui, et son absence plus que tout autre chose avait été mon point de rupture. J'avais compris que si je ne faisais rien, j'allais la perdre, et il n'en était pas question. Pas après tout ce que l'on venait de traverser. J'avais besoin d'elle dans ma vie, elle était devenue mon équilibre, celle qui me stabilisait, et je ne pouvais ni ne voulait renoncer à elle. Je devais redevenir l'homme dont elle était tomber amoureuse, l'homme sur qui elle pourrait s'appuyer en toutes circonstances. L'homme qu'elle méritait d'avoir à ses côtés, et ce n'était pas en restant à l'hôpital à me morfondre sur mon sort que j'allais y parvenir. Dans le taxi, j'avais senti la colère m'envahir lorsque le chauffeur avait fait une embardée qui m'avait envoyer faire la bise à l'appuie-tête de son siège, mais j'avais réussis à me contrôler, et avait calmement accepter ses excuses.

C'était plutôt encourageant non? Envahi par la lassitude, je me levais péniblement et me dirigeais au radar vers la chambre de Kate. Cette chambre dans laquelle nous avions passer notre première nuit d'amour. Cette chambre dans laquelle j'avais su avec certitude que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie à aimer cette femme merveilleuse. Je fis voler mes vêtements à travers la pièce, et sans défaire les couvertures, me laissais tomber de tout mon poids sur le lit et m'endormais en sentant son parfum envahir mes poumons, m'entourant comme une douce couverture. A mon réveil, je mis quelques secondes avant de me souvenir de l'endroit où j'étais, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me levais avec entrain. En sifflotant, je gagnais la salle de bain et laissais l'eau chaude me délasser. Je me sentais bien, moi-même, à ma place chez Kate. Tout ce qui me manquait, c'était elle. Toujours en sifflotant, je me ceignais les hanches d'une serviette et en attrapais une seconde pour me sécher les cheveux avant de la draper autour de mes épaules et de retourner dans la chambre dont j'ouvrais la fenêtre en grand pour aérer la pièce qui en avait bien besoin.

Ensuite, je gagnais la cuisine et me préparais du café avant de chercher de quoi me nourrir convenablement, mais le frigo était vide, et je dus me rabattre sur un paquet de céréale oublier dans le fond d'un placard. En ronchonnant devant le goût de papier carton des céréales aux fibres de Kate, j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé et laissais mon regard se perdre sur la ville qui s'éveillait doucement. J'aimais ces instants où l'atmosphère hésitait encore entre la quiétude apparente de la nuit et l'agitation naissante du matin, où l'air était charger d'une électricité particulière, comme si la ville entière se préparait à affronter le flot ininterrompue de la foule. Grimaçant après une énième bouchée, je reposais mon bol avec une moue dégoûtée et renonçais à avaler ces horreurs. C'était encore plus immangeable que la nourriture de l'hôpital. Je me contenterais de mon café!

Sirotant ladite boisson douce-amère, je laissais mes yeux se perdre dans la pièce, et un sourire étira mes lèvres en découvrant un exemplaire de _Naked Heat _poser sur l'accoudoir du canapé, un marque-page révélant l'endroit où Kate s'était arrêter, et mon sourire s'agrandit en constatant qu'elle devait en être à peu près au passage hot du livre. Le livre avait l'air neuf, pourtant, je savais qu'elle l'avait lu si souvent qu'elle devait le connaître par cœur à présent, comme chacun de mes romans d'ailleurs. J'aurais aimer qu'elle soit assise dans ce fauteuil, une tasse de café à la main et son livre sur les genoux, jouant machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux et se mordillant la lèvre, concentrée sur les mots qu'elle lisait. Je l'imaginais si bien que je mis quelques secondes à prendre conscience que ce n'était pas mon imagination.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et la jeune femme s'approcher prudemment de moi, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de ma part, et je pouvais comprendre ses hésitations. La colère et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, mais pour le moment c'était le soulagement qui prédominait, et je m'en voulus de l'avoir inquiéter inutilement.

« Rick? » m'appela-t-elle prudemment, restant à distance de moi, ce qui me serra un peu plus le cœur.

« Je vais bien Kate, ne t'inquiète pas… » soupirais-je en lui adressant ce sourire que je ne réservais qu'à elle.

« Tu sais que tous le monde s'inquiète pour toi? » s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches et en me fusillant du regard.

« Désolé, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul… » marmonnais-je en baissant piteusement la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Rick… je sais que ce que tu traverse est difficile pour toi, mais ça l'est tout autant pour nous… » soupira Kate en se laissant tomber à mes côtés.

« Je sais que je dois te paraître égoïste, mais j'avais seulement besoin de m'assurer que mes crises étaient passées… » avouais-je en levant les yeux vers elle en arborant une mine de chien battu.

« Et? » s'enquit-elle avec espoir.

« Et je crois que je suis à nouveau moi… » lui souris-je en faisant tressauter mes sourcils.

« Ça veut dire que tu es redevenu adulte et responsable? » me taquina-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Pas si ça veut dire que je n'aurais plus le droit de te faire tourner en bourrique! » répliquais-je avec une mine faussement effrayée.

« Castle! » s'exclama-t-elle en me jetant un regard noir.

« Eh c'est pas de ma faute si tu es sexy quand tu es en colère! » rigolais-je en l'attirant contre moi pour prévenir d'éventuel sévisse corporel.

En riant, elle se laissa allez contre moi puis elle releva doucement la tête vers moi et m'embrassa langoureusement. Dieu que ses baisers m'avaient manquer songeais-je en répondant à son baiser. Et rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le divan, savourant comme il se devait nos retrouvailles. Mais avant que les choses ne dérapent un peu trop, et que ses parents n'en voient plus qu'ils ne le voudraient, je la soulevais dans mes bras, et sans cesser de l'embrasser, la conduisais vers la chambre, bien décider à lui montrer à quel point elle m'avait manquer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je m'éveillais et m'étirais, grimaçant en me sentant toute courbaturée. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, je remarquais que le soleil disparaissait lentement dans le ciel. Rick et moi avions passer l'après-midi enfermés dans ma chambre, et au souvenir de ces instants intenses et passionnés, un sourire comblé étira mes lèvres. Il m'avait tellement manquer, et même si je savais qu'il risquait de faire une rechute de temps en temps, le plus dur était derrière nous. En soupirant, je me blottissais sous la couette, et mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque les bras de Rick serpentèrent autour de ma taille, m'attirant contre la chaleur de son corps. Un soupir m'échappa lorsque je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et la douceur de ses lèvres s'y poser. Fermant les yeux, je savourais le fait de me réveiller dans ses bras, repoussant autant que possible le retour à la dure réalité. Je savais que je devais quitter ce douillet cocon, mais je pouvais bien m'autoriser encore quelques minutes de détentes, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.

Finalement, les grognements de nos estomacs nous contraignirent à sortir de notre refuge, et nous rhabillant sommairement, très sommairement puisque Rick enfila son caleçon et moi sa chemise, nous gagnâmes la cuisine avant de désespérer devant le néant des placards. Il est vrai que je les avais vider lorsque j'avais plus ou moins emménagé chez Rick.

« Super Rick à la rescousse! » clama Rick en s'emparant de son téléphone et en commandant chez le chinois du coins.

« Mon hérrrooossss! » soupirais-je en battant des cils et en prenant une voix aiguë qui nous fit exploser de rire.

En attendant que le livreur arrive, nous nous écroulâmes sur le canapé où nous nous câlinâmes sagement. Tant de douceur et de tendresse allaient certainement me coller une crise de foie, mais ça m'était égal. C'était si bon de pouvoir savourer tranquillement les petits plaisirs de la vie à deux pour que je boude mon plaisir. Lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, j'eus du mal à laisser partir Rick, et ce furent les gargouillis de mécontentement de mon estomac qui me rappelèrent à l'ordre, sous les moqueries de Rick. Nous nous jetâmes sur la nourriture comme la famine sur le tiers monde, et lorsque nous ralentîmes le rythme de notre orgie culinaire, la conversation s'amorça tout naturellement.

« Alors, racontes-moi ce que j'ai râté… » s'enquit Rick en croquant dans un rouleau de printemps.

« Pas grand-chose en fait. L'enquête n'est toujours pas boucler. L'IGS et les CSI n'ont pas réussis à déterminer l'identité de la personne qui a abattu Gary. Tout ce dont-ils sont sûrs, c'est que ce n'était pas un des flics présents» lui répondis-je en mordant à pleine dent dans un nem.

« Encore un coup de la CIA » assura-t-il aussitôt, les yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme.

« Et c'est reparti! Non Castle, ce n'est pas la CIA! » grognais-je en roulant des yeux sans pour autant dissimulé mon sourire amusé.

« Rabat-joie » rouspéta-t-il en affichant une moue boudeuse qui me fit doucement rigoler.

« Pauvre chéri » me moquais-je en me penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, ce qui ramena le sourire sur ses lèvres.

« D'accord, pas la CIA… » réfléchit-il en posant sa main sous son menton avant de se redresser sur sa chaise avec une expression triomphante « Je sais, c'est un des trois tueurs à gage encore en lice qui a fait le coup! » clama-t-il.

Je m'apprêtais à lui assurer une fois encore que ce n'était pas possible, mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi pas? Il se pouvait tout à fait que ceux-ci, ne voulant pas finir comme leurs « collègues » aient décider d'éliminer leur employeur.

« Admettons que tu ais raison, lequel et pourquoi? » m'enquis-je en mâchouillant pensivement un calamar frit.

« Voyons voir… Je pense qu'on peut éliminer le Virus. Il préfère empoisonner ses victimes, et comme il l'avait déjà fait, il savait Gary condamner donc il n'aurait pas pris le risque de revenir pour l'achever plus rapidement, ça n'a aucun sens… » réfléchit Rick en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

« Pareil pour la seconde. Elle préfère les couteaux, et autant que nous le sachions, elle n'utilise jamais d'armes à feux. » ajoutais-je en poursuivant le raisonnement.

« Ne reste plus que notre tueuse à gage numéro trois… » déclara Rick en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Eva Gun. Professionnelle jusqu'au bout ds ongles. » acquiesçais-je en réfléchissant à ce que nous savions d'elle.

« D'après ce que Jordan sait sur elle, cette Eva est intelligente, déterminée, blessée par la vie… » énuméra Rick avec concentration.

« Arrête, on dirais que tu parles de moi! » m'exclamais-je en frissonnant.

« Elle est animée par un puissant désir de vengeance, est d'une extrême prudence.. » poursuivit Rick en me lançant un regard goguenard.

« Encore moi! » râlais-je en le foudroyant du regard.

« Et elle dot être d'une beauté renversante pour que ses victimes se soient laisser approcher aussi facilement » acheva Rick en gloussant comme un gamin avant d'ajouter « Définitivement toi! ».

Avec un grognement mécontent, je me jetais sur lui faussement menaçante, et une lutte s'engagea entre nous entre deux éclats de rire.

« Flic le jour et tueuse professionnelle la nuit… Ça ferait une super histoire! » s'enthousiasma Rick en m'immobilisant contre son torse avec un grand sourire moqueur.

« C'est vrai que la ressemblance est troublante… » reconnus-je en posant ma tête contre son torse.

« Comme avec Lisa… » remarqua-t-il distraitement en caressant délicatement mon bras.

A ces mots, je me figeais, et je sentis son regard se poser sur moi.

« Qu'y a-t-il Kate? » voulut-il savoir.

« Lisa… Elle a débarquer dans nos vies au moment où toute cette histoire a commencée, et… » expliquais-je en sentant mon estomac se nouer.

« … elle correspond au profil de cette femme. De plus, … » ajouta Rick en fronçant les sourcils.

« … elle avait l'opportunité d'agir et le mobile… » poursuivis-je en me tournant vers lui pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« … sans parler du fait que personne ne sait à quoi elle ressemble… » termina Rick avec consternation.

Un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce alors que nous laissions nos déductions faire leur cheminement dans nos esprits surchauffés. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, nous éclatâmes de rire et nous laissions retomber sur le canapé, secoués par nos rires.

« Tu imagine sérieusement Lisa dans la peau d'une tueuse à gage froide et sans pitié? » bredouilla Rick en essayant de se calmer.

« Pas une seule seconde! Bon sang, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire des polars… ou de te fréquenter! » déclarais-je avec une expression faussement sérieuse.

« C'est vrai que de tout les scénarios farfelus que j'ai pondu depuis que nous faisons équipe, celui-ci bats tout les records, mais interdiction de mettre un terme à notre partenariat! » rigola-t-il avant de m'emprisonner entre ses bras avant d'ajouter « vous allez devoir me supporter encore de longues années lieutenant Beckett! »

« Lisa doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent avec nos bêtises! » riais-je en secouant la tête.

« C'est sûr! La pauvre, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là, elle serait horrifiée qu'on l'ait assimiler à une tueuse à gage professionnelle! » renchérit Rick avec amusement.

« Cette Eva Gun restera probablement un mystère pour le FBI _ad vitas æternam_, mais si Lisa et elle ne faisaient réellement qu'une seule et même personne, son comportement de ces derniers jours n'auraient aucun sens! » continuais-je.

« C'est vrai. Pour le coup, la discrétion n'est plus de mise, et puis Lisa compte rester ici, et au rythme où vont les choses, Matt et elles seront fiancés avant la fin de l'année! » lança Rick en jouant machinalement avec les doigts de ma main gauche.

En me recalant contre son torse, et laissant ma tête glisser dans le creux de son cou, j'essayais de m'imaginer ma cousine armer d'un fusil, mais rien que l'idée me secouait de rire. Par contre, je n'avais aucun mal à l'imaginer plaider dans un tribunal. Lisa était une jeune femme passionnée, un peu impulsive, mais elle était jeune, et cela ne faisait pas d'elle la criminelle la plus recherchée du pays. Et puis, si elle était vraiment cette jeune femme froide et sans cœur, elle n'aurait pas accorder autant d'importance aux sentiments des personnes qui l'entourait. Or, depuis que je la connaissais, elle s'était toujours soucier avant tout du bien-être de Matt, ou encore de celui de Billy et de Tessa, avant le sien. Ce n'était définitivement pas le comportement d'une personne sans foi ni loi. Non, Lisa et cette femme étaient deux personnes bien distinctes, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour moi.

« Est-ce que tu crois que nous sommes toujours en danger? » me demanda Rick d'un ton sérieux.

« Je l'ignore. Il reste trois tueurs en gage dans la nature avec la mission de nous tuer, mais Gary est mort, et comme ils ne seront pas payer… » soupirais-je en me blottissant contre lui.

« Et Skyhawk? » voulut-il savoir en posant sa tête contre la mienne, resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.

« Jordan l'a arrêter le soir même de la mort de Gary. Il y a suffisamment de charges contre lui pour que l'on ait pas à s'inquiéter de lui » le rassurais-je avec un soupir de contentement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun de nous savourant l'idée que toute cette histoire était enfin derrière nous.

« Kate? Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant? J'aimerais voir pumpkin, elle me manque » s'enquit Rick.

Me redressant, je me tournais vers lui avec un doux sourire et je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, baiser auquel il répondit immédiatement.

« J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais » lui souris-je en m'écartant de lui.

« C'est de ta faute s'il m'arrive d'être long à la détente, tu ne veux jamais que j'ai d'arme! » répliqua Rick en se levant du fauteuil, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Très drôle Castle, mais tu n'auras pas de flingue! » répliquais-je en roulant des yeux tout en me dirigeant vers la porte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri à la fin, je n'ai pas résister, faites pas attention... **

**Alors, comment vous trouvez ces retrouvailles? Pas trop guimauvesque pour vous?**

**Un petit commentaire avant l'ultime chapitre?**


	50. Chapter 49 : Retour à la normale

_**Chapitre 49 : Retour à la normale **_

Lorsque l'hôpital avait appeler pour nous prévenir de la sortie de papa, Kate et moi avions secoués la tête, échangeant un regard complice et entendu. Cette fugue, c'était du papa tout craché. En fait, ça me surprenait même qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plutôt, signe qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même, si ses crises n'étaient pas suffisamment révélatrices. Assises sur le canapé, nous décidâmes d'attendre qu'il rentre, imaginant l'expression mi-coupable mi-triomphante qu'il afficherait en franchissant la porte, comme un enfant qui avait jouer un bon tour à ses parents. Mais les heures étaient passées, et il n'était pas arriver. Progressivement, notre amusement avait céder la place à l'inquiétude, et n'y tenant plus, Kate avait attraper son téléphone et demander aux gars de lancer une recherche. Dix minutes plus tard, Esposito rappelait pour l'informer qu'un taxi avait pris papa à la sortie de l'hôpital et l'avait déposer au Bryant Park un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Je vais y aller » avait lancer Kate en attrapant sa veste et en m'adressant un sourire encourageant.

« Appelle-moi dès que tu l'as retrouver » soufflais-je en pressant nerveusement les mains et en me mordillant la lèvre de nervosité.

« Promis » me sourit-elle avant de quitter l'appartement.

Je savais que si quelqu'un pouvait retrouver papa à travers le dédale des rues de New York, c'était bien Kate, mais je connaissais papa et sa propension alarmante à s'attirer des ennuis, et mon angoisse atteignit des sommets. Me rasseyant, ou plutôt me laissant lourdement tomber sur le canapé, j'attrapais la couverture qui reposais sur le dossier et m'enroulais dedans en frissonnant. Angoissée, je tournais le visage vers la fenêtre et regardais les ombres perdrent du terrain et la lumière grandir progressivement. La nuit était déjà presque finie, habillant la ville d'un doux manteau gris, et mon cerveau me présenta un nombre incroyable de scénarios tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres, me faisant frissonner de plus belle. Me saisissant de mon téléphone, je fixais l'écran, espérant y découvrir un message rassurant de Kate, mais celui-ci m'indiquait simplement l'heure. En même temps, je savais mon espoir vain, puisque si Kate m'avait envoyer un message, j'aurais entendu l'air de _Wonder Woman_ résonner dans toute la pièce.

En imaginant la tête que ferait Kate en découvrant la sonnerie que j'avais télécharger pour elle, un gloussement nerveux m'échappa. Elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas, c'était certain, même si mon choix était quand même mieux que celui de papa. D'ailleurs lui avait beaucoup rit en découvrant la fameuse sonnerie. Immédiatement, mon amusement disparu, et mon inquiétude reprit ses droits en moi. Les derniers évènements m'avaient pas mal secoués, et j'étais à fleur de peau. Un nouveau frisson me traversa, et je resserrais les pans de la couverture autour de moi, en un geste dérisoire de protection. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je m'étais toujours inquiéter pour papa. Mais depuis que Kate était entrer dans nos vies, j'avais enfin pu partager ce fardeau avec une autre personne. Je savais qu'avec elle, papa était en sécurité, même si c'était paradoxal. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle veillerait sur lui, et je savais pouvoir lui faire confiance.

Mais avec tout ce qui venait d'arriver, mon inquiétude naturelle revenait en force, et j'avais beau me raisonner, je ne serais pleinement rassurée que lorsque je pourrais serrer papa dans mes bras. Ensuite je lui passerais le savon du siècle pour nous avoir jouer un tour pareil. Il avait beau être mon père, je ne me gênerais pas pour lui faire part de ma façon de penser. Après tout, si c'était moi qui m'avisait de disparaître sans prévenir, il n'hésiterait pas à traquer mon téléphone pour me retrouver. En sursautant, je me frappais le front, m'en voulant de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt, mais pour ma défense, j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Je m'empressais de m'emparer de mon téléphone, et appelais Kate.

« Beckett! » entendis-je faiblement à travers le brouhaha de la rue.

« Kate c'est moi! Je sais comment retrouver papa! » clamais-je avec excitation.

« Comment? » s'enquit-elle avec intérêt.

« En traçant son portable! » m'exclamais-je avec satisfaction.

« J'y ai déjà penser Alexis, mais ton père ne répond pas, et tant qu'il ne l'utilise pas… » soupira-t-elle d'un ton contrit.

« Pas avec l'application que papa m'a télécharger! Il repère le téléphone n'importe où à condition qu'il soit allumer » rétorquais-je en affichant un immense sourire satisfait.

« Waouh… Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse ou inquiète… » déclara Kate d'un ton pince sans rire.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai encore jamais utiliser cette application » rigolais-je avant d'ajouter « attends cinq minutes, je lance la recherche »

« Ok » approuva Kate.

Éloignant le téléphone de mon oreille, je branchais le haut parleur et effectuais la manipulation. Le cœur battant, j'attendis qu'un point rouge apparaisse sur la carte de New York. Je vis la zone se réduire lentement, éliminant progressivement les différents quartiers, et enfin, après ce qui me parut une éternité, le plan d'un quartier que je connaissais bien apparut sur l'écran, et je compris où papa s'était réfugié. Je n'attendis pas que la recherche aboutisse pour en informer Kate. Je savais que j'avais raison. En fait, cela me paraissait tellement évident, que je me traitais d'idiote de ne pas y avoir penser plutôt.

« Kate? » lançais-je en reportant l'appareil à mon oreille.

« Tu a trouver? » me demanda-t-elle aussitôt, l'impatience clairement audible dans sa voix.

« Le traqueur me dit qu'il se trouve dans ton quartier » déclarais-je sachant qu'elle comprendrait aussitôt ce que cela signifiait.

« C'est le premier endroit auquel j'aurais du penser! » grogna-t-elle avec colère.

« Je sais, c'est-ce que je me suis dit aussi » soupirais-je avec dépit.

« Je fonce! » clama-t-elle avant d'ajouter « tu devrais dormir Alexis, je te promets de te le ramener en un seul morceau » rit-elle, soulagée de savoir où le trouver.

« Ça signifie que tu ne va pas faire usage de ton arme? » la taquinais-je en étouffant un bâillement.

« Va dormir Alexis » grogna-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

En riant, je reposais mon téléphone près de moi et posant ma tête contre le dossier du canapé, je laissais à nouveau mon regard se perdre sur la ville qui s'éveillait, même si techniquement elle ne dormait jamais. Un nouveau bâillement m'échappa, et je soupirais de contentement en sachant que je n'aurais pas à aller en cours dans quelques heures. J'étais toujours inquiète, mais savoir que Kate serait bientôt auprès de papa me détendit suffisamment pour que le sommeil m'envahisse enfin et que je me laisse séduire par les bras confortables et attirants de Morphée. Ce fut le bruit des clés dans la porte qui m'en tira quelques minutes plus tard, où du moins est-ce l'impression que j'eu en me réveillant en faisant un bond. Me redressant comme si j'étais monter sur ressort, je me tournais vers la porte le cœur battant furieusement. Un soupir de dépit m'échappa en découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait que de grand-mère.

« Et bien quel accueil! » remarqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard faussement scandalisé.

« Désolé, j'ai cru que c'était Kate et papa » lui expliquais-je en me laissant retomber sur le canapé avec un soupir de lassitude.

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils toujours pas là? Papa avait-il fait une nouvelle crise? Si c'était le cas, je savais que Kate ne le ramenait pas à la maison, pas avant qu'il se soit calmer, et si elle jugeait son état trop instable, elle le reconduirait à l'hôpital, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Pourquoi? Ton père est sorti de l'hôpital? » s'étonna grand-mère en venant me rejoindre sur le canapé.

Patiemment, je lui racontais ce qui s'était passer, et elle m'écouta religieusement, même si elle ne put s'empêcher de pester contre l'impulsivité de papa.

« Il est entre de bonnes mains, alors allons nous coucher! » décida-t-elle.

Sans tenir compte de mes protestations, elle m'entraîna à l'étage et avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, m'obligea à me mettre au lit, et même si je m'en défendis, je me rendormis très rapidement, vaincue par la fatigue. Je n'émergeais de nouveau que des heures plus tard, au bruit d'un air d'opéra qui raisonnait dans tout l'appartement, signe que papa n'était pas là. Grand-mère n'écoutait la musique si fort que lorsque papa était absent. En soupirant, sentant mon inquiétude revenir au galop, je me dirigeais en traînant des pieds vers la douche sous laquelle je m'attardais longuement, laissant l'eau me détendre partiellement. Mon estomac grogna, et je décidais de sortir, puis retournais dans ma chambre. Jetant un regard à la pendule, je constatais qu'il était déjà presque midi, ce qui expliquait que j'étais à ce point affamée. M'habillant, je descendais, découvrant grand-mère nonchalamment installée sur le canapé, à la place même que j'occupais la veille.

« Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles! » proclama-t-elle sans même lever la tête de son journal, devançant mes questions.

En soupirant, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et me préparais un sandwich, me demandant de nouveau ce qui pouvait les retenir, et priant pour que papa ne se soit pas mis en danger. Mais je chassais rapidement cette pensée. Si quelque chose de grave s'était produit, Kate m'aurait prévenu sachant à quel point je m'inquiétais. Avalant machinalement ce que je m'étais préparer, sans même noter ce qui composait mon sandwich, je finis par conclure que papa devait avoir besoin de temps pour faire le point et que Kate le lui avait accorder. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que ça ne prenne pas trop longtemps. Cette attente allait me rendre folle. Finissant mon repas frugal, je lavais mon assiette, puis décidais de faire mes devoirs histoire de m'occuper l'esprit. Incapable de rester seule dans ma chambre, je transportais mon ordinateur et mes livres en bas, et grand-mère baissa instantanément la musique, celle-ci devenant un agréable bruit de fond.

Une ambiance studieuse régna rapidement dans la pièce, et je me plongeais dans mes devoirs. Malheureusement pour moi, ceux-ci n'étaient pas inépuisables et au bout de quelques heures, je constatais que j'avais abattus tout mes devois pour le mois à venir. Voilà ce qui s'appelait un après-midi productif. Et faire mes devoirs m'avait permis d'oublier mon inquiétude durant quelques heures, même si je sentais celle-ci revenir insidieusement. Jetant un regard à la pendule, je constatais que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Éteignant mon ordinateur et refermant mes livres, je remportais le tout dans ma chambre. Je redescendais l'escalier lorsque le son de clés dans la serrure me firent me figer sur les marches. Pressant les mains contre ma poitrine, mon regard plein d'espoir croisa celui de grand-mère avant de se reposer sur la porte, comme aimanté. Un soupir m'échappa en découvrant une Kate radieuse apparaître, suivit par papa. Hésitante, je lui adressais un regard interrogateur, ne sachant pas comment me comporter avec lui.

« Et bien Alexis! Est-ce une façon d'accueillir ton père? » s'enquit papa d'un ton dur, posant un regard réprobateur sur moi.

Au son de sa voix, j'écarquillais les yeux et déglutissais, m'apprêtant à essuyer une de ses crises. Visiblement, il n'était pas tout à fait remis, et je me surprenais à regretter qu'il ait quitter prématurément l'hôpital. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit à la maison, mais tant qu'il n'était pas guéris, je n'étais pas certaine que l'endroit le plus approprié pour lui soit la maison.

« Dans mes bras pumpkin, je veux un câlin de ma princesse! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en m'ouvrant en grand ses bras.

Incrédule, et un peu perdue, je lançais un regard interrogateur à Kate, et en avisant son sourire, je compris que papa était guéris, et qu'il venait de me faire une blague. Le connaissant, j'aurais du m'y attendre, et si je n'avais pas été aussi inquiète, je me serais probablement méfiée, surtout en avisant la lueur rieuse de son regard. Avec un sanglot de soulagement, je me précipitais vers lui et passant mes bras à son cou, je me pressais farouchement contre lui.

« Tu m'a tellement manquer papa » marmonnais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans sa poitrine.

« Toi aussi pumpkin » souffla-t-il en me serrant fermement contre lui, posant sa tête contre la mienne alors qu'il me caressait tendrement les cheveux.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, mais ce fut une délicieuse odeur en provenance de la cuisine qui me fit desserrer mon étreinte, et intriguée, je tournais la tête sans pour autant lâcher papa, et découvrais que Kate se trouvait dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner, aider de grand-mère.

« Je meurs de faim! » clama papa en avançant dans l'appartement sans pour autant me lâcher, ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

« Tu as toujours faim! » rigolais-je en me blottissant contre lui, savourant le bonheur de le savoir à nouveau lui-même.

« Même pas vrai! » grogna-t-il en prenant une mine scandalisée qui me fit exploser de rire.

Il joignit son rire au mien et nous rejoignîmes Kate et grand-mère dans la cuisine. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, tous le monde parlant en même temps dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Dans un accord tacite, personne n'évoqua les derniers évènements. Je savais que ce qui venait de se passer devrait être évoquer afin que l'on puisse tirer un trait dessus et laisser cette histoire définitivement derrière nous, mais cela pouvait attendre. Et puis il y avait encore tant de choses qui devaient être discutées. Comme le retour de Johanna dans nos vies. Bien sûr, je savais que Kate était heureuse du retour de sa mère, de la savoir en vie, et de savoir que ses parents étaient à nouveau heureux ensemble, mais je savais aussi que Kate n'avait pas encore eux le temps de vider son sac, de parler à cœur ouvert avec sa mère et que tôt ou tard cette discussion aurait lieu. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que cette conversation n'allait pas les séparés. Elles avaient déjà tellement souffert toutes les deux, mais avec leur fort caractère, il se pouvait fort que pendant quelques temps, elles décident de se laisser de « l'espace » pour faire le point, et je ne voulais pas que dix autres années s'écoulent avant qu'elles renouent contact.

« Un problème Alexis? » entendis-je Kate me demander, et surprise, je constatais que nous étions seule dans le salon.

« Où sont papa et grand-mère? » demandais-je surprise de ne pas avoir remarquer leur départ.

« A l'étage. Il est tard et ton père tombait de sommeil » me sourit-elle en posant sur moi un regard concerné.

« Je devrais monter moi aussi » déclarais-je en amorçant un mouvement, mais la main de Kate sur mon bras me stoppa dans mon élan.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » me redemanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je… je suis inquiète… » expliquais-je en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Ton père va beaucoup mieux, tu n'a plus à t'inquiéter pour lui maintenant » me rassura-t-elle en me souriant d'un air rassurant.

« Ce n'est pas pour papa que je m'inquiète, c'est pour toi… » clarifiais-je en lui jetant un regard en coin pour guetter sa réaction.

« Pour moi? Mais pourquoi? » s'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« Parce que je sais que tu n'a encore pas eu le temps de dire à Johanna ce que tu avais endurer après sa disparition, et j'ai peur que lorsque vous aurez cette discussion, vous ne vous fâchiez et que tu passe à nouveau dix ans sans parler à ta maman» lançais-je d'une traite avant de fermer les yeux, m'attendant à me faire remettre à ma place.

Un lourd silence suivit ma petite tirade, et mon malaise s'accentua. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je rouvrais les yeux et regardais Kate qui paraissait ailleurs, fixant un point invisible sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle se mâchouillait la lèvre inférieure et jouait pensivement avec sa chaîne, et je souris en constatant qu'elle portait encore la bague de sa mère malgré son retour, mais en y regardant de plus près, je réalisais que ce n'était pas ça. C'était un très beau collier, et je compris qu'il devait s'agir du fameux collier de la vente aux enchères. Soudain, Kate battit des paupières et son regard se posa sur moi, croisant le mien.

« Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter Alexis. Toute cette histoire m'aura au moins appris une chose. On ne peut pas vivre éternellement dans le passé sous peine de se détruire. C'est-ce qui a conduit Gary à agir comme il l'a fait et à détruire tant de vie. C'est vrai que j'ai longtemps souffert de l'absence de maman, mais je refuse de passé le reste de ma vie à m'apitoyer sur ce que j'ai perdu. Aujourd'hui ma mère m'a été rendu, et même si nous ne rattraperons jamais toutes ces années, nous avons malgré tout l'occasion de partager d'autres merveilleux souvenirs, et au final, c'est tout ce qui compte. Maman et moi aurons sûrement cette fameuse discussion… un jour… mais quoi qu'il arrive j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai, et je ne ferais rien qui pourrait gâcher ça » me rassura-t-elle en m'adressant un sourire confiant, serein avant d'ajouter « Et toi? Que comptes-tu faire avec Mérédih? »

« J'aime ma mère. A sa façon, je sais qu'elle aussi, mais il y a longtemps que je me suis fait à l'idée qu'elle ne sera jamais la mère que j'aurais aimer avoir… » soufflais-je avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

« Non ma chérie, la mère que tu mérites d'avoir » me reprit Kate en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

« Peut-être… En tout cas, ma mère ne sera jamais la mère de l'année, et c'est encore plus flagrant quand je te vois avec Johanna. Je veux dire, vous avez été séparer pendant dix ans, mais c'est comme si il y avait une connexion entre vous. Et quand vous êtes ensemble, je vois à quel point vous vous aimez toutes les deux. Je suis triste de n'avoir pas eu la chance de connaître ça… » soupirais-je en baissant les yeux sur nos mains enlacés.

« Je suis désolée pumpkin. Je ne suis pas ta mère, mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux venir me trouver pour tout et n'importe quoi, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je veux que tu saches qu'en dehors de ton père et de Martha, il y a d'autres personnes qui t'aime et qui s'inquiéterons toujours pour toi. Et maman est folle de toi. Elle dit que tu lui fait penser à moi au même âge! » déclara Kate en riant doucement.

« Vraiment? » souris-je en lui adressant un grand sourire reconnaissant.

« Vraiment. Je ne peut pas te promettre que le pire est derrière nous et que plus rien de grave ne se produira, mais je peux te promettre que nous serons toujours là pour toi, parce que nous formons tous une grande famille et qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'assurer que tu es en sécurité » m'assura Kate en passant une main caressante dans les cheveux.

« Merci Kate » souris-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

La tête posée sur son épaule, je rouvris les yeux et découvrais papa dans les escaliers, qui nous observait avec un sourire ému et des larmes brouillant son regard. Et je compris que Kate avait raison. Nous formions une famille. Pas une famille au sens traditionnel du terme, mais tous ensemble nous avions tissés des liens solides, indestructibles, et je savais que nous pouvions compter les uns sur les autres en cas de coup dur. En souriant, je fis signe à papa de nous rejoindre, ce qu'il s'enpressa de faire.

« Câlin groupé! » bougonna-t-il en nous emprisonnant dans une étreinte d'ours qui nous fit rire aux éclats.

Soudain, mon regard se posa sur un petit carton blanc poser sur la table, et je me rappelais que je ne l'avais pas montrer à papa, trop préoccupé par sa disparition.

« Au fait, l'invitation pour le mariage de Ryan et Jenny est arrivée ce matin! » m'exclamais-je joyeusement en me penchant pour m'emparer du petit carton sans pour autant me défaire des bras de Kate.

« Chouette, j'adore les mariages! Enfin ceux des autres surtout! » clama papa avec un grand sourire ravi.

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas? » s'enquit Kate d'un ton taquin.

« Tu crois que tu attrapera le bouquet de la mariée? » rétorqua papa en la dévorant du regard, et je roulais des yeux, hésitant à leur rappeler que j'étais toujours dans leur bras.

« Et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu? » lui demanda-t-elle en le défiant du regard, mais je perçus l'étincelle dans son regard.

« Et bien je crois qu'il me faudrait respecter la tradition… » souffla papa avant de se pencher et de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kate.

Avec un sourire, je songeais que dans moins d'un an il pourrait bien y avoir un autre mariage au 12th disctrict. Le pire n'était peut-être pas tout à fait derrière nous, mais avec un peu de chance, nous aurions droit à quelques jours de répit, et ce mariage serait l'occasion pour tous de souffler et de célébrer la vie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, cette fois, c'est finis. **

**J'ai adorer écrire cette histoire qui m'a demander beaucoup de temps, mais au vu de vos réactions positives, je sui svraiment contente d'avoir persévérer dans son écriture. **

**Je vous remercie donc encore une fois d'avoir lu et commenter cette fic, ou simplement de l'avoir lu. Un merci tout particulier à Rafikis et à Sarah d'Emeraude pour leur soutient et leurs encouragements. **

**Bisous tous le monde et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures castleiennes...**


End file.
